


Inseparable Bond

by Paranormalwaffles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendzone, Humor, Insecurity, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormalwaffles/pseuds/Paranormalwaffles
Summary: Twelve long years have passed since you and the delightful Levi Ackerman sparked a long lasting friendship. The two of you were attached to the hip ever since then. The last year of high school is now in session which means the coming of adulthood and their futures.Will this final year put their friendship at stake? Or perhaps turn their inseparable bond into something even more?





	1. The Day We Met (Prologue)

_**Twelve years ago** _

**(F/N)**

 "Mommy are we there yet?!" You whined. At the age of six, you were starting fresh with a new home, town, and beginning the 1st grade. You lived with your mother, stepfather, and your older sister. Today was the day you were going to discover your new home and you loved to discover new things.

"We're almost there, sweetie. Just hang on tight." Your mother said, with excitement.

Few minutes later, the car came to a stop and as it parked, you looked out the window and spotted your new home. It wasn't too big nor it wasn't too small. It was the right house for a family like yours.

"Is that our house mommy!?" You questioned. You were excited to be at a new place. "Yes dear, come and check it out." She replied.

You squealed and bursted out the car door to your new home. This was just all too exciting to you. As you were running around the house like a puppy, your parents and sister came in with all their luggage. They all laughed at your silly reaction, knowing you were probably the most cutest kid in the world.

As weeks flew by, you and your family were already settled in with all your furniture, appliances, etc. in place.

"Hey (F/N) honey, you should go play outside. I don't want you being here all day. Go and explore around the house." Your mother suggested to you.

"Okady!" You went skipping out the door.

"But don't go too far okay? Just around the front yard!" Your mother told you.

"Okay mommy!" You reassured.

As you closed the door, you began to observe the neighborhood. It was a nice and calm area where there was many lovely trees around. You saw a couple of kids on their bicycles riding around the neighborhood. In your head you thought to yourself about having friends, hoping to make some new friends.

You got a little bored, so you decide to walk around more to the left side of your home. To your surprise, you find a blue ball in between your home and your neighbor's. As you were about to obtain the ball, you hear a voice call out to you

"Hey you."

You look over to see a boy that seems to be the same age as you. The boy had an undercut and his hair was a dark Raven color. He wore a shirt and shorts, just like a normal little boy. His piercing steel blue eyes aim right at you, along with his cold expression.

"U-Um hello..." You responded nervously. You didn't know how to react since he was giving you a hard time with just his stare.

"That is my ball. Give it." The boy said, harshly.

"O-Oh I'm sorry um here you go." When you handed him the ball, he doesn't say a word to you but just takes the ball and returns to his home, which you noticed that it was the one next to yours.

A week later, school had started and you were excited but quite nervous to meet new kids. You were settled in with your teacher and the children in your class. Being the introvert kind, it would be difficult for you to socialize with the other kids. You would attempt to be playful and join them when they were playing a game or coloring but would push you away. Some even made fun of you for being annoying and having no friends. It was rough for you but you managed.

One day during recess, you were strolling around the playground, still no friend to play with. As you were walking, you spotted a boy walking alone in the field. Being a little curious cat, you decided to follow the boy, in hopes he would be your friend.

Once you came closer to him, he turned to see who was coming behind him and you realized that it was the same raven haired boy who quite frankly is your next door neighbor. You were shocked that he goes to your elementary school.

"What the heck? Why are you here?" He asked you, annoyed.

"I uh um... I go here..." You face the ground, not daring to look at his face.

"You dummy, I mean why are you here with me."

"I-I just thought I could come. I don't h-have anyone to p-play with s-soo I just-"

"Stop talking like that. It's annoying." He cuts you off.

"Sorry um... I wanted to know if you...wanna be f-friends?" You blushed in embarrassment. You hoped he would be kind and accept.

"What? Why? I don't need friends. Now go away and leave me alone." He glares at you, wanting to be by himself.

Your eyes widen, surprised how awfully rude and cold he is. You nod slowly to him and walked away with sadness glooming all over you.

During your time at school, it's been getting hard for you, especially with no friends. You were now the loner in the class. All you would do during free time is read a book by yourself. When it's recess, you would sit by a tree either reading a book or just sitting there for the entire time. Sometimes you would see that harsh boy and he would always be staring at you but you didn't care.

Sitting by the tree as usual. You weren't in a good mood. Just observing the other kids playing and laughing made you very sad. Tears began to stream down your small cheeks. You didn't understand why it was so hard to make friends while for others it was a piece of cake. More and more tears came down. You cried silently so the other kids wouldn't hear you sob.

As you silently sob, you heard footsteps coming your way. You decided not to look up, thinking it might be a random kid going to make fun of you because of your tears.

"Hey you again..."

Recognizing the sound of the voice, you look up to see the boy who had been very rude to you since you met him.

"Stop crying," He handed you a tissue.

Wiping your tears away, you glanced at the boy with confusion. The boy sighs and continues.

"What is your name?" he asks, in a more demanding way.

"(F/N)..." You said as you sniffed.

"Hm, my name is Levi."

Finally you have discovered this boy's name.

"Are you alone, too?" Levi asked.

"Y-Yes."

"I see... I know how you feel."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry for treating you like that."

You were surprised that he apologized. You were also very happy he did. It made you have a warm feeling.

"(F/N)."

"Yes?"

"I'll be your friend."

"R-Really?" You started to get excited.

"Tch, yes."

"I'm so happy! Thank you, Levi!" You exclaimed.

"Why are you saying thank you? Idiot." Levi questions you.

"You are my first friend, Levi and I'm glad you are" You smiled from cheek to cheek. You couldn't believe you made a friend. You weren't alone now.

Levi's eyes widen at your response. You were his first friend, as well but he didn't want to mention that. He never got along with anybody. Not even his own guardian. This was something new to him but he was determined to handle it. He was tired of constantly being alone. He wanted someone to be by his side and always be there.

"(F/N), I promise not to leave you and you have to promise the same thing to me. Got it?" He said.

Your eyes grew big at his promise. You started to get really happy about this. You knew this was going to make you both the best of friends.

"Yes Levi! I pinky promise that I will become your friend and I won't leave you... ever!" You show off a big grin and held your pinky to him.

Levi is dumbfounded at your so called "pinky promise" for he has never even done that or even heard of that.

"It's a pinky promise silly! Just put your pinky into mines and we lock our pinkies together to make a promise."

"Ugh, that's weird, but whatever." Levi revealed a small smile to you.

The two of you lock pinkies together, making you two officially friends and never leaving each other.

From that day forward, you and Levi were always together and being by each other's side. You guys would play with his blue ball after school. Your mother was glad that you have found a friend but she sure didn't expect it to be a boy but as long as your happy then she's happy.

This bond between you two, grew much strong when you guys started to grow up. A bond that you both would make sure that no one will break. A bond that made you two  **inseparable.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story so please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! I know this type of story is basic but I just really wanted to write this. Once again, kudos are very much appreciated and it encourages me to continue further! :)


	2. My Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily lives of reader and Levi in high school and how their friendship works out.

_**Present time**  
_

**(F/N)**

Hearing the sound of the annoying alarm going off was like a nightmare. I struggled to get up, not wanting to go school but of course, I know I shouldn't skip school. It wouldn't be right since it is my last year of high school already. All my classmates rushing to improve their grades and completing all the requirements to graduate.

  
When I finally get up, I strolled along to the bathroom to get ready for school. Looking at my (H/L) (H/C) hair all tangled up, debating whether I should get haircut or something. I simply just brush the tangles away.

Next, I just brush my teeth, wash my face, fix my hair, apply a little makeup and get dressed.

Since it was mid fall, I decided to wear a comfy black and white sweater along with these black leggings and brown boots. I let my hair down for today, usually it would be in a ponytail or bun because of my lack of effort to fix it.

School starts at 8 A.M and it is now 7 A.M.

I start rushing to grab my backpack and quickly grab a banana.

***Ding dong***

"Ugh it must be him." I groaned.

***Knock Knock***

"ARGH! IM COMING!"

I open the door to reveal my short emotionless friend who has been with me since I was six years old.

**_Levi._ **

"Any reason why are you ringing and knocking on my door annoyingly?" I asked, annoyed.

"You're taking too damn long brat. Do I need to remind you that we walk to school?" He replied, still keeping his face straight.

"Hmph, I'm not stupid and school doesn't start till eight, Levi." I said as I walk out of my house locking the door.

"It takes about twenty minutes to get there you brat so hurry your ass up." He said as he starts walking ahead of you.

"LEVI WAIT UP GEEZ!" I yelled to him.

This was the usual routine everyday of my life. I get up, get ready for school and walk to school and back everyday with Levi. This started to become an everyday thing way back when I began to be best friends with him. We would always walk this short cut to school because it was much faster than walking beside the other path where a majority of other people would walk.

Walks with Levi weren't awkward at all. Him and I are very comfortable with each other. Even though he does seem like a cold mean person, hes actually really interesting once you get to know him, and I've known him my entire life basically, despite the fact he calls me "brat."

"Hey Levi?" I break the silence.

"Yes?" He responds.

I held a piece of my hair, observing it and asked, "Do you think I should get a haircut?"

Levi glances down at me, acknowledging my hair and then continues to look straight ahead.

"Tch, no. Your hair is fine. Keep your hair the way it is." He says, looking away. Levi then looks down at me once again and gives me a weird look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you starting to dress more properly brat?" he questions.

"Huh!? I've been dressing properly! As you may know it IS winter." I pout

A smirk forms from his lips as he sees my reaction. "Well, I was about to say that your outfit looks good." He compliments me.

I look over at him with my eyes widen at his compliment. My cheeks become a little hot. He rarely gives compliments to me but I mostly just shrug it off. Even though he is my best friend and it would be weird if I started to like him more than a friend. But we do care for each other very much.

"Psh, thanks." I say.

We soon arrived at school, a bit early today than other days. We then walk to our tree where we hang out. As we were walking, I soon notice my good friend Hanji running towards Levi and I

"(FFFF/N)!!" Hanji called out.

"Ugh not that four eyed freak you always hang out with." Levi growled.

"Shut up and be nice. She happens to be a very nice and great friend to you and me." I told Levi.

"I do not need her terrible screaming to start my morning (F/N)." Levi stated.

"Shush! She's-"

"(F/N)!!" Hanji yelled out as she hugged me. "H-Hey Hanji." I try to say but couldn't because of her squeezing me tight.

"Tch, you're killing her shitty glasses." Levi says and he smacks the back of her head to make her release me from her grip.

"Oww! Levi you didn't have to do that!" Hanji whined.

"Come on (F/N)." Levi says as he pulls me away. "L-Levi!? Wait a minute!" I protested.

"H-Hey! Wait up shorty!" Hanji calls out as she catches up to both of us.

"Gosh! You two are something! He's very possessive of you (F/N)! Are you sure you two aren't a thing because it's been like what? Like five years since I've known you both and you guys are ALWAYS together!" Hanji said.

I met Hanji during middle school, in the seventh grade when we were both assigned as lab partners in science class. She had a magnificent talent in science. She even told me that she's going to study to become a scientist after we graduate high school. It was nice to have another friend that wasn't Levi. As for him, he certainly didn't like her as much as I did but I didn't care what he thought.

"Keep your damn mouth shut idiot." Levi growled at the crazy brown haired girl.

"Oh shorty! Cold and constipated as usual! How do you do it (F/N)?!

"Do what?" I asked her.

"Deal with that short devil friend of yours!"

"Oi! She's just as short as I am. In fact, she's shorter than I am." Levi stated.

"Shut it!" I said, irritated at Levi stating my height.

Levi just coughs out a small laugh and I send him a death glare. Ugh, he always knows how to push my buttons.

Meanwhile, we all heard the sound of ringing coming from the bell, indicating it is now time for first period to start.

"Welp! I gotta go to my class now! See ya later lovebirds!" Hanji said as she ran through the hallway

Hanji has always been on my ass about Levi and I's relationship. We both strictly informed her that our relationship has and always been just really close friends and nothing more. She understood perfectly, but she still would tease Levi and I.

Eventually, as soon as we started high school, people began to notice us being together for a majority amount of time. People thinking we're some kind "power couple," but we both just ignored it and continued on with our lives.

"Come on brat. We're gonna be late for history." Levi reminded me. "Ok ok I'm coming." I replied.

Levi and I have only two classes together, sadly. I have American Democracy and AP Literature with him. We both didn't mind at all that we have different schedules but still wishing to be in the same classes. Although, it makes me somewhat happy that he's not with me in most of my classes because it's good for him to hang out with his friends that are GUYS and not just me and since we're seniors, we only have a five period day so it's not so bad.

As Levi and I entered our class, we went to our own assigned seats. His seat was across from mine. We both sat around the back of the class at least but just not next to each other. I am able to take glances at him and so can he.

The bell then rings, signaling that class has started.

During class time, Levi and I would so focused. I would always work very hard to reach my goal. Some subjects still trouble me like pre calculus and THATS where Mr. Grumpy Ackerman come into play. He was always intelligent in school. All the time when I needed help on homework or help with studying for a test, he was always there to help me. I always felt embarrassed when he helps me but he doesn't mind so I'm blessed for that.

"Hey (F/N)."

I snapped back to reality to face a certain light ash brown haired guy in front of me.

"Oh hi Jean." I smiled at him.

He smirks at me as he turns his body to face me. "Do you think you have a pencil I could borrow?" He asked, while still giving me his cheesy grin.

I gave him an are-you-kidding look to see if he was actually serious

"Umm..." I start off and cough out a laugh.

"This is probably the sixth pencil you're borrowing from me. You should probably go buy yourself pencils, Jean." I suggested, as I try to find an extra pencil for him. He seriously needs to go get himself pencils because I too need them.

This was also a normal thing that goes on in my daily high school life. Jean sits in front of me and he always turns back to me and asks if he could borrow something. He would also compliment something about me and I would just laugh at his way to flirt with me.

"Aw come on (F/N)... I promise I'll make it up for all those pencils." He sweetly says to me.

To be honest, I think it's kinda cute when he tries to talk to me into going on a date with him. I've only been slightly interested in one person through my life and no it isn't Levi. I'll admit, I did had a very very tiny crush on him a long time ago but I felt it was no use and plus he was my best friend so I'd be weird. Anyways, I never thought about being in a relationship before so the whole idea is kinda weird to me.

"Oh really now? And how will you do that?" I smirk while I was copying down the notes from the PowerPoint.

"Hmm how bout' a quick cup of coffee at Starbucks after school?" He recommends.

"Kirschstein! Pay attention to more important things like taking notes from the PowerPoint." The teacher called out to Jean. He turns around and quickly apologizes to the teacher.

Feeling a little bad, I leaned in close enough for him to hear me. "Sure, why not." I answered and threw a pencil at him. Jean smirks to himself and I giggled. A cup of coffee wouldn't hurt nobody, right?

I then finish copying down the notes while the teacher passes down today's homework assignment.

Suddenly I felt a presence watching me. I turned over to my left only to find out that my dear friend Levi was staring me. He shoots glares at me and it seemed like he clicked his tongue and goes back to looking at the board.

Huh? I wonder what's his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the first two chapters! Please leave a kudos for me to continue this story! It really helps me a lot :D


	3. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reasoning behind Levi's overprotectiveness for you.

When the bell rang for class to be over, (F/N) exited the class and waiting for Levi to come out. Once he came out, they both walked to together to their own classes.

"Soo um Levi?" (F/N) asked, innocently.

"Hm?" He responded.

"Are you mad or something? Because you gave me one of your scary faces during class." She giggled nervously.

"It was nothing." Was all he said and it left her dumbfounded.

"But--"

"We'll talk later, (F/N)." He cut her off and with that he walked the other way to his class. As for her, she went along to her next class, which was calculus. She was always the first one to her class, along with her friend Armin.

When she arrived, she expected Armin to be there but it seemed he was absence once again.

' _Ugh where could that little squirt be?'_ She thought.

The last time (F/N) saw Armin was on a Tuesday the week before. She was beginning to get worried about him every time he was absence and plus, Armin was one of her close friends.

Her and Armin met during freshman year at the library. They both went to the same middle school but made very little contact. She was alone there one day, trying to study and then Armin came up and offered some tutoring. Even though, Levi was technically already her tutor but for (F/N), it felt nice to talk to someone else besides Levi.

Now that Armin hasn't been here for about a week, she's been left alone in her class. Calculus had become way more boring and harder without Armin.

*********************************

**(F/N)**

_'Finally. Class is over.'_ I thought to myself.

The whole time I was just waiting for calculus to be over because I just cannot handle that class without Armin being here with me. He always helps me with the problems and I always enjoy talking to him. It's been so long since I last saw him. I'm getting worried about him. Hopefully, he'll show up sooner or later.

I start walking to Levi and I's usual spot where we hang out. It was beneath a huge tree with a bench placed by it. Seeing him already there, I approached him.

"Hey." I said,

He makes eye contact with me, "Hey, how's class?"

"Ah pretty boring since Armin still isn't here for some reason. Ugh... sometimes I wish you would be in my class. Why can't you just switch teachers? We both have it the same period... just not the same teacher. "

"Well we can't have every single class together, brat and they wouldn't even let us. Plus, I'm taking AP calculus not pre calculus." Levi explained as he was chewing on an apple.

' _Sorry Mr. Smartass.'_ I thought.

Now since it's the right time, I wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier during first period.

"Um Levi? Remember earlier when I asked you if you were mad or anything?" I asked him.

"I told you It's nothing." He answered. That wasn't a good enough answer to make me satisfied. I don't think he realizes that I know when something's bothering him.

I frowned, "Ugh just tell me please. Whatever I did I'm so--"

"What are you gonna do after school." He interrupted.

I was slightly shocked. Why does he want to know what I'm gonna do after school? Unless, he knows about Jean.

"Uhh... I uh." I start to say. He gives me this look, like he's wanting me to spit out whatever I'm gonna say. You can never beat around the bush with Levi.

"Um well I'm going to Starbucks after school with a friend." I finally say.

"Who?" He says with no expression. What does he mean by "who?" He obviously knows who it is but just wants to hear it for himself.

"Um Jean."

I look at Levi, waiting for a response from him.

"I'm coming with you." He states.

_'_ _Are you kidding me!?_ _'_

"W-What!? Why!?"

"I don't trust that idiot. He can't even bring his own shit to school."

"--But Levi, this might be good for me to make new friends. You know I don't have that many friends and I know you for a fact, have plenty. I think Jean and I would be good friends even though he always flirts with me almost everyday. I mean it's just for a little bit. How bad can it be?" I said, hoping I persuaded him to leave me be with my own friends and him with his own friends.

There was a long pause. I look at Levi, who seems to be in his own state of mind, thinking.

"You know what. I don't even know why I'm having this discussion with you. You should be completely fine with me hanging out with other people. I mean what's so bad about Jean. He's very kind to me." I cross my arms to my chest waiting for his response. I don't know why he's being like this. I'm perfectly fine with him and his friends.

He sighed and pinched the valley of his nose, "You idiot, do you not remember what happened the last I left you alone with a guy to hang out with."

' _He's still onto that?_ ' I thought.

"Levi, that was like three years ago. I got over that quick and things changed since then." I explained. Now recalling back at the memory of that day. I didn't like to remember that day. Not one bit.

**_ Flashback  _ **

_During freshmen year, you have gotten comfortable with high school so far. It still felt new and huge to get around but you've adjusted. Although Levi had no problem adjusting to the new high school and socializing, you, on the other hand, still needed some work on making new friends and opening up._

_One day, during math class, you have been working on your math homework early so you wouldn't have to do it at home._ _Unfortunately, Levi wasn't there to company you, since he doesn't have the same class as you. It was hard to make friends because of your habit of being quite shy and quiet. It was a real challenge for you to open up._

_As you were working, you felt a poke on your shoulder. You turned to see a fellow classmate of yours._

_"Hey hey (F/N)." He smiled at you._

_"Hi Thomas." You smiled shyly._

_You met Thomas this year and he's actually in all of your classes. You guys would talk sometimes in your classes and partner up as well when needed. You felt like you two were friends but you didn't want to get too comfortable with him, in case he didn't felt the same way about being friends._

_Thomas had black, wavy hair. His eyes were light brown and he would always wear_ _his baseball cap. In your opinion,_ _Thomas was kinda cute but you weren't attracted to him. You just loved his cute grin he would always show._

_"How have you been, (F/N)?" Thomas asked._ _Normally, conversations with him didn't usually start out like this. It would always be him asking for help on homework or Thomas telling his funny stories about his baseball practice._

_"Um... Pretty good. What about you?" You replied._

_"_ _Yeah_ _I'm good. I'm good." He says, nervously._

_You_ _r gut was telling you that_ _he wanted to tell you something._ _Impatient as you were, you wanted him to cut to the chase._

_"Ok look (F/N). This might seem weird but umm." He scratches the back of his head. "Do you wanna hang out with me after school?" He finally says._

_You sat there, shocked and dumbfounded. You had so many thoughts go through your mind_ _but you were also glad that someone else besides Levi or even Hanji has asked to spend some time with you._

_Making sure you heard correctly, you asked again,_ _"W-Wait what?"_

_Thomas blushed and immediately covered it. "I-I asked if y-you wanna hang out with me?" He repeated. This time his voice stutter_ _ed_ _a bit._

_Noticing his blush, you began_ _to blush_ _, as well_ _and nervously answered back, "S-sure_ _. Why not."_ _Thomas's face_ _was still_ _red but he gives you a big smile_ _, r_ _elieved that you said yes._

_"C-Cool!_ _Let's meet by the lunch tables after school."_ _His smile_ _gave you_ _butterflies._

_"Alright!"_

_"_ _Great!_ _I'll see you after school then." He smiles then_ _walks_ _back to his desk._

_You began to smile to yourself. Excited to hang out with Thomas. Suddenly, you realize that you had to break it to Levi that he'll be walking without you._

*********************************

_Lunch time began and now with Levi by the tree, you decided to bring up your plans for after school._

_"(F/N)_ _._ _"_ _He called you._

_"_ _Yes?"_

_He shows you a giant chocolate cookie and you widen my eyes in excitement._ _"WOAH! Thank you, Levi!"_

_Already munching on your cookie he said,_ _"Tch, brat. I told you I would bring you a snack. You need to eat during the day idiot." Levi scolded you._

_As you stuff down the delicious cookie in your mouth, you suddenly remembered about what you wanted to talk about with Levi._

_"_ _Oh yeah_ _Levi_ _..."_ _You_ _faced him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you mind walking without me after school?" You asked._

_'Oh god I hope he doesn't get mad._ _'_ _You thought._

_"Why? Where are you going?"_

_"Well...I'm hanging out with a friend after school."_ _You_ _faced t_ _he ground, afraid at what Levi might say._

_"Oh? Is that so?"_ _He continued to eat his lunch._

_"_ _Yeah it's just after school. I'm sure it won't be long but go ahead without me."_ _You explained to him._

_"You don't need my permission to hang out with shitty glasses, (F/N)."_

_You giggled, "No it's not Hanji. It's my friend Thomas. He's in the baseball team. I'm not sure if you know him or recognize him."_

_"Isn't he_ _the one that always wear th_ _at_ _hat." He rolls his eyes, now recognizing who you're talking about._

_"Yeah that's hi_ _m!_ _He's really nice actually." You try to convince Levi that he wasn't some ordinary_ _sporto jerk_ _._

_"_ _Sure go ahead. I don't see why you need to ask me. You need to socialize with other people."_ _He says with a blank expression._

_"Of course I'm not asking you. I'm just letting you know that I won't be walking home after school." Levi noticed your self confidence in that sentence and smirked._

_"Wow so you actually know how to talk without feeling like you have to say sorry all the time. Good job." His sarcastic words made you laugh and jokingly pushed him. Him being okay with you and another guy surprised you but you were relieved he was okay with it._

_You exited your sixth period class_ _, on_ _your way to the lunch tables where you were supposed to meet Thomas at._

_It's been nerve racking s_ _ince this is the first time you've been asked to hang out like this and with a guy_ _who is not Levi._ _Totally different than what Hanji would do. She would just drag you out of class to go off and_ _do experiments._

_Arriving at the tables, you sat there and waiting patiently for him to come._

*********************************

**(F/N)**

_It has been almost_ _thirty_ _minutes since I came to the tables and Thomas still hasn't_ _come._

_Maybe he's busy?_

_Or maybe he ditched me?_

_I sigh and think about all the possibilities of why Thomas is late. I shouldn't worry. He's probably finishing up a test or something_ _or got caught up in baseball practice. Finally, I noticed Thomas in the distance running towards me._

' _Thank god, I thought he ditched me.' I_ _thought._

_"Hey (F/N)!" Thomas said, as he was panting._

" _Hi Thomas._ _You ready?" I asked._

_"O-Oh! Um... Well about that. I might be running a little late, because I was just told that there's baseball practice for sure today, even though coach told us that we could have the day off but I guess not." Thomas explained._ _Feeling a little disappointed_ _that he might not be hanging out with me_ _after all._

_"Don't worry_ _, (_ _F/N)! I'm pretty sure it's like a team meeting or something about our next game. I don't think it'll take long. I mean if you want you could always meet me by the_ _store_ _across from school." Thomas suggested._

_I was_ _happy that he still wanted to hangout. Despite the late announcement about his baseball_ _practice._

_"Okay yeah sure I'll meet you over there." I nod and gave him_ _a reassuring_ _smile._

_"Sweet! Okay I'll be back. Make sure you'll wait for me! I won't be gone for too long!" He yelled as he was running towards the field._

_I smiled and waved at him goodbye for now. I then began to walk to the store and hang around there until he arrives._ _I'll admit, I did feel a little bad for Levi walking by himself, but it's only for today. I will never leave him behind. I'll always stay by his side and he'll always stay by mines._ _Once I got there, I sat on a bench nearby, and_ _decided_ _Â  to_ _listen to_ _music, patiently waiting for Thomas._

*********************************

_It has been an hour and_ _I start to get bored and walked in the store to buy something to drink._

_Where the heck is Thomas?_

_Maybe his meeting was very important._

_Or he probably ditched me._

_I shake my thoughts out of my head. I tend to always think negative when I'm left alone for a while._

_Now it has_ _been 2 hours._ _I don't want to come home late or else my mom will kill me._ _I guess he isn't coming_ _at all._ _Might as well just leave. It's getting kinda dark_ _,_ _anyways._

_As I start walking on my way home, I text Levi, wondering what has he been doing. I felt a buzz through my pocket. Noticing how fast he responded._

**_Levi: "Hey brat, back from your date?"_ **

_I rolled my eyes at his text_

**_(F/N): "Ugh it wasn't a date_** ** _,_ ** **_Levi and I'm on my way home. Apparently, he had to go to this emergency meeting for baseball and he told me to wait for him by the store, but I waited for 2 hours and nothing."_ **

**_Levi: "_ ** **_Wow_ ** **_that asshole ditched you."_ **

**_(F/N): "I don't know. Maybe something came up. You never know."_ **

**_Levi: "You're so damn naïve_** **_, (F_ ** **_/N)."_ **

**_(F/N): "Ugh whatever, I just wanna go home already."_ **

**_Levi: "Just wait there_** ** _._ ** **_I'll come and get you."_ **

**_(F/N): "You_** **_'re seriously walking all the way here?"_ **

_I didn't want him to walk all the way here and walk back. That would be a waste._

**_Levi: "_ ** **_I_ ** **_t's okay,_ ** **_and_ ** **_plus it's not safe to walk alone around this time. I'll text you when I'm there."_ **

_It made me feel better that he was coming all the way here to come and get me._ _I start to walk back to the bench I was sitting at._

_All of a sudden,_ _before I could even go back,_ _I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind and a hand covering my mouth._ _I tried to get out of their grasp but they held me tight._

_"Don't. Move. A. Muscle. You're coming with me." A voice of a man whispered in my ear._

_I was scared to death._ _I'm being taken away and no one was around._ _He started to drag me away to_ _an alley_ _and I_ _screamed_ _but_ _I was_ _muffled by his large hand and then I started to kick everywhere_ _and elbow his stomach._

_The man grunted in pain, "_ _I told you to stop moving_ _!"_

_With that he got a ahold of me and threw me to the wall, which caused me to hit my head on the wall_ _and made me_ _unconscious._

*********************************

**Levi**

_I finally arrived to the place where (F/N)_ _was_ _supposed to be._ _S_ _he wasted all her time for that asshole. Hopefully, she learned a thing or two about assholes like him._ _I pulled out my phone and texted (F/N)._

**_Levi: "Hey brat, where are you? I'm here now."_ **

_I went to the store where (F/N) should be and I waited for her to reply but nothing. So I texted her again._

**_Levi: "_ ** **_A_ ** **_nswer your phone. Where are you?"_ **

_I_ _felt_ _suspicious. Where the hell could that shitty brat be_ _. I wandered around the building while calling her cellphone multiple times._

*********************************

**(F/N)**

_I woke up at the same place where I got knocked out._

_My head hurt like hell._

_I noticed that the man wasn't around here anymore so with that I stood up and started to run away._

_Suddenly, I felt something trip me._

_I fell flat on my stomach and I turned over to see the same man. I gasped and desperately tried to get away but he got grabbed me and pinned me to the ground._

_"G-GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" I screamed and he covered my mouth with his hand._

_"Shut up_ _and listen! I'm gonna take you somewhere far away and you'll never come back_ _"_ _Tears_ _ran down my face._ _I didn't want him_ _or anyone to touch me._ _I wasn't going to let him._

_I bit hard on his hand, which caused him to curse out loud and gave me a chance to run._ _I tried to run as fast as I can, but the man grabbed ahold of my hair. I yelped in pain and tried to scream out loud for someone to hear me._ _He dragged me to the ground and kicked me on my side, and pinning me on the floor again thus resulting me in tears again._

_I closed my eyes. I desperately needed help._ _He began to drag me towards a vehicle._ _Then, I felt_ _like_ _was released from his grasp. I saw the man on the floor, getting punched and kicked by another person._ _I got up and ached in pain. Next_ _I noticed that person was actually Levi_ _._

_I watched Levi almost beating the man to death. My side hurt so much and I began to cry uncontrollably._

_"L-Levi! S-Stop!" I cried out. He stopped and looked over at me._

_I saw that his fist was covered in blood. I knew that Levi was taught how to fight but I didn't know he was able to beat someone up like that._ _Goosebumps ran through my body by me being so frighten at this situation._

_He walked towards at me and kneeled down to me. I looked away from him. I didn't want to cry in front of him._

_Then, I felt him_ _grabbed my arm_ _and_ _he lifted me up, "Can you walk?"_ _I nodded and he stared at me with concern._

_He pulled me into a tight embrace. I hugged him tightly as well and sobbed on his shoulder, now wetting his shirt. He didn't mind at all. Levi started to caress my hair._

_"Come on, let's get the hell out of here."_

_In that moment, Levi was determined to never allow this to happen again nor let anyone hurt the one most dearest to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kudos I've been receiving! I also enjoy reading comments so please feel free to comment, as well. :) Have a wonderful day!


	4. Too Many Attachments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Reader finally get to go on their little date! How will Levi handle this situation?

"Tch, that piece of shit Thomas." Levi murmured.

"Levi, he didn't even mean any of that to happen. If anything, it was my own fault. I didn't payed any attention to my surroundings." I faced the ground. Ugh, why are we even talking about this. The fact Levi instigated a whole fight with Thomas the next day didn't help, as well.

"(F/N), since then I promised you that I will never leave you like that. We both promised each other a long time ago brat." He clicks his tongue in annoyance that he had to remind me about our promised.

"I know but seriously, Levi? I'm about to become an adult. We're both going to be eighteen. For you, sooner than I am. Levi, I am going. Whether you like it or not." I stood up to him and I shot him a glare. We were both staring down at each other. He looks at me with his piercing eyes. If looks could kill.

Levi sighs, "Alright go."

"Huh?" I widen my eyes, surprised.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He coldly tells me. I grew a huge smile on my face after he said that

"Oh my god Levi, thank you. It's only for today, and I'll call you if I need anything okay?" I couldn't believe he just let me go without a fight. I guess he realized that I'm not some oblivious little girl anymore.

**Time skip**

The bell rung for fifth period to be over, which meant that it was the end of the day for most seniors. (F/N) and Levi got out of their classes, making their way out of school.

"So for AP Lit, how'd you think you did on that quiz?" (F/N) asked to her short companion.

"Eh, it was nothing. Pretty easy if you ask me." (F/N) laughed at his comment.

"You always think everything is easy, maybe Highschool is TOO easy for you I suppose?" (F/N) had always admired Levi for his intelligence and always wondered how he get so smart.

Levi smirked, "You're talking to a person whose schedule are all basically AP classes. Ever thought about that?"

"I get the feeling you're gonna get like a scholarship to some fancy school and leave me behind." (F/N) teased him and Levi shrugged at her response.

As they're both were walking out of school, (F/N) stopped, waiting and wondered her eyes around, wondering where Jean was. Levi noticed her looking for Jean. He waited with her for five minutes. As they were waiting, Levi knew this would happen with him not showing up and with that he spoke up.

"Tch, looks like he's not coming. Hurry up (F/N)-"

"(F/N)!! Wait up!!" A voice came yelling towards them.

Just as (F/N) was going to walk away, she looked up with a big smile plastered on her face. As for Levi, he was irritated.

"(F-F/N)... J-Jesus..." Jean attempted to speak while catching his breathe. (F/N) was surprised at him panting.

She giggled, "Jean, did you seriously come running here?" Jean gave her a small smile. "O-Oh y-yeah can't you tell by the sweat? I had to finish a test and I didn't want you to wait long so I ran." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jean let out a huge breath and said, "Well um, shall we get going?" Jean smirked at her.

"Yeah okay, hey Lev-" When she turned to where Levi was supposed to be, he was already gone, like he vanished in the thin air. This left her in total shock. "Levi?" She whispered to herself.

"Hey (F/N), is something wrong?" She turned around, realizing that Jean was still there. "U-Um it's nothing. Let's go." They both went on their way to Starbucks. Her head was filled with Levi just suddenly disappearing, thinking she made him angry. This made her feel a bit guilty but little did her and Jean knew that a certain short stoic guy was secretly following the both of them at the moment.

**Time skip**

**Levi**

"Oh my god Jean, are you serious!?" Both her and Jean were laughing. "I'm serious, (F/N). I don't know WHY exactly." I heard Jean said.

She continued to laugh, "I can't believe people actually called you horse face." I could hear (F/N) laughing her ass off.

I was watching this all happening nearby. There was no way she's going to be here all alone with that horse shit. I had to follow her and make sure nothing will go wrong. Myself didn't know what was wrong with me. Stalking my own best friend? No, this isn't stalking. I'm simply trying to protect her.

I ordered my usual plain black tea and took a seat not too close by them, obviously, but close enough to hear their conversation. I wore my sunglasses to keep myself from being seen by her.

She took a piece of loose hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Thank you for getting me a drink. You really didn't have to."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal. It's my way of saying thank you for lending me your materials." Jean smirked.

' _He really is an idiot_.' I thought to myself.

"Well, I guess, but it's just pencils and other little stuff and by the way, you seriously need to get your own supplies." She took another sip out of her tea.

Jean chuckled, "What did you get again? Black tea?"

She nodded, "Yeah I usually get this or I'll get a chai tea."

"Black tea is kinda bland isn't it?"

"It's healthy for you and I like it. I've been drinking it forever." She said softly while holding the cup with both hands.

It's been a half an hour and the whole time I've just been watching them joke around and laugh. It has been a waste of my time. As I begin to get up, I noticed them getting up to leave as well. I waited for them to leave the building and slowly going out as well.

I spot them sitting on a bench and proceeded to follow them. I sneak right behind a bush near them to continue hearing their conversation. Thinking about my position now I regret not bringing my car to at least sit down in. I've never once spied on (F/N) and it feels so weird. I just want this to be over with.

*************************

**(F/N)**

As Jean and I were sitting on the bench, we began to talk about our day and such.

"So Jean, how long have you and Marco been best buddies?" I said, smiling at him with curiosity. Those two remind me of Levi and I. They're always together and I think it's kinda cute if you ask me.

"Oh man for as long as I can remember. It surprises me that he stuck by me for so long. I feel like we're like you and Levi."

' _You read my mind_.'

"Well that just shows you how much of a good friend he is." I told him. As Jean tells me all his adventures with him and Marco, I suddenly thought about Levi.

' _I wonder what he's doing right now?_ ' I thought.

"Yeah but hey what about you and short stuff, though?" Jean asks. I guess Levi is known mostly for his height. Poor guy...

"Oh Levi? What about him and I?"

"Well, is he your boyfriend or something?" Jean asks me, eagerly. Here we go with another "Is he your boyfriend?" Question.

I sighed, "No he isn't. He's my best friend."

"Oh okay thank god." He sighs in relief.

Confused, I asked him, "Why?"

"Oh it's because I noticed him glaring me a couple of times during class and he seems like the type that would beat your ass so when I saw him hanging out with you I thought he was your boyfriend and was gonna slaughter me." Jean explained to me. It seemed reasonable. Levi has always been the hostile type. It's just his nature, but he can be real softy at the most rarest times but I've seen him become soft plenty of times.

"Yep that's Levi." I laughed at his sudden fear of Levi's stoic self. "--But that's how he normally is. He's not exactly the social type. He tends to be cold and serious, but he doesn't really mean it. Besides, he's very caring and kind once you get to know him." I try to make it all clear to him that he's not a bad guy.

After saying all that it, Levi is seriously such an amazing person. I admire him so much. He means the world to me but I'm kind of too embarrassed to admit that.

"Hey (F/N)?" Jean calls me out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you uh...do you care about him?" He asks me, nervously.

'That's a weird question.'

"Well of course I do. He's my best friend." I replied.

"Oh yeah but is there anybody else that you care for?" He asks, nervously. I was confused to why he keeps asking these questions.

"Uh yeah all my friends of course."

He sat there in silence. It seemed that he was contemplating stuff in his head. It felt as if he was frustrated. He suddenly stood up with a flushed face.

"(F/N)..." His eyes was filled determination.

My eyes widen and responded him back with a "Yes?"

"D-Do you like me?" Now I started to get nervous when he said that.

"Well uh yeah."

"But not as a friend... More than a friend." I was completely shocked he was talking about this.

I start to stutter which exposed me of my feelings not the same as his. He gives me this horrified look and says, "So you don't like me like that?"

I responded with my head shaking slowly. I felt bad for him. I didn't think he would have feelings for me. I mean yeah he flirts with me but he does that to a lot of other girls.

Jean's expression turned into a furious one and he starts to furiously walks away. I reacted quickly and ran to him. I grabbed his shoulder and he turns to me. He was angry.

"J-Jean look I'm sorry but-"

"Nobody will ever care about me!" He cuts me off with him yelling. I reached out for him to comfort. "J-Jean?"

"Every single girl I fall for ends up breaking me! What am I doing wrong! Fuck I just... I know I know it sounds fucking desperate doesn't it? Well fuck, I probably AM desperate! I just feel so lonely, (F/N). I need someone to care for me and to stay by my useless ass and help me." Jean confesses. I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe how he felt. I didn't know he was going through this.

After about a minute of taking it all in, I spoke up and said, "J-Jean, I'm not good with words, but all I know is to not rush these things. It's important not to rush on love. You just need to calm down and be patient and don't put all your attention on JUST finding the right one. I am sure you'll eventually find the right one and who knows, you might even already found that person and you haven't realized it, but most importantly is that you can't bring yourself down for these reasons. You don't need a specific person to care for you. You got all your friends! I care about you also!"

Jean faced down at the ground while listening to what I have said. I then took the courage and went up to him and embraced him. I felt him flinched and accepted my affection. He held me tightly and I felt his breath next to my ear and whispered, "Thank you." We both let go and both smiled.

"Jean, I know there's someone out there who will love you and care about you. I just know it."

Suddenly, a voice came out calling out to us.

"Hey guys!"

"Huh? M-Marco?!" Jean was running up to him.

"Hey Jean! Nice seeing you here and...(F/N)?" Marco looks over at me. I waved at him with a smile and greeted him,"Hey Marco!"

"Oh hey (F/N)! How are ya?" Marco keeps his big smile towards me.

Seeing Marco's smile makes me smile, "Oh um I'm just here hanging out with Jean here for a bit."

"Marco, what are you doing here?" Jean asked, curiously.

"Well, as you may know that Thanksgiving is coming up, so I'm here getting groceries for my family." Damn, this guy is probably the most sweetest people I've met.

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Heh yeah, I've always loved Thanksgiving." Marco said with a gracious smile. "Hey, if you guys aren't doing anything, would you like to come along shopping with me?" He asks.

"Yeah sure! Uh (F/N)?" Jean turns to face me, making sure it was okay with me he can go. I giggled at him and said, "Go ahead, Jean."

As they both were beginning to leave, Marco looks at me with a questioning look. "You're not coming, (F/N)?"

"O-Oh I'm good! You guys have fun. I have a lot of homework to finish." I smiled and waved at them, saying good-bye. I watched them walking away and then suddenly, Jean turned back around. He ran up to me and leaned in, whispering a 'thank you' one last time before hugging me. I grinned as he started to return back to Marco.

As I start to head home, I couldn't help but felt a presence nearby. I heard a rustling noise behind me. Immediately, I turned around, but it was just a bush.

' _Probably a squirrel..._ '

*************************

Finally, I arrived home so I can rest. I stepped on my porch and look to the left to see Levi's house. It seemed like he wasn't home and I felt a bit disappointed that he wasn't there. I wanted to see him.

Just as I was about to enter my home, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I felt a little nervous but it all went away when I heard a deep voice.

"Oi (F/N)." Yep it's Levi. I turned around and gazed at those steel soft eyes of his. To my surprise, I noticed him carrying two cups of what it seems to be tea. I smiled softly at him and he slightly smirks as well.

We both sat down on the stairs of my porch, drinking tea. Surprisingly, Levi didn't asked me anything about what happened with Jean. I figured he would go all twenty questions on me.

"So uh...you aren't mad at me for going right?"

"Of course not." He reassured me. I watch him take a sip of his tea while holding it in an odd way. He held his cup from the top, not from the handle. I thought it was cute how he was holding it.

"Hey you've never actually told me the story of why you hold your cup like that?" I asked, as I took a sip of my tea.

"Eh I just don't like holding it by the handle." He responded. Not much of an interesting answer.

"Psh, weirdo." I giggled and playfully pushed him. He smirks and ruffles my hair.

I pushed him away, "H-Hey!"

"Brat." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start school this week but I will try my best to still update this story. I have a lot of stuff planned for this work. :D Leave a kudos and comments are much welcomed!


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things to come for Reader and Levi

**(F/N)**

Bless the heavens that it's Saturday, but the weekends are work days. Every Saturday, I get up at the crack of dawn to babysit my mother's friend's kids. She has work on Saturdays and she thought it was a good idea for me to earn some extra cash by babysitting so I figured why not. I sort of enjoy babysitting the kids. They are so goofy and cute!

As I was watching over the kids playing tag around the house, their mother finally came home.

"Ah hello (F/N), how's everything been?" She asked me.

"Everything's good."

"Were my children a bother at all?"

I looked back at her kids and smiled. "Nah, they're just cute and silly as always." I reassured her.

"Oh goodie, now before you go, let me just give you your pay check." I nodded to her and went to grab my bag.

She finished writing the check and handed to me. My eyes widen and looked up at her smiling to me. "Wait, this is like double the amount you usually give me. Why is it-"

"It's for all your hard work you've done, (F/N). My kids love you so much and you're such an excellent babysitter. You deserve it!" She cut me off. I was so shocked and quite delighted.

I grinned and bursted out a "Thank you so much" to her. I couldn't believe it. After I said goodbye to her and her kids, I immediately texted Levi to see if he was still at HIS work. He works at a café with his two close friends other than myself.

Few minutes later, I get a text back and of course it's the small devil himself.

Levi: Hey I'm about to get off. I just gotta finish cleaning up this shit.

_'Clean freak.'_ I thought.

**(F/N): Ha alright well I'm on my way there and ALSO! Guess who scored this time... ;)**

**Levi: The hell? How much did she give you?**

**(F/N): DOUBLE THE AMOUNT.**

**Levi: No way... Well shit.**

**(F/N): Wanna go out to eat dinner? It's on me.**

**Levi: Sure. Just come by and wait for me.**

**(F/N): Yes sir**

I giggled at the text and continued to walk a couple of blocks away where Levi's work was headed.

***************************

"(F/N)? Is that you?!" A certain red head girl called out as I enter the building.

"Hey Isabel!" I said as I sat at the counter they have. Isabel was on the other side of the counter, serving people.

She leaned over to embrace me, "Hey Farlan! Look who's here!" She screamed towards the kitchen.

"Isabel, you know I am very busy at the moment what is the-" Farlan stops and looks over at me. I smiled very cheesy and said hello to him. "Oh gosh, hey (F/N)!"

Both Farlan and Isabel were one of Levi's closest friends. Of course, I was very happy for him to have actually encounter other people he accepted and trusted, other than myself. Levi first met Farlan when he started working there. Farlan is the manager of the place and those two quickly sparked a friendship. As for Isabel, she came by later on when she desperately needed a job to support her family. She was hired and now all three of them are like a trio now. They all got along so well that now they're all so comfortable with each other. Plus, Isabel treats Levi like her older brother because of how much she looks up to him. It's super cute.

"Levi-bro! (F/N) is here!!" Isabel yelled out loud.

"Isabel hush! There are people trying to relax in here." Farlan scolded her. "So (F/N), would you like anything to drink while you wait for Levi over there?" He asked me.

"Nah I'm okay, Farlan. I'm going out to dinner with Levi right now."

"Whaaaaat!? You're going on a date with Levi-bro?!" Isabel's eyes grew big.

I grew red and shook my head, "No! No! It's just going to dinner. Come on guys... You should already know that Levi and I are just best friends okay?"

"Are you meaning to tell us that he hasn't even asked you out? (F/N), it's been FAR too long. You guys should just go out already. Plus, he needs some loving in his life." Farlan was chuckling away as Isabel was bursting out in adoration of us as a couple. I felt embarrassed. This is like the millionth time I had to tell them that we are not a couple.

"NO! It isn't like that! I'm telling you guys that we are JUST very close friends! We don't need a relationship. We just need..." I stopped myself to think what I was going to say next.

Farlan was curious and smirked, "You guys need...? What?" He started to laugh again and I was ready to beat him until, Levi finally came out.

"What's with all the commotion." He said, annoyed. He was still wearing his cleaning outfit. We all turned our attention towards him. Levi kept his gaze towards my slightly flushed face and said, "What's up with you?" All I did was just stutter to him. "Cat got your tongue? Seriously, what were you guys talking about?"

"Uh... We were just talking about how adorable (F/N) is! I mean look at her!" Isabel came up to me and placed her arm around the back of my neck. Phew!

Levi examines me with a confused look, "Huh, I see... Well I'm almost done so just sit back and try not to make a mess. We'll leave in a little bit, (F/N)." I nodded as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ you guys!" I jumped out of my seat.

Both Farlan and Isabel just started crying tears of laughter, "Oh god, we're sorry, (F/N)." Farlan apologized while wiping a tear away.

"--But seriously though, you two should just give up and start dating, because I am just done with Levi always talking about you."

_'He actually talks about me?'_

"Really? What does he say? Does he say that I'm a little brat and blah blah blah." I jokily asked.

"Ha well... Kinda. He just tells us what you guys been up to and how much of a pig you are when you eat." Farlan laughed. I widen my eyes in horror.

_'What?! I am not a pig!'_

"Wow! So now I know how my best friend really thinks of me!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Any other "nice" remarks Levi said about me?" I gave him a glare.

Farlan chuckled and continued, "He does mention a lot of nice things about you. He cares about you very much, (F/N). You shouldn't forget that." I felt heat crawl up to my cheeks.

"It surprises me actually..." Farlan starts off. "How much Levi cares about you."

"O-Oh really? Well I care about him a whole awful lot, as well." I was confused to where Farlan was leading this conversation towards.

"Well, I mean it's just... It just seems almost as if he's in lo-" Farlan was cut off when Levi yelled "Oi" towards me, letting me know he was ready to go.

"Farlan, I'll be taking my leave. Try not to let Isabel destroy this place." He said, almost like an order.

"Yeah yeah I got it. Geez! You keep this place in shape more than I do! You two go have fun." Farlan smiled at us and waved goodbye.

"Big bro, you're leaving already!?" Isabel pouted and came running towards Him. Levi ruffles her red wine colored hair. Both of them could seriously pass off as siblings.

"Yes Isabel, I'll see you tomorrow." Levi replies. Isabel nods and we all said our goodbyes to eachother and now it was just Levi and I.

We both headed towards his car and drove away from the café.

"So where are you taking me to dinner, Miss (L/N)?" Levi teased. I chuckled and said, "Well Mr. Ackerman, you best be ready because we are going out to eat sushi!"

"Damn, that lady must've paid you a fortune. Sushi is always expensive." Levi stated. I smiled to myself and being very content at the moment because we rarely go out to eat dinner. Now we're finally are going.

*************************

"Table for two?" We both nod towards the waitress. She lead us to a booth and we ordered our drinks.

"Hmph, are you going to be able to pay for all this, (F/N)?" He asked me while looking through the menu. "Well I mean don't go too crazy with the food." I laughed and he just rolls his eyes.

"Here are your drinks and are you both ready to order?" The waitress asked and we both agreed. "Alright, what can I get for the lovely couple?" Our waitress gleamingly smiled. My eyes became wide and I immediately corrected her.

"U-Um, we're no-" I was cut off by Levi ordering his food which lead me to total shock. "And you miss?"

"Uhh, I'll have the California roll and c-crunch roll." I stuttered like an idiot. I didn't understand why was Levi comfortable with this.   

"Okay! I will be back with your food in a few minutes." She then collected our menus and walked away. I turned to Levi, confused, as he was sipping his tea.

"It doesn't bother you?" I say. He raises an eyebrow and settles his tea down before answering to me.

"What? Her calling us a couple? Not at all." He bluntly says. I was extremely confused at the moment and embarrassed.

"May I ask why?"

"Good question and the answer to that is because we haven't tried it yet."

"Um... can you explain maybe?" I curiously asked.

"What I'm saying is that we haven't pretended to act like a couple yet."

I looked at him with my eyes full of total shock and he laughs a little. "Levi are you high right now?" I teasingly asked.

"Of course not, brat." He chuckled at my response.

"Ok so what was all that about huh?" I took a sip of my drink while raising a brow at him, getting quite curious.

"Oh come on, (F/N). Relax for once in your life about us. Who the hell goes on fancy, romantic dinners like this and are JUST friends? It's more interesting when we're on a date." Levi gave me a small sneering smirk. Turning my gaze away from him I felt a bit nervous.

I took a deep breath and let it all out. "So basically you want to act like a couple for right now?" He nodded.

My face felt heated, "Do we uh...like have to do all the lovey dovey stuff too?"

"Tch I'm not very fond about doing that but if you want to we can." He teased.

"Bastard!"

**Time skip**

After Levi and I had finish eating, it was already dark out, so he had the of going to his favorite spot and hanging out there. It was this quiet and peaceful little area where you can lay down on the grass and star gaze. As cliché as it sounds, we actually did it. It felt nice and relaxing to be here alone with my best friend.

I looked over towards my left only to see Levi with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed shut. I was tempted to do something I've been wanting to do for a long time and at this moment, it is the time to do it. I began to lean in slowly towards his face and then...

"Ah! The hell (F/N)?" Levi looked at me with confusion splattered all over his face.

"I just pinched your cheeks." I giggled. "I seriously couldn't help myself hehe."

"Ugh I always knew you had a problem for touching my face. You would do it all the fucking time." Levi stated the facts correctly. Ever since we were little squirts I would always touch his face whenever he was grumpy.

"Stars look great tonight. Feels like I'm in space." I mentioned and waited for Levi to answer but nothing.

I started to lean my hand again towards his face for another pinch on the cheek but he stopped me within a snap of a finger.

"Enough."

"Tell me what's on your mind. You're too quiet." Levi looked bothered and he spoke up,

"Kenny is coming over for Thanksgiving this year." Oh?

"Your uncle? Well uh, that's actually great! Isn't it? I mean it's been-"

"A long ass time." He cut me off. I looked towards Levi and I noticed his face turned serious then usual.

"What's wrong, Levi?"

"That old bastard is insane if he thinks I'm just gonna let him join us for fucking Thanksgiving."

"But Levi, he's your uncle..."

"He's nothing to me."

I can't blame him, though. Kenny had basically abandoned him for so long and now he randomly wants to spend Thanksgiving with him? I'd be angry, too. I am curious to what Kenny has to say about him.

"When did he tell you?"

"He sent me a voicemail a couple weeks back, saying he's going to come stay at a motel here for Thanksgiving with me. I obviously called him back numerous of times to say he's not welcome but absolutely no answer. Ugh, he probably already knew I was going to say something to him so he didn't answer on purpose." Levi frowned and he started to get up from the grass. Well so much for gazing at the stars.

"So what are you going to do when he gets here?" I asked while started to stand up.

"Avoid him at all costs. If he can't find me then he'll eventually leave." He really doesn't want to see his uncle.

"Alright well hopefully this all works out."

**The next day**

"(F/N)! Wake up! You're going grocery shopping today to buy stuff for Thanksgiving." I hear my mother say as she threw the car keys at me. I groaned in response and lazily rise myself from bed to go get ready.

************************

"Damn how much food does she even need?!" I groaned as I was trying to find the ingredients for the stuffing. Luckily, I am almost done, but man, am I exhausted! Especially, when I had to wake up super early to come to the grocery store.

"Alright let's see where it is...." I look up to try to find the can of beans I am looking for.

"There it is." I noticed that the can was all the way at the top. Grumbling in annoyance, I stood on my tippy toes to reach for the can.

While I was trying my best to reach for the can, an arm came over me, all of a sudden, grabbing the can I wanted. I felt a little heat coming across my cheeks, feeling embarrassed that I couldn't reach for it.

When I turned around, I was in total shock to see who was in front of me.

"Needing this?" A grown, older, tall man with a beard and a strange hat was smirking at me and once I made eye contact with him, I immediately recognize him.

' _Kenny?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally updated! I've been pretty busy with school but I finally had time to update. Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter but there's going to be more stuff later :) remember to leave a kudos and have a wonderful day!


	6. Loving Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Kenny take a trip down memory lane.

**(F/N)**

_'Kenny...? What the fu-'_

"Oi... what are you staring at girl?"

_'Oh shit it is Kenny!'_

"Oh um I'm sorry! I zoned out for a bit." I snapped back to reality, feeling embarrassed for staring like that.

"Hmph, well here's your can of beans, ma'am." Kenny smirked, knowing him it was probably amusing to see me struggling to reach for that can of beans.

"Um thank you very much sir! That was kind of embarrassing." I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

_'I don't think he even remembers me nor even recognizes me. I doubt he would, though.'_ I thought. 

As there stood a short awkward silence between us, he became coming close to me as if he was trying to get a better look of me.

"Hmmm... have we met before? I feel like I've known you from somewhere."

Kenny began inspecting my features to discover something about me that will trigger his memory, if he has one. My eyes began to grow wide, worrying if he would remember or not.

I noticed Kenny's eyes became wide and he gave out a smile then laughed.

"I know those large (E/C) eyeballs when I see them. I know who you are now. You're that girl..."

_**Flashback to childhood** _

_"Hey (F/N)! Hurry up and get the ball." Levi huffed in annoyance._

_"I'm going I'm going! Gosh Levi, you're always so grumpy!" Levi and you were playing a mini game of throwing the ball around like you two usually would. As you ran to retrieve the ball, Levi heard the door to his home open and close. Levi turned around, only to find his uncle Kenny lighting a cigarette outside their porch._

_"Oi brat, its getting dark out here. Time to come inside now." His uncle responded with a bored tone. Levi simply paid no attention to his uncle but only focusing onto you coming back. Kenny noticed his nephew not caring for what he just told him to do._

_"Hey kid, did you not hear me? I said get inside the house... now." Kenny once again ordered Levi again in a more demanding tone now. But Levi still did not obey. Kenny's confusion soon was replaced by irritation. Levi refused to leave without seeing you again. He refused to leave you without saying goodbye._

_"Levi if you don't get your ass in here I'm going to-"_

_"Levi Levi Levi! I finally got the ball!" Kenny stopped to see a little girl with (H/C) running towards his nephew. He stood in silence to see who she was._

_You were panting a bit while holding the ball. "Sorry for taking so long! The ball was nowhere to be found, but luckily I found it. Be proud of me, Levi!" You giggled and found Levi to be smiling at your face. Your smile faded as you turned your attention to the man outside Levi's porch._

_"Levi, is that your uncle?" You questioned._

_He simply nodded. "I have to go. I'll play with you tomorrow. Goodnight, (F/N)."_

_"Goodnight, Levi." You watched Levi disappear into his home. As for Kenny he made eye contact with you as he finished smoking his cigarette. Your eyes grew very large from being a little frighten and intimidated by Levi's uncle._

_Kenny smirked at your small scared reaction..._

**_End_  **

"Ahh now I remember... you're that little girl who was with Levi 24/7."

_'He remembers me!'_

"And you must be his uncle." I smiled at him. We both shook each other's hand."

Kenny smirked. "Care catch up over coffee?" I happily nodded to him.

**Time skip**

After finishing grocery shopping, Kenny and I decided to stop by a café and sit down to have talk. Hopefully, Levi won't mind me talking with his uncle. He strictly forbids him to not come over this Thanksgiving.

"There's nothing like a good cup of coffee on a nice cold day. Hey, how bout' you kid? What did you get?"

"Oh just black tea." He chuckled.

"Got it from Levi, didn't ya?" I giggled and nodded a yes to him.

"I didn't quite catch your name. What was it again?" Kenny asked, while taking a sip of his cup of jo.

"Oh its (F/N)." I responded.

"Ahhh (F/N)... well then, (F/N), how's my ol' boy Levi, eh? Is he treating you well?"

"He's quite wonderful, actually. We're still very close as ever! I mean we're actually very inseparable." Kenny gave off a confusing expression, which made me confused. 

"Um is there something wrong, Kenny?"

"You guys still friends?" A very confusing question that was. But I told him that we were basically inseparable.

"Well, yes of course we're still friends. Like I said, we are inseparable." Kenny displayed a disgusted look, like he had just seen a giant zit on his face.

"You mean you're telling me, you both are not in a RELATIONSHIP?!" As he said that, I was about to launch a spit take.

"Woah what?! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh Jesus Christ, (F/N)! My own nephew did not have the balls to ask you, the girl that stood by his ass all through his life, the girl he's practically in LOVE with, to be his girlfriend! What the fuck kind of bullshit is that?!"

My face began to grow a deep red velvet color. I couldn't believed what he was saying to me. It was really embarrassing for me. Anytime a situation like this comes around I would always be embarrassed.

"Kenny! Levi and I aren't like that! We're just really close friends!!" I bursted out but he still wasn't listening.

"That "friend" stuff is just a bunch of bull. God, and here I thought y'all were going at it like rabbits." He continued on as he was drinking his coffee.

"WHAT?! NO!! Ugh you're disgusting, Kenny!!!" I was shell shocked about his perverted assumptions!

Kenny sighed, "Oh well, you two must be shy or some shit. But anyway, what I really wanted to ask you is about Thanksgiving." Oh no, he's going to mention about Levi avoiding him.

"You and your family having a feast?" He asked.

"Yes we are."

"Tch, that brat Levi has been avoiding me isnt he?" I froze at his question. I didn't know if Levi wants me to say anything to him.

"Uhh I'm not sure..." I responded. He gave me a questioning look but sighed.

"Hm well if you happen to see him, make sure you let him know he can't fucking hide from me. I may be old but I ain't dumb as shit." I gulped from his threatening message to Levi. Geez, these two do not get along well.

"I think it's time for us to leave this joint. Come on I'll take you home." I simply nodded and soon left the café."

"You still live next to Levi?" Kenny asked as he began to light a cigarette.

"Yes I do." I happily responded. Kenny chuckled at how much Levi and I are still so close after all these years.

********************************

"Damnnn! It's been so long since I've been on this street! Nothing has changed holy shit..." Kenny burst out in shocked. I took out the groceries to my home and came out to see Kenny's amusing reaction. I glanced at Levi's driveway, noticed his car wasn't there. 'Typical...' I thought.

"Are your parents home, kid?" He asked.

"Nah they're working right now."

"Man, I wanted to see how they were doing. Welp it looks like I got no business here. That little shit Levi ain't even home. I think I'll be taking my leave but I'll be back very soon." Kenny then began to return to his car. He rolled down his window to allow me to say goodbye.

"Thank you for taking me to the café! It was really nice catching up with you again!"

"Oh it's no problem, kiddo. Anything for my nephew's girlfriend. Just remember to take care of his ass for me will ya." I slightly blushed, then quickly responded.

"Kenny, you know I'm not his girlfriend, right?" I frowned while he bursted out laughing.

"Man (F/N), I have no fucking idea how love works with teens these days but what I know for sure is that my boy Levi will marry you someday. I guarantee it." His comment made me gasped and turned my face completely cherry red.

"Y-You're ridiculous, Kenny... Don't say such things." I looked away in embarrassment.

Kenny scoffed, "Tch, I'm saying the truth is all. Just be ready. You'll see, (F/N). I'll see you soon, kid." And with that he drove off. Leaving me in complete confusion and in shocked.

_'Levi and I married?’_ I thought. 

My eyes widen and shook my head to get that thought out of my head. It's WAY to much to be thinking about that. Levi and I are best friends.

Then I began to think if our friendship will actually ever be something more? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy October 1st! Here’s a chapter for y’all :)


	7. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Reader’s Thanksgiving traditions might have a slight twist to it this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me posting a chapter about Thanksgiving when it’s not even Halloween yet but I didn’t want to wait a long time just to post this chapter around November so don’t kill me lol.

**(F/N)**

"Oww!! Hey that's hurts!"

"Well if you wouldn't move so much it wouldn't hurt at all." My older sister said, as she was plucking the few extra hairs on my eyebrows.

Today is Thanksgiving and of course she decided to come over extra early to give me a make over (which was taking forever). My hair had already been done into curls and I decided to wear my black short sleeve romper to our Thanksgiving giving.

"Ugh I don't even know why you're making me all fancy looking when it's just going to be our family and your boyfriend there." I whined over the fact that I have been in the bathroom with her for several hours.

"Isn't your boy coming?" I frowned when she asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not dating!" I flushed in frustration. She has never stopped mentioning the thought of Levi being my boyfriend and it is possible that she never will.

She chuckles and pulls out her makeup bag. She then continues prepping my face.

"Oh (F/N)... you do realize that I refuse to stop teasing you till the day he actually becomes your boyfriend." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever but yes of course he's coming. He joins us every year. What do you expect?"

_'Wonder if this year is going to be any different than any other year, considering Kenny is in town...' I thought._

"Then there is your answer!" Confusion was spread throughout my face until I came to a realization.

"Um this isn't necessary! He is just my best friend!"

"Hold still, (F/N)! You're going to make me mess up on your eyeliner." She began to take ahold of my face to stop the movement. "Come on, sis... just this once. Have you ever thought to impress him the slightest? Give him a good look and show off that pretty little face of yours. He just might finally have to balls to ask you out!" I laughed at her comment. I don't want to make things awkward with Levi but it wouldn't hurt just to look pretty around him. Just for today...

"Alright fine. Let's see how this plays out." My sister nodded in agreement.

**********************************

**Levi**

**6:50 PM**

"Ah shit, this casserole needs to hurry its ass up. I'm gonna be late." I grunted as I was washing all the dishes from cooking a green bean casserole for the Thanksgiving dinner. Every year, I would always try to make something or at least buy something for the Thanksgiving dinner at (F/N)'s house. To me, I wasn't just bringing something just for the holiday but to show gratitude towards (F/N) & her family for always being there for me and allowing me to join them for Thanksgiving and for any holiday.

As I finished drying all the dishes and putting them to their right place, I check the time to only see the time being five minutes away from 7 PM. 

"Dammit I have to shower super fast."

15 minutes later

"Jesus I'm running late."

Applying cologne and tying my shoes I ran to the kitchen and took out the casserole out of the oven. As the casserole was cooling down, I took the time to quickly button up my tuxedo vest and fix my tie. After the dish was cooled, I immediately wrapped the top with tin foil and proceed to next door.

When I arrived I rang the door bell and waited patiently, hoping they haven't started dinner. Surprisingly, no one has opened the door yet so I rang the bell again. At last, (F/N)'s mother opened it to my surprise. "Ah Levi! Look at you! Oh you're such a charming young man." Her mother was such a lovely woman and was always so kind.

"Very nice to see you again, Mrs. (L/N). You look wonderful as always." She was flattered and invited me inside. She noticed my casserole.

"You made your famous green bean casserole! You know, (F/N)'s picky self never appreciates your delicious green bean casserole but the rest of this family does! Here let me have that dish there and you can make yourself at home of course." She smiled and left to put the casserole in the kitchen.

I awkwardly sat on their couch with the television on. Her father was outside chatting with a friend of his from work.  I noticed that (F/N) was no where to be found. I chose not to enter her room because of how much angry she gets when I enter her room without her permission.

When her mother returned to set the table, I decided to join and help her.  "Allow me to help you." She smiled and handed me plates to put out.

"So um where even is-"

"(F/N)? Yeah that girl just loves to take her sweet ass time. Her & her sister have been getting ready in the bathroom forever!" She cut me off, knowing me of course I'm wondering where the hell she is.

"Hm so I assume that's why all of you haven't settled down for dinner yet?" I responded and she nodded in response.

"Yes and since her sister has been taking forever with (F/N), her boyfriend decided to stop by the store to buy a pack of beers and wine. You know how our family is with alcohol. Always trying to find an excuse to drink it, especially on Thanksgiving."

 _'Alcoholics,'_ I thought.

"I'm surprised (F/N) ain't like that yet." Her mother laughed at my response.

"Oh please, (F/N) is still such a baby. She would refuse to take one sip. Even at times of celebration when I give her permission to just drink a little bit she still refused but that's what I love about her. She's a wonderful girl." I smiled softly to myself.

_'That brat is so innocent. How I admire her.'_

"(F/N)! Levi is here! Get out of that bathroom already!" Her mother's yelling pulled me out of my thoughts till I came face to face with the one and only brat.

"Okay okay I'm out! Jesus..." (F/N) came running down stairs while putting her earrings on then of course, almost falling.

_'Clumsy girl.'_

******************************

"Ah hey Levi! God, my ass hurts just from sitting all day." (F/N) said, as she fixed the wrinkles on her dress. As for Levi, he was quite astonished. When his made eye contact towards his best friend; he had to admit that she really is a beautiful woman. Her makeup was just right for her as for her hair was curled to perfection. The romper really suited her, as well.

With little realization that he was staring, (F/N) chuckled and teased him. "Um world to Levi? You okay there, bud?" (F/N) snapped her finger around his face. He didn't mean to stare for so long.

Levi grabbed her hand away from his view, "Tch, get your hand out of my face. Took you damn long enough to get down here."

"It's not my fault my sister wanted to make me look nice! Plus I kinda wanted a little change for once..." She kept the real reason low key because it would be such an embarrassment if Levi were to know she dressed nicely just for him.

"You look just fine the way you are, brat. No need to go through such lengths." Levi replied knowing that wasn't the right response. After he said that, her expression wasn't so energized. Levi chuckled and patted her head, "--but you're actually quite beautiful." He then walked away to help with setting up the table. (F/N) was left flushed.

 _'Wow he called me beautiful.'_ She thought. _'Ugh it was just a compliment, (F/N).'_

"Aw you look so gorgeous, my love. Hurry and come help us." (F/N)'s mother mentioned. All three of them helped to set the table and during their time, (F/N)'s sister's boyfriend had finally arrived with the alcohol.  "Guess who got a shit load of alcohol?" Her boyfriend smirked and everybody laughed in response. (F/N) of course rolled her eyes and smiled over the fact that they obviously would buy alcohol.

"Alright alright come on and let's get settled down before the food gets cold." Her mother called everyone to the dinner table and placed all the thanksgiving dishes on the table, ready to eat. Her mother and father both sat at one end of the table with her sister and the boyfriend next to her father. Levi was of course sitting next to his best friend with her being in between Levi and her mother. Once they all said grace, they jumped right into eating their thanksgiving dinner.

The atmosphere suddenly became quiet. The sound of forks and knives was the only thing to be heard. Her father cleared his throat, "So (F/N) and Levi, this is your last year of high school. Almost to adult hood. Damn, you both have grown up so fast." They both nodded and we're immediately hit by reality. They will be graduating in seven months.

Her mother's expression grew surprised, "Wow I can't believe you two are almost adults. Your birthday is coming up, isn't it, Levi?" Levi nods in response and continues to eat. "Turning eighteen on Christmas Day." Levi mentions as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "One of the joys of being me."

"So you guys planning on going to the same college?" Her sister asked and both (F/N) and Levi were a little hesitant on that question. They both looked at each other; never giving much thought about the future till now.

"Well If it's possible, which is unlikely, then yeah of course we'll most likely go to college together. On the other hand, it's most likely that we won't and I'm glad for that because I want Levi to go to an amazing school cause you know, he's like Einstein over here." (F/N) continued eating, feeling satisfied with that response but Levi was not. Topics like these were going to come more often for the two of them, which is often going to be about college and the future, which also means separation.

Levi scoffed, "Tch, you don't give much credit to yourself. You're talking like I'm Mr. Wonderful. Don't be so enthusiastic about being separated. We still got like all year, Jesus."

"Well, I'm just saying. It's gonna come soon." (F/N) didn't mean to sound such a downer but she knew the time was going to come and deep down she couldn't bare it.

"I mean yeah, but you make it sound like the end of the world, brat. Stop trying to make time go so damn fast." Levi argued. The rest of the family felt tension rise up between them. Her sister decided to change subjects before things got too intense.

"Hey Levi! You never told us what you plan on doing after high school?" She quickly asked before the two best friend's argument turned into a fight. Both had settled down and Levi cleared his throat.

"Hm well I have a couple of things I would like to do which are studying abroad and going to France to study French and the culture or major in history at a good college. Either way I'm heading towards on becoming a teacher." (F/N) was surprised, listening to him having his future all planned out.

 _'Smart ass Levi.'_ She thought.

"Impressive! What about you, sis? You never even mentioned to me what you plan on doing?" Her sister now viewed her. Levi, too, was also interested on what you would like to do in the future. She knew it wasn't as impressive as Levi's goals but it was what she wanted to do the most.

"Ive been thinking about majoring in marine biology and become a marine biologist. Marine animals just inspire me and the ocean itself." Levi smiled at her, knowing he loved to hear her speak about the things she loves.

"That's good that you both want to do different interesting things that you guys love. We will all support both of you to achieve your goals. We ain't gonna be your typical parent telling you to go into the medical field. Do what you love. It's what's important." Both Levi and (F/N) were very pleased with that response. They both were to support each other, as well. Especially in adult stuff like this.

"I'm very thankful for you all to think that and support me like that. I very much appreciate it." Levi chimed in. He always and will always appreciate and be grateful for (F/N)'s family for being there for him. He didn't know how to express it either way. It was new for him.

"Levi please, of course we're gonna support you. You're part of this family. You're my best friend. I would always be there with you. You're literally like one of us. It's kinda hard for you NOT to be part of this family." (F/N) held his hand and for once his hand didn't feel cold as always. It was warm and his smile was warm, as well...

********************************

"Damn! I am SO stuffed. I can't even move." (F/N) landed on the sofa, laying and being overwhelmed with the amount of food in her stomach. Levi sat next to her with her legs on his lap.

"That's what you get for eating so fucking much. God, your legs are like weights. They're crushing me." Levi said, sarcastically. (F/N) gave an offended expression and decided to lay herself on his lap now.

"I hope you suffocate then."

"Alright lil sis, my boyfriend and I are heading out." Her sister said. They both said their goodbyes and hugs. As her sister was heading towards the door, she turns herself, facing Levi and her younger sister, "Oh and also make sure you guys use protection. Byeeee!"

This caused her to immediately jump out of the sofa and blush. "God, she's so annoying!" Levi chuckled at her reaction.

"You're overreacting, brat. Take a joke."

"Are you telling me you enjoy this kind of attention? Cause it's not the kind I want. That's for sure."

Levi smirked, "Maybe I do maybe I don't."

She simply glared at him, "Pervert."

"By the way, what the fuck was that whole college thing and separation thing about?" He became suddenly serious on the fact that (F/N) was so surprisingly content about them separating. Her eyes widen. 'Oh boy...'

"I--um...well..."

"Hey Levi, I got a quick question." Her mother interrupted, causing her to relax. Levi let it go and turned his attention to her mother.

"I was just wondering if you were going to spend thanksgiving with your uncle?" Both their eyes grew large. "He came by the other day. He was asking for you but I told him you were working." She continued.

 _'What the fuck do you want from me, Kenny?'_ Levi thought, _'Can't he just leave me alone?'_

Levi didn't respond but only was lost in thought. Her mother noticed this and remembered about his past. "You and your uncle still don't get along, I assume." Levi only nodded in response.

"Yes and for some reason he decided to come back, tch." Levi strictly did not want to come face to face with his own uncle. Mainly because of the past. She remembered their talk a while ago. She felt that there must be a certain reason why he wants to confront Levi.

"That's too bad, he tried asking like twice where you were but he still didn't know." Levi suddenly became aware of her mother just said. "Wait, twice?" He asked.

"Yeah (F/N) told me that she had a little conversation with him a while ago." Her heart raced and was exposed. She didn't tell Levi about her and Kenny's encounter. Levi immediately turned to her with a serious expression.

 _'Ah fuck...'_ She thought. Right when her mother left to clean, Levi was prepared to throw questions at her.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?!"

She became a little guilty for keeping it from him, "It really was nothing, Levi. We just caught up on things and talked about how we're doing. I just felt you were going to be pissed with me so I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm more pissed over the fact you kept it from me. Did you tell him about me? Where I was?"

"What of course not! I'm not going to rat you out like that!" She shouted.

"Ugh I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see his old ass." Levi pinched the valley of his nose in distressed. (F/N) became worried and didn't want him to over think about the whole thing.

"Levi, I don't think he means harm. I believe there has to be a certain reason he's suddenly wanting to confront you. I think maybe you should hear him out."

"Like I'm ever going to talk to that piece of shit. That's the last thing I'll do. I don't want him ruining this holiday for me." Levi became frustrated and annoyed over the fact that now his best friend is wanting him to talk to his uncle.

"I think you're being a little stubborn, Levi. Just listen to what he has to sa--"

"What the fuck? I'm stubborn? Says the man who was too fucking stubborn to take car--" Then suddenly, the door bell rang, along with a knock. Both became silent and the room became tense.

"I'll get it." She stood up and answered the door. To her surprise, it was the devil himself.

_'Bad timing, Kenny...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to mention how I enjoy reading all the lovely comments. It really means a lot for y’all wanting me to continue :’) so I thank you for all the feedback!


	8. From Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes face to face with his uncle. Both Ackermans deal with a certain memory from the past that has been hidden and almost forgotten.

_Bad timing Kenny..._

As she opened the door, of course, the man standing in her view was Kenny. She immediately went outside and closed the door. She needed Kenny to understand that him showing up here was not a good idea.

"Ah hello Kenny..." She smiled to keep things normal.  Kenny pushed his fedora up to have a clear view of her. He pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket.

"Evening, (F/N). You look nice," Kenny said. He lit his cigarette and the atmosphere became awkward.

"Thank you, Kenny. Umm... so what brings you here?"

"Is Levi inside?" He asked. She could tell how serious he was becoming because of the feeling of the dark aura around him. Since she did not know what to say, the atmosphere became tense. Everything was already tense before he arrived.

She sighed. "Look Kenny, I don't think it's a good time right now. Things are already tense as they are and-"

"(F/N), answer my question. Is Levi in there?" He said. His tone was demanding. She became more anxious. This holiday was supposed to be a time of gratefulness, not hatefulness.

"I-I mean of course he is, but Levi seriously does not want to see you. It really is a bad idea for you to come here. I'm sorry, Kenny," She said.

"Bring him outside. Please, (F/N)."

"W-Wait Kenny..." She began.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opened and closed. Both turned around only to face Levi himself. The tension was high and the situation became awkward. Levi cleared his throat. "(F/N), you can go inside. I'll take it from here."

"O-Oh okay..." She left and now there was dead silence between the uncle and his own nephew.  
Neither of them spoke until Kenny decided to break the silence.

Kenny cleared his throat and pulled out another cigarette. "Well um.. I see that your thanksgiving is going well, Levi," He said. It was an awkward situation for Kenny. He wanted to spill everything already but it would not make any sense.

"Yeah it was, till you ruined it, Kenny," Levi replied. It was perfectly clear to Kenny that he did not want to see him.

"Hey hey now I'm not trying to cause-" Kenny began.

"What the fuck do want from me?" Levi said. Kenny chuckled at his bad mouth, knowing it was Kenny himself who Levi took it upon of.

“It's not what I want, Levi. It's what I need."

"Well, what the hell do you need then?!"

"All I need from you is your full attention." The more Kenny spoke, the more Levi became irritated.

"If you came all the way here just to give me some shitty apologize, I'm not going to let you waste my time anymore. Just leave already," Levi said. Right before he was about to turn to leave his uncle alone, Kenny immediately pulled out a small folded paper from his pocket.

"Alright, don't hear me out, but at least take this," Kenny said. Levi turned around only to see the small folded paper being held by his finger tips. Confused as he is,  he simply glared at Kenny.

"What the hell is that?"

"Just take it."

Levi slowly took it from his uncle and began to unfold it, slowly and it opened up to a very old paper with faded writing, dry water marks, and dirt. It seemed to have been here for a very long time.

Levi complained, "What even is this? I can't even see some of the words." Kenny didn't respond but gestured him to view it. Levi was very confused and thought it was nothing but a piece of paper. As he was scanning through it, he noticed that this paper was a letter to Kenny. Levi was about to question again until he read the bottom.

_With all my love,  
Kuchel_

What the fuck, Levi thought. He looked up at Kenny, in disbelief, "Kuchel... This is a letter from-"

"Your mother," Kenny said. Levi's reaction couldn't be explained. He was definitely speechless. Levi was confused, shocked, and surprisingly scared.

"Where did you get this?!" Levi’s emotions were all over the place. He didn't know whether to feel angry, sad, or just confused. To think the only memories of his mother was just from the moments he had with her when he was only a toddler. But now a letter that was not shown to him till now.

Kenny sighed. "I've had this letter for such a long time,” He said. “I never trashed it or anything. It was important to me and it still is.” Remembering everything from his hurtful past had affected him.

He gestured Levi to read the letter. “Go ahead and read all of it. Your mother left that letter for me when she died. She most likely was using up all her willpower to finish this letter. It was important for her,” Kenny said. “When I found this letter, it was where you were... by her dead corpse. But go ahead and read it. It's pretty long, though. She really poured her love and life onto that sheet of paper.”

Those memories Levi shared with Kenny when they had met of her dead corpse lying on the bed haunted him. Traumatizing as it is, his personality grew cold because of it. Along with his childhood and how he grew up in a broken home. Without a single thought, he began reading every single word, from top to bottom, his mother wrote.

******************************

_Kenny,_

_I am tired. I am weak. This air freezes me to point where I cannot make a single move. I am at that point in my life where I cannot keep up with it anymore. I have accepted death but what I won't accept is my child being at this state. Look at my child, Kenny. Look how beautiful he is. He doesn't deserve this cruelty the world brought him. Not at his age. It is too early to experience this cruelty._

_This will be the only thing I leave behind. My last wish will be this letter and in hopes that you will find it. God knows where you are but I pray you will return to visit Levi. Not me though, I will be dead. You already know that life hasn't been good to us. It never has. We've gone our separate ways for a long time but now is the time where, for the first time, I need you, Kenny._

_The last time you visited me was when I was early in my pregnancy. Yes, it's been that long. You always did tell me to get rid of "that thing" inside me. That it will do me no good. My life will get worse than it already is. Kenny I am going to tell you that life has given me a precious gift. A gift that has highlighted my world forever. That gift is obviously my son. My son, Levi. You have to understand that all my happiness was from my baby. No matter how foolish you think of me, it will never come between Levi and I. I love him, Kenny. He is like a precious jewel to me._

_You were always so loving towards me. You said the things you said just to protect me. I knew you were trying to save me from more pain, but I know what I'm doing. I didn't bring this child to have a horrible life like we did. I brought him to live the life we could never have. He needs to have a better life than this. It would haunt me if I didn't. Him not experiencing the air kissing his face. He doesn't deserve the consequences of the mistakes I made. That is why he needs help. I need help. To make all his wishes come true and my wish for him to live a long happy life._

_I know I'm not going to live to see him grow up, but I know you can. Yes, it is insane that I am leaving you with such a huge responsibility, but it's all I'm leaving behind. Don't even bother with my corpse. I want you to take Levi and care for him. That is my only wish. In fact, I consider it as a request. As your sister, I'm asking you to take my son and raise him like your own._

_I don't think I can consider myself a good mother. That is why I need you to teach him the things I could never teach him. Be the uncle you are, Kenny. Be Levi's uncle. He is your nephew and your only nephew. I understand that this is not your thing. It never was nor it will be but please I'm begging you to take him and raise him. Not only raise him but love him as if it were me, Kenny. I need you, Kenny and Levi needs you. Don't make him suffer like how we suffered. He doesn't deserve it and you know it. This will be my final goodbye. Remember that I will always watch over my son and you. I will always be there. I love you brother. Do tell Levi about me when he's older. Tell him everything._

_With all my love,  
Kuchel_

**********************************

Levi's body was utterly frozen. He had completely different emotions roaming around his gut. His expression was visible and Kenny could tell he was through finishing the letter. Kenny knew this was now going to be turned into a game of twenty questions. It needed to be settled now.

"I assume you read through the letter?" Kenny asked.

"Of course I did."

"Your mother really did love you and she still does, even up from heaven."

Levi's gut and mind had been pounding with anxiety. His mother was a touchy subject which he placed on the back of his mind for the longest time.

"It's okay to talk about her, ya know? It hurts me too, Levi. But I’ve learned to move on," Kenny said. He knew he was having difficulty processing this.

"She asked you to raise me... so why did you leave?" Levi asked.

Kenny sighed, knowing this question was the hardest. Explaining it to his own nephew who he abandoned most of life; he didn't expect nor deserved his forgiveness. He sighed once again. "Well kiddo, it was pretty obvious don't ya think?" Kenny said. He paused before speaking, "I wasn't fit to be a parent."

Kenny continued, "I didn't get to read that letter until a week after. I decided to look after you during that time but I didn't expect myself to actually take care of you. I knew I was the wrong person for a thing like this and then I read the letter and took heed of my sister's word."

Not a word came out of Levi's mouth. He needed to hear this and to get it over with.

"As for me, well... being your legal guardian was in the way of doing my work and you already know I was involved with certain illegal biddings." Levi nodded at his response then Kenny continued, "It was getting quite dangerous for you to be around me. People were being suspicious of me not showing up at the job and if they knew I had a kid-- God it wouldn't end well. They would've killed you."

Levi's eyes suddenly grew wide in surprised. He knew his uncle was involved in some kind of illegal job but he didn't know it was that bad.

"I came to realization that where we were was not a safe place to live so that is why we moved out of town into a more safe neighborhood. We basically started fresh and I got a much better and legal,” Kenny said. "You pretty much know the rest where I register you at school and all that crap. At first I was determined to raise you just like your mother told me but I began to lose motivation and suffered from depression."

Reminding himself from a hard past was beginning to get to Kenny. He always had a hard time talking about it but he was willing to speak up for his nephew. He continued further, "I left things unfinished back then and then your mother's death had finally got to me. That was when I began to think how I was obviously unfit to be your guardian. It was just... not me."

_Just like how my mom said_ , Levi thought.

"I just became a coward and a lazy fucker to just leave you throughout your entire life. I... apologize dearly for that. I don't even expect your forgiveness, Levi. I know your mother most likely hates my ass for treating you so badly. I honestly don't blame her,” Kenny said. He rubbed the back of his neck, which signaled that he was uncomfortable. Kenny has never been used to talking about sensitive topics.

After hearing his explanation, Levi still needed a few questions to be answered. "Why are you telling me all this now?"

"It was all emotional baggage that I just couldn't live with and not opening it up. Seeing that your basically a young adult now, it would've been such a pain in the ass to see you leave forever and never to see you again without telling you all this. You needed to know and I wanted to speak up before it was too late,” His uncle said.

“If you knew you were so unfit to be a parent then why didn't you give me up for adoption," Levi asked.

"I don't expect you to understand. It was all because of your mother. You were the closest thing I had of your mother. I mean you look exactly like her for Christ sakes. Being near you did cause some relief and comfort because when I was with you it felt like I was also with your mother. I knew she wouldn't have wanted me to do that because she was so set on having me take care of you for some reason. She chose wrong, though. I know it was selfish of me and I felt guilty until I saw you with your best friend there." Kenny gestured towards the house, which he was referring to (F/N).

"I noticed how close you were to her. It was like you and her were on your own planet. I couldn't separate you two. It would've ruined you and now I'm glad I didn't consider that because look where you two are now. Still together after twelve years... I wanted you to be happy and have someone better than I am." Kenny smiled softly. Levi on the other hand kept being in his silence state.

Kenny continued, "Never lose her, Levi. I mean it. She's the one you need to keep in your life. I'm so grateful of her to still be in your life. To be there for you when no one wasn't. I mean fuck, she did a better job than I did. She kept you well and happy. Something I couldn't do and didn't. Please keep her forever, Levi." Levi continued to be silent and never said anything else in response. Too many thoughts were going through his head. Kenny noticed this and understood that it was really all too much but he was glad he got it off his chest.

Kenny stretched. "Well I guess it's time for me to go. I'll leave you to your thanksgiving. I apologize for intruding and bothering you. I'm gonna have a cigarette real quick and I'll be on my way out." No response came from Levi. As Kenny began to light his cigarette, a certain someone came out to lighten the mood.

"U-Um is everything okay out here." (F/N) opened the front door slightly to catch a glimpse of the two. Levi immediately turned around at the sound of her voice, feeling relived to hear her soft, gentle voice.

Kenny waved his hand, "Oh everything's just fine. You don't need to worry about me anymore I'm about to head out soon."

She pouted, "Aw really? You don't wanna stay for a while? We have a lot of left over food. You're welcome to come in and join us."

"Nah nah it's alright I don't wanna be a bother to your parents. I came all random. I apologize." She scoffed in response.

"Psh my parents won't care. They'll actually love you being here and plus they're out in the backyard drinking and being dumb." Kenny laughed but shook his head, declining the offer.

"I'm truly grateful for your invitation but I rather just leave." Kenny wasn't accepting her invitation, not because he wasn't hungry or he was busy but because of Levi. He felt it was best he left and never came back after all he just said. On the other hand, (F/N) wasn't going to accept "No" as an answer.

"Kenny please, it's Thanksgiving. You have to spend this holiday with us. Especially with short stuff here." She elbowed Levi, making him annoyed as he already is.

"Shut up, brat." Levi said, at last.

"Kenny, if anything, we'll just spend it at your house if it makes you more comfortable. I'll just make Levi help me bring the left overs right next door. Gotta be thankful that you guys live next to me, am I right?" She grinned at both and noticed Levi's eyes widen slightly. She felt him a bit tense but held his hand to keep him at ease. Kenny turns to Levi and checks if he was going to object or leave or do something against him. Levi quietly stood there with no words and this left Kenny in shock.

"So what do you say?" (F/N) asked and Kenny faced her.

"Oh! Um yes that would be better, kid. Hope it won't be a bother." She waved her hand, gesturing him that it was not a problem at all.

"Please Kenny, all I want is to spend thanksgiving with you. This is a rare opportunity." Kenny smiled, for once.

"Alright well, let me just go to the store and get some beer cause damn I need some right now." She laughed and nodded. Kenny stepped into his car and drove off, leaving her and Levi alone.

(F/N) turned to Levi and softly slapped his face, "Hey, you okay?"

Levi sighed, "He told me everything."

"What do you mean "everything"?"

"Why he left me all alone and my mother's dying wish." Her eyes widen in shock. There has been about three or four times Levi has even mentioned his mother. It was a sensitive subject and chose not talk about it. Not only did it hurt him to talk about his mother but the fact that he hardly knows about his mother to even talk about her.

"He showed me this letter that my mother wrote. It was written for him. She used all her strength to write that letter just before she died. She basically asked him to take care of me and raised me." As Levi was explaining, he kept his head down to prevent her from seeing his actual emotions.

Levi continued, "That bastard left me because he was incapable of doing it. My mother's death really took a toll on him but he tried his hardest to keep me so he wouldn't disappoint her. He didn't even want to give me up for adoption. But it didn't even matter in the end; he ended up abandoning me." No words could be said to Levi at this moment. It was hard because she couldn't relate at all. One thing that she knows for sure that Kenny couldn't possible have not cared about Levi.

"Is that all he told you?"

"He also told me how he left everything behind to get away from these dangerous people so they wouldn't hurt me. I don't know this is all too much for me. I didn't say anything to him."

She held his shoulder as comfort, "What are you gonna do now?" She asked.

Levi pinched the valley of his nose and sighed. "I really don't know I'm thinking to myself that he really just took me in just because my mother told him." He said.

"Well of course he did but Levi, he cared about you. I know that's the last thing you're thinking. I know he was the worst parent ever but think about he showed signs he did. I'm not telling you to forgive him. That's on you. You don't have to forgive him now or not at all it's your choice." He stood silent and kept listening to her.

"I mean Levi, he protected you from those thugs. They would've taken you away." She held Levi's face to make him face her.

"Levi... if he were to give you up, you wouldn't have met me. I wouldn't have met you. Thinking about that makes me want to cry and no matter how much you suffered, I was always there for you. I never left you and I would never even think about doing that." His sliver eyes grew wide and he thought about what Kenny said to him earlier.

"Still together after twelve years... I wanted you to be happy and have someone better than I am."

Both Levi and (F/N) embraced each other. Levi held her against him tightly which lasted for twenty seconds but felt like a lifetime. As they both let go of each other, she smiled at him and asked, "Do you know why he decided to tell you now?"

"It was kind of hard to understand but he just wanted to tell me now before I leave forever or something. He didn't want to carry all that emotional baggage for the rest of his life without me knowing about it."

"Do you think he told you to maybe give him another chance?"

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Jesus Christ! You Ackermans sure have a hard time expressing your feelings and what you want to say but always end up beating around the bush,” She said. “Levi, I think Kenny meant that he wanted to tell you all that now so that he could maybe be in your life again. We're almost going to be adults and graduate high school and he wants to be there for you and see you walk at graduation. He most likely felt so guilty about everything that he could perhaps try again. It doesn't have to be right now nor has to be in the next week that you decide to forgive him but he wants to prove himself that he's better than he ever was before."

This situation was indeed difficult for Levi to cope with. He really didn't know how to feel. Of course, thanks to his best friend, she made him feel more at ease. She stretched her arms, "Ah well let's bring the food to your house." (F/N) she began to walk towards the door until suddenly, Levi grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Um we're seriously going to eat with Kenny?"

"Well I'm actually still down to a little bit of that turkey. It was soooo good and I know you wanna eat more that bomb ass pumpkin pie-"

Levi pinched the valley of his nose. “No no! I meant spending thanksgiving with Kenny."

"I mean of course and you sure didn't have a problem with it." She caught Levi by surprised. "We both noticed, Levi. How you stood there not rejecting him. He probably was expecting a direct "No" or a "Get out of my life, Kenny" but nope..."

Levi crossed his arms and faced the other way. "Tch.."

(F/N) puffed in frustration. “Oh come on, Levi!" It's literally Thanksgiving. I know you're probably not comfortable with this but the least you can do is spend a little of your time with him today? For me... please?"

Levi thought for a moment before responding. "Argh... alright fine but I will only go if you're there with me, by my side."

She grew a wide sparkly smile. "Of course I will! I will never leave you, Levi!"

Levi ruffled her hair, enjoying seeing that sweet smile of hers on the inside."Ah! Levi!! Don't ruin my hair! The least you can do is save me from looking like trash today!!" (F/N) shouted as she was fixing her hair.

"Brat."

**Time skip**

Right when all three, Kenny, Levi, and (F/N) had settled down with the leftovers, plates, and utensils, they all decided to hold hands and say grace. Of course, Levi was hesitant to make physical contact with Kenny but soon payed no attention. His only attention was towards the soft touch of (F/N)'s hand.

As they were chowing down their food, Kenny cleared his throat before speaking, "Damn, this food is amazing! Wow how I wish to cook amazing like this."

"Was that your dream, Kenny?" (F/N) questioned.

"Ha! Nah... I would dream of becoming a detective."

"Really?"

Kenny scoffed, "Psh yeah... I would watch those detective shows where they figure out the killer or something. I wanted to be a famous one. The one who was an expert at cracking down even the most impossible cases." Reminiscing his old dreams as a child brought comfort to Kenny.

"Aww well that's pretty cool, though."

"What about you two, huh? What are y'all planning on doing once this whole high school thing is over?" Kenny asked. Both Levi and (F/N) had already gone over this conversation and it did not end well. Both made eye contact, knowing it was a topic they had to discuss later.

"Umm well for starters I would like to major somewhere along the science department such as, marine biology."

"Ahh that's pretty good, (F/N). I'm sure you'll be excellent at it. What about you... Levi?" All eyes turn towards Levi as he was chewing his food.

"Study abroad in France or major in history."

"That's very good, Levi. I'm proud of you two; already knowing what to do after high school." (F/N) smiled in response but Kenny noticed Levi expressionless face. He wanted Levi to engage in an actual conversation with him. It was all he wanted, especially on thanksgiving. Kenny thought about topics that could spark something.

Kenny then smirked. "I still can't believe you two are still best friends. H-How long has it been?"

"About twelve years or so," Both Levi and (F/N) responded at the time and both expressions grew huge.

"Tch, twelve years too long..." Kenny responded. Levi became confused and glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Feeling tension beginning to rise up, Kenny knew Levi was feeling pretty offended but of course he's the one person that always pushes Levi's buttons.

Kenny laughed out loud, "Man you guys take this friendship thing so seriously. If you want my blessings then of course I'll give them to ya."

"WHAT!?" Levi and (F/N) both shouted.

Jesus Christ what is wrong with this old man, Levi thought.

"Ehh!? What the hell, Kenny?!" She angrily said.

Kenny was laughing in tears at both of their expressions. Their embarrassment is clearly visible towards him. "Oh my god! Y'all are too funny. I can't wait for you two to be married. I'll remember this day for sure."

"Oi! Shut your big mouth. Leave our relationship alone," Levi responded.

"Woah, so you two are definitely in one already? Wow, why didn't you say so earlier, (F/N)?" Her eyes widen along with her cheeks fading into a rosy color.

"Dammit! That's not what I meant, Kenny!" She yelled. His uncle continued to laugh while Levi looked irritated.

_This asshole is trying to embarrass me. I can tell_ , Levi thought.

As both Levi and Kenny continued their little feud and teasing, (F/N) stayed silent. Watching the two of them talking comfortably. Although, she did suffer from embarrassment, she understood what Kenny was trying to do.

_Even if they're making fun of each other, I'm still thankful both are talking to one another. Kenny... maybe there may come a day where Levi WILL forgive you but he just can't right now... you out of all people should know that,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey brat, what are you spacing out for? Are you actually daydreaming us married?" Levi smirked and (F/N) stood up with her redden face.

She slammed the table with both her hands, "NO I AM NOT! You are so stupid, Levi!!"

"Tch, sit back down. I was just teasing you, Jesus." Levi gestured for her to stay in her sit. He gave her a wink which she turned to face away from him. As Kenny was dying of laughter in the background, (F/N) really was beginning to daydream.

_Levi and I married, huh?_ She thought. _Wait... so I'll be... (F/N) Acker-- NO stop!_

Levi snapped his fingers in front of he face to grab her attention. "Enough with your dirty fantasies, Kenny has to leave."

"Huh?! I never had any "fantasies" you jerk!" She defended.

"W-Wait he's leaving? Why so soon?"

"I got tons of work I gotta do. I wish I could've stayed longer but I got a long road trip back ahead of me." Kenny explained.

"Aw no... well the least you can do is take some left overs with you." (F/N) offered and Kenny gave a thumbs up.

"Hell yeah I'm gonna take some left overs. The food was the best!"

"Heh, I'll make sure to tell her that."

Kenny placed his leftovers inside his car and entered inside to heat up the engine. He rolled down the passenger window to talk to us a little more before he lives.

"I'll make sure to keep in touch." He looked directly at Levi, "--and I will not forget."

"We'll be here waiting to see you again, Kenny. It was nice spending Thanksgiving with you." She began to wave him goodbye.

"Alright kid, you take care of yourself and take care of this one too. He's reckless at times." Kenny gestured towards Levi. Levi only huffed in annoyance. (F/N) giggled and nodded a "Yes."

"I will I promise." She smiled.

"You too, Levi and I mean it..."

_“Never lose her, Levi. I mean it...”_ Kenny's words from before popped up in his brain.

He gave Kenny a reassuring look. Letting him know that he doesn't intend on losing her no matter what.

"Alright you kids I'm about to scram. I'll see you guys when I have time!" After saying goodbyes, Kenny was gone.

(F/N) stretched and yawned, "Its getting late and I'm freezing. Let's go back in and-" As she was walking away from Levi, he quickly grabbed her arm and made her face him with eye contact. Tint of red began to grow on her face.

"You know I will never leave you, right? I don't plan on being separated from you," Levi said. _You saved me..._ He thought.

"Of course, I know. Same goes for you. I don't wanna be left alone without you there.”

Both feeling much better, they decided to walk back inside, forgetting that they never did let go of each other's hand that night. Both forgetting the fact that their future will effect their bond in some way, in which case isn't important at the moment but will soon come faster than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am not dead! Another chapter completed. I apologize for the slow updates. I have been busy with school and college apps are not fun :/ but I am back with another chapter. :)


	9. Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new month felt as if it was a fresh start. Not only has the weather changed but changes with you, Levi, and even other people could occur in the present or in the future.

The cold morning breeze reminded you that it was now the first day of December. Winter does not begin until later, but the weather changes have affected your perspective on life differently, especially with Levi. Oddly enough, you began to walk by yourself to school. The atmosphere felt strange because of how rarely you were alone to your thoughts, which was not a good sign considering that you have a tendency to overthink often. Even more strange is the fact that Levi left early to school for something important.

-

_**Early morning** _

_It was an hour before school started. As usual, you had your morning shower. School began to wore you out because of midterms and because of that you decided to rest your eyes a bit until your phone began to ring and disturbed your music, as well as waking you up. You turned off the water and dried your hands before picking up the phone. It was not only but your one and only best friend Levi._

_"What could Levi want right now?" You dialed his number back and waited._

_"Hey," Levi said._

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_"Don't wait for me today. I have to go in early for something important."_

_"Huh? What for?"_

_"I will explain later. I'll see you at school." Since it was for school you understood but you still weren't sure. Levi tends to have a mysterious side which is just him not wanting to talk about his business._

_"Uh alright then... see ya," You hung up._

_-_

You had a feeling Levi was doing something that involved school. Surprisingly you weren't quite sure what it was yet. Ever since the incident with Kenny during Thanksgiving, Both you and Levi haven't been talking as much. It felt distance. You hoped to him today because it was soon going to be his birthday.

When you arrived at school, the bell had already rung for everyone to head towards their classes. You went straight to class and sat in your seat. You took your two hands and blowed warm air to them and rubbing them together.  _Damn... forgot my gloves. My hands are freezing!_ You thought.

"You cold there? Looks like you could use some warmth," Jean teased.

You haven't spoked to him in a while. It felt nice speaking to him again. You missed his clever yet annoying remarks.

"Thanks but no thanks," you smirked, "Right when you said that I just got warm again."

"So rude!" Both of you laughed.

"Um by the way..." he began, "I noticed how you didn't come in with Levi and I thought that was kind of--"

"--Weird?" you said, as you giggled, "Yes I know it is weird but I'm alright. Levi was just really busy with something here at school. I still don't even know what the hell it is but I guess it's important to him."

"Hmm... well I find it strange that someone like Levi Ackerman doing something for the school!" Jean huffed in frustration.

Just as the bell was about to ring, Levi had finally entered the classroom with a death glare directed towards Jean. 

"Jean," Levi said, as he began to stroll pass Jean to his desk, "if you're going to keep opening that big ass mouth of yours, I suggest you do so without me hearing it from outside."

A dark aura surrounded Levi. He gave off a terrifying vibe like he was in a scary movie. Jean panicked and put his arm around you to hold you close, pretending like the two of you were just goofing around.

"U-Um... (F/N) and I were just talking about how amazing you've been helping out our school!" Jean began, "We need good intelligent people like you to come around and volunteer to--"

"Enough already," Levi responded and continued to walk towards his seat, "and take your arm off her. She's not an arms rest."

Jean removed himself and became irritated, "She's not your property. She can handle herself!"

Levi did not bother to respond and sat in his seat. To your surprised he didn't even greet you when he passed by. You noticed he was resting his head on his hand—thinking of how exhausted he must be.

"God, can you believe that guy? I don't know how you do it, (F/N)," Jean says, as he turns around to face you.

"He's most likely tired this morning. You don't wanna mess with him when he's tired," You said.

"I just remembered," you began, "How are you and Marco?"

"UM WHAT?!" Jean yelled.

"JEAN!" The teacher yelled, and he apologized.

Few minutes later, a note landed on your desk from him.

_-Jesus Christ (F/N), Not cool!_

Confused at what he was talking about, you decided to write back and passed back the note.

_-What? I just asked you about Marco and you suddenly got scared._

He passed the note back.

_-Sorry... I guess I kinda over reacted. We're really good friends right now. Happy?_

You smiled softly at his note and wrote one more reply. You were glad he was doing well.

_-Very and don't be afraid. :)_

Jean's cheeks grew slightly red at your note and continued to focus on the lesson in American Democracy.

****************************

"Wake up," Levi says, as he smacks your back to wake you up from your nap. Half way through class, you felt sleepy and automatically fell asleep during your teacher's lecture about political parties. When Levi woke you up, you flinched and immediately stood up.

"You scared me!" You said.

"Class is over, brat," he said, then handed you a paper filled with notes, "Since you were too busy drooling all over your desk, I took notes for you."

"Oh wow, thank you so much, Levi," you said.

He takes so many notes, you thought. You scratched the back of your neck out of embarrassment. As you both leave class, you walked silently beside him, hoping he would mention what he's been up to these last few days, but nothing came out of his mouth. It was up to you to break the silence.

"So why did you leave so early today?" You asked him.

"School related stuff. Don't worry about it," he said, still not giving you eye contact.

 _Not very much of a response,_ you thought. "Well at least tell me the details later. I'll see you at break."

You separated from him and went towards your calculus class. Being irritated from Levi was rare but it happens and it's normal. The two of you have been together for so long that there is no way you two to not become annoyed with each other. It's a natural feeling people get at times. When you enter your class, you saw a golden haired angel in his seat. A certain angel you haven't seen in a while.

"ARMIN!!" You yelled.

You sprinted towards him and he flinched at your embrace. Armin has been absence for about two weeks. It wasn't like him to miss this much school. Though Armin had perfect attendance for the past three years, it was oddly strange of him to accept missing weeks of school.

"It's nice to see you, (F/N)," Armin said, as he smiled wide.

"Armin, what the hell?! I missed you! Why haven't you've been at school?" You asked.

You didn't mean barge him like that, but it got to the point where you were becoming worried about him and the amount of work that is probably piling up on his agenda.

"Oh gosh, first off, I'm sorry I haven't been at school. There's just been so many things that have happened to me. I have a lot of catching up to do but I'm sure I'll get it done before final exams."

"Of course! You're really smart, but I've taken notes for you while you were gone."

You handed him sheets of paper from past work and notes you did. You made sure they were perfect for his sake and for his OCD.

"T-Thank you, (F/N)!! I appreciate it!" Armin said.

You and Armin sat in your seats. When your teacher gave the class a chance to work on problems. It gave you a chance to have a conversation with Armin and catch up.

"What have you've been doing these past few weeks," you said, "It's very rare of you to miss this much school."

"I was actually very sick the first week but I was feeling better when my best friend arrived in America," he replied.

"Huh? You got a friend visiting?"

"Yes, he actually moved here from Germany with his dad and step sister. I stayed at home for another week and spent time with both of them. We all had thanksgiving together and it was really fun."

"Wow that sounds really cool! You never told me you had friends from Germany?"

"We were childhood friends until they had to move back to Germany during middle school," he said, "But now they've returned and I was so happy and I still am."

"That's really good they came back. What are their names?" You asked.

"Eren and Mikasa," Armin said, "Mikasa is actually his adopted sister but basically step sister. They're both really kind and amazing."

"Well, I hope I get to meet them one day."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you will! They will be attending here second semester."

"That's perfect! I can't wait."

"How about you? How was your thanksgiving?" He asked.

"Yeah... I wouldn't go too much into details on what happened but it had a lot to do with Levi dealing with family stuff."

"Huh? Well, it was thanksgiving. Most families do tend to bring out the worst in them. Then drama starts to happen. Normal family behavior if you ask me."

"I guess that's true..." you responded.

Explaining what happened on thanksgiving will be very time consuming and quite personal. You and Armin continued to work after that till the bell rang for break.

*********************************

You both stepped out of class and went out separate ways.

"I'll see you later, Armin," you said, as you waved him goodbye.

"Alright bye, (F/N)!"

After leaving Armin, you began to walk towards your usual spot. Feeling uneasy after your awkward conversation with Levi, you started to plan out what you wanted to say to him. Obviously you're planning on being straight forward with him. It has been pushing your buttons for a while. Once you sat down, you awaited patiently for him to arrive.

Already being ten minutes of you waiting for him—you send him a text to figure out where the hell is he. Once you pull out your phone, a deep voice that you know very well caught your attention.

"I'm here. Don't need to send a swat team after me." Levi said, walking towards you.

"You're pretty busy lately. Wanna tell me what's up?"

He yawns. "Does it look like I want to talk about it."

Even Levi gets pretty tired.

"I mean if it's about final exams you don't really need to hide it from me," You said.

"Then stop asking me if you think it's about the exams," Levi says, as he pulls out a water bottle and takes a sip.

"Really? Are you mad at me or something because if it's about exams then you wouldn't be avoiding me."

This conversation felt really tense and will turn into an argument. This hasn't been the first time you and Levi had an argument. Usually your arguments will be about useless things. The two of you once had a fight in the eighth grade because you left him for someone that didn't have a partner for this group project. He gave you the silent treatment. Then you got really angry at him last year for going to Disneyland without you. He went with Farlan and Isabel. Your fights would tend to be quite childish and petty.

"Do you seriously need to be on my back all the time. For Christ sakes, I have my own business to do," He responded, harshly.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Levi?!" You said, as you stood up, "You're ALWAYS are so clingy to me. You literally got mad at me for going with Jean that one time. You're seriously going to tell me to get off your back? Speak for yourself."

You had to admit it was a bit rash when you said that. Levi sometimes just does not like to speak about his problems sometimes and you would have to get it out of him. It isn't right but he shouldn't have to hide his feelings.

Levi stood up, as well and faced you with an annoyed expression. "If that's how you feel then have it your way. You should've said something to my face in the first place if you think I'm clingy. I'm tired of you telling me all this shit."

With that, he left you by yourself for the rest of break. You didn't know why everything was becoming so moody. One day, you and Levi were loving each other on Thanksgiving. Telling each other that the both of you will always be together. Then later you two get into a fight. You didn't know whether you were annoying him or he was hiding something from you. Either way, he seemed pretty pissed off and it hurt you when he left you there all by yourself.

When you heard the bell ring for third period to start, you remembered that you have AP Literature next. The one other class you had Levi with.

 _Fuck... Levi is in my class. He's definitely not gonna speak to me nor even look at me_ , you thought.

Walking to your class you realized that when people think of you and Levi being the perfect dynamic duo, both you really are but not at the same time. The two of you have your flaws. Most people don't even expect you and him to fight like this but you do. It's just being human, that's all.

Finally arriving to class, you head towards your seat. Luckily, you don't sit next to Levi. The entire lesson you tried not to wrap your head around Levi, but it was difficult to concentrate knowing he was most likely irritated with you. You decided wait till lunch time to apologize and put this little fight behind you both so it won't be too serious.

**Time skip**

Getting out of Spanish is like being released from jail. You loved learning Spanish but four years of it is too much especially having AP Spanish. You didn't  know how Levi handles all his classes being AP. You can barely survive two. It's great for college, though. As you walked out of fourth period, you fast walked towards your hang out spot, hoping you and Levi can make up. Arriving at the tree, you sit down and patiently wait for his arrival.

You soon realized that you should have waited by his classroom. He had physics fourth period and his class isn't far from yours. Of course, it's AP physics. Like ordinary physics wasn't hard enough.

Minutes later, I felt my stomach grumble very hard.

 _Damn, Levi is right. I really do need to bring food from home. I wonder if he brought any food or probably not. There's no way he'd share_ , you thought.

Alone with your thoughts again, you began to recall the conversation you and Levi had earlier.

_-"You should've said something to my face in the first place if you think I'm clingy. I'm tired of you telling me all this shit."_

You didn't know what he meant by that. It was the first time you've ever called him clingy. Sure, you've thought about how over protective he is and how annoying it was from time to time, but you've never actually said it to his face. You never liked the idea of being away from him forever. Then suddenly, you remembered Thanksgiving.

Your memories of the two of you arguing about being separated after high school. You remembered that it was actually you who started it. You weren't quite sure if he meant about our argument during thanksgiving. You never got a chance to talk to him about that.

"Hello (F/N)!" A high pitched voice called out.

To your surprise, it was Historia and Ymir. Only the most cutest couple at this school. You haven't spoken to them in such a long time. The last time you talked to them was around sophomore year when you were a part of their group for a project.

"Oh my god... Hi you guys! Long time no see," you said.

"It's been a while, (F/N). Why haven't you hit us up anymore?" Ymir said.

"I have no idea honestly. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's no problem, we just wanted to come by cause we noticed you were alone," Historia said. She seemed to look at you with a worried expression.

"I'm fine actually. I was just waiting for my friend but I feel like he's going to be busy so I'm just here."

"Hm well if he doesn't come then we'll just chill with you here," Ymir smirked.

You nodded, letting them know it was perfectly fine for them to stay. Seeing and talking to them again made you feel so much better. They were always so kind to you.

As lunch was coming to an end, it seemed as if Levi won't be coming anytime soon. You hoped to at least have a chance to talk to him after school.

****************************

Fifth period came and it was is one of your favorite classes because it has contained your favorite subject and favorite person: Marine Biology and Hange Zoë.

"Yo (F/N), We're finally going to dissect something today!" Hange said, as sat by you.

"Hange, you seriously that excited to dissect something?" You said.

You laughed at her hyperactive self. To think digging through the insides of an animal could make a girl so happy.

"Of course I am! I haven't done a lab in forever," She said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go get the supplies."

Before she could even go she noticed your mood being more emotionless than ever. Because of this, she called over her friend Moblit to take care of the supplies.

"Moblit, how about YOU go!" Hange pulled him out of his seat and pushed him to get the supplies. Moblit complained but still obliged to her request. She sat down next to you and tilted her head so she was able to see your face.

Hange smiled before speaking. "You alright?"

"Let's just say I'm like struggling my thoughts,” you told her.

"So you're not fine?"

You shook your head and Hange patted your back. "I'm gonna have to assume it's about Levi, isn't it?"

"Yes it is actually.”

Hange chuckled. “Shocker!" She says, sarcastically.

"Ugh, he's just been ignoring me throughout the day because of a little fight we had. I just didn't think it would be THAT bad that he has to ignore me like this,” You explained.

She gasped. "What?! That stupid Levi and his clipped hair. How could he?!”

You laughed at her insult. “Yeah he didn't even show up to lunch. I don't know where he could be."

"He didn't show up to lunch?! Who does he think he is?!"

Before Hange could say anymore she stopped herself and sat down and began to think with her hand on her chin.

Confused by her sudden actions you asked, "What is it?"

"Is that why he was with them?" Hange says to herself. She seemed to be in her own train of thoughts.

"Them?"

Hange stopped her brainstorm, "Huh? Oh! No I was just thinking about what happened during lunch."

"What? Did you see Levi?" You asked.

"Ah yes I did I just remembered. He was in his physics classroom."

 _Physics classroom?_ You thought. "The hell? Was he seriously being that childish and hid himself in a classroom to avoid me? He's so petty I swear!"

"I'm not even sure. I have that class with him and um... he wasn’t exactly alone." Hange said, nervously.

Your eyes grew in shock. "Wait what?"

"He was with a group of people. They seemed to be his friends."

"Huh? Are you talking about his two friends? Ah I forgot their names..."

You couldn't remember his two other friends he has. He hardly even mentions about them nor hangs out with them. You only knew Farlan and Isabel but they don't attend at your school.

"Mike and Erwin. He was with them but with four other people, as well," She responds.

"Uh I don’t think he has ever mentioned his group of friends. In fact, he hasn’t even said anything about other people.”

Hange’s tone became serious. "So he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Levi is part of their friend group. They're like a popular squad. It sounds ridiculous I know."

Your heart was racing. "Woah wait. Are you trying to tell me that Levi found other friends to hang out with?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I asked him what happened to you, but he simply ignored me. He's been hanging out with them for a while."

You suddenly felt your stomach twisting into knots. Everything was making sense to you. The sudden change of plans and seeing each other less. It felt as if your nightmare of being abandoned were slowing becoming a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated! I just had to update this chapter today because it’s literally based off the 1st day of December. Anyways, I would like to thank you guys for loving this story so far and supporting my work. :) 
> 
> I’ve been busy with editing this chapter and past chapters because I want it to be perfect and I am fixing the chapters to 2nd POV. I’ve been really indecisive with how this story is told and I apologize if it bothered anyone cause it bothered me LOL but I promise to for now on have it told in 2nd POV. I will most likely fix past chapters when I have time. 
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos and comments are great, too! Happy 1st day of December. The most wonderful time of the year. :D I hope you all are having a lovely day.


	10. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader desperately wants to find Levi and fix their situation and figure out what he’s been up to, but ends up meeting Levi’s new friends.

Anxiety built up throughout your entire body. The state of nausea wielded inside your stomach was enough to make yourself vomit. All together dysphoria was holding you back and you did nothing to have self control. Levi plays a huge roll on your life and to lose him like that is taking half of yourself apart.

"Hey (F/N), you okay?" Hange asked.

You coughed and felt yourself getting hotter by the second. "Hange, could I have a sip of your water?"

"Of course. Are you okay, dude?"

After taking a sip, you inhaled and exhaled to calm yourself. You didn't mean to be so dramatic about the situation, but you suddenly felt uneasy. You assumed you coincidentally have gotten cramps.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I've just haven't been feeling well, you know?" You reassured her. You didn't want Hange to be worried.

"Well, I wouldn't expect less since it is flu season."

After you felt better, you were curious about this certain group Levi is supposedly in. "Anyways, do you know more about that group he's in now?"

"Ah yes! It's basically that whole associated student body."

"You mean ASB?" You asked.

"Silly me! Yes, it is ASB. Why didn't I just say that for short?" Hange laughed.

"So you're telling me that Levi is part of that student council thing?"

You were very confused to where the this was headed. Levi is almost never associated in anything school related. He never joined a club nor participates in any school event, unless it is for academic reasons.

"I'm actually not sure why he's with them, but you do know Erwin is the ASB president and Mike is the treasurer, right?" Hange said.

You nodded. "Does that make Levi the Vice President?"

"I'm assuming. It's most likely that he is. Levi is a good choice, but if you ask me they should've chose me to be VP instead. We need a woman in charge for once! I could've helped with many things!"

You laughed. "True, but aren't you like their secretary?"

"Nah you're thinking of Petra Ral. Though, I wish I was! I usually love to bother Erwin and hang out with all of them when I don't have my club meetings."

"I totally forgot you're in charge of science league," you said.

"Yup! I was really excited when they voted for me to take over. You should come to a meeting one day, (F/N)! We're trying to make rockets soon. Originally it was supposed to be soda bottle rockets, but I thought it was too boring. I want things to EXPLODE."

"Let me know when you guys are going to explode the school and I'll be there," you said, sarcastically.

You began to think why would Levi be hiding the fact that he is the Vice President of ASB. You thought it was actually terrific that he decided to join ASB.

"So back to that whole group that Levi is in. Is it just Erwin, Mike, and Levi?" You asked.

She shook her head, "Oh no there about four more."

"Like who?"

"First, you got Erwin who is also the captain of the football team, of course."

 _How does he manage to be the president AND the captain of the varsity football team? Must manage his time really well,_ you thought.

Hange continued, "Then you got Mike who is the treasurer and then there's Eld. There are also three juniors in that group, as well."

"Even juniors?"

Hange giggled. "Just juniors but there obviously the top notch juniors. Their names are Gunther, Oluo, and Petra. Like I said before, Petra Ral is the secretary and happens to be captain of the cheer team and in volleyball. Which is good that she's in that group because it's a sausage fest."

"She must be really popular then," you said.

"Oh tell me about it. She literally has every guy at this school on their knees. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend yet, but you've seen her right?"

"Yeah she's like all over the place and plus she hosts the pep rallies."

Thoughts roamed around your head about the people Levi has been with. You didn't know half of them, but you'd like to get to know them since they play a huge roll with your school. Still unsure about you and Levi's current situation, you didn't want to bother Levi anymore than you thought you did.

Hange patted you on the back. "You okay still? Hey if you're feeling uneasy then go talk to him after class. It the end of the day for you two."

You sighed."Yeah I will I just want to get this off my chest already."

"You will, (F/N). I'm sure everything will be fine and you two can go back to be lovey dovey again, but for now let's get this lab done already. I have to prepare for my club meeting after school," Hange said as she held the scalpel towards the frog.

******************************

Fifth period ended for some seniors that have reduced days. You said goodbye to Hange and went straight to Levi's fifth period class before he would leave. His class is not so far from yours, but it takes a while to get there with everyone crowding the halls. Levi's fifth period class is AP French so that would mean he knows the language and most of the culture by now. With him taking four years of French makes you wonder if he would actually go study abroad.

You continued to struggle to arrive at his class as fast as lightning. You noticed people were still coming out of his class. _I hope he's still in there,_ you thought.

By the time you arrive to his class, you stuck your head in his class to check if he was still inside, but only to find an empty class with the French teacher at their desk.

You quickly returned outside and began to think where else could he have gone. You assumed he'd gone home already, but you had another idea.

Erwin, you thought. Levi obviously could be with Erwin and his gang, but the only problem was that you didn't exactly knew where they could be. Since they were all in ASB you figured they would be in a certain room where members of leadership would be at. You quickly send a text to Hange—asking for the room number. She ended up texting you right away.

**Hange: "Their little HQ is at room 104! :)) Tell them I said hi!"**

You texted her back a thank you and told her you will. That room was one of the history classrooms. You immediately fast walked and arrived in front of the room. Before you decide to open it, you wondered how will Levi react. Would he be embarrassed? Angry? Levi is a hard person to read most of the time. Right when you were about grab the handle, the door immediately swung open. You stepped back as it almost hit your face. Your eyes came into contact with bright aqua colored orbs.

"Shoot! I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

This bright sunshine colored hair guy who was towering over you like the Empire State Building seemed to possibly be the all star football player and your senior class president—Erwin Smith.

"Um yeah I'm fine! It didn't even hit me," you said.

You held your arm to yourself. Levi has mentioned Erwin a couple times long before, but you've actually have never gotten the chance to meet him. Erwin was like dreamboat according to most girls at school and quite frankly, you hate to admit that they were right. He smiled brightly with his pearly white teeth that immediately caught your attention and held the door.

"Did you leave something in here? My friends and I are about done so you're able to go in," Erwin said.

 _He must think I have this class and forgot something,_ you thought.

"O-Oh no I wasn't going in. I was actually going to see—" you began, but stopped noticed Levi wasn't inside.

He waited. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry! Um no I'm here because I wanted to see if Levi was still here, but it seems he's not."

"Oh Levi? I'm not sure where he went, but why? Did you need something?" Erwin asked.

"No I just needed to talk to him I'm just one of his—"

"Friends. It's that girl Levi hangs out with—remember?"

Another guy who had dirty blonde hair interrupted you and actually finished your sentence. Erwin's eyes widen in realization to who you were now.

"Ohhhh! You're that girl he's always with. Nice to finally meet you. I'm Erwin," he said.

You were quite confused to how the other guy automatically knew who you were. "Hello I'm (F/N) and how did he know me?"

Erwin laughed. "This guy here is Mike. It might sound strange, but he has some kind of sixth sense so he knew who you are, but Levi has mentioned you a few times before," he said, "Did you want chips or water? Gunther here brought some food for our meeting."

You looked inside and saw everyone in there. The same people Hange and you were talking about earlier. They all looked like they were having a little party. Wish I could be part of a group like this, you thought.

"That's really kind of you and thank you for the offer, but I just need to know where is Levi. I figured you guys would know. That's why I came," you responded.

Erwin nodded and understood. "Hmm I'm trying to remember where he went because he left the meeting ten minutes early."

"Are you wondering where Levi went?" 

A sweet, peppy voice came from behind Erwin. You both turned your attention to a short, petite, ginger colored hair girl.

"Oh Petra do you happen to know where he ran off to?" Erwin asked.

Petra thought for a little bit before responding. "I'm pretty sure he went home. He told me he had a lot of things to do for school. Why? Did you need something from him?"

Erwin turned to introduce you. "Actually his friend, (F/N), needed to know where he was."

She smiled and walked towards you. "Nice to meet you! I'm Petra. You're a friend of Levi?"

"Yeah and nice to meet you, as well." You smiled.

"I had a conversation with him earlier before he left. We were talking about final exams and he offered to help me with APUSH. I've been stressed with everything!"

"Heh, aren't we all?"

"Are you a sophomore or a junior?" She asked, curiously.

Her question caught you off guard.

You awkwardly chuckled. "Ah no I'm actually a senior."

She gasped. "Oh god I'm sorry! You just happen to have a baby face. It's adorable."

You smiled. "It's all good. I didn't even think I have a baby face. I've always seen myself as a hermit."

"Oh shush! You're so pretty! Don't put yourself down like that." Petra said.

Coming from Petra raised your self-esteem a tiny bit. You didn't expect her to be so kind. You didn't expect all of them to be so kind. You understood why Levi chose to be in their group.

"That means a lot. Thank you! It was nice meeting all of you. I better go find Levi." You said.

Before walking away, Petra yelled out, "You better go find him! He must really miss you!"

You rolled your eyes before speaking. "Oh no no! He's just my best friend. We aren't like that at all."

Petra seemed to be surprised by your response. "Really?! It seemed like you two were a thing. Oh well, till next time, (F/N)!"

On your way home, you debated inside your head what you were going to mention to Levi. You desperately wanted to have this little fight to be over. Levi's birthday was coming up very soon and this fight isn't going to help with anything. It will ruin his birthday.

You were near home which was about ten minutes away. More thoughts about you and Levi popped up in your head. His friends were awfully kind. It made you realize that he is not always going to be with you. To think that today could actually change your lives forever is what you thought.

You continued to have anxiety throughout today. You didn't know if you were being over dramatic or overly attached. You wanted him by your side but for how long? Were you going to have to decide at this very moment to finally part ways with him? It didn't occur to you till you snapped back to reality with the view of your home becoming a blurring image because of the tears that were suddenly forming.

As you arrive home, more tears fell upon your cheeks and hitting the ground. It would not stop. You continued to wipe your eyes and knowing already your face must be a black mascara mess by now. You took out your phone to wipe the makeup off your eyes and rid of the last tear before entering your home and getting questioned by your sister.

Right when you put your phone down you saw a familiar raven haired dude who was sitting on your porch with his eyes closed. Just by seeing his presence there made you want to shed tears all over again. His mouth was slightly opened and he had his arms crossed with one another. His neck will most likely hurt with his head tilted to the side. Not wanting to disturb his slumber; you wanted to soak up his presence, but sadly he was awaken by you being all close to him and silently staring.

His eyes slowly opened and yawned before speaking. "O-Oh shit—I fell asleep here and I didn't even realize it."

Poor thing really is exhausted this week, you thought. You did your best to keep your usual look on your face and pray he wouldn't suspect you of shedding tears earlier. He scratched his head and yawned one last time before standing up and faced you. The only strange thing he noticed about you was your smiling along side with your slightly red eyes and flushed cheeks.

"The hell is wrong with you? Have you been crying?"

After hearing his question, you began to lose control and felt tears filling up, but stopped to talk about him and mentioned his presence being at your house.

"Enough about me. How long have you've been sitting here?" You asked

Levi seemed relax. "I got here about five minutes ago actually."

"Try again, Levi. There's no way you could have fallen that deep asleep in five minutes." 

"Alright I left ten minutes early," He admitted.

"So you've been waiting for me?"

"Of course I did. That's why I've been sitting here for awhile. I just wanted to have a chance to talk to you for a bit."

Feeling the tears already dripping down; you immediately embraced Levi. You did not want him to see yourself in such a state. You dug your face into his broad shoulder to let the tears seep into his shirt.

"I-I wanted to t-talk to you, too." You choked out, accidentally with all the tears running.

You knew your cover has been blown and he held your head close to him while rubbing your back.

"You're such a cry baby," He whispered in your ear.

******************************

"Ow! Shit that's hot!" You yelled out.

"You're supposed to enjoy your drink not hurt yourself with it," Levi says as he sips his tea.

"I didn't think it'd be THIS hot, but it does help keep me warm because it is freezing outside."

You both decided to relax and warm ourselves up with drinks at your usual coffee shop.

"Is that a new drink you're having?" He pointed towards your cup.

You took another sip before replying, "Yes actually, it's uh something with caramel."

"You can't remember the drink?" Levi asked.

You rolled your eyes. "You get the point. I'm trying new things."

"Seems like we're both trying new things."

By giving him all of your attention, you wanted him to explain himself. To clear your misconceptions in your head. To know what's the truth and what's not the truth. Levi noticed your urgent stare and already he knew what you wanted to know.

He sighed before speaking, "You want to know what my ass has been up to these past few days, huh?"

Chuckling at his question, you nodded in response. He sighed once more before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do I even need to explain it or did your freak of a friend told you about it?"

"She did actually but just bits and pieces," You said as you sip your drink once more.

"So you know about Erwin and all of them?"

"Yup and how you're the Vice President now, huh."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't even remind me. I didn't think I would be either."

"Well, I think it's really good that you are! Now I understand why you've been so tired all of a sudden," You said, letting him know that what he's doing is supposed to be a good thing.

You wanted to encourage Levi in pursuing to all these different things he's been doing. It will all payoff sooner or later.

"No shit and with these damn final exams coming soon I barely have time to even breathe. These AP classes better pay off."

"They will, Levi. They're AP classes, after all," You reminded him.

"Ugh I know but I'm able to manage. It's just a shit ton of work," he said, "Anyways, yes I am the Vice President, but only because Erwin practically dragged me into it."

"Really? Couldn't he have the other people in it do it?" You asked. This was something you didn't know.

"Well first off, he originally had this girl for the job, but she moved away recently and he couldn't have other people in the committee do it because they were way too busy with other activities to fit it in their schedules," he said, "Erwin and I occasionally had conversations before, but that was because he was in my physics class until he randomly scouted me to be part of ASB. Of course, I rejected his offer at first, but he began to annoy me with it and forcing me to hang out with him and the committee. I thought about it for a couple days and I finally agreed."

"Wow a couple of days? Why so long?" You asked.

"I thought about how it could benefit me and about..." he trailed off.

You waited for him to continue. "About what?"

"About you, idiot."

Hearing that caught you off guard. "You didn't have to think about me for your decisions," you said, "They're your decisions not mine."

"Then why were you crying earlier?"

No words left your mouth, since you didn't know how to explain your little fuss earlier without mentioning his sudden absence and him ignoring you. He noticed no explanation from you.

"Look (F/N), I had no intention of hurting you at all. What happened today was me being an ass in the heat of the moment and I apologize for that. It's been quite stressful lately. Rather than putting it out on you, I should've put it out on Erwin, to be honest," he explained.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand how much stress you've been going through and you shouldn't be having that much to begin with. It's not good for you, Levi. I was just worried that we were going our separate ways. I mean don't get me wrong, having more friends is great and I totally understand that you want to hang out with more-" You began.

Levi interrupts you. "I don't want to hear anymore of that crap. There's no way I would ever do that, (F/N). You should know this already. We've been together for this long so there's no way we would stop being friends. That's insane."

You couldn't help but smile at his response and agree that losing this friendship would be totally insane and horrible. It is the worst possible scenario that could happen, but luckily you both agreed that it won't.

"I'm confused, though," you said, "Why did you hide all this from me?"

Him ignoring you was one of the worst things he's done. It was unbearable to even cope with. You would never ever want it to happen again.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention that," he responded.

"What do you mean?"

He was silent for a few seconds before reaching for something inside his pocket. "You remember when I said that I thought about how being part of student council will benefit me? Well..."

Levi pulled out a white blank envelope and placed it on the table. "Being part of student council does indeed help me look good in front of colleges I would like to apply to, but it does have some benefits outside of school."

"Okay, but what even is this, Levi?" You questioned him about the envelope.

"Go ahead and take it. It's for you, so open it."

You gave him a quick confused look before slowly ripping the envelope open and he explained everything as you were opening it.

"Erwin comes from a rich ass family and he often offers me to join him and the rest of the committee to fancy places to eat dinner or something. Recently, he offered me to join him and the rest of them this winter break and well, I declined, but as kind as that guy is he still gave them to me anyway and they're there," Levi explained and gestured towards the envelope.

You absolutely had no idea what he was talking about until you opened the inside of the envelope, only to find what appears to be tickets. Your heart dropped when you pulled them out. You were speechless.

"All day park hopper passes to Disneyland?!" You looked at Levi with a completely shocked expression. His smiled grew because of your reaction.

"Levi, I-I can't believe this! Are you serious right now?!" You said.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise for you, brat, but I know ignoring you wasn't the right way to go so I apologize for that since it made you upset. I wanted this to be special,” he explained.

At that moment, you almost wanted to cry and burst out of happiness, but because you two were in public, you had to control yourself.

"Levi, you idiot! I'm supposed to give you a gift not you giving me one! Your birthday is coming up soon.”

You were filled with joy, but felt bad for him giving you the surprise instead of the other way around. You never expected this to happen.

"Tch, I told you you don't have to give me any gifts on my birthday. The only gift you can give me this year is to come with me over there and it's to make up to when I went without you that one year."

You laughed. "Levi, I seriously cannot believe this. Will your friends mind me going?"

"They're going on a different day and I didn't want to go with them so we're going on the twenty-fourth,” he mentioned.

 _Holy shit... spending Christmas Eve at Disneyland with Levi. This is like a dream come true,_ you thought.

"Wow I just can't believe this. This almost made me cry. Won't we have to leave really early so we wouldn't come back late. You'll probably be really tired driving,” you asked

He smirked. “Check the envelope again."

You checked one more time and found a sheet of paper with hotel information. Once you read the paper, you felt yourself wanting to faint.

"No fucking way... We're staying at a hotel, too?!"

 _Erwin must be a fucking billionaire_ , you thought

"If it is okay with your parents, of course," He reminded you.

"Oh please, I'm positive it will be okay with my parents. It's not like I'm going to stay there with a stranger."

"Then it's settled. Once exams are over and we're let off for winter break, we'll start packing and prepare for the trip," he said.

Hearing your plan to spend Christmas at Disneyland was such a dream that you couldn't even believe it was happening in real life. You pinched yourself more than a few times to make sure you weren’t in a fantasy. You couldn't help, but got out of your seat and embraced him. You didn't care if you two got stares. You wanted to hold him tight and never let go. He seemed to have felt the exact same with his arm around you tight, as well. No one in this world could make your heart flutter with love than Levi himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a chance to upload this chapter before going to work lol. Everything has been really crazy lately! Make sure for anyone who has been affected by the wildfires in SoCal to be safe! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment if you like! :)


	11. Across The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi spend Christmas together at the most happiest place on earth.

"Remember to call me when you get there okay?" Your mother said.

You to let her parents know her road trip to the hotel was safe. In the background, there was Levi, who was taking your stuff in the trunk of his car. It was five o'clock in the morning and the two of you were just about to leave for your Disneyland Christmas experience. 

"I will, Mom. Don't worry about it. I'm with Levi," you said.

After long periods of times that consisted of studying, note taking, and the sleepless nights that required caffeine have finally come to an end for both you and Levi. You both agreed to leave before the sun rises so that they were able to get there right when the park opens and to avoid traffic.

"Did you double check to see if you have everything like the tickets, money-" Your mother began rambling on.

You laughed and gestured your mother to calm down. "Don't worry about it, Mom. The tickets are with Levi and I have everything I need in my backpack."

"Alright, I got all our stuff in the car," Levi said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all set," you replied. "Alright, we're leaving now."

Both your parents said their last goodbyes as you and Levi entered his car and finally drove away. Your parents knew Levi too well and with that they happily allowed him to take you on this trip for Christmas. It was a fair deal since they mentioned to have you back home soon to spend the rest of Christmas Day together.

"You sure did pack a lot of stuff. What's the third bag for?" Levi asked.

You hesitated before answering him. "Um it's none of your business."

He took a quick glance at you and faced the road again. "Whatever, too early to care," he said, "oh and thank you for making me tea. I needed it."

"It's no problem. Anything for my best friend!" You said, "so when do you think we'll get there?"

"Impatient are we?" He teased, "we'll be getting there around seven. Maybe even eight. Who knows, but it'll be a long ass drive there so I suggest you rest up so you can have energy to last the entire day."

"Psh, I'm not even tired, Levi!"

You began to look for Levi's aux cord. You wanted music to bring this little trip of yours some fun. Once you found it and connected your phone, you scrolled through your playlist. Levi isn't fond of music that much, but only if it's his taste. You found the perfect song to fit the type of mood you were in.

"Oh come on, (F/N), it's too early for this song," he complained.

You began to move around your arms up and down and danced. You knew that a long car ride was your chance to annoy the hell out of Levi.

"Man, pop songs irritate you, don't they?" You asked.

"Tch, I don't like listening to it as much and you're going to knock out soon—watch," he replied.

You continued to dance and turned the volume up higher. "Hell no! Once I'm awake, I can never turn back, so too bad."

Your statement didn't last very long when you were knocked out cold fifteen minutes later. Throughout the entire drive, Levi caught himself into traffic once in a while and quickly became bored since you weren't awake to talk to him, but still not wanting to disturb your peaceful nap. He took glances at you from time to time and smiled at your sleepy presence.

The music from your playlist was on a continuous loop. Since you were asleep, Levi took the chance to grab your phone and change the music. Luckily, he knew your passcode and got in easy. The traffic gave him time to pick out a song. Although, it is a bit difficult for him to keep up on what songs are popular nowadays, he usually sticks with what he knows best.

Time passed by and the two of you were finally close to your destination. You suddenly felt the car stop as it left the freeway and slowly opened your eyes to the sun beaming through the car window. You gently rubbed your eyes and yawned.

"You finally awake?" Levi asked.

You first stretched your arms and turned to Levi and noticed he changed the music to his only favorite band.

"I forgot how much you love listening to The Beatles," You said.

He smirked. "Yeah... I've kinda been listening to them all through the ride. We're almost there, by the way."

You always knew he loved The Beatles. It would be the one band he would always listen to. Listening to them would put him in his happy place. You remember him telling you that Kenny gave him a record player when he was a child. They used listen to records of them and Levi enjoyed it. Those memories were precious to him, which is why their songs are his favorite because it brought those memories back. Sadly, those records were lost from a long time ago.

It was almost nine and the two of you finally arrived at your hotel. It was not too far from amusement park so both of you were able to easily walk there. Once Levi parked the car, you rushed to get out of your seat and grabbed your stuff.

"Calm down, brat," Levi says as he barely shuts the trunk of the car.

"Come on, Levi! I wanna go over there already!

Levi was trying to catch up to you as you were fast walking to the hotel. "Don't you want to have breakfast first?"

"I'll just get a bagel or something, but hurry up!"

Levi sighed, but he chuckled at your excitement. Though Levi may not show it as much, he was pretty excited to go on the rides with you. He knew today was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster.

******************************

You and Levi arrived at the amusement park and waited in line to have your tickets scanned and be able to enter. Once your tickets were scanned, you were finally able to enter and began to walk towards Main Street U.S.A.

"This is probably the greatest day of my life! I'm so excited!!" You said.

You were holding onto Levi's arm to contain all your happiness. He actually enjoyed you being this close to him. You both arrived in front of the grand magical Disneyland castle. Your eyes gleamed with excitement. This was like a dream to you. Levi definitely wanted a picture of you both in front of the castle so he asked someone to take it with his camera.

"Alright now...say cheese!" The man said as he held the camera.

You decided to hug Levi for the picture and he was surprised, but went along with it and wrapped his arm behind your neck. The man took a couple of pictures of you two. You both said thank you to the man and looked at the photos. To your surprise, Levi actually smiled with his teeth.

You smiled at him. "It's perfect."

"Shut up and let's go on a ride already," he smirked.

You both wanted to start off small then build up to big ones. With that, Levi and you decided to start off with " _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride._ " Lucky for you two, there wasn't long line and the both of you immediately went on the ride. It was filled with all sorts of characters and sound effects as it started off with your cart riding around in zig zags and telling the story of Mr. Toad and his crazy driving habits. After it was over, you and Levi decided to walk towards the " _Mad Tea Party_ " ride.

"Wow that ride was a good start, right Levi?" You said.

"Tch, well if ending up in the pits of hell was great start then yes I agree," he says with sarcasm.

You nudged him. "Okay I wasn't expecting THAT, but it was fun!"

Next ride was one of the park's most famous. Once the line was clearing up, it was finally your turn to enter.

"Let's go on a blue one!" You dragged Levi to the tea cup.

The ride was beginning to move and everyone began to spin their tea cups around in circles as the rest of the ride was spinning around, as well. You and Levi were pushing the wheel in the middle to go faster. The faster it went, the more you laughed and Levi couldn't help but to admire your smile and seeing you this happy made him feel the same.

As the ride was coming to an end, you felt so dizzy and almost couldn't walk straight when you got off. Levi was surprisingly fine and he chuckled at you almost stumbling.

You both went on a few other small rides and some were spent with standing in line for a long time. Levi mentioned to you that he wanted to ride " _Pirates of the Caribbean_." He mentioned that it was one of his favorites so you agreed to go.

As you two were on your way to the ride, you noticed one of the other rides with a major drop in it. Your stomach began to tingle with nervousness. You followed Levi to the line and waited there to get on " _Pirates of the Caribbean_." He noticed you staring at the other ride which had people riding on a log and dropping down a steep hill.

The line was moving very fast and Levi took the chance to get a seat in the front of the boat.

"Hey, you okay, (F/N)?" He asked.

"Yeah totally! I'm just really excited for this ride," you let him know you were okay.

"You're not fond of drops are you?"

You sighed. "I'll admit that I'm kinda uncomfortable with them, but I'll ride them to face my fear."

His eyes widen. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong, Levi?"

Levi had completely forgotten that the ride they were on consisted two drops in the beginning and to make matters worse, you were sitting in the front.

"I forgot to mention that this ride has drops in them."

You gasp. "Wait WHAT?!"

The boat was slowly coming towards a dark cave and another boat was in front and you saw that boat disappear into the darkness with nothing, but the sound of screaming. You felt so uneasy at the moment and you began to get nervous. Levi noticed you starting to panic and he immediately held your hand and placed it on the bar in front of you two to hold onto with his own hand on top. You felt slightly better and held your other hand onto the bar real tight. Once you felt the boat beginning to drop, you closed your eyes and the boat dropped.

"You can open your eyes now," Levi said.

You opened your eyes and saw water coming down everywhere in the cave. It was amazing to you. Few minutes later, Levi held your hand again.

"Another one is coming up," he reminded you.

You prepared yourself and opened your eyes this time and once the boat dropped down, you smiled and screamed. The second time was a charm and did not scare you at all. You became glad that you were sitting in the front. Throughout the ride, you rested against Levi and he wrapped his arm around you. The two of you happily watched all the pirates singing and dancing all through the ride.

After you two left the ride, you desperately wanted to prove how strong you were and go on the one ride with the major drop.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go on _Splash Mountain_ ," you told Levi.

"You sure? We don't have to go on it. There's plenty of other rides to go on."

"I'm sure, Levi. We'll go on that one next then we could have lunch next," you said and then began to stroll down towards _Splash Mountain._ It was quite a long line. The sign stated it was going to be thirty minute wait so this gave you and Levi a chance to talk.

"Are you having fun so far?" Levi asked.

"Of course I am! How about you?"

"What do you think?"

"Uh you're having as much fun as I am??"

Levi shrugged. "Eh... it's alright."

You nudged him. "Stop teasing! I know you're having the greatest time of your life."

He laughed and ruffled your hair. The sound of Levi's laughter gave you chills. This was enough to show you he was having the best day of his life.  It came to be you two next and took the next empty log. You became slightly nervous because you wanted to be in the middle and not in the front.

Levi switched with you. "I'll take the front."

You sighed in relief and sat behind Levi. You looked to where the bars were and they were inside on each side. Sitting in the log was very low and still wet from previous rides. The whole time was pretty calm and there was a couple mini pre drops to go with it. The animatronics still creeped you out, but it was the least of your problems when your log stopped right before taking you all to the top.

"This is most likely the big drop, (F/N)," Levi warns you.

You noticed how calm Levi was in this situation. Yes, he came here before, but he still had no emotion while being on rides like this. Specifically rides with huge drops. It seemed as if none of this was affecting him at all. You didn't bother replying to Levi because you were anxious about the drop. Once the log was moving up, your heart began to race. The fact that the scenery around you of creepy animals moving  and the spooky sound effects didn't help you at all.

You held the metal bars tightly and took deep breathes. You got this, (F/N). Remember that if little kids can survive this then YOU can survive this, you thought.

You knew that you were almost to the top as you can clearly see broad daylight. Next thing you know, you were quickly sent down the hill at a fast pace with you screaming at the top of your lungs. You opened your eyes and noticed Levi's hair was wet.

Levi hears your laughter from behind. "Quiet. I should've made you sit in the front."

"Now I'm glad you took my spot," you said.

******************************

You both were sitting and enjoying lunch together at Tomorrow Land. You were taking a look at your photo that they took of you two during Splash Mountain.

"They caught me trying to smile, but at the same time terrified," you said, "look at you, though! What the fuck? You didn't even flinch!"

"Watch your mouth. You're surrounded by children," he reminded you.

"Pfft.. what kid has ever stopped you from swearing?"

He smirked. "True."

As you continued to eat your food, you noticed Levi staring. He still wasn't finished with his food so it confused you.

"Why are you just staring at me you creep?" You asked.

He smiled. "What? I can't appreciate my own best friend."

"Uh no because that's creepy," you said then gave him a wink. "We still have several hours here. You wanna go on more rides?"

"Obviously," he said.

"Then hurry up!"

After lunch ended, you two spent hours waiting in lines and going on more rides. You two would go on rides twice in a row because it would be so fun for you both. You soon began to felt pain in your feet from the constant walking and standing. Levi was used to it because of how much he stands at his job. The sun was already set and it became dark. You wanted to wait for the fireworks before going back to the hotel, but you didn't know how much longer you were going to last.

"Ugh do you know what time does the fire start?" You asked Levi.

"At ten I think," he replied.

"One more hour," you groaned.

Levi found a bench for you to rest. He gestured you to sit and you immediately did and he sat with you.

"I have no idea how you manage to stand and walk all day like this," you said.

"What? Are you saying my job is much harder than you taking care of two brats," he said.

"Quiet! You reminded me that I gotta start looking for a job soon," you began, "the lady I work for is most likely moving out of town soon..."

"Why don't you start working at the Wall Rose with us?" He suggested.

You shook your head. "Me working at the diner with all you guys? No I couldn't."

"Why not? I could ask Farlan for you. His father owns the place and he wouldn't mind. They actually need more people."

"I don't know, Levi. I'll think about it, though."

"Well I suggest you say yes cause it wouldn't be that bad to have you around."

You chuckled. "Trust me. You'll get tired of seeing me every single day.

"And you should trust me that if I was able to handle you for twelve years, I'm able to handle you now."

You playfully nudged him. "Jerk, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

He nodded. You stood up and stretched before walking away. You had to cut through many crowds before finally arriving at the bathroom. After taking care of business, you couldn't help but noticed one of those mechanical fortune tellers nearby. You decided to try it out really quick. By inserting a quarter, it began to move and said a few words before send a small card below.

You read off the card that said, "Never let fear decide your future."

You thought for a second before seeing Levi come your way. "Oh hey, Levi. Look I got a fortune—"

He grabbed your arm and pulled you back where the castle is. Before you spoke, you saw a huge crowd of people standing and facing the sky. You saw huge bright colored fireworks being set off to light the dark sky.

"This is so amazing..." you said.

Levi was watching the fireworks and looking back to you. He enjoyed seeing your stunned reaction. To him, it was the most adorable thing ever. Throughout the entire firework display, neither of them seemed to care about how their hands were still being held together.

******************************

After the firework show was over, the two of you decided to head back to the hotel since it was near closing time. You two finally made it back to the hotel and went to your room. It was nice grand room with two beds. You were completely exhausted so you rushed to the bathroom to change into your pajamas. Then you fell into the bed and closed your eyes.

“I’m so fucking tired. Good night, Levi,” you said.

“Tch, you’re quick to fall asleep. Good night, (F/N).” Levi said then went to brush his teeth and change.

All of sudden, you eyes popped open and you quickly got up. Levi left the bathroom with his pajamas on, as well. He noticed you were suddenly awake with a worried expression all over your face.

“Uh is there a problem?” He asked.

“Levi, what time is it?” You asked back.

“It’s 12:15. Which means it’s time to go to bed because I’m fucking tired, too.” Levi said then walked towards the other bed.

You threw the covers off of you and went to pick up the extra bag you brought with you that Levi questioned when you two left in the morning.

“God, I’m such an idiot! I completely forgot about this. I’m such a horrible person.”

Levi was confused. “What the hell are you talking about, (F/N)?”

“Do you remember that extra bag I took with me? Well it was sort of a surprise I kept for you,” You explained.

“Surprise? For what?” He asked.

You began to pull several items from the bag. “Um hello? Earth to Levi. It’s Christmas Day. Which means it’s your birthday.”

He rolled his eyes. “I told you, (F/N). You didn’t have to give me anything. It’s just an ordinary day for me and you coming with me on this trip was more than enough so I don’t need—”

You interrupted him and placed his gifts on the bed. “Can you just shush and open these please.”

He shot a glare towards you and took the presents. They were all flat and the size of a square. Levi hesitated before unwrapping it. How he was celebrating his birthday this year was very different and everything had taken out of his comfort zone, but in a good way. He began to unwrap the first one and you were smiling.

“It was kind of a last minute situation for me, but I knew this would make you happy,” you said.

The first present revealed to be the “ _Abbey Road_ ” album by The Beatles.

“Go ahead and open the other two.”

He was speechless, but continued to open the other two. It was two more albums by The Beatles, which were the “ _Let It Be_ ” album and the “ _Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band_ ” album. All three were records.

“I remember you telling me you don’t use your record player anymore and I know how much you admire The Beatles so I got you those three albums,” you explained.

He certainly didn’t hesitate to pull you in for a hug. He held you tight and this caught you off guard, but you hugged him back. He buried his face into your neck and squeezed you more, but not to the point where you would suffocate. You two stayed like that for about two minutes.

He whispers in your ear, “I love it. Thank you, (F/N).”

You whispered back, “Merry Christmas, Levi and Happy Birthday.”

He pulled away to make eye contact with you. You realized that Levi was inches away from your face and this made you slightly nervous. You saw that he took a quick look down at your lips. Now you were panicking. He then began to slowly move towards your face.

You felt heat rushing up your cheeks. “L-Levi?”

“Yeah,” he simply replied. 

Then he suddenly pressed his lips against yours. 

Your eyes grew bigger by the second. You could not believe Levi was kissing you. You were almost too shocked to do anything. It was hard for you to think in a situation like this that could only last for such a short period of time. You wanted to kiss him back, but before you could, he pulled back and was aware of your flushed red cheeks. Levi had no idea what he done. His cheeks grew slightly red, as well. You both didn’t know what will your friendship be after this, but you two do know that there are hidden feelings within yourselves that are finally being released. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Across The Universe” by The Beatles is such a good song and goes well with this chapter. I also remembering seeing something on tumblr saying how Levi would love old music such as The Beatles and I loved that so much. 
> 
> Here’s a chapter for you guys and Happy Holidays everyone!


	12. Love Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to spice up between reader and Levi’s relationship and sadly, it will not be in a good way. Both of them will have the courage to make some tough decisions.

The whole drive back home had a very tense atmosphere. Ever since you and Levi checked out of the hotel, none of you ever mentioned about what happened last night. You clearly did not want to talk about it because of the lack of communication you were making. Levi was aware of your silence. He did not mean any of this to happen.

It wasn't too long before you two would arrive home, but it couldn't end like this. You felt horrible for giving Levi the silent treatment on his birthday, but you had no idea what to say. Levi was in the same position as you. He couldn't say anything to you either because he too didn't know what to say. The silence broke when you received a phone call from your mother.

"Hello? Yeah we're on our way back. We're almost home so I'll get there in about thirty minutes. Alright, love you, too. I'll see you in a bit," you hung up and looked down at your phone for a bit.

Levi took this chance to actually have a conversation with you.

"Was that your mom?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah she just wanted to know when I was getting back."

"Are you having people over for today?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure my sister is coming over to open presents and my uncle with his family, too."

"Is it the uncle that gets crazy when he's drunk?"

You laughed. "Yep, that's the one, but I'm glad I wasn't home when he was there last night. He probably got drunk as shit and started to yell when talking to people. Just like last year... remember?"

Levi chuckled. "Tch, yes. He kept yelling at me when asking me why am I so short."

Both of you laughed at the memories of your Christmas together last year. Just like thanksgivings, Levi is always welcomed to join you and your family for Christmas. He was always there with you when you had to deal with your drunken family on the holidays. You began to feel bad for avoiding Levi on his birthday, so you decided to invite him over when you two get home.

"Hey Levi, why don't you come over when we get home? I'm pretty sure my mom left a present for you under the tree," you said.

"That's kind of your mother. She didn't have to, but tell her thank you for me," he said.

"So... you don't want to come over?"

"Well, I do appreciate the invite, but I figured I bothered you enough so I think I'll pass."

You were shocked. You didn't mean to make him feel that way. Now you straight up and felt like an asshole. You wished you could've said something sooner, but you had to say something now. You didn't want him to feel like this was his fault.

"Listen Levi..." you began.

"Look, we're almost home. Let's just put this all behind us," he said.

With that, both of you were quiet until you arrived home. Levi helped you take your stuff out of the car. You didn't want to leave things the way they were. Before he left to his own home, you ran to him and hugged him from behind. This caught him off guard and caused heat to rise to his cheeks. You wanted to stay like that for a while, but you had to let him go.

"Thank you for everything and happy birthday again," you said.

He sighed and smiled at you. "Thanks, brat."

He ruffled your hair then left to take the rest of his stuff out of his car. You decided to just leave him be and dragged your stuff home. Once you came in, your family greeted you.

"Welcome back, (F/N)! Did you have a good time?" Your mother asked.

You were too tired to bother responding to her and your whole situation with Levi continued to run through your head. You headed towards the stairs.

"Y-Yeah, it was pretty fun. I'm tired right now so I'll just be in my room," you said.

You opened the door to your room then closed the door for you to fall on your bed and buried your face into the pillow. You couldn't get the kiss out of your head. It was such a surprise that caught you off guard and you didn't even know why.

Oddly enough, this wasn't the first time he's kissed you.

The very first time he's kissed you was when you both were in the eighth grade. The curious cat you are came to Levi's house hours after school ended and questioned him if he's ever been kissed before. That discussion dragged for a while until he suggested to kiss you to get it over with. Of course, you were completely unsure about it since you saw him as a brother to you, but your point of view changed when he instantly became your first kiss and kissed you on the spot. It felt very awkward between you two, but quickly laughed about it and swore to never talk about or even think about doing it again.

Now that you two are several years older and growing more mature, you weren't sure if it even mattered that he broke the promise. Back then it didn't seem such a big deal. The two of you were very young and didn't know anything about love or relationships. This time felt different with you. It was like the kiss meant something to you.

It had been about three days since Christmas and it was three days without seeing or talking to Levi. Levi was at work with his good friend Farlan. He did not want to bother you because of what he caused on Christmas. Since you two stopped talking, it caused him to be very anxious and stressed if he had ruined his friendship with you.

"Oh Levi, I forgot to ask how did your birthday go? Must've been pretty amazing to have celebrated it on Disneyland, huh," Farlan said, as he was drying glass cups with a cloth.

Levi was alone in the back with a ton of dishes to wash. "It was fun."

Farlan noticed his lack of socialization as he isn't such a silent person at work. He may not be a complete loud person, but he sure is talkative. Levi only seemed to be focus on the dishes.

"Is something wrong?" Farlan asked.

He began to scrub aggressively. "Yeah I'm fine just leave me alone."

"Are you sure? I mean you've been acting weird lately—"

"I'm fine okay?! Where the fuck is Isabel? She's supposed to be cleaning tables," Levi threw the sponge in the sink and went out to clean a few tables.

"Woah. Calm down, dude. She has the week off remember? She's out of town and spending the holidays with her family," Farlan explained.

Levi pinched the valley of his nose and gave out a huge sigh. "Shit, I forgot. Sorry, I just been having a bad few days."

Luckily, it was a very slow day so this gave them a chance to talk about what Levi was dealing with.

"Why? Weren't you at Disneyland a few days ago?" Farlan questioned.

"Yeah I know. It's just that I haven't been talking to (F/N) since then." Levi rubbed the back of his neck.

Levi never liked to discuss how he's feeling if it wasn't with you. Since it was Farlan, he was able to trust him.

"The hell? Did you guys get into an argument again?"

"No no it wasn't like that," Levi cleared his throat, "I um... look I'm just going to say it. I kissed (F/N)."

Farlan's grew bigger by the second. "W-Wait can you say that again? You what now!?"

"Fucking hell, Farlan. You heard me."

"You actually kissed (F/N)?! Are you serious?!"

"You don't have to keep reminding me," Levi began, "I know what I did and I can't tell if you're happy or upset about this."

"Are you kidding, dude?! Of course I'm happy about this! I've been waiting for this day to come. Now the two of you can finally be together—" Farlan began.

"Just stop!" Levi interrupted him.

Farlan noticed him not being even the slightest happy about what happened. He couldn't hold in the excitement and wondered why he wasn't happy about this moment.

"She..." he trailed off, "she didn't like what I did."

"What do you mean? Too much tongue? Saliva?" Farlan asked.

"Fuck off, Farlan. Not like that. She didn't that I kissed her," Levi said and sighed.

"Oh..." Farlan began, "did she say something?"

"Look, I know she didn't like it. She hasn't spoken to me for three days. I don't know what to do," Levi said.

Levi sat down at a table and pulled his hair back. Farlan saw that this situation troubled him. He knew you meant the world to him and if anything went wrong, Farlan didn't know what Levi would do. Levi is the type to ignore his problems and let them die down, but if it involved you, it would never leave his brain.

"How do you feel about this?" Farlan asked.

"I don't know..." Levi said, "it was my fault. I kissed her first cause I just—"

"You've finally come to your senses, right?" Farlan said, "You have feelings for her, Levi."

"Believe it or not, Farlan, I've had feelings for her. It didn't take me long to realize it."

-

_"I'm glad we got that over with. I didn't think we would actually kiss," you said._

_"Shut up and don't talk about it. I only did it so you could shut up about trying it," Levi said._

_You laughed and nudged him. "Be quiet! I didn't think you would actually kiss me!"_

_Levi rolled his eyes. He didn't think he would either. He figured it was just to make you shut up._

_You smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, though. I mean not because you took my first kiss, but because you're my best friend."_

_"Tch, don't thank me. I chose to have this punishment."_

_You pushed him. "Shut the hell up!"_

_You two were silent for a few seconds until you spoke._

_"You know..." you trailed off, "I'm actually glad I had mg first kiss with you. I know that sounds kinda awkward, but it's the truth. I didn't want to have it with some other gross boy."_

_He smiled at you and now realized why he kissed you. He took himself out of his own train of thoughts._

_"Yeah that's what friends are for," he responded._

_"That's right. Now can we just forget about this? It'll be our own little secret so we wouldn't have worry about this," you said._

_Levi realized that not only you were his first kiss, but you became his first love._

_"Alright, I won't tell a soul," he said._

_"Pinky promise?" You held your pinky towards him._

_"Um hello, (F/N)? We're not in the first grade anymore."_

_"Ugh be quiet and just do it!"_

_-_

Levi rested his head on his hand against the table. His memory of their first kiss was locked away in his brain for a long time. By blocking that memory, he was blocking out his true feelings.

"Look, it was a thing in the past. I was too young to even understand love and it was me caught in a fantasy. The kiss clearly didn't have a positive affect on her so I'm just going to drop it," he explained.

"Levi, you can just run away from this. You have to confess to her," Farlan suggested.

"Confess what?! That I was in love with her and I probably still am? Forget it."

"Maybe that's what you need to do! It's not easy, but she should hear it from you. You guys are honest with each other so why is it any different to tell her this?" Farlan asked.

Levi sat there and thought about what Farlan said. He began to plan out in his head what he wanted to say to you.

*******************************

"Wake up, (F/N). You got laundry to do," your mother said.

She dump the laundry basket on your bed and woke you up. Your mother noticed how you've been locked away in your room for three days. It began to worry her.

"(F/N), you need to go outside or something. It weird telling you that because I never have to. You should be out with Levi."

With that, your mother left your room. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. You have been stuck in your home contemplating whether or not you wanted to face Levi. All you thought about these past three days was the kiss and questioning everything. You were planning on confronting Levi, but you didn't know what you wanted to say.

You decided to deal with it later and gather your dirty clothes to clean. You picked up your pants and heard coins in them. You took out extra change from the pocket then came into contact with a card. You took it out and it was the same card you got from the mechanical fortune teller.

_"Never let fear decide your future."_

You thought for a moment. You figured if you avoiding Levi was because of your fears. What am I so afraid of? You thought.

You stood there for a few minutes. You closed your eyes and thought of every single memory you and Levi had together. It was all flowing in your head like a slideshow. The memory of him kissing you popped up. You opened your eyes and began to blush. You wondered if your fear held you back from liking Levi. You felt a spark when he kissed you and that was why you desperately wanted to kiss him back.

It was all coming together. You realized something that you couldn't put out ever since you and Levi became close. You never noticed that it was within you all this time. You were too oblivious and scared to even think about it.

"I love Levi..." you said to yourself.

Your heart beat as you said that. It was the kind of love with a meaning to it. You couldn't believed you finally said those three special words.

"I love Levi," you said again.

You laughed to yourself and felt relieved to say that. You didn't want fear to stop you any further. You wanted to take this chance and finally tell your best friend that you were in love with him.

All of a sudden, your phone rang. You picked it up and saw the caller ID.

"Levi..."

Your heart was racing when you saw that it was him. You now know what it feels like to have a major crush on someone. You answered the phone with a hello.

-"(F/N), are you busy?" Levi asked.

-"No I was actually gonna call you to talk."

-"Yeah I actually needed to talk to you too. I just got off of work and I'll head home."

-"Alright, see ya then," you then ended the call and proceeded to fix your messy hair from napping so much during the day.

You ran down stairs as you pulled your hair back into a ponytail. You decided to wait for him patiently at your front porch. It didn't take long for him to arrive. You saw him parked his car then stepped out. You walked to meet him halfway and both of you were standing right in between where your two homes are split.

"Hey Levi, nice seeing you again," you said.

"Nice seeing you too," he replied.

You began to blush uncontrollably because of what you were going to say to him. It was all too fast, but you knew you wanted to confess. You ended up facing the ground because you didn't want him to noticed your cherry red face.

"Listen, (F/N)..." he began, "I have to tell you something."

You immediately made eye contact with him and interrupted him. "I-I have to tell you something too!"

His eyes slightly grew wider. "Alright uh go ahead."

"No!" You said, "I mean, you can go first."

"Okay... Well I just wanted to tell you..." he started.

Oh my god please tell me you have feelings for me too, you thought.

"I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry."

"Wait what?"

Levi sighed. "I'm saying that I'm sorry about kissing you. I should have never done that and it was uncalled for. I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable."

 _Wait... don't say that,_ you thought.

"I don't know what I was thinking. It was a mistake, (F/N). I didnt mean to make things awkward between us. I know this time is different and it wasn't like how it was before. I don't want anything to change between us so let's just forget about it."

The moment you heard him saying it was a mistake, struck your heart. You weren't sure if you even wanted to confess to him now that you're hearing how he's feeling.

Levi rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I know you don't want anything to change and that's perfectly okay cause I don't want anything to change either. It'd be too much for me. You know how relationships aren't my thing. I don't want you to be uncomfortable either so it works out. I apologize again."

You were stunned to actually hear those words coming out of his mouth. It was clear to you that he was not ready to have a relationship with you when you finally desired to be more than best friends with him. You weren't able to say any more than to only forgive him.

"O-Oh um I certainly forgive you, Levi. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I shouldn't have done that," you said then gave him a sad smile.

"No don't apologize. I know it was my fault for that, but I'm glad we got to settle this and put it all behind us."

"Yeah I'm glad we've talked," you continued to fake a smile as you were talking.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" He asked.

Your eyes widen. "Oh! Umm I-I just wanted to ask if I left my jacket in your car..."

"Yeah uh I could get it for you if you want?"

"N-No it's alright I have to go somewhere right now, anyway," you said. You wanted to quickly leave so you could be alone. Being in Levi's presence was hurting you by the minute. It felt as if your chest was swelling up.

"Alright, well I'll be going. I gotta head back cause Farlan needed me after we talked. I'll text you later."

"Oh okay... I'll see you later," you waved to him as he began to walk away.

You couldn't let him walk away. You really hoped he'd turn back to you, but it had to be you who would stop him. It was now or never.

"Levi wait!" You called out.

He turned around and waited for you to say something.

"I..." you began, "I just wanted to say thank you for telling me all that. It really means a lot to me." You smiled at him.

In the end, you weren't able to confess. You heard enough from Levi. You couldn't take how it felt to be zoned out your relationship. Levi's response only made it worse.

"Yeah... that's what friends are for," Levi said then walked away.

*******************************

After the conversation, Levi returned back to his work where he could let off steam. It wasn't his plan to ignore what he was actually feeling inside, but didn't want to ruin anything between your friendship.

Little did he know his actions made it worse than it needed to be.

"Oh hey! You're back. I thought you left you go talk with (F/N)?" Farlan asked. He was in the middle of wiping down tables and cleaning up for closing time.

"I did," Levi said, "I apologized for kissing her and I made sure I was on the same page as her with our friendship."

Farlan sighed. "But you're really on the same page, huh?"

"Of course not. Ugh, I hate this feeling."

"Well, my friend, you are experiencing your very first crush." Farlan patted Levi on the back.

"Tch, shut up."

Feeling a buzz from his pocket, he took out his phone and received a text message from Erwin.

"Did (F/N) text you?" Farlan asked.

"No it's just Erwin. The tall guy I mentioned earlier," Levi said as he was texting back.

"Oh yeah! The one with the big eyebrows. What does he want?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Ugh, he wants me to go with the group to this New Year's Eve party someone's having. I guess its an open invite, but Erwin can't go so they're asking me to go."

"Well why not? Perfect way to get (F/N) off your chest for a while. Not in a bad way, though," Farlan suggested.

"I don't know. I never liked parties and this was is supposedly going to be huge and I rather be home than be surrounded by a bunch of drunk dumbasses."

Farlan scoffed. "Oh please. I'm sure it'll be fun. Lighten up a little, Levi. It's your last year of having fun in high school. You have to go!"

Levi thought about for a second and it seemed like a decent idea to go. He wasn't planning on doing anything else and he wasn't interested in facing you again.

"I'll think about it," Levi said.

"That's the spirit, Levi! Just hope she doesn't show up, though,"

"Tch, she wouldn't go to a party like that if her life depended on it. I know her too well..."

Meanwhile, at your house, you were alone in your room and recalled to your conversation with Levi. Your plan of finally breaking out of the “friend-zone” had completely gone wrong and became ten times worse than it was. It was clear that your little friendship façade was never going to break and it never will. It shattered you to pieces knowing that he will and always will be only your best friend. Not your boyfriend. Not your significant other and definitely not your lover.

You picked up your phone and dialed the one other person who you can trust other than Levi.

“H-Hange...” you choked out, “Are you busy?”

As soon as you dialed Hange, she picked you up to go on a walk around the park. She suggested that Mother Nature will make you feel better. You explained your current situation to her and how you finally figured out your feelings for your best friend.

“I don’t know what to do, Hange. I just now gave into my feelings and now he just still wants to be in the friend zone,” you explained.

“Well, it wouldn’t make any sense since he kissed you first,” Hange said, “perhaps he’s afraid like you...”

“Or maybe he is telling me the truth. He told me he didn’t mean it and he wasn’t looking for a relationship with me and it’s not because he thought I wasn’t either. That’s just him genuinely telling me his true feelings.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, (F/N). If I were you, I would probably just try to forget about. I never like sticking around and letting negative things crawl all over my brain like that! I need my brain for science!” Hange said.

“How am I supposed to forget about it when I actually love him. It hard...”

Hange pats you on the shoulder. “You know, I view love as a very mature emotion and a very serious one, as well. I wouldn’t use that word so lightly. I’m not saying you’re not mature or something, but I’m saying to be patient.”

Hearing her words reminded you of Jean and his desperate journey on finding the one. “Love takes time” is what you told him.

“I guess I am going too fast...” you said.

“And who knows, maybe you and Levi will end up together in the future. You just need some time and affection to work it out and make it happen. That’s all. Don’t let it be the end of the world for you, (F/N),” Hange explained.

“I’ll try my best!”

Hange smiled and embraces you. “That’s the spirit! You know... I actually have a great idea that we should do.”

“What is it?”

“What are you doing on New Year’s Eve!?” She asked.

“U-Um... I’m not really sure,” you said, “Probably nothing, but my parents are going out of town for this concert of a band I don’t even know and I’m just staying home. Why are you asking? Did you want to do something?”

“Uh yes I do!! There’s going to be this huge party that day and almost everyone from our senior class is going. We have to go!!” Hange took both the side of your arms and began to shake you as she explained.

“A party?! There’s no way I could go to a party. You’re CRAZY!”

“(F/N), this is a perfect way for you to get that stupid Levi and his clipped hair off your chest!”

You shook your head. “No no no... there’s no way.”

“Come on! Please!! It’ll be super fun. Plus, Jean wanted you to come too!” She said.

It took you a moment to think about possibly going. It was a great idea for you to end your year off on a good note, but another thought roamed to your brain.

“Wait but...” you began, “what if Levi shows up?”

She laughed. “Oh you’re too funny! There’s no way he would show up! You said it yourself. He thinks parties like that are dumb and a waste of time.”

“You’re right...,” you said, “Alright well... I guess I’m going.”

“YAHOO! It will be so much fun! You’re going to love it!!” Hange says as she jumps up and down in joy.

“I will see it to believe it, Hange,” you said.

Going to this party was your one chance to prove yourself that you didn’t need Levi to have fun. You wanted to have fun for at least one day without Levi. After all that has happened, you needed some relaxation and time off from him. It was probably for the best to be away from each other till break is over. Little did the two of you know that you both think very alike and thought of the same perfect idea. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is never too late to write about New Year’s Eve. Just when things got good for them it later became tragic, but don’t worry. I have A lot of juicy stuff planned. >:)
> 
> Stay tune for the next chapter because it’ll be an interesting one...


	13. Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader decides to go to a New Year’s Eve party to have a night without Levi. Everything works out well until she has a little too much to drink and has an encounter with a certain person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Somebody Else’ by The 1975 inspired me to write this part. It’s kind of a long chapter so enjoy reading!

**7:00 P.M.**  
**New Year's Eve**

Several outfits were laid out on your bed and made you debate which one to wear at the party Hange desperately wanted you to go so badly. You wanted to dress nice, but nothing revealing or fancy. You figured a skater skirt would be a good choice, but it was going to get chilly later at night. All of a sudden, your cellphone began to ring and answered.

"What is it, Hange?" You said in a more melodic tone from annoyance as she been constantly calling you about advice on outfits.

"Should I keep my hair up or down?! I always have it up because my hair is so long and annoying, but I wanna look good!!" She complained over the phone. Though Hange is never the one to be concerned with situations like these, she is still a girl.

"Hange, you're never going let me get ready when you keep calling. You look beautiful either way just go with whatever makes you feel good."

You hear her sigh over the phone. "You're right," she said, "you know... I don't even know why I'm making a big deal out of this. I'm not trying to get laid this New Year's. I'm only going for one purpose."

"And what might that be?"

"To get drunk!!"

You rolled your eyes. You were aware that she would want to get drunk tonight. It made you nervous because you were never the type to be doing such bad things like that. You were not only afraid of getting caught, but just scared in general of it. Because of that, you decided to stay away from the alcohol tonight.

"So you're just gonna leave me there while you get shitface?" You teased. You still didn't want to ruin the fun for Hange just because of you.

"I'm not gonna get THAT drunk. Just buzzed," she said.

You chuckled. "I'm just kidding. You can go ahead and do it. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna get just buzzed."

"We'll see about that! Anyways, I'll come and get you in a few minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

After the call, you decided to just throw some black sheer tights with a maroon colored sweater to go with your black skater skirt. Your hair was nicely done and you wore just a right amount of makeup. You heard the sound of a honk outside your home. It was Hange outside waiting for you. You ran down the stairs and grabbed your house keys and purse before leaving and locking the door.

You noticed that it was her friend Moblit who was driving the car. She gestured you to sit in the back. You opened the car door and both greeted you as you entered.

Hange turned herself to face you. "Hey (F/N)! You lookin adorable as always. You remember Moblit, right?"

You nodded and smiled. "Nice seeing you again."

"Moblit here is my designated driver! He has a zero tolerance for alcohol so he's here and happy to help!" She explained.

 _Poor Moblit probably got dragged to do this,_ you thought.

"So where is this party at again?" You asked.

"Its about twenty minutes away. I have no idea who's house is it at. Jean just told me it was an open invite and everyone is gonna be there."

Finally arriving at the house, you did a double take while looking at the house. You couldn't believe your eyes when you rolled down the window and to see how huge the house was and the amount of people outside and possibly a giant crowd of people inside, as well. It was like those major house parties seen in movies. You'd never thought those existed, but now you believed they did. Since it was the very first time going to a type of house party like this, you were a little nervous on the possible scenarios that would happen.

"Holy shit..." Hange said as her jaw dropped at the scene, "It's like almost everyone got the memo and actually followed through."

"No kidding," you added, and began to have second thoughts about going to the party, "Hange, I'm not so sure about this."

"What?!" Hange blurted out, "Come on, (F/N)! It'll be fun. I promise. You need this too." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

You didn't think she would notice your sneaky anxious self. Throughout the ride, you constantly checked your phone to not only check the time, but to check your messages. You couldn't resist the urge to check and see if Levi was going to text you. A little part of you actually wanted him to be here at this party with you, but you knew it was only going to hurt you more.

Moblit found a parking spot nearby and parked the car. Hange still had her attention towards you. She noticed your struggle to let Levi go for one night. It wasn't easy for you. You looked back to the party and then at Hange. You were debating whether or not you still wanted to go.

"(F/N)," Hange began, "don't let him ruin your night."

You nodded. "You're right. It's New Year's Eve. I shouldn't ruin a hopefully good night."

Hange laughed at your comment. She knew you were still unsure about the party in general, but knows you're trying your hardest.

Both of you finally left the vehicle and strolled towards the door of the house where it was freely opened. It was such a huge crowd of people that it was almost like a rock concert. You felt bad for who lives in the house because of all the mess that this party was going to leave behind. You made sure you followed Hange where ever she went since you were nervous about being there by yourself.

Many of the people you saw were recognizable because of school. Others were most likely from other schools or just complete strangers. Stereos were blasting different rap and pop songs that made everyone dance like crazy. Some were even grinding and had dance moves that were not for the dance floor, but more for the bedroom. The three of you walked towards where the kitchen was and sat down at a table there. By the kitchen, alcohol was being served as different types of vodka and beer was visible.

Because of the music being played full volume, Hange gestured you to come closer so she was able to talk directly in your ear. "Stay here! I'll be right back. I promise."

You immediately reacted. "W-Wait! Where you're going?!"

"Don't worry! I'll be right back. Just stay with Moblit!" With that, she disappeared into the crowd.

You groaned and couldn't decide on what was your next move now. You really began to second guess on your decision coming to the party. You checked your phone again, but still nothing from Levi. This whole situation with Levi made you wondered if it was going to go back to when you two were distance the beginning of December. It gave you such anxiety for you to be thinking about scenarios like that. You hated your mind for thinking such negative thoughts when you're supposed to be having a good time.

Meanwhile, Moblit payed no attention to anything that was going on. He seemed as if he didn't mind and was just on his phone. You turned to him and decide to open up a conversation since Hange was who knows where.

"Hey Moblit, did you even want to come here?" You asked.

He nodded. "Yeah it's better than spending New Year's Eve alone."

"Well that's true..." you murmured.

You realized that he was sort of in your position, as well. Being alone on New Year's Eve would've been strange and lonely. In addition, you would've became bored in a snap. Eventually, you finally saw Jean as he fought his way through a crowd of people to get to you. It wasn't surprising to you when you noticed his droopy eyes and his breath reeked of alcohol.

Jean waved towards you. "Yo (F/N)!!"

"Hey Jean!" You smiled since you were glad to see a familiar face. He embraced you tightly and your face was forcedly pressed against his grey shirt that he wore with his red and black checkered flannel with his sleeves pushed up. Not only did he reek of alcohol, but another substance that smelled even worse.

"Oh my god, Jean! The fuck is that smell?!" You pushed him away from you and he laughed.

"Oh fuck, sorry princess," He continued to laugh and taunt you. Someone else was coming up behind Jean and held his shoulder back.

"Jean, I almost lost you! Don't leave me behind there like that!" A certain angelic freckled face boy said.

You began to get excited when you noticed who it was. "Oh my god. Hey Marco!"

He noticed it was you and gave you his signature cheeky smile. "Wow! Hello (F/N)! Didn't see you there. Sorry about Jean..."

"No worries," you said then smiled, "what happened to him anyway?"

Marco kept Jean balanced and not letting him fall by holding onto him and allowing him to hold on to his shoulder. "Oh this tough guy decided to get high before the party started and he came across one of our friends and had a drinking competition with him."

Jean rolls his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Tch, that dumbass didn't see it coming. I knew he wouldn't handle all that alcohol."

You raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh Jean, how much have you been drinking?"

"Uhhh well I had several drinks of vodka with sprite and uh a couple of shots uhh lemme count," Jean said as he held his fingers up and counted them one by one, slurring his words.

"Yeah he's quite the competitive type, ain't he?" Marco mentioned.

You shook your head. "No kidding."

"H-Hey (F/N), have a drink with me!" Jean leaned towards you.

"W-What?! No way! I'm not getting shit faced like you." You pushed him away.

He stumbled towards the kitchen and found an empty cup and filled it with vodka and sprite. You always knew Jean had this side of him, but it was weird seeing him drunk. Seeing friends in this made you feel weird because of how you never expected them to be like this.

"Come on, (F/N). I-I know you want toooo." Jean nudged you and shoved the cup towards you.

"N-No..." you began, "I can't, Jean. You know me and I'm not like this. Plus, I don't know where Hange is and-"

Out of nowhere, Hange slips in with a shot glass in her hand. "Look guys!" She began, "I'm like on my fifth shot and I'm winning!"

"Oh my god, Hange. Are you already drunk?" You asked.

"Yup she most likely already is. She's sort of lightweight when it comes to drinking," Moblit mentioned.

"Jean did you just make that? Can I have it!?" Hange pointed towards the cup he was holding.

He shook his head "Nope. This here is for (F/N)."

Hange's eye grew wide in shock. "Whaaaaat?! Really, (F/N)?!"

You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes at both of them. "No! I am not drinking it. End of discussion so stop trying to peer pressure me."

"Jean don't pressure her anymore. If she doesn't want it then don't make her." Marco chimed in.

"Tch, alright fine, I'll drink it myself," he began, "Too bad Levi isn't here. He totally would make things more interesting and you need him to have fun."

 _He did not just say that to me_ , you thought. Him saying that had something boiled inside you. It was almost like he said that you needed Levi to do everything with you. That Levi was the center of attention while you just followed him around.

"Excuse me? Fuck you, Jean. We don't need Levi here. I don't need Levi here."

He smirked before saying, "Then prove it."

You hesitated for a moment. You weren't that dumb to not know he was just trying to trick you. You knew he was trying to have you give into peer pressure, but you thought for a moment about what he said. It bothered you a lot to know that Levi has been on your mind ever since you figured out your true feelings for him. Wondering where he was or what he was doing was all that you could think about and it was starting to ruin your night because of you waiting for him to text you at least once. It was never going to happen and it hurt you. Getting at least buzzed may help you into feeling better. You didn't need Levi.

"Fuck it," you grabbed the drink from him and proceeded to drink it.

"Hell yeah! She's doing it!" Jean said, then decided to make another drink for himself.

After you took a sip, you cringed at the taste and how strong it was. It took a couple of sips for you to get used to the taste. After a while, the drinks continued to come one after another. You didn't realized the amount of alcohol you've been consuming. The more you drank, the more the effects started to take a toll on you. You were way past being buzzed at the moment.

"You asses didn't even tell us you were coming here?" Everyone in your group turned around to see Ymir and Christa coming to meet you all.

"Heyyyyy Ymir and Christa!" You slurred

Ymir gave you a funny look. "(F/N), are you actually drunk right now?"

You laughed and nodded slowly. "Uhhhh no. I think I'm buzzed. I didn't want to beeeee drunk."

Everyone laughed at your slurred speech and how unexperienced you were at drinking. You were so drunk that you didn't realize how drunk you were nor did you even insisted drinking that much. It wasn't your intention to get drunk at all, but your mind was filled with nothing but Levi. As a result, it irritated you. The thoughts were ruining your night and because of that, you desired to keep drinking to forget.

The night became colder as time passed by. Although, due to the amount dancing and jumping around inside the house, it became hotter for you. You didn't know how long you've been dancing with Hange and the others. You soon began to feel a dizzy sensation and nausea building up in your stomach. You pulled yourself aside away from the crowd of people and sat down to ease your sickness.

"H-Heyyy (F/N)," Hange said and followed you to where you sat. She held onto your shoulder to keep her from tripping. Her breath unfortunately reeked of alcohol and made you felt even more nauseous.

You rubbed the temple of your head due to the fact that your headache felt like a hammer constantly banging on your brain. "H-Hange, I'm not feeeeling so good," you slurred, "Fuck I think I'm gonna v-vomit."

"Ohhhh shit..." Hange began, "I'm soooo sorry (F/N)! Staaaay right h-here, okay? I'm gonna seeeee if they got any of the uhh magic thingy to make your head feel better." She gestured you to stay where you were.

You were already in so much agony that you didn't even give Hange your attention. You assumed she left to get you an aspirin, but you thought that not even aspirin could cure your drunk self. You stayed sitting for a while until you realized that you were about to actually pass out. You rise from your seat and immediately head outside for fresh air.

The backyard was large that included a pool which was unfortunately filled with some garbage and empty cups. You rested your arms on the picket fence that surrounded the porch. The cold breeze hit your face and relived you of the heat that was coming from the inside. You felt a rush of nausea and instantly leaned over the fence to prepare for your vomit, but luckily nothing happened.

You stood back up and checked your phone again for any messages. Sadly, nothing appeared and you felt angry yet desperate. You wanted to storm out of the party just to find Levi. Straightaway, you rushed over back inside as you opened your phone to text Levi. You payed no attention to your surroundings since were glued to your phone, texting what you wanted to say to Levi.

All of a sudden, you were pushed out of the way by a group of people running outside and jumping to in the pool like a bunch of maniacs. You fell to the ground and your phone fell out of your hand around somewhere. _Ugh fuck... this can't be any worse,_ you thought.

As you were on the ground, crawling on your knees, looking for your phone, you faced forward to a hand that carried your phone in front of you. It seemed to you that you were imagining things, but this was reality. At first, you thought it was Levi that was in front of you.

"Hey is this your phone?"

Then you made eye contact with a totally different person. It was definitely not Levi. You were looking up at random stranger who was bending down to meet your level. His gleaming teal orbs sparked your attention.

You stood up to come face to face with him. "U-Um yes actually," you said then took your phone off his hand, "where did you uh find it?"

"It was knocked over towards the side of my shoe," he explained and gestured to his shoe.

"Ohhhh... but how did you knooow it was myy phone?" You tilted your head to the side like a confused puppy.

He chuckled. "Well, from the looks of you crawling on the floor, it was pretty clear to me that you must've drop this."

You felt embarrassed about crawling around like an idiot. "Oh geez... well that's embarrassing," you murmured, "Thank you again for finding it. I've just been uhh kindaaa clumsy."

"Oh really?" He said, as he noticed your slurred speech, "you sure it's not because of the alcohol?"

"I didn't even drink thaaat much." You slurred once again.

He laughed at how drunk you sounded. "If you are so sure then how about talking normally?"

"I am taaaalking normally!" You pouted.

"Alright whatever you say," he shrugs in response.

"Well, thank you again for finding my phone. I would've been lost without it."

"No problem..." he trailed off.

"It's (F/N)," you smiled.

"No problem, (F/N)," he finished off, "my name is Eren." His beautiful teal orbs twinkled as he smiled brightly with his pearly white teeth.

He wore a maroon shirt with an olive green jacket. His bottoms were black jeans and seemed to look like someone you'd find at a coffee shop. His name seemed familiar but your memory was vague at this moment. You looked at your phone again and noticed the giant paragraph you were just going to send to Levi. You were relieved you didn't and glad he found your phone.

"U-Um well I'll just leave you alone. I feel like I'm about to pass o-out." You held your head with the palm of your hand to ease your migraine you still had.

You slowly walked away to where you last where and rested your elbows against the wooden fence. Eren was behind you and giving you a stern look then followed right next to you.

He walked up next to you. "You alright? You don't look so good."

Your eyes became wide at him catching up to you. "Uh yeah I am! Of course I'm okay. I guess I just has like a tiiiinny bit too much to drink," You giggled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Just a tiny bit?"

You laughed knowing you were lying to him and yourself that you drank just a little bit. "Okay I guess I drank more than I can handle."

You looked towards his directions with confusion plastered across your face. You were curious to why he decided to stick around with you.

"So Eren..." you said, "I don't mean to sound like an asshole or anything, but aren't you here with someone else? I know that sounds bad, but I'm just curious."

He gasps. "Wow geez I'll just leave then."

"What? No! Wait-" you reached out to him.

He turned around and laughed. "I'm just messing with you, (F/N)."

You playfully pushed him away. "Dont...do that!! Now you're the asshole here."

Eren chuckled. "Heh I could ask you the same thing since you're here all alone, as well."

You rolled your eyes. "Of course I'm with friendsss. They're just uhhh somewhere like uhh..."

He waited for your response with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. You giggled and gave in because you couldn't resist his face.

You sighed. "Alright fine! I actually have no idea where they were and I didn't feel so good so I came out here for some fresh air and excuse me? I asked YOU the question."

"Alright Alright calm down..." he began, "I don't really know where they are either. They all left after this drinking competition I was in."

You scoffed at his explanation. "You were in a drinking competition? Wow hot-shot, didn't know you had it in you."

Eren sighs. "Yeah it was against this jerk of a friend I have. We're always so competitive cause he's an asshole."

You gave him a smirked. "Sounds like more of an enemy than a friend if you ask me."

"He's been a close friend of mine," Eren shrugs then turns to you, "what about you? How did you even get this drunk?"

You looked up, trying to remember how'd you even end up the way you were. Your memory became very vague at the moment that you couldn't even remember anything that happened. It was only bits and pieces.

"Well, all I remember is drinking a lot with someone and then I drank a little more... then a little more..." You slurred.

Eren couldn't help but smile and constantly laugh at how drunk you were. To be honest, you were much better company than some of his friends. He didn't mind that you were at this state. It was all entertaining and you seemed to not mind at all that you two are complete strangers that are just having a normal fun conversation.

"You know what?" You said, "I'm pretty sure I actually got drunk from a competition too..."

Eren raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Is that so? What a coincidence."

"Yeah it was against my friend who's kinda an asshole."

"Wow..." Eren began. "Maybe we went up against the same jerk."

"Mayyyybeeee..." you said, Then suddenly you felt a rush of nausea in your stomach. It caused you to automatically leaned over the fence and prepared yourself.

"Are you about to throw up?!" Eren quickly went up to you and hold your hair back just in case.

You felt your stomach twisting inside of you, but nothing happened. It began to irk you that the pain continues and the feeling of throwing up is always occurring then it turns into nothing. Your pain subsided and you turn to look at Eren, seeing him being considerate and holding your hair back. Your drunk self was about to say words you would regret later.

"Look at you..." You slurred. "Holding my hair back like you’re my boyfriend or something..."

Eren simply chuckled and shook his head. He didn't mind all this things you were saying to him because he knew it was just the alcohol talking. He wondered how you are sober.

"Just doing a simple act of kindness," he replied.

You stood back up and fixed your skirt and hair. "Thank you for that. U-Um do you know that time by any chance?"

He checked his phone. "It's 11:11. Make a wish."

"I wish this headache would stop." You said then massaged the temple of your head.

"Sorry to hear that," he said, "I wish I had some aspirin to give ya."

"These are shitty wishes," you said and both of you laughed.

"So Eren... What brings you to this wonderful party," you said sarcastically.

"If you must know, I happen to just move here all the way from Germany."

You began to playfully clap as if he won an award. "Oh my god, congrats. You just graduated to be a total hottie."

Eren simply shook his head and chuckled at your complement. So this is what it looks like to be totally drunk, he thought.

"Ha. You're hilarious," he replied, "I've lived here before, but I had to move to Germany and now I'm here again. I have close friends that live here when I was here. They insisted that I go to this party."

"Well welcome back, Eren," you smirked.

"Good to be back, though. I have to start school when the new semester comes in January, but luckily they go to that school too," he mentions.

You nodded. "That's good. At least you aren't completely alone. What grade you gonna beeee in?”

“I’ll be a senior when the new semester starts.”

Your eyes grew wide. “I’m a senior too!! How wonderfuuulll,” you said, “but I have to ask... why did you decide to come back here?”

His smile faded away when you asked him. "Let's just say that my family wanted a fresh new start."

You noticed he was facing the ground with a sad smile. It wasn't your business anyway. Before you could change the conversation, he asks you the same thing.

"What about you? How did you end up at this party?"

You tried your best to remember the reason why and all you could remember was Hange dragging you here and because of Levi, as well.

"Well, I didn't even wanna bother coming here," you said, "but I didn't want to spend New Year's alone. I thought I was going to spend it with my best friend but..."

You didn't know why you were about to spill all your problems to a random guy you just met. The emotional side got the best of you and you began to feel tears build up. Being drunk at the moment was not helping at all. Eren was already aware your sad expression. You too had something you didn't want to talk about nor deal with it. Both of you had the same reason to come to this party. It was to forget reality for one night.

He reached out and held your shoulder. "It's alright, (F/N). You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

You sniffed then smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry," you said then carefully wiped your eyes without ruining your makeup, "I didn't mean to be such a crybaby right now."

He shook his head. "It's totally fine. Don't apologize."

You turned to him and made eye contact with his gorgeous teal orbs that almost hypnotized you. "You're really are a charmer, aren't ya? Are you always this charming?"

"Eh I guess you could say that. I'm just a regular guy." He says then shrugs.

"I know, but I'm glad you're talking to meee," you slurred, "as crazy and fucking weird that must sounds, but I am pretty fucked up right now so don't mind me," You said.

"Oh don't worry I don't mind," he laughs in response.

Both of you hadn't realized that it was already extremely close to midnight and the final countdown to the New Year was just five minutes away. Time progressed quickly as the two of you continued to talk about random things and getting to know each other more.

"Eren..." you began, "I just have this quick question before midnight."

You both make eye contact. "Ask away."

"Why did you even bother talking to a lonely drunk girl for like an hour at a New Year's Eve party with TONS of people?"

He smirked. "You know If I had to be honest, I didn't plan my night this way. You'd happen to change them and make my plan actually better."

You felt heat rising up to your cheeks. "Don't flatter me. I've had enough of your charm."

Then midnight was just seconds away. All around you was people counting down all the way from twenty seconds. Everyone was ready to launch fireworks and confetti as people were counting down. Once it got down to the final second on the clock, everyone cheered in celebration of the New Year. All around you were people screaming, hugging and even having their New Year's kiss. Both you and Eren turned to face each other with big smiles plastered on both of your faces.

"Happy New Year, (F/N). Glad I could be with you at this moment," Eren said.

"Oh you're adorable," you said and crossed your arms, "Happy New Year, Jaeger bomb."

Everyone continued to celebrate and some were still kissing or in this case, making out. You were too drunk to even care about them. A random thought appeared in your mind about how you wished Levi was here and being your first New Year's kiss. It would've been nice for you. You and Eren were silent as you both watched people setting off fireworks and cheering around the backyard. Some even threw themselves inside the pool.

You turned your head towards Eren. "So... is this part where you're supposed to kiss me."

This caught Eren off guard, but stood his ground since he reminded himself that this was just you being drunk. "Wow look at you wanting me to kiss you."

You rolled your eyes. "Weeelll... it is New Years so it's okaaaay, Eren."

"Hmmm nah I think I'm good," he said.

You raised your eyebrow. "Oh please. Now you're too cool to kiss me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I have my reasons. One is that I certainly do not want to take advantage of you at the state you're in."

"Tch, I'm fiiiineee, Eren."

"I also wouldn't want to kiss you already before I could take you out on a proper date first," he said, "well, when you're sober too."

This completely caught you off guard. Now your cheeks were completely bright red. _God, he's good,_ you thought.

"God, you seriously are such a Prince Charming. Making me all blush and shit," you covered your cheeks and became nervous with him and his glowing face and his pearly teeth.

"Soooo what do you say?" He smiles as he awaits for your answer.

He wasn't kidding. You had no idea what you wanted to say. Throughout the night, Eren has been perfect and awfully kind to you. You've never met anyone like Eren. He was completely different than Levi. You wanted to agree on the date, but the thought of still having feelings for Levi pulled you back. You didn't know what to say to him. Would it be a good idea to just go on the date to forget my feelings for Levi? You thought.

"L-Look Eren, I'd love to-" you began.

You noticed a familiar sight when your attention was drawn behind Eren. Your vision was a bit dull, but as soon as the crowd of people cleared. A familiar jet black clipped hair was in your sight.

"Oh shit shit shit!" You grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him towards you to block Levi from seeing you, "Eren put your arms around me and just hug me really quick."

Eren's tanned cheeks slowly became pink. "The hell? W-What's the matter?"

You took a peek behind Eren and saw Levi walking towards the backyard. Not only that Levi was in the flesh, but you now became aware that he was with someone else.

"The fuck...?" You removed yourself from Eren to get a clear view of Levi.

The same ginger haired girl from school and from the committee was with him. It was Petra Ral. Levi was here with Petra Ral beside him. The sight of those two made your stomach grumble in a terrible way. They seemed to be on the lookout for something. Then you saw Levi on his cellphone and your cellphone began to vibrate. You checked to see that it was Levi calling you. That meant that Levi knows you were here and he was on the hunt for you.

"Fuck, I-I got to hide," you said to yourself.

"What's wrong, (F/N)? Are you not feeling good again?" Eren asked since he became concerned about you.

Coincidentally, you felt your stomach twist and it became painful by the second. You held your stomach to ease your pain, but you almost fell to the floor.

"Fuck, I think I'm seriously going to vomit. God, not right now. Please..." you plead.

"Okay come on, (F/N). We got to get you some help. You're stumbling." He helped you up.

"N-No! I-I'm-"

You then heard someone call your name. You looked up only to see Petra point at you then locking eyes with the devil himself. He immediately walked towards you.

"Oh god oh god oh god," you began to panic.

"Let me help you up," Eren said as he held you.

"N-No... it's fine I just-"

"Stay the fuck away from her," Levi came and pushed Eren away from you, "(F/N), what the hell is wrong with you? Who the fuck are you?"

Eren was completely confused at Levi suddenly pushing him away. "Excuse me? (F/N), do you know this guy?"

"Tch, shut up you brat. Come on, (F/N). I'm taking you home," Levi said then grabbed your arm.

"N-No! G-Get away from me! I'm fine!" You fought against Levi from pulling you away. You felt something coming up from your stomach. It was not a good sign.

Petra came along and spoked to Levi. "You found her! Is she alright? Do you need help, Levi?"

Then all of a sudden you pulled Levi out of his grasp and finally vomited all over the floor. It felt disgusting and after you finished, you felt a bit unconscious. Levi automatically carried you and turned to Petra.

"I'm going home and taking her home too. She's all fucked up," he said to her. He then turned back to see Eren in utter confusion. Levi simply sent him a death glare back at him and proceeded to leave with you. Eren only hoped for your well being. He was left there with no goodbye from you and only wondered if the two of you will ever meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is bad for you kids!! Lol jk don’t drink too much its bad. Make sure to never drink & drive either. That’s even worse. 
> 
> If you have been paying attention to the story you’ll know that I’ve been hinting at Eren’s arrival. Finally, I got to add him to the story! 
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback. I really appreciate all your lovely comments and all the kudos I’ve been receiving. It will always encourage me to continue writing. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day and I will see you in the next chapter!


	14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and reader finally have a chance to discuss the events that occured last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Best Friend” by Rex Orange County fits perfectly well with Levi’s emotions throughout this chapter so feel free to give it a chance and listen to it. :)

Carrying your unconscious body, Levi quickly makes his way towards his car. Before leaving out the door, Petra caught up to him and called out his name.

"L-Levi, is she going to be okay? I think she should go to the hospital."

Levi faced your sleeping expression that was buried in his chest. He was considering taking you to the emergency room because you possibly just had alcohol poisoning. As bad and irresponsible it sounds, he decides to deal with it himself since he's had experience with dealing in these kinds of situation due to his uncle being an alcoholic.

"I've got this under control. Don't worry about it, Petra," he reassured her.

Petra simply nodded in response then suggested him to text her when you were feeling alright. He nods then proceeded to carry you to his car and place you in the front seat. Once he buckled you up, he leans over to your face to check your breathing. You seemed to be in asleep and your breathing was quite fine. Levi figured he fortunately wasn't dealing with a case of alcohol poisoning. It seemed to probably be you being a lightweight drinker. Levi gently touches your face to see if you were able to wake up. He lightly shakes you to wake you up.

"Hey brat, you alive? Come on wake up."

You groaned, barely opening your eyes. "The fuck... Levi..."

He rolled his eyes. "That's good enough for me. I'm taking you home. You can thank me later."

You groaned in response and Levi entered from the driver's seat and started the engine then drove off. On his way to your house, he glances at you and thought of how a terrible hangover you were going to experience in the morning. Levi checks the time and read that it was almost going to be one in the morning. He wondered how furious your parents were going to be if they found out you were drinking. Luckily, Levi noticed no cars at your driveway when he arrived to your house. Levi exited out the car and opened your car door to carry you again. When he walked up to the front of your door, he placed you back down and had you leaned on him as he tried to find your house keys in your purse.

You groaned again then held onto Levi's arm. You didn't care about what was happening right now, you just wanted to lay on your comfy bed and sleep. Levi found your keys then finally unlocking your door.

"Just hold on a little longer. We're almost to your room." He whispered to your sleepy self as he continued to carry you up the stairs after closing and locking the front door.  
Once you two arrive inside your room, he gently placed you on the bed. Levi decided to take your shoes off for you and covered your body with blankets. As soon as Levi was just about to turn off the lights, a weak voice called out his name. He turned to only see you reach your hand out towards his direction. Your eyelids were half closed as if you were fighting off your exhaustion to communicate with Levi.

"L-Levi..." you mumbled out, "please stay... here."

 _Ah fuck me_ , he thought. Although he wouldn't mind staying in your room for the night, he was still aware of his feelings for you. All he wanted was to avoid having feeling at all. He tried to control them up until he lost the urge to have them in the way at the party. He felt it was best for him to sit at your desk throughout the night.

You turned your body around to see Levi sitting at your chair by the desk. You frowned and gestured him to come sleep next to you. You were completely exhausted to even care about him sleeping next to you. If you weren't so tired, you would've been nervous along with your cheeks turning as red as a strawberry.

"Not... there you... idiot," you grumbled in your sleep, "Come on here."

Levi rarely becomes uncomfortable, but moments like these are what pulls him out of his comfort zone. Levi almost never has shared a bed with someone before. Both you and Levi have only experience naps together during your childhood. This time would be different especially Levi and his feelings for you. Levi sighed before taking off his shoes and slipping inside your warm, soft blankets. In spite of the two of you being inseparable friends, this situation was practically the first because of how intimate it seemed.

Levi turned to face you, soundly asleep, with lips slightly parted. He almost never gets to witness you sleeping. Even though Levi himself has always had trouble sleeping, watching you deeply asleep oddly soothes him falling into deep slumber. You being with him has always made him feel relaxed. You being with him always made him feel like he was at home.

*****************************

**The next morning**

Levi was the first to be awake. He wasn't surprised that he woke up very early. It was surely going to be awhile for you to wake up. He noticed that during the night, you wrapped your arms around Levi, but of course, he didn't mind that. Without disturbing your sleep, he cautiously removes your arm off his chest. As he successfully is released from your grip, Levi slowly gets up from the bed to put on his shoes.

He takes a peek out the window and noticed that your parents still haven't arrived yet. Confused by it, he checked your phone for any messages and there was two unread texts from your mom. They both were messages to let you know that they stayed the night at a hotel and will be coming at noon.

"I'll be back, (F/N)," Levi whispers before leaving.

Levi slowly opened the door of your room and closed it. He left your house to change out his clothes from yesterday. His home felt cold and deserted like always. He walked upstairs and head towards his cleaned bathroom to take a quick, hot shower. Once he was out and dried off, he changed into an olive green shirt with a navy blue windbreaker, along with blue jeans.  
He reminded himself that he had a couple of errands to do. He started off with the priority ones since stores that are actually opened on New Year's Day are very limited. Surprisingly he encountered a store that was opened. He stopped to buy several ingredients, a couple of your favorite snacks, and a picture frame.After that, he returned home.

  
He placed the bags of things he bought on the table and only took out the picture frame. Levi walked upstairs and played one of his new vinyls he received from you on his birthday. As music began playing, he took out a picture from an envelope and placed it inside the frame he purchased then set it aside by his bed. It showed the picture that was taken of the two of you at Disneyland, hugging one another in front of the magical castle.

 _Time to make the brat feel better,_ Levi thought. He returned down stairs to cut several fruits, veggies, and supplements and had them blended together with ice to create one of his uncle's signature smoothies to cure his hangovers. Levi began to hum along the music coming from upstairs as he prepared the drink for you. He noticed buzzing coming from his phone across the counter. As he checked, there were several messages coming from Petra and Erwin. Both were messaging him to contact Erwin as soon as possible. Something tells him that Erwin is going to keep him busy when school is in session.

*****************************

Waking up to bright shining daylight beaming at your face strained your eyes. Everything from your feet to up your head was aching with pain. You looked around and remembered that Levi had taken you home from the party and took you to bed. You truly had no desire to move out of your bed nor even move at all, but the fact that you were still in your clothes from last night made you uncomfortable. _God dammit, I'm for sure going to have red marks on my body later,_ you thought.

Because of that, you pushed yourself to get out of bed to change into something more comfortable. Once you stood up from your bed, you were cramping in agony. You immediately retrieved your pajama shorts and a T-shirt to change into. Once you took off all your clothes and changed, you were relieved and finally comfortable. Going downstairs to drink water, you heard the front door being unlocked. You figured it was your parents, but it was revealed to be Levi.

Levi walked in with a bag, being surprised you were awake. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

You rolled your eyes as you sip your water. "You scared me. I thought you were my parents."

"Your parents aren't going to be here till later," he said as he settled his things on the kitchen counter, "they sent you a message last night saying how they stayed where they were."

  
You quickly checked your phones and saw many messages were left behind from your parents and some from Hange. You were aware that you were going to have to deal with all the questioning from Hange later. Levi took out a reusable cup along with some of your favorite snacks. You smiled to yourself because of how Levi has sort of a motherly side to him.

"Wow is that for me?" You smirked and stood there with your hand on your hip.

"Shut up and drink this," Levi said then handed you the cup full of his smoothie he made, "It'll help you with the hangover.

You took a sip and suddenly recoiled from the taste of it. "Gross... what even is in it?"

"Just drink it."

You shrugged then sat on your couch with Levi following you from behind. The tension in the atmosphere felt like a deep conversation coming between you two again. You really didn't feel like talking about what occurred last night. You were trying your best to avoid confrontation, but it seemed like Levi really needed to talk.

"Look I just wanted to thank you for taking me home last night," you began, "I don't think I would've made it home if it weren't for you."

"Why the hell were you there and why did you get so shitface drunk by yourself?" he snaps back at you, "you realized what you did was stupid. Something could've happened to you."  
Wow, so that's how he wants to play it? You thought.

You pinched the valley of your nose, not wanting to deal with his attitude. "Really Levi? You're seriously gonna give me this shit right now?"

Levi sighed. "You're my friend, (F/N). I'm always worried about you. So are you going to answer who the fuck were you with? And why he had his hands around you like he was some kind of perverted asshole?"

You then stood up. You hated when he mentioned the word 'friend' and your name in the same sentence. It became sick and tiring for you be friendzone over and over again. Especially by the one you love.

"What the hell is your problem?! That is none of your concern! I may not remember everything, but I do know that he was not being a pervert! You always gotta be like this! You don't see me asking about you and Petra!"

Levi rolled his eyes when you mentioned Petra. "Don't be stupid, (F/N)."  
"No I'm not! Why was she with you, huh?! Is that why you never said anything to me on New Year's?! Was it because you were with her?!"

You let your anger control you. All the angry towards Levi from last night was being let out. It wasn't your intention to reveal this much. Neither did Levi intended to expose his anger. Both of you felt a hint of jealousy without actually knowing it. Both of you became quiet before you spoke.

You sighed. "Levi, why have we been fighting like this? It's almost as if we've been tearing apart and It makes me upset."

"I know what you mean," he said, "maybe because it's our last year and we're not the same kids from years ago nor even from last year."

You chuckled. "No shit. We're practically going to be adults in just a few months."

Both you and Levi turn to each other and make eye contact. Your last year wasn't supposed to be filled with this much stress, but because of your close bond with Levi, it was making you two go out of your comfort zone. All these arguments that Levi and you been having lately have made you realized that there are some major differences between you and Levi. It was finally happening where you and Levi would view life in different perspective.

  
"Levi, we both know we haven't been kind to each other lately. It's been really frightening on how much we've been fighting. I don't want this to happen anymore." You held both his hands and looked deeply into his silver orbs.

"You don't think I realize that?" He said, "it's been frustrating."

"How do you think I feel? Me being left behind while you're part of an amazing group of friends."

He stopped you. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"Levi, you have to accept that you are. You have great things ahead of you. Don't wait up for me. I still need to figure out what I want to do with my life and be open to new things!"

Levi hated to what this discussion has lead to. The topic of separation has always been a touchy subject. To make matters even worse, both of you have hidden feelings to put aside.

"I'm tired of being left alone, constantly waiting for you to come." You said.

"You aren't alone, (F/N)." He reassured.

"But I'm going to be! We're not going to be together forever. And I'm not ready for that, Levi. I'm scared and I have to prepare myself for that day."

Though the expression, "It won't matter after high school," comes into your mind, you were convinced that you didn't know how it feel since Levi was all that mattered to you.

"Listen..." you began, "I think maybe it's time for us to try to be separated for a little bit."

Levi's expression turned pale. He wasn't ready to be like this already.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He spat.

"I'm not saying let's stop being friends! All I'm saying is that maybe we could try being separated for a little bit. You're always so busy with the committee so it'll be good for you." You suggested.

Levi sighed. "What about you? Where will you go?"

"I'll be fine," you said and smiled, "I'll be with Hange."

Levi sighed once more. "I guess It could work. I have meetings every Wednesday and Thursday."

"Then it'll be perfect."

"Well okay, but when I dont have meetings I'm still going to hang out with you," he said.

You smiled. "That sounds great."

You both agreed to experiment this temporary separation. It seemed to be the thing that couples do when they're in a feud, but unfortunately you aren't in a romantic relationship with him.

To keep the awkward silence away, Levi spoke up to change the subject.

"So you're still gonna tell me what the hell even happened last night?" He smirked.

Both of you explained on how you two ended up at the party. Neither one of you spilled the tea about going to just forget one another. After telling both stories, you two soon were just laughing and sharing all the embarrassing stuff that happened.

"So yeah I can't remember the guy, but I could hardly forget his amazing eyes..." you said as if you were daydreaming about the guy you met last night.

Levi rolled his eyes over your goofy self. "Tch, he just looked like an ordinary brat to me."

"Shush!" You said, "but still, I probably said things that made him not want to come near me again."

"Wow so he's like your Prince Charming? How disgusting." He said, which made you laugh.

"Hey Levi..."

He gave his attention to you when you called his name out. "Yes?"

"Do you think we would've still be friends if we met each other now?" You asked.

Levi chuckled. "Perhaps, but I probably would've been forced to since you live right next to me. Why hell... you probably would've fallen for me."

You blushed and elbowed him. "Shut up! Geez, you're such a narcissist."

Both of you continued to laugh as you two returned to normal humanity. You became curious on how taking a break from each other will work out. This was something that could never happen between you two if mentioned a long time ago. Neither you or Levi wanted to actually separate to look for new things. You two were aiming to get rid of your romantic feelings for each other to the point where you two were willing to sacrifice your friendship for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably more of a filler chapter even though I try not to make those kind of chapters, but it’s sort of necessary for right now. Everything beyond this point will start to get a lil spicy with more drama and more romance...


	15. So Far So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new semester is in session for reader and Levi. Which is a fresh new start and brand new faces, but even a familiar face joins them in the new semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now reached the halfway mark to this story! I didn’t even expect it to get this far omg, but it’s all thanks to you guys for encouraging to me write more.

The dreadful morning sunrise light beamed through your bedroom window. School was back in session from the winter break. You were sleeping soundly in the warmth of your bedsheets. All of a sudden, you popped out of your bed and noticed broad daylight. This sent you into a state of panic and you quickly jumped out of your bed rushed to your bathroom.

"Shit! My alarm didn't go off!"

You immediately turned your shower on to take a quick shower since you needed to leave in fifteen minutes to start walking to school. Once you were done showering and brushing your hair, you went to your closet to quickly pull out something for you to wear. Comfortable but cute was your thing. _Good thing I got new clothes from Christmas,_ you thought.

You pulled out your new denim overalls and wore them with a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. Your hair was still slightly wet since you never had the time to dry it. You grabbed your backpack and quickly put on your shoes then exited your house, locking the door after. You began to rush out of your home and on your phone at the same time, checking the time.

As a result to paying zero attention to your surroundings, you bumped into someone so hard that it caused both of you to fall to the ground.

"Argh! What the hell, brat?!"

You lifted yourself up to see Levi, groaning in agony from his head hitting the cement of the ground.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?!" You said.

"What am I doing? Why the hell did you just knock me over?!"

"I was gonna be late for school!"

"God, can you just get off me. It'll look really awkward if someone comes by," Levi averted his eyes and he felt a sting of nervousness.

You hadn't realize that you were still on top of Levi until he mentioned it. The temperature rise within your cheeks when you noticed how close you were to Levi's face that your noses were almost touching. You got off of him and stood up as he did.

"Sorry about that," you nervously laughed, "You caught me off guard. I didn't expect to see you this morning. We don't really walk to school anymore."

Levi brushed off the dirt on his pants. "Tch, does this mean I can't even walk with my best friend anymore?"

"N-No! I'm glad you're here. I just-"

Levi grabbed your arm and began dragging you. "Hurry up already. We're going to be late."

"Ow, Levi!" You yelled and released yourself from Levi's grasp, "geez... what are you? A body builder?"

Levi rolled his eyes but then he wanted to tease you for a bit. "Body builder? Well, I do workout. You want me to prove it?"

You rolled your eyes. You knew he was teasing you on purpose and this would always annoy you because he was unaware of your feelings for him.

"Fuck off, Levi."

"I was only kidding, (F/N)."

Feeling how fast the atmosphere became awkward, you quickly fixed it. "Anyways, when do you have to be with your group again?"

"Ah well I have it Wednesday and Thursday but I have to go today for some reason."

You felt disappointed but not surprised at the sudden change of schedule. Although both of you agreed that a little time off from each other would probably benefit the two of you, the idea dragged you out of your comfort zone. You figured it would help you to prepare on the real thing after high school where you both could be separated forever. It was hard to keep your love for Levi a one-sided thing which is why you had the idea in the first place.

Levi, on the other hand, didn't know how he felt about your idea. All he wanted to do was be with you and cherish every little moment with you. It was never his intention to make you seem that you were being left behind. He wanted to stick by you and help you with everything. No matter if Levi had his own plans or not. Once you mentioned your idea, it struck him to know that you thought it was good for the both of you to have time off. He had no choice but to support your idea since it was what you wanted and all he wanted was to make you happy.

You two finally arrived to school just before the bell would ring to get to class. It was a brand new semester for classes. A fresh start for everyone, especially for you. Luckily, your schedule never change and neither did Levi's. You both went to class and everything went the same as usual. Jean didn't bother you as much since he was too tired to even pay attention during class. Wp

Class went by smoothly and the entire time you constantly checked the clock. Unfortunately, first period for you felt like it lasted forever. Your eyelids began to dropped down and your vision slowly became hazy as you felt you were going to knock out during class. You knew it was bad to start off the second semester with falling asleep, but you were exhausted to even focus. Everything became a black screen as if a program crashed on the computer. You felt someone shake you by the shoulders which caused you to jump out of your nap.

"Gah—!"

Levi appeared right behind you when you turned to see who disturbed you. Levi shakes his head I'm disappointed then began to head out of class before speaking to you.

"Geez, you need to sleep more. You're never going to graduate if you keep sleeping during class."

You pout at his reaction. You hurriedly grabbed your binder and stuffed it in your backpack as you rushed out of class to catch up with Levi. The two of you began to walk to your next class.

"Thanks for your words of encouragement, Levi." You said sarcastically.

"How are your grades?" He asked.

You rolled your eyes. "You don't have to worry about me. My grades are perfectly fine."

He scoffed. "Says the one who keeps complaining about math."

You wanted to strangle him for remembering your receipts of you constantly complaining about how bad your grade in math was. You were lucky enough to have passed the class last semester since you didn't do so well on your final exam. Your other classes were completely fine, but it was math that you struggled with the most.

You were about to defend yourself but you stopped and averted your eyes away from him. Levi noticed this and chuckled while shaking his head.

"I'll help you, you dork," he said then ruffled your hair.

"Ah! Stop it!" You slapped his hand away from your head, "Thank you..."

You both stopped and said your goodbyes while parting ways. After this, brand new doors will be opened for Levi and I. You entered your second period class which was the class that Levi offered you help in. You walked to your desk and saw your good friend Armin, already sitting at his desk.

"Morning, (F/N). You seemed to be excited that we're back in school," Armin said.

You groaned while arriving to your seat. Armin seemed more eager and happy than usual. You had to wait to ask him since your teacher was giving you today's lesson. The entire time you were eager as well to wait for your teacher to give your class a chance to work in groups, but your teacher wasn't stopping anytime soon. _I shouldn't be slacking off like this,_ you thought. _I need to focus on math._

Throughout class, you have been glued to your work that you didn't notice there was only seven minutes of class left. People were already starting to pack everything up while you still had papers scatter everywhere. Even Armin was impressed with your determination to focus more this semester. You looked up to check the clock and saw how close class was going to end. Armin gleamed a smile at you when he leaned over to view your face. His golden locks were tilted to the side of his face.

"Look at you working so hard all the way to the bell," Armin said.

He was all packed up and ready to go with his textbooks in his hand. Armin seemed unusual happier than most days. He almost never packs up early when class is almost over. He would always work when the bell rings. It was ironic how both your roles were switched today.

As you were organizing papers and putting them in your binder, you were reminded of what you wanted to ask him. "Hey Armin! I was just waiting to ask you why you're so happy today?"

He scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "Is it really that noticeable? Ah I'm just eager to go to break right now because my two best friends are finally here! They were waiting for semester two to start so they can come. Remember when I told you a while ago?"

You did recall that moment when he told you about his two friends that moved here from Germany. It was the reason why he was on a hiatus for the longest time back in November. Oddly enough, you had a strange feeling that you knew someone else that mentioned about moving here from Germany. It was like a hint of déjà vu had just occurred. You simply just brushed it off.

"Oh yeah! I do remember that you told me that. Are they liking our school so far?"

Armin shrugged. "I don't know yet. That's why I really want class to be over now so I can hang out with them along with the rest of our friends!"

"Aw I love how excited you are just to see them," you said, admiring his expressions.

"You know," Armin began, "why don't you come with me! I really want you to meet them. They're really amazing and I'm sure they'll like you!"

"Wow really? I don't want to be a bother to your group," you said.

"Oh don't worry about it! Jean is going to be there and my other friends."

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out with you guys. I'm looking forward to meet your group cause you guys seem such a diverse and fun group."

Armin smiled. "We've just been together for a long time. You sure Levi would mind you hanging with us?"

You completely forgot about Levi, but then you were sort of relived you didn't have to worry about him. You remembered he was obviously busy with other things. This was your chance to meet brand new people. You were looking forward to meeting brand new people and possibly be good friends with them before graduation. Though, you prayed that you wouldn't say anything awkward or weird that would haunt you for the rest of your life.

"Nah it'll be okay," you reassured, "Levi has other things to do so I'm totally free."

"Then it's perfect! Gosh, I can't wait for you to meet them!" Armin said.

With that, the bell finally rang to let students out of class and have their twelve minute break. You and Armin were walking out of class together and he gestured you to follow him. He was leading to the main part of school where mostly everyone hangs out at. You have never spent your time with friends there because of the amount of people there are and how crazy it gets at times. It was one of the reasons why you and Levi prefer a peaceful environment so you stay almost isolated from everyone else.

You were behind Armin, following him to what it seems to be one of the huge tables, placed vertically, they have out for people. As you got closer, you noticed a group of people that took up both sides of the table.

"Oh no..." Armin trailed off.

"Hm? What's wrong?" You asked.

"It's uh—oh geez, they're at it again."

Armin was too fixated on what was going on at his table. It seemed he was trying to figure out what was the problem then he began to rush to his table.

"Come on," he gestured you to quicken the pace. "I'm sorry, it's just that I think my best friend Eren and Jean are having a little fight again."

Armin sighed then continued to quicken his pace. You tried to keep up with him, but your mind wondered when he mentioned his best friend's name. _Eren? Why is it that I've heard of that name before. I know Armin told me, but it's so familiar,_ you thought.

Your train of thoughts were cut off short to the sound of Jean's voice.

"Ha! Is that all you got, Jaeger?!" Jean yelled.

You were witnessing the group watching Jean arm wrestling. You rolled your eyes as he appears to be losing. _Boys will always be boys_ , you thought.

"Guys! Guys! What are you two doing?!" Armin yelled.

"They're arm wrestling to prove who's the strongest!" A guy with a shaved hair cut explained the situation while exaggerating.

There was a girl with beautiful brown hair pulled back in a pony tail interrupted. "Ugh no, Connie, they're not! Mikasa didn't want her banana and they both wanted it so they're arm wrestling for it!"

"Well can you guys stop! I brought my friend, (F/N) here to meet Eren and Mikasa." Armin said.

You attempted to move pass the heads covering his friend Eren to see what he looked like. He seemed familiar to you. You had a strong feeling you've seen him before. Then your memories slowly flooded back to you.

Wait, is that—?

Jean was struggling to win. He noticed you at the corner of his eye. He didn't want to lose his focus on the match.

"Sup, (F/N)." Jean greeted you while still focusing on the match.

Just before Jean was about to lose, Eren revealed himself when he turned his body to have more strength to push Jean's arm down. Once he heard your name being mentioned, he immediately loses focus and faces up to see you at the end of the table with Armin.

You were stunned when he exposed those teal orbs that automatically brought all your drunken memories back from the party. You both made eye contact as your eyes grew twice as big out of shock. It was clear that you both immediately recognized each other. Eren had all his attention to you while his arm was still attached to Jean. He was completely caught off guard because of your presence being in front of him once again.

"(F/N)...?" Eren whispers to himself.

Jean noticed his lack of effort then took his chance to push his arm down for the win. "Hell yeah! I beat your ass!"

Eren shook himself out of his thoughts and turn to see that he lost. "What the hell?! I wasn't paying attention, you jerk!"

"Shut up! I won fair and square!"

Eren pinched the valley of his nose. "Ugh just forget it..."

He then turned to you and stared at you. You were still shocked that he was here in the flesh. Your heart was pounding and you suddenly remembered all the things you told him. Your face grew red because of how embarrassing it was. All you wanted to do was hide from him forever. Everyone turned their attention towards you and Armin.

"Well... now that that's over with," he began, "This is (F/N)."

"Oh yeah I know you!" Connie chimes in, "you were in one of my classes last year."

You were surprised he even recognized you from that long ago. It was like you stood out or anything so it sort of surprised you.

"Yeah I remember you too," you smiled then nodded.

"I just remember you being quiet and I would be scared to talk to ya."

The same brown haired girl nudged Connie. "Hey don't be mean!"

"Ow! Hey! That actual hurt, Sasha!"

"Anyways," Armin turned to both his best friends, "I wanted to introduce Eren and Mikasa to her. She's been a good friend to me throughout high school."

You tried not to make so much eye contact with Eren. You said hello the one who was Mikasa. Her shoulder length hair was a gorgeous jet black color. Her expression intimidated you with her stone cold black eyes. Her skin looked quite pale, but she was beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you," was all Mikasa said. She had no expression whatsoever.

Then you finally made direct eye contact with Eren's gorgeous emerald orbs. He was already staring at you so this caused you have a bit of panic. You were aware he recognized you and most likely remembers what happened between you two and that made you want to crawl away from everyone and hide.

"Ah—it's uh very nice to meet you," you forced a smile, "Welcome to our school."

He nods then smiled at you. He was glad to see you again. Eren never expected you to be here. As creepy as it sounds, he was almost going to search for you on the internet. Seeing how shy and nervous you were, he simply continued to smile at how you're true self is. You were a completely different person from the night of your encounter. From being sassy, confident, and flirty to being shy, innocent, and kind person.

"Nice to meet you, (F/N)," Eren said while resting his head on the palm of his hand.

You suddenly began to blush. This was too much for you to handle. You desperately wanted to get away from this situation.

"Here," Armin gestured you to sit down, "you wanna sit?"

You quickly glanced at Eren on accident and of course, his eyes were attached to you. This caused you to become nervous. _Why does he keep staring at me! I get it!_ , you thought.

"A-Ah actually Armin," you began, "I completely forgot that I need to check out a book from the library for a book report in English."

"Aw really?"

You forced a smile. "Yeah haha... sorry. It was nice to meet you Eren and Mikasa. Welcome to our school."

Eren's smile soon faded away with confusion. He didn't want you to leave just yet. The entire time he waited for an opening to get a chance to talk to you again.

You strolled away after saying goodbye to Armin's group of friends. When you were far enough, you began to speed walk to the library. Once you arrived, you let out a huge sigh of relief that you got yourself out of that situation. You really hoped to have at least talk to his friends, but with Eren there you weren't able to last another minute.

Back at the tables, Jean began to ramble on about you with Eren and Mikasa after you departed. "She's a cutie, ain't she?"

Eren immediately turned to Jean with irritation. "What did you say?"

"She's cute, huh?" Jean smirked, "fun fact: I was at that for a long time."

Eren cringed at what Jean had just said. "What are you even talking about you jerk?"

"Heh... finding it hard to believe, Jaeger?" Jean said as he crossed both his arms behind his head.

"Wait..." Eren began, "don't tell me you actually dated her?"

"Oh please! Jean wishes! Haha!" Ymir suddenly comes along with Christa and scaring Jean out of his relaxed, cocky position.

"Argh! God damn it, Ymir!"

"Hah! Just keep wishing, Jean. I thought you were over her? Poor Jean..." Ymir pouted and faked her sympathy towards him.

Eren was relieved on the inside that it was just lies being told. What bothered him the most that he actually fell for it. Jean secretly won this round.

Jean rolled his eyes. "Tch, I probably could've dated her if it wasn't for Le-"

Eren stood up from his seat. "Uh if you guys don't mind. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Mikasa stood up as well. "I'll walk with you."

Eren shook his head. "N-No Mikasa, it's just the bathroom i'll be fine."

Armin pointed to the nearest bathroom for Eren to go. The only thing was that Eren wasn't planning on going to the bathroom. Once he was far from sight, he went to go look for the library. He really wanted to talk to you and he knew you were trying to avoid him.

Back in the library, you were in between bookshelves contemplating on what just happened. _Holy shit! He's here—oh god why is he here?!_ You thought.

You tried to calm yourself down and relaxed. Even though it was going to be impossible to avoid him throughout the rest of the school year, you still wanted to at least avoid him until you were fine. All of a sudden, you heard a couple of underclassmen talking on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Did you see the new German exchange student transferred here?" One girl said.

"No? What does he look like?" Her companion asked.

"He is so hot, I swear!" She exaggerated, "I'm pretty sure he's a senior though. Still think I could get at him?"

You rolled your eyes at how they were talking.

"Oh my god, look!" The girl pointed at the entrance of the library, "he's here!"

Your eyes grew a size twice as large. You immediately reacted by checking on who was entering the library. To your surprise, Eren was walking in while observing everywhere. _Shit! Why is here?!_

You accidentally exposed yourself and he caught you in a nick of time. You quickly hide away and prayed he didn't see you. You decided to walk around the bookshelves to avoid him and leave. Suddenly, you bumped into the devil himself.

"Ah!"

"Oops! I'm sorry about that..."

Eren held on your arms and your bodies were too close for comfort. You removed yourself from his grasp and stepped back a few inches. You averted your eyes to the ground since making eye contact will cause your face to become a cherry.

"Wow uh..." Eren suddenly becomes nervous as he speaks, "I can't believe you're here. I thought I was never going to see again.

“U-Um y-yeah—I gotta-” you stuttered then slowly stepped back.

“I’m sorry if I startled you,” he slowly stepped closer to you and had his arms slightly out as if he was going to hug you, “I’m just glad you’re here.”

At that moment, you were trying to get away from him as possible, but you stopped taking steps back as soon as your back hit the bookshelf on the wall. Before he had a chance to do anything more, the bell rang for break to be over. Everyone in the library began leaving.

“Oh! Um break is over,” you then took this chance to escape his presence.

“W-Wait!” Eren reached out to grab your arm, “Do you want to hang out after school?”

Your eyes grew in shock. He really was serious and this made you confused. Though you really wanted to, embarrassing thoughts roamed in your head again and how he will make fun of you about how stupid you were. You couldn’t take that chance and forced yourself out of his grasp.

“I-I’m sorry,” you began, “I really can’t be late for class so I have to go, but I’ll see you around maybe...”

With that you quickly walked away and exited the library and sighing in relief as if you just ran a mile. You couldn’t believe you would see him again. All this time you thought he was just a dream. Hearing what he said earlier about hanging out after school confused you. It was your goal to make new friends and become open, but you didn’t expect it to be him. Perhaps you weren’t ready to let go of Levi yet. It was a fear that you had the chance to overcome, but failed. _So much for having a good day,_ you thought.

You quickly fled out of sight before Eren had a chance to catch up to you. Eren, on the other hand, was aware of your jumpy self. He knew how the you he met in the first place was completely different of the you he saw just now. That was why he left to find you and to settle this. He didn’t want anything to be ruined between you two for the rest of the year. Eren was not going to give up on you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s crazy how I already have an idea for a next story after this one, but I gotta take things one at a time lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter there are more to come!


	16. Going Gets Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense when both Levi and reader are away from each other. No matter if it’s just for a day, both of them become quite hectic. Reader attempts to break the bubble of their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m not dead I’ve just been very busy this last week and I finally got the time to update. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. :D

"So what we need is to put about three big posters to let people know about the blood drive and I was thinking we could go around classrooms and ask—Hey, Levi? Are you listening?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry about that, Petra," Levi said, "I was just zoning out."

Petra shook her head and smiled at Levi's distracted self. "You've just been out of today, huh?"

Levi sighed and pushed his hair back. "Don't worry about me. Just continue with the work."

Petra put down her pencil and papers and set her elbows on the desk while slightly leaning in. Her hazel eyes lit up and she kept a sweet smile on her face. It seemed as if she was waiting for Levi.

Confused, Levi asked, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what's on your mind." Was all she said.

"Tch, it's fine, Petra," he reassured her. "It's nothing important."

"I'm not gonna stop staring unless you tell me what's wrong."

Levi rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can do anything to fix it."

She faked a gasp and pretended to be offended at Levi's remark. "Are you trying to underestimate me? Just because I'm one year younger than you doesn't mean I'm unsophisticated."

Levi stayed in silent. He knew she wasn't going to let him off the hook. At times, Petra would be annoying towards him, but he wouldn't find it in his heart to push her away. Ever since Levi joined their group, Erwin had her in charge to get him started and show him the basics. It didn't take long for Levi to get accustomed to their routine and on what they do. In fact, he actually began to improve and he was automatically elected Vice President.

Throughout the time he's been there, Petra would always spend as much time with Levi. She began to look up to him as a great leader and a wonderful person. Though, it was hard for her to even communicate with him at first, that didn't stop her. Petra knew he was different on the inside once she got to know him. All she wanted to do was to get closer to him, to know all his secrets, to learn his talents, his likes and dislikes. The one thing she would love to witness is him smiling. But for now, she wanted to take things slow.

Levi then sighs, knowing it was no use trying to argue with Petra. He figured she could perhaps know a thing or two. Though he definitely knows everything about you, he hasn't been in a situation like this before and it was hard what you really wanted. On the other hand, he knew what HE wanted and it was definitely not this.

"I'm just having some difficulties with (F/N)," Levi said, not bothering to look at her.

Her eyes widen. "Oh really? Why is that?"

"We've agreed to have some time apart because of her and I wanting different things."

"Is that why you voluntarily showed up here today?" She asked, "I was wondering why you decided to come in today."

He nodded then continued. "The point is, I don't know if I really want this. If it's something she wants then who am I to stop her? I figured it was something good for her and I want her to become more open to new things without her being around me all the time."

As Levi continued to rant about his current problems, Petra couldn't help but wrap her head around how troubled he seemed. She has never seen him troubled with anything.

She simply smiled at him and ignored her thoughts. "Wow Levi, I'm surprised..."

"About what?"

"How (F/N) is the one making you stressed," she said. "I have never seen you so troubled."

Levi rolled his eyes and averted his eyes. "Tch, I'm not stressed. I'm just-"

Petra giggled at Levi hiding his true feelings. "It's alright, Levi. I'm not going to judge you. I just think that it's odd for you two to take some time off."

Levi simply stared at her with a dumb founded look. She rolled her eyes and laughed from seeing Levi's oblivious expression.

"I mean, isn't that something boyfriends and girlfriends do?" She said.

Levi suddenly became annoyed at Petra's comment. Though, one of his reasoning to spend some time apart was to possibly lose feelings for his beloved best friend. He realized that he shouldn't complain anymore and force himself to see you less.

He only sighed in response and shook his head as if he was disappointed with himself for letting his feelings get the best of him without considering how you felt. It was like a game of tug-of-war in his mind.

"You're probably right..." he trailed off before speaking his mind again. "She has been in my life longer than any of you. Even if it's just one day I would be dreading it if (F/N) isn't with me."

 _I'm not her boyfriend anyways_... he thought.

As Petra was listening to him talk, she couldn't help but couldn't help let his words play through her mind without actually listening to it. Something struck a cord in her and she felt uneasy. All she could was force a smile and support Levi through his problems. Petra was overall glad that he decided to share his thoughts. The only thing that continued to worry her was his great concern for you.

****************************

You were settled down in your fifth period class. The day was almost over for you and you managed to avoid anyone in Armin's group by far. You were blessed to be in this class because of how you desperately needed to vent to Hange about your day. As usual, Hange was sitting by your desk, talking about her day and her goofing around at times.

"Are you and Levi still having some trouble in paradise?" Hange asked.

You let out a huge sigh of frustration then shook your head. "Why did things become so difficult?"

Hange patted you on the shoulder and gave you a sympathetic look. "Probably because you guys are finally realizing what you want in life. A lot happens during this final year of high school and it's when you least expect it."

She gave you some words of wisdom that made you wonder if it really is true. Everyone in your grade, including you, were close to adulthood. That meant most people were going to have different perspectives and certain unexpected changes. You sat there thinking about the possible solutions. Hange stared at you with a concern look. She understood how difficult this was for you.

"If it makes you any better I'm pretty sure most people are going through the same thing," she mentioned. "I mean not the exact same situation, but they're dealing with some changes that this year is pressuring them to go through. I mean look at me, heh..."

Your eyes lit up as soon as she said that. "What's happening with you?"

Hange waved her hands as a gesture to forget it. "It's not important right now. Maybe I'll tell you sometime..."

The tone of her voice sounded apprehensive. You wanted to know what was going on with Hange, but since she was being quite reserved, you decided to wait until she was comfortable.

You noticed it was peculiarly hectic around the classroom. It seemed that your teacher was not in the classroom, but outside talking to someone. Once you turned around, your teacher was already entering the classroom along with another student following the teacher inside. You felt the pit of your stomach twist into a knot when you made eye contact with the same jade colored orbs from earlier.

 _No fucking way_ , you thought.

"Everyone please settle down and get back to your seats," your teacher ordered. "I would like to introduce a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the semester."

You pulled Hange down your level to whisper in her ear. "That's him!"

"What do you mean?"

"That's the guy I was with on New Years!"

Her eyes widen. "What?! Wait, really?"

"Hange! (F/N)! If you two are done talking, we can continue with class." Your teacher spat out.

Eren raised an eyebrow at you while you apologized. He lightly chuckled at your frighten expression. Your teacher directed him to an open seat which was fortunately away from yours. You prayed he wouldn't talk to you during or after class. You chose not to speak his name during class due to people possibly eavesdropping or even him hearing.

Class went by smoothly as your teacher discussed new units that will be taught throughout the rest of the semester. You realized that it was now the last semester of your twelve years of free public education. Sometimes you wished that you didn't have to deal with your situation now. It was your time to spend your last year wisely and have fun. Of course, falling for Levi was not part of the plan, but you just had to try your best and transform your feelings into a one-sided type of love.

You haven't heard from Levi all day and it almost felt abnormal to you. It was like a piece of a pie was missing. You desperately wanted to text him to see how he was doing, but that would go against your deal with him on being separated. What was the point on taking a break if you were still going to communicate with him.

Time quickly passed by and the bell already rung for the next period to come. Before you could grab your stuff and rush out the door, Hange snatched your arm and pulled you back to your seat.

"Where do you think you're going, (F/N)?" Hange said, "you didn't forget about the meeting did you?"

"Oh shoot I totally forgot..."

You remembered that Hange asked you to join her for the science league meeting. She mentioned on how it was an important one that involved all of her club members to meet a certain location. Usually, you would've refused to come since it was called the science league and you thought on how they probably write equations and do experiments on how water turns into vapor or something like that.

The way Hange runs the club totally changed the face of the club. She became such a wonderful president that she gained more members than they did last year. Her passion for science is as big as anyone's and all of her club members admire her. Since it was Hange, you gladly agreed to join her science league.

"But Hange, most of your club members are lower class men and they don't have sixth period off," you explained.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot you don't have sixth period," she said. "Where are you going to be this hour?"

"I guess I'll just go across the street to get snacks. Do you want anything?"

Hange immediately nods. "Yes! Sour gummy worms please!"

You rolled at your eyes while chuckling. "Alright, Hange."

You then began to walk towards the exit of the school. Hange rarely has club meetings after school, but since it was important, it had to be held at the end of the day. You almost never stay behind at school once your fifth period was over because who would anyways. Since your babysitting job was going to cut short, it was time that you needed to look for another job and your shorten day gave you a chance to use the extra hour to work. You remembered Levi talking to you about having you work at his job, but you didn't know if it would be a good idea or not.

You came across sounds of laughter from afar. It sounded like a group of people coming by you until you recognized who they were.

"Oluo, stop copying Levi already. You can't even pull off his haircut!"

"Leave me alone! I'm trying a new look."

It was Levi's group of friends. Levi, Erwin, and Mike were in front having a conversation while the other four had a conversation on their own and causing a commotion. You immediately hid behind a wall to avoid confrontation. You peered out to see where they were heading and it seemed that they were going the same direction as you were. You decided it was best to stay behind and wait for them to leave. Seeing Levi with a group of such bright people made you smile, but being so emotionally attached to Levi made it hard for you look.

"(F/N)? What are you doing standing around?" Hange said as she was walking up to you.

"O-Oh um..." you began, "I just happened to see Levi and all of them and I just wanted to wait till they-"

"I get it," she cut you off, "don't worry! I'll come with you!"

You sighed in relief. "Thank god. I usually hate walking alone."

Once it was clear to walk across the street, you and Hange began to walk to the store to get snacks. There was no sight of Levi's group anywhere so it was safe to be visible.

"You know, (F/N)..." Hange began, "I didn't think you and Levi were that inseparable until I saw it with my own eyes recently."

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"I'm talking about how stressful you get when Levi isn't around. You go a little crazy when he's not with you and it's barely been a day."

"Don't say that to me!" You snapped at her. "It's embarrassing."

"I don't think it's embarrassing," she said. "I think its wonderful you have that type of connection with him! But I also think this whole distance thing might be helpful to expand your worlds a bit. If you know what I mean?"

You nodded slowly. "It's just hard when I see it for myself. It's like I can't let him go, but I'm forcing myself to cause I want him to be happy and see stuff from a different perspective."

"Then that's love, (F/N)."

You sighed in disappointment. It wasn't that you hated the fact that you fell for him, but how it made things harder for you. You understood why you couldn't let him go was because you were still in love with him.

The whole walk to the store was silence. You desperately desired something sweet to make you feel better. As kind as Hange was, she gladly allowed you to get whatever you wanted and offered to pay. Of course, you felt guilty about her paying, but Hange insisted. While you were around the candy, Hange was observing the wide selection of drinks.

"The hell are you doing here, four eyes?"

To her surprised, she turned to see Levi next to her with a bored expression. "What a surprise, shorty! I'm out here gettin' some snacks. What about you, hmm?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm here with the rest of them." Levi pointed behind him where all of group was at.

"Ohhh I see!" She looked behind him and saw them looking as she waved hello to them before facing Levi.

"Aren't you supposed to be with (F/N)?" She smirked.

"I'm supposed to ask you that, dumbass."

Hange laughed at the fact that she already knew what was going on with you and Levi, but simply wanted to tease him. "Eh? Is that how you're gonna treat the love of your life?"

"Shut the fuck up or else I'm going to snap your glasses in half." Levi says in an aggressive tone.

Hange laughs and raises her hands in front of her, surrendering to his threat. "Woah, Levi. I was just kidding."

"Tch, forget it," Levi began to walk away from Hange. "You're annoying me."

"She's doing fine if that's what's you wanna know."

He turned around to face Hange again. "Is she here with you?"

"Ah... yes, but I feel that it's best if you don't see her right now," Hange said.

Before he could protest, he understood what she meant. He knew you spoke to her about your situation with him. He figured you didn't want to see him right now.

"Just don't leave her alone, Hange," He said.

"Don't worry about her, Levi," she crossed her arms while smiling confidently. "She's a strong girl. (F/N) doesn't need ya."

Levi couldn't help but to be bothered by Hange's sentence. Hange, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing his reactions and simply wanted to witness how hard he's trying to not let his emotions come out. Levi didn't say anything else, then returned to his group. Hange went off to look for you before you could run into their group, but found you just on time. You were holding Hange's gummy worms she wanted and a small package full of chocolates for yourself.

"Is that it? Come on! You can get some more!" Hange said, then began to gather more candy in her arms.

Getting this much candy was bad for the both of you, but both Hange and you know it made everything feel better. It was clear to Hange that Levi was struggling with this as well. Of course, she felt that it was best not to let you know to ease your stress, but she had a plan to put all your problems behind you.

****************************

The bell finally rang for school to be over. Students were flooding out of classrooms and both you and Hange returned back to your fifth period classroom. This was the classroom that Hange normally would have her science league meetings at. Hange hoped for her club members to show up for this specially important meeting. Hange insisted you sit next to her at the teacher's desk. She was in front of room and greeting her club members as they entered. About twelve people arrived and this surprised you.

"Wow Hange, you have quite the crowd," you said.

"Yup! These are all my little scientists!"

All of a sudden, Eren entered the room and your heart skipped a beat. You two automatically made eye contact. Eren smiled when he saw your presence behind the desk. He waved to you as he sat down in the first desk he saw. You pulled Hange to the side and whispered in her ear.

"Um what the hell is HE doing here?!"

Hange saw who you were talking about and she suddenly became nervous. "Uhhhh well... I sort of invited him here..."

"You what?!"

"He's new! I had to invite him and plus he mentioned his interest in science and-"

"No no!" You cut her off, "why would you invite him here when I literally just told you I'm avoiding him!"

"This was before, though!" She explained. "I didn't know!"

You sighed and apologized to Hange for your outburst. Surprisingly, it was just him there and not Armin nor his step sister, Mikasa. Hange then decided to kick off the meeting with greeting them.

"Alright everybody, as you know this is weird for me to have you all meet after school, but trust me," she began. "I believe you all would enjoy what I have in store for us."

She turned on the projector to show her plans for today. "We are going on a little field trip!!"

Everyone in the room had lit up expression as if they were excited for this field trip. You too were also interested in what Hange had in store.

"I'll explain," Hange began, "I have an uncle who is manager of the aquarium that's about thirty minutes and he is letting us in for free! We meet there at 5:30 P.M."

Everyone became excited and began to talk amongst themselves. You took a glimpse at Hange and saw how thrilled she was. You forgot that Eren was silently sitting at the corner of the room, but still smiling as he too was thrilled for the aquarium.

"Before we can end this meeting, I would like to introduce everyone to two new members who will be joining us for now on," Hange said then gestured you and Eren to stand up, "this is Eren and (F/N)."

You awkwardly waved hello to everyone and smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm uh senior right now and I actually have an interest in science just as much as you guys."

The whole club said hello to you and turned their attention to Eren at the back who still had his attention to you. He realized that everyone was staring at him, waiting for his introduction.

"O-Oh! Um hello everybody," he began, "my name is Eren and it's very nice to meet you all. I am currently a senior who just transferred here from Germany so please help me out if I seem lost." He chuckled at the end and everyone greeted him.

A couple of the lower class men girls were even in awe at his presence. It seemed as if they had heart eyes and drooling at the sight of him. The entire club discussed about future plans and different experiments to try out. Few minutes later, Hange ended the meeting and reminded everyone about their field trip. Everyone was walking out while you stayed behind with Hange. Before you could talk to her, Eren was walking up to the both of you.

"Ah hi you guys, I just have a quick question about the aquarium."

"Sure Eren! What is it?" Hange asked.

"I just needed directions cause I don't really know the area that much," Eren said then scratched the back of his head.

Hange gasped. "Oh I totally forgot! Don't worry! You can ride with (F/N) and I!"

 _Wait WHAT?!_ You thought. Hange was nice enough to give you a ride over there, but hearing her suggest to Eren to carpool with you two made you feel uneasy.

Eren accidentally made eye contact with you, as if he wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable with the idea of Eren tagging along with you and Hange. He wanted to get to know you, not make you run away farther.

"U-Uh I think I'm fine," he said, then noticed your averted eyes coming back to him. "I can drive and I'll be able to-"

"It's alright," you said, finally easing the tension, "just come with us. It's the least we can do since you're new here."

His eyes widen at your sudden change of mood, but your eyes still avoided his own. "Well alright then. Thank you very much! Uh I should probably give you my phone number."

Hange had a devious smiled plastered on her face then pulled you in front of her and immediately walked outside. "Give it to (F/N)! I gotta use the ladies' room!"

You face palmed at the fact that your ridiculous friend was leaving you with him on purpose. Now you were forced to be the one who gets his phone number. _Wow this must be every girl's dream at this school, getting his phone number_ , you thought and mentally rolled your eyes.

You pulled your cellphone out of your pocket and created a new contact for his number. You simply looked up at him, waiting for him to give his number to you. He became slightly tense at the silence and isolation of just the two of you in the classroom. Once he gave you his number, there was awkward silence between you two.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Eren said then waved goodbye while finally leaving the classroom.

You felt bad for not saying anything to him and to make him suffer the bad vibes you were accidentally giving off. You simply wanted to go to the aquarium and enjoy all the different sea creatures. At least there it had a peaceful atmosphere with luminous sceneries.

****************************

A few hours passed by and you were currently eating dinner before it was time for Hange to pick you up. You heard the sound of a honk coming from outside. That was the signal of your crazed friend arriving. You said your goodbyes to your mother and ran out the door with your black jacket. Entering her car, she greeted you and it was your cue to finally text Eren to ask what his address was.

"You're welcome, ya know." Hange said and gave you a cheesy wink at the fact that she let you have Eren's number.

You rolled your eyes and followed her up with Eren's address. Driving into the neighborhood, you were surprised at how fancy the homes were once you were driving passed them. Arriving in front of his house, it was quite huge and fancy just like the other homes. It was like he was a celebrity. Hange honked for him to come out and the door opened to reveal Mikasa and Eren. You figured she was going as well, but Eren closed the door before she could come out. He entered the car with a sigh.

Hange turned her head to the back and greeted him. "Hello Eren! Did Mikasa wanted to come?"

"Ugh no, I didnt want her too," he said, being annoyed. "I'm sorry, she just kept bothering me to come along, but I wanted to come by myself."

"Aw is she worried about her brother?" Hange teased.

Eren rolled his eyes. "A little too worried."

It amused you a bit to see him irritated by his step sister. It reminded you of how you and Levi would be worried for each other no matter what. There was a time when Levi was worried about you when you simply took a quick trip to the liquor store to grab a few snacks. Even you had your times when you would be concerned for his safety when he would come back from work late.

The drive to the aquarium went by quick since there was zero traffic around dawn. By the time you arrived, you recognized people from the club arriving as well. Hange parked her car and all three of you exited the vehicle. About half the club members showed up and the other half seemed they couldn't make it or they weren't able to.

The inside of the aquarium was almost empty since closing hours were near. While Hange was too busy keeping the other club members company, you decided to roam around the entire facility. You encountered the huge tank that took up a whole section of the aquarium. It was full of kelp and rocks that different sea creatures roamed around. The radiant tanks full of aqua blue waters lit up the darken rooms as you explored more of the place.

You decided to photograph some of the scenery you were witnessing. The underwater tunnel amazed you; being surrounded by all sorts of organisms was truly astonishing. The end of the tunnel lead to another cave-like area full of other smaller tanks with different species. The area contained different creatures that live in the coral reefs. Your eyes widen once you saw the clown fishes.

You rushed towards the clown fishes and slightly bent down to meet their level to get clear view. You admire how beautiful they were up close and how brightly their colors displayed. There was some that were a brightly, almost neon orange and others that were oddly, but still dazzling, a black and white color. Of course, you came across the blue tang which was also mostly known as "Dory."

While observing the adorable clownfish, you noticed a reflection of someone looking above you. This frightened you and caused you to flinch. It was none other than Eren, exploring just like you. You placed the palm of your hand on your heart and felt how fast the beats were beating.

"Jesus Eren!" You snapped. "Don't do that!"

Eren stepped back. "Shit, my bad! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Just like in the classroom, you simply stood there without saying a word. You held your arm and averted your eyes away from him. _This is stupid_ , you thought.

Eren smiled at you and he decided to break this awkward vibe once and for all. "You like clownfish? Did you know they're all born as males, but they're able to change into female to reproduce? Pretty weird, but interesting, right?"

You looked up at him smiling at you and he continued with his convenient knowledge of marine life. "Too bad they're becoming endangered. Global warming sucks." 

"I'm guessing you want to be some kind of scientist?"  You decided to play along and asked him.

"Ha nope," he smirked, "but good try, though. I'm aiming to be a doctor. It's just important to know some of this kind of stuff and well I find it interesting."

You slightly chuckled. "You're right about that."

Eren sighed to himself and spoke again. "Hey (F/N)?"

You had a feeling on where this conversation was leading to. You had to give in and give your attention to him.

"I don't want to see you avoiding me anymore," he began. "I just want to say I'm sorry it seemed that I was coming out too strong and that I made you uncomfortable."

"N-No you didn't make me feel uncomfortable I was just-"

"No no its okay," he cut you off, "you don't have to apologize. I was being a little weird and got overwhelmed."

"W-Wait no!" You bursted out, "I was just being dumb and I thought you would only think of me being an alcoholic freak. I thought I made a bad first impression and I swear I'm not usually like that! It was my first time doing it, but I just had no one supervising me!"

You were waiting for his response, but he suddenly burst out laughing.

"You really thought I was that quick to judge about you?" He began while still laughing, "of course I didn't think that way about you! What in the world are you talking about? I hardly even know you!"

You were flabbergasted at how he reacted, then your cheeks grew slightly red due to how embarrassed you were. You averted your eyes away from him and stood in silence. Once Eren was finished, he called your name again.

"Look, I would never think that way about you," he said with a convincing expression. "Its all in the past, (F/N). You don't have to worry so much."

After he said those words, you felt as if a weight was lifted from your chest and you were able to breathe normally again. You shyly smiled to him.

"Well..." you trailed off, "thats good to know. I'm relieved you told me that."

"You're relieved? Hell, I'm relieved you explained yourself! I thought you hated me or something," He said.

"No! How could I? I was just being over dramatic and I'm sorry about that."

"No need to apologize," he waved his hand in the air to reassure you that it was perfectly fine. "I'm just glad we got this all behind us."

You nodded. "Does that include all the things I said about you?"

Eren chuckled then smirked. "Ah you see, I don't think I could forget being called a “charmer.”

You playfully nudged him by the elbow. “Don’t talk about that! At least I wasn’t the one who was literally asking a drunk girl out to a date.”

Eren’s eyes widen and his cheeks became slightly rosy. “You remember that?!”

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Of course I do, silly.”

“Ugh, just forget it, I didn’t mean it like that.”

You gave him a cheeky smile and winked at him. “Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you. You were most likely drunk as well, huh?”

Eren averted his eyes while attempting to cover his rosy cheeks with the back of his hand. “Right...”

The two of you continued to have a conversation in the middle of the coral reef area. When it was time to head back, the two of you took the time to stroll through the under water tunnel together and sharing your knowledge of marine life. It seemed that Eren knew a lot more than you did. The more you two talked, the more little things you would pick up from him and vise versa. Your conversation was completely different than the first one you had when you two had your first encounter. You realized that you had just made a brand new friend all on your own. It was also the first time you were really distracted from Levi roaming in your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I just love reading everyone’s comments cause they just make me smile. You guys are so adorable and hilarious. I’m glad you guys are enjoying this story and supporting it. 
> 
> Hopefully updates will be a little more frequent since I’ve been having more freetime. Pray for me :/ omg. It sucks I couldn’t make it to post on Valentine’s Day, but don’t worry I am for sure dedicated in pursuing a Valentine’s Day chapter since the timeline of this story is technically still in January lol. 
> 
> Hope you guys have a fantastic day! Be kind to one another!


	17. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distance between reader and Levi have grown throughout the month. Reader has been desperate to break the wall that was put up between you two. Even if it was a short time of just his presence.

Days and nights became much slower than they used to be ever since school was in session for a brand new semester. As the weeks flew by, much of the weather became colder by the week. School days were just transforming into average days even though Levi hasn't been making any communications lately.

After your confrontation with Eren at the aquarium, it seemed as if he went back to his normal self. You often catch glimpses of him when he is with his friends or just simply walking afar. You never had another conversation with him ever since.

Whenever you and Eren did meet, he would often say hello to you as he walks past you down the hall every chance he'd get. During class, Eren would join Hange and you at times and talk. It confuses you because you still didn't know a lot about Eren nor does he. You wished to get to know him instead of having small talks.

As for Levi, the idea of separation was successful, but still you felt lonely without him around. You wondered when you two will go back to how things were. Was it too late? Did he become accustomed to this distance? You didn't know. He would simply notice your existence and acknowledge you when you went to your classes such as first and third.

After the bell rang for first period to end, as always, you walked outside and waited for Levi to walk out. As you exited the classroom, Eren was walking past your classroom, but immediately stopped when he noticed you coming out. His face lit up as if he had just found a diamond in the rough. To his perspective, it was almost as if he did.

"Oh hey (F/N)! Didn't expect to see you there," he said with an exciting tone.

"Hey Eren! This is my government class," you stepped out of the doorway to show him your class.

To your surprise, you expected him to continue walking after his greeting, but this time he actually stayed to have a conversation. It seemed that it was bad timing since there was only five minutes to get to your next class.

"Yes I actually have that class third period," Eren mentioned, "if I'm gonna be living here, learning the American government and all its glory is the least I can do. Plus, it's a requirement for me."

You wanted to continue the conversation, but Levi automatically walking past you, caught your attention. "Levi! You don't want me to walk with you?"

He stopped then turned to only see you then switched to Eren. He simply rolled his eyes and sighed and continued to keep walking. Eren and you turned to each other and became confused.

This was the second time Eren has seen Levi and both impression were not so great. He didn't know what he was to you, but he sensed a deep negative vibe from him. He observed your reaction when he ignored you. A solemn, worried expression was plastered all over you.

"Ah... don't worry about him," you began, "he's probably been having a bad day."

Eren shrugged. "I'll walk you to your class if you like?"

"You sure? Where's your class?" You asked.

"My class is up ahead, don't worry about it."

Little did you know that his class was going the opposite direction.

The school day surprising went by faster than you thought. It was already the end of your day. As you began walking out of school grounds, you heard a couple of sounds to what it seems like a cat meowing off in the distance. You tried to figure out where it was coming from, until you noticed that it sounded like it was leading towards the back of the building. You decided to walk to the sound and the pathway was full of plantation and the sound became louder as you came closer.

The sound of the cat actually lead back to the garden from the environmental club. Once you came around the corner, Levi surprisingly was squatting down in front of a small box. From your view, it seemed that he was simply petting the cat. The cat was black and white. You smiled to yourself now that you figured out Levi's little secret. It surprised you because he was never fond of animals. He thought they were just there cause a mess.

You took another step to get a closer view, which caused a branch to break, making a noise. Levi immediately turned around with a death glare, but he realized that it was only you and his aggressive look faded away.

"How the hell did you find me here?" He asked.

You giggled. "Look who's talking to now."

He stayed silent. You began to slowly walk right next to him and observed his little companion. The cat was quick to noticed your presence. The cat's eyes were a gorgeous emerald color that caught your attention. You definitely had a thing for eyes.

"Since when did you start caring for animals?" You asked while slightly bending down to meet his level.

"Tch, I found her a couple days ago. I just been keeping her in this box by the garden cause no one even comes in here anymore. I've been just taking care of her." He said as he continued to pet the cat and feeding it canned food.

"Oh? It's a girl, huh," you said, "are you going to name her?"

"Her name is Kiwi," Levi said without looking at you.

You smiled to yourself, but still felt a sting of discomfort this conversation was giving off. It was weeks since you had a proper conversation with Levi so it made the situation give an awkward aura.

"How about taking her home?"

Levi sighed. "I don't know. She might make a mess."

"Pfft, Levi. It's a cat. Of course she's going to make a mess. We all make messes!"

Levi continued to stare at Kiwi without giving you any attention. You knew this conversation wasn't going anywhere to what you wanted to say to him. You continued to stare at his actions towards the cat. Of course, he noticed your silence and finally decided to take a look at you. You were standing there with your head down low while giving him a sad smile.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

You hesitated about what to answer him with, but you knew you didn't want to small talk anymore. You wanted to break this wall that was created between you two ever since school was in session.

"Levi," you began, "I miss you."

His eyes grew wider and stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"Why did you ignore me this morning?" You asked. "I really wanted to take that chance and talk to you again, but you didn't let me."

Levi recalled to what happened and his reasoning was that his feelings got the best of him. He had no knowledge to who was Eren or why he all of sudden became close to you, but it definitely hit a small nerve inside.

"Tch, I'm going home," was all that he said.

"Can we at least hang out again? Talk it over? There's a new burger place that opened close by if you want to join me?"

"Why don't you ask your new friend? I've got a lot on my plate right now."

Before Levi could leave you, he turned around to see you still standing there with a sad smile on your face. Your expression alone was enough to make him change his mind. He hated to admit that he did felt the same way. Though he never wanted to agree to separate, it was the thought of you having the idea and making a new guy friend irritated him. It was almost to the point where he was to blame you for causing the distance between you two, but he couldn't put more distance when there was already enough.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hurry up then. I'm getting hungry anyway."

Your face sparked with relief and happiness. You ran along side of him and the two of you were back to your normal positions of always walking side by side. On the inside, you had a feeling of desperately wanting to run into his arms and feel the warmth of embracing him, but you felt that he wouldn't enjoy that type of affection right now. You were simply content at the fact that you were by his side again and finally getting the chance to catch up. Perhaps, being close friends with him again.

━━━━

"Come on!" Connie groaned. "It's been almost a month and we haven't been practicing!"

"Forget it, Connie," Jean said while siping his soda, "I've lost my talent and we only did it because we were bored."

"But Eren is back! We can do this again and we were good back then!"

"I do agree with, Connie," Armin chimed in. "You guys did sound amazing. To be honest, your talents surprised me a bit."

"See! Even Armin agrees! And Eren is back so we can form it again," Connie said.

"Look he's not even paying attention," Jean noted. "That means he doesn't want to."

Armin turned to Eren and tapped him on the shoulder. "Eren? You okay there?"

All four: Eren, Jean, Armin, and Connie were out for lunch at the new burger place nearby. They all decided to go out and do a little catch up since no time was spared due to school work or sports. The four of them were sitting at a booth with Eren and Armin on one side while Jean and Connie at the other.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I've just been thinking," Eren said.

Jean leaned over to Connie and whispered in his ear. "Thinking about (F/N)..."

Connie chuckled in response and Eren caught on to what he whispered, then Eren shot a glare to Jean. "What was that, Jean? I didn't quite hear you?"

Jean smirked. "Tell me, Eren—you've been here how long? And you're already hitting on girls?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah Eren!" Connie pitched in. "I've seen you talking a lot to that one girl ever since you came here. Man... what was her name again?"

Eren knew Jean was going to answer for him, until he noticed that you were coincidentally at the cash register, ordering your meal. Eren nearly spit out his drink when he saw you.

"Why do you keep forgetting her name? It's—"

Eren kicked Jean's leg to keep him from saying your name and causing attention. Jean groaned in agony.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Jean said and placed the palm of his hand on his leg for comfort.

"Shut up!" Eren said, aggressively. "She's here."

Eren attached his view to the back of you. Another major detail he noticed was the fact that the short, negative, guy that he met this morning was right next to her. The same raven haired guy who ignored you. Eren had no idea what was your relationship with him but it caused him to become glued to where ever you two went. Jean noticed Eren staring at you with Levi.

"You know that guy?" He sneered.

Eren shook his head. "No? Who is he?"

Jean shrugged then crossed his arms. "That—my friend—is the reason why you will not get with her."

Eren raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What are you even talking about?"

Jean waved his hand to dismiss what he had just said. "Forget it. You'll see what I mean."

"Pfft—it's not even like that, Jean! We're just friends!" Eren rolled his eyes as his cheeks grew slightly red.

"Whatever you say man," Jean shrugged then continued to eat his meal.

Meanwhile, you and Levi settled down on a stool at a counter where you were able to view the outside scenery while eating. You were glad that you and Levi were back together. In your mind you constantly thought about confessing to him that the deal was off and that you wanted to go back to how things were before.

"Soooo..." you trailed off and he directed his attention to you. "How's the whole ASB thing going for ya?"

Levi groaned. "I've been working a lot with them and even work has been tiring me out. Weather has been getting colder and colder by the minute and Farlan has been calling me to work on random ass days."

"Aw that has to suck though," you said. "At least you get paid more."

Levi had his head resting on the palm of his hand as he spoke to you. You noticed he only bought a drink instead of an actual meal.

"Didn't you say you were hungry? You only got that drink."

Levi turned to his drink then back to you. "Did I?"

You continued to stare at him as he slowly had half of his face covered by the palm of his hand. One eye was opened to still look at you. You wondered if he only said he was hungry as an excuse to spend time with you.

"I'm going to use the restroom really quick," you said then got out of the stool. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here," was all he said.

You couldn't figure out if he was only here with you to make you happy or because he actually wanted to be here with you and spend time with you. He seemed tired when you saw him, considering the bags under his eyes were bigger than normal. Levi would always have trouble sleeping, but it must be harder than usual. I'd be a little happy if he made excuse like that to come here, but I can't be so sure, you thought.

Once you came back to the restroom, Levi was knocked out with his head resting on the counter and had his arms above him. He did say he was tired

You took your seat then silently watched him sleep. The more you observed him during his slumber, the more you thought how adorable he was. You would feel guilty for waking him up so you decided to leave him be. You slowly came closer to his presence and your cheek grew more red by the second. Your feelings did not disappear and you had to admit that you just like him too much to forget. Even by his sleepy self, he made your heart race with your thoughts messing with you at the same time.

His hand was also visible and you noticed a couple of scratches on his knuckles. _It must be from the cat,_ you thought. Your fingers came close to contact with his hand to gently touch his scratches. You trailed your fingers into his then all of a sudden, his fingers gently took ahold of yours. This caused your heart to skip a beat. He revealed his eyes wide open and slightly lifted his head as he continued you hold your finger. You realized that he was actually awake the entire time, watching you play with his hand.

"You have such small hands," Levi said.

"W-What? No they're not. They're normal..."

Levi straighten his posture and yawned. "I'm going to the restroom."

You nodded and watched him leave. You had your hands on your cheeks to ease the heat that was rising to them. It was clear that he caught you and it embarrassed you greatly. You pulled out your small compact mirror to fix any strands of hair out of place before he returned.

Eren, on the other hand, was leaving along with his group. Luckily, you had no clue he was there in the first place so he was able to make his escape. As they were walking out the exit, Eren took one last glance at you when he suddenly bumped into Jean's back.

"What's wrong now?!" Eren asked.

Jean gave him a devious smile as if he was a villain. "What is it, Eren? You don't want to say good-bye to your crush?"

Eren shoved Jean out the door and directed his middle finger towards him.

When Levi returned to his seat, he simply continued to sip on his drink. You were silent which caused him to be irritated.

"Say something, brat."

"H-Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and you sighed in response. "You can't just expect me to say something if you tell me to."

The utter silence continued which made the atmosphere between you too uncomfortable until you spoke up again. "But... what have you been doing lately?"

"Erwin is making us plan for a dance that is coming up soon," he said.

"Is it prom?"

"Good guess, but no," Levi said, "it's the Sadies Hawkins dance."

"Isn't that the dance where the girl asks the guys?"

"Yes it is, but work has been such a fucking pain."

Levi usually hides his stress behind his stoic self, but you know that nothing can hold back how exhausted he has been. You wished he would have told you before, but Levi never likes to bother people with his problems. Luckily for you, you were close enough to him to make him feel comfortable, though distance that formed between you two didn't help.

You couldn't help but wanting to reach for his hand. You desperately desired to hold his hand and to comfort him and when you began to move your hand closer to his, Levi's phone began to ring and he moved away before you could.

"Sorry, let me take this real quick," Levi answered. "Yeah it's me... really? Right now?"

Levi glanced at you before speaking. "I'm sort of busy right now...ugh I'll see what I can do... okay I'll call you back."

He hung up and you asked, "who was that?"

Levi sighed. "It was Farlan. He wants me to come in for work right now, but—"

"You can go ahead if it's urgent," you said, "I'll be fine here!"

His eyes widen. "Are you sure? I don't really have to go."

"Go ahead, Levi," you reassured, "Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Um okay... I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Maybe I'll even walk to school with you."

You nodded and your heart fluttered when he mentioned that he wanted to walk with you to school. You two said your goodbyes and he left. Still sitting at the counter, you rested your head down like Levi did before. _Why did I ever thought about separating?!_ You thought, _I'm such an idiot!_

With your head still down to the side, you began to trace circles on the counter, continuing to wrap your head around Levi. From before it bothered you that your attempt to hold his hand failed. _Maybe he would've known I have feelings for him?_ You thought. You wondered what his reaction will be if you confessed. If only the distance between you two would become zero.

_Maybe I should've told him anyway when I had the chance..._

━━━━

"Hey where do you guys want to go next?" Connie asked.

"Eh I don't care, Eren where do you want—yo Eren!"

"Huh? Oh! Umm..."

Eren and his group were across the street from the burger place. He had been spying on you and Levi for the time being and was distracted by the fact that Levi was the only one outside and walking away. He was able to see you through the window of the restaurant and noticed you had your head down the entire time. _What happened to her?_ He thought.

"Um hello Eren?!" Jean waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Sorry guys, I have to go," he said then immediately began to walk and quicken his pace, leaving Jean, Connie, and Armin dumbfounded.

"Is he seriously going back over there?!" Jean said.

Armin crosses his arms and smiled when he saw him going up to you through the window. "Yep he is..."

Meanwhile, Eren arrived back and went towards you at the counter and poked you on the shoulder. “Uh (F/N)...”

You shot back up, which caused Eren to flinch, “O-Oh Eren, hello!”

“H-Hey uh—are you okay?” He asked, “because I saw your boyfriend outside, walking away. Did you two have a fight?”

“Oh no no no!” You said then you felt your cheeks rise in temperature, “he’s not my boyfriend.”

Eren was surprised, but relieved that the two of you weren’t a couple.

“Did it seemed like we were? Cause we get that a lot...” you mentioned.

“W-Well, yes, but I was convinced you guys were actually a couple since he shot a glare at me once or twice.”

You chuckled. “That’s just him. We’re really close friends. He’s been my best friend since first grade.”

Eren took the seat next to you. “Wow really? That’s a true friend right there, but I have to ask... why did it seem like you were upset?”

“Oh it’s nothing... I just felt sort of down, thinking about how things I should’ve done differently,” you said, “I just need to fix things right now, but I’m fine.”

Eren observed your actions on how troubled you seemed to be. He knew you were simply displaying a brave face on, but he could tell that you were trying to be strong and have your head up. Eren suddenly became nervous as he thought about how great you were.

When Levi arrived at the cross walk, he thought about how he left you and then he pulled out his phone to call back Farlan. “Sorry Farlan, I’m really busy with other important things right now. I’ll come in tomorrow.”

When he changed his mind, Levi ended the call and immediately ran back to the restaurant. It was clear to Levi that he hated being away from you either. He too regretted not being honest with you from that day. Once he arrived, he was outside the restaurant and saw you with the same guy from school. It obviously annoyed the hell out of him and made him slightly embarrassed to be running back to you with him.

“That stupid guy again,” Levi said then turned right back around and began walking, “the hell does he want from her?”

“Levi?” A sweet voice called him, “is that you?”

He turned around to see Petra with a couple of plastic bags. “Petra? What are you doing here?”

She waved. “Oh I’m just here doing a little shopping for supplies.”

“For the committee?”

“Hehe yep!” She held her bags up to show, “What about you?”

Levi was about to turn around to see you again, but stopped mid way. “I was just taking a stroll.”

“Well... if you want we could stop by somewhere and have a cup of coffee?”

Levi simply nodded, but didn’t move from his spot. Petra noticed how despondent he was being. It reminded her of their conversation they had about how troubled he was with you. He wouldn’t stop having you wrapped around his head and it was becoming disheartening. The one thing she wanted was to be the one to make him happy and to show him he was able to be satisfied with someone else besides you.

She walked closer to him and gently held his hand. He immediately flinched and escaped her grasp. Her eyes widen, not knowing physical contact like that made him uncomfortable.

“Sorry I just—” he began, but Petra attempted again. This time she gently took ahold his fingers. She tug them as a gesture to follow her along. He rolled his eyes at first, but finally gave in and followed her to escape his struggling thoughts of you.

Meanwhile, you and Eren continued to talk and Eren noticed Levi and Petra walking away. His eyes widen and needed to react quickly before you were to spot them.

“U-Um hey, (F/N), do you want ice cream?” He suggested, “its on me!”

You quickly hopped out of your seat. “Oooh yeah! I heard the ice cream is really good here!”

He gently grabbed your arm and lead you to the front to order the ice cream. Eren turned around to check if Levi left. _What is up with that guy?_ He thought, _leaving (F/N) for another girl?_ Eren had a feeling of you being so gloomy from him earlier—that if you were to catch him with another girl it would’ve ruined your day and he didn’t want to see you like that.

“Hey Eren, what are you staring at?” You tugged his sleeve, which caught his attention.

“Oh nothing,” he said, “so what kind of ice cream do you want?”

“Oooo I have no idea actually,” you had a focused expression as if you were making a life or death decision, “There’s just so many flavors! It’s like the most difficult decision ever.”

He chuckled and held his hand to cover his redden cheeks. _Man I think I actually want her to like me..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it is I and here with another chapter for y’all. These chapters have been getting longer each time and I always tell myself to make them shorter, but I always end up making them all long oops. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see you all in the next one!


	18. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of love blossoms to reader’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that Valentine’s Day chapter I promised. Once again I know It’s like the end of March, but I’m not trying to keep up with the months. This story’s timeline is different lmao.

"So (F/N)..." Hange began, "you know what's coming up?"

You were too busy with your work that you didn't even bother taking your eyes off the paper. "Hange, you do know we have to turn this at the end of the period?"

"Wait really?!" She jumped out of the desk to grab her stuff from her assigned seat and ran back to you, while pulling out a pencil and paper. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

You rolled your eyes. "I'm clearly doing the work right in front of you and you should've payed attention."

Hange sighed and rushed to finish the assignment. "Anyways, are you going to do anything special on Valentine's day?"

"You know I have thought about it."

"And..?"

You shrugged.

"What do you mean?!" Hange spat out, "come on, I know you wanna do something with Levi," she said as she sang his name. You rolled your eyes then crumpled a piece of scrap paper and threw it at her face.

"Hey!"

You have thought about doing something with Levi, but of course not romantically because of how awkward it would be for him. You figured you could use that day as an excuse to at least hang out with him and to make up for the lost time spent away from each other. Both of you were slowly beginning to talk to each other after you confronted him.

Every Valentine's day, the two of you would go out to eat a breakfast meal at night. It was like a tradition you both had. You both agreed that pancakes at night tasted the best. Although he usually orders waffles since he is bothered how pancakes get soggy quickly while waffles handles the syrup perfect. You two would have debates over pancakes and waffles and giving your reasons why they're better than the other. You smiled to yourself at the thought about those times.

"Well I'm going to be making chocolate covered strawberries for Valentine's day!" She mentioned.

Without looking up at her, you said, "ooooh you got a crush or something?"

Her eyes widen. "W-What the heck are you talking about?! No I don't!"

You laughed then stood up from your desk with your paper in your hands. "Ha. I was just kidding, Hange. Even if you did, you would totally tell me." You then left to turn in your paper.

Hange began to fidget at her desk. "Yeah..."

After class ended, you and Hange were walking out together, chatting when Eren called your name from behind. You both turned around to see him catching up to you both.

"Hey you guys, glad I could catch you two," He said.

"Hello Eren!" Hange greeted, "is there something you need?"

He averted his eyes towards you. "Well I was actually wond-"

"Yo Jaeger!" A voice from the distance interrupted him, which caused all of you to turn your attention to. "Hurry your ass up! We're going to miss the movie!"

It was Jean calling him out from the distance, which Eren was irritated from and yelled back, "I know—just give me a sec!" Eren then turned back to the both of you. "I just wanted to know if you would like to come with me to see a movie. I-I mean you don't have to if you want! It's not going to be just me, it's with the rest of us like Armin, Jean, and my step sister."

Then he realized he was only talking to you. "You can come too, Hange! The more the merrier."

"Aha! No I'm going to be busy," Hange said, "but (F/N) isn't!" She then slightly pushed you towards his direction.

"U-Um..." you felt slightly uncomfortable going alone with all of Eren's group. The shy part of you acted up again.

Hange then nudged you and smiled at Eren. "She will be delighted to go!" She pushed both you and Eren away.

You decided to just go through with it and agreed on going to the movies with Eren's group. As you two were walking away, you turned your head back at Hange and mouth, "you owe me one."

━━━━

The sound of the vacuum echoed throughout the entire household. Levi was doing his usual cleaning routine, which was cleaning about three times a week. After he was done vacuuming, he planned on stepping into the shower until he heard the sound of his doorbell ring. He groaned and wondered who in the world could it be.

As he opened it, Hange appeared at his door step, carrying a plastic container with tin foil wrapped on top. "Hey shorty!"

It was completely unexpected to see her at the front of his home, which made him even more irritated to see her there.

"What the hell?" He said, "how do you know where I live?"

"You obviously live next (F/N)!"

He frowned. "There's another house on the other side of her house, dumbass."

She blinked and her expression went blank. "Oh.. well I got lucky then!"

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes as he slowly began to close the door. "What the fuck do you want then?

She immediately grabs the door to push wide open and let herself in. "I just need you to refrigerate these strawberries for me! They're chocolate covered."

"Who says you can just—"

"Wow!" Hange was amazed as stepped inside, observing how clean and nice Levi's house was. "(F/N) was right. You really do have an obsession to clean."

Levi closed the door and he raised an eyebrow. "An obsession? I don't have a—ugh what the hell do you want, four eyes?!"

"Where is your kitchen?" She asked, continuing to ignore his own questions.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's over here," then he gestured towards the kitchen. "Now do you mind telling what the fuck are you doing in my house carrying that?"

She placed the tray on the island of the kitchen. "Cool kitchen, Levi. Anyways, I want you to refrigerate these chocolate covered strawberries I made for your committee!"

Levi was bewildered by her question, as if it was the most dumbest thing she came here for. "Why can't you just do it?"

"That is an excellent question!" She pointed out. "Ah my power went out and the fridge doesn't work. Plus, you're IN the committee so it's easier!"

Levi became suspicious to her request as she was smiling more than usual and in an uncomfortable way.

"You've known the committee longer than I have," Levi began, "I figured you would have no problem to just waltz right in and give it to them yourself."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Ha! Why would I have a problem? I told ya my fridge is dead and it would make sense for you to give it to them right?" Hange noticed the fridge and placed the tray of strawberries inside.

Hange was giving off this vibe that she almost didn't want to give it to them herself. It was what Levi sensed coming from her and it was actually very rare since it was Hange and she would have no hesitation. Even if her fridge was broken and decided to use his, she would definitely take the time to pick them up. She tends to claim her masterpieces as her own in front of a crowd.

"Hmph well I guess I could take it to them," Levi said, letting go of Hange's odd request.

"You do know what's tomorrow, right?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Tch, of course I do, idiot," Levi said. "It's Valentine's day."

"And are you going to do anything, particularly with (F/N)?" Hange smirked.

Levi then opened the cabinet to grab a kettle to make tea. He filled it up with water and began the stove to heat up the kettle. It was clear that Levi wanted to avoid the question Hange was giving. She then asked to use his bathroom and Levi gestured to go upstairs.  Creaks can be heard throughout the household as Hange was using the stairs. His household was so quiet that Hange's own faint breathes can be heard.

When she finished and came out of the spotless bathroom, she noticed Levi's room across the hall with a box and a couple of papers lying around his room. She seemed surprised since she figured Levi's room was one of the most spotless locations in the house. Hange didn't want to snoop, but the closer she came towards the room, the more she could see what the box was.

The box had "(F/N)" written on the front with a black marker. Being a curious one, she quickly wanted to take a glance at it and she couldn't believe the things it contained. Hange couldn't help but smiled to herself at the box, which was labeled as your name for a reason.

Every single piece of you and Levi's friendship throughout the years were all kept in a box as memory. Items such as: photo booth pictures, written notes by you, drawings, worn out bracelets, tickets to events that the two of you went together, Polaroids and even birthday cards from you. Basically anything that was given to Levi from you was all kept inside this box he had.

Hange noticed a scrapbook at the bottom of the box and pulled it out. It contained pictures of you and Levi and couple pages of written poems. As Hange read them, she realized all those poems were obviously about you. _These are like love poems... geez no wonder he’s so good in English._ Hange thought. _Wait does Levi...?_

Suddenly Hange felt an object hitting the back of her head. "Ouchie!"

Levi grabbed ahold the sides of jacket and pulled her close to him in a threatening way. "What in the fucking hell gave you the right to come into my goddamn room!!" He scowled at her.

"Ahhh I guess I sort of lost my way..." Hange nervously said.

He dropped her on the floor and kicked the box inside of his closet then shut it tight. "I want you to get out of my house already."

"L-Levi I'm sorry, but—"

"Now."

"Levi, do you have feelings for (F/N)?"

He stood silent for a moment before answering. "No I don't. Now go."

"I saw, Levi." Hange said, never moving from her spot. "Don't try to hide your emotions this time!"

Levi knew he was caught red handed. He knew he should've kept that box tucked away from the light.

He sighed. "Fine. I like (F/N), alright. Happy?"

Before Hange could explode in happiness, Levi spoke. "You better not say shit, dumbass. I fucking mean it."

Hange then remembered you mentioning your feelings for Levi, as well. She wanted to burst out the truth, but Levi spoke again.

"If you're wondering why I haven't said anything is because I have a strong feeling she doesn't feel that way about me," Levi said. "I don't want to ruin what we have because of my shitty emotions."

"But Levi..." Hange began. "You should tell her, though. I'm sure she will understand." Though Hange already knew the real truth of your feelings for him, she desperately wanted to convince him to confess anyway. Both of them have feelings for each other that they don't even know yet.

"I don't want you to say a fucking word to her, got it?" He said in a hostile tone. "Even if I do plan on confessing to her, I don't want her to hear it from someone else. I rather have me say it myself. That's why I have to put my trust on you not to say—"

"A fucking word?" Hange giggled and finished his sentence.

"Tch, yes."

Hange now knows both have feelings for each other, but she was forced to hold back. Even though she desperately desired the two of them to be together, she also didn't want to ruin it. Different scenarios ran through her mind that involved how they will end up being together. It was like something coming out of a romantic movie or soap opera. She was aware of how important this was to Levi, which showed how much he really does like her.

With that, she said, "Your secret is safe with me, but you better hurry up! I wanna see you two become a couple already dammit!"

Levi rolled his eye and pointed out his room. "Ugh just leave!"

She giggled then she realized something. "Also I think I change my mind. I'll be taking my strawberries anyways."

"I thought your refrigerator didn't work?"

"Well I just creates a hypothesis that the power is back on already!" Hange said and began to walk downstairs. "I'll let myself out. See ya tomorrow, lover boy!"

━━━━

The next day was filled with people holding heart shaped balloons, ginormous stuffed teddy bears, roses and chocolates. You always dreamed of someone getting a teddy bear or even if it was just one rose you would be the happiest girl in world.

As you were on your way to your last class, Eren caught up to you from behind.

"Hey (F/N)!"

"Oh hi Eren," you greeted him with a smile.

"I never got a chance to ask if you enjoyed the movie last night?"

"Oh yeah it was great!" You said, "I had a good time. I don't even remember the last time I actually went to the theater."

When the two of you arrived to class, usually you would separate from him since he was sitting across the room, but he stopped you before going to class.

"U-Um hey I couldn't help, but noticed you didn't get anything today..."

You crossed your arms. "Well thanks for pointing out that I have no boyfriend."

"N-No I didn't mean it like that!"

You laughed and nudged him. "I'm just messing with you! I don't really care, Eren."

He sighed in relief. "Gosh, you really had me there. Anyways, I was just asking cause..." you didn't noticed he had his hand behind his back the entire time until he finally revealed a single rose in front of you.

Your eyes grew twice as large. "W-Wow, is that for me?"

"Of course it is," he says, "what'd you think? I was going to have you hold it for me?"

"That's very sweet of you, Eren." You said, still slightly in shock. "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing," he shrugged, "just a little token of my appreciation for showing me around the school and being my friend."

You hugged Eren and all of a sudden, Hange arrived then dragged you inside class. "Alright you lovebirds, get inside!"

"Now you're going to call Eren and I "lovebirds"?" You asked as you began to settle in your seat.

Hange sat in her seat. "What? I'm just kidding, teehee. Plus you got that rose from him." She shrugged.

"Ugh it's not like that," you reassured. "He just gave it to me as a friend. But hey where's your strawberries? I want to try one!"

She grabbed her tray from the ground. "Oh yes! Be first to try them. I want to make sure they're perfect." Hange removed the aluminum foil to reveal the strawberries nicely assorted with chocolate around each of them.

"Those look nice, Hange!"

"Go on and take one!" She shoved the tray to you, eager for you to try one.

You took a strawberry and took a huge bite into it. "Holy crap... this is so delicious, Hange."

"Really?!"

"Yes!" You said as you still chewed on the strawberry. "You did a great job."

"Phew, I'm glad," Hange sighed in relief. "I've never made them before so this was like my first time and I thought they were going to taste horrible."

"Trust me, Hange, I'm pretty sure the love of your life will date you by the time you give it to them," you teased.

"Huh?!" Her eyes widen. "W-What are you talking about?!"

You laughed at her surprised reaction. "I'm just kidding, Hange! Why are you so defensive? Unless you really do have a crush on someone?"

Hange scoffs. "Ugh I don't!"

"Okay if that's how it is..." you shrugged and smirked.

As time passed by, so did class. You were actually eager to see Levi today. You wanted to check how he was doing. Since he was always with his cat, you figured to just meet him there and wait for his arrival.

When class ended, you and Hange decided to part ways. Hange rushed to the ASB room after class, along with her strawberries in her hand. She couldn't wait for all of the group to get a taste of her master piece. When she arrived, she opened the door to only see an empty classroom. They usually meet together after school, but today was different.

"Oh hello, Hange," Erwin smiled as he was opening the door and entered the room. "Didn't Levi tell you there wasn't going to be a meeting today? I let them have a break for today."

Her expression became blank since she had no idea what he was talking about.

"U-Um... was he supposed to tell me?"

"Actually yes because I know you come here a lot and I told Levi to let you know."

Hange remembered her encounter with Levi and remembered how suspicious he was towards you. _Dammit, Levi!_ Hange thought, _that jerk knew all along!_

"What's that you got there?" Erwin pointed out and walked towards the teacher's desk and grabbed the keys.

"O-Oh um they're just strawberries," Hange said then faked a smile. "I uh—I'll just be going then."

"Woah woah wait," Erwin placed the palm of his hand on top of Hange's shoulder. "You're not going to let me try a strawberry?"

"O-Oh I thought you didn't like sweets that much," she stutters.

Erwin lightly chuckled. "I don't really, but since you made them it wouldn't hurt to try one."

Hange then removed the aluminum foil and gave him her usual wide smile. He grabs a strawberry and took a small bite. His aqua colored eyes grew wider and made a small "mmm" sound. He continued to eat the strawberry, but with giant bites this time.

"Dang these are amazing, Hange!" He said, "you have a talent right here."

She became speechless and felt a rush of nervousness. "Really?"

"Of course," Erwin said as he finished his strawberry and then eyeballing the rest of them in her tray. "Do you think I could have more?"

"Yes of course!" Hange smiles and laughs when remembering who they were for anyway. "These were actually for the committee, but they aren't here."

"Oh really?" He says as he takes another strawberry. "Well sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better I'll take them all."

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You will?"

"Sure why not," He shrugged. "Besides these are so delicious I could eat them all!" Erwin's face was glowing with happiness that it almost made her blush.

Hange noticed a stash full of Valentine's Day cards and candy behind him on a desk. Erwin noticed her looking behind him and smiled.

"Oh those are just things I received by my classmates, but it's just too much chocolate for me."

She had a blank surprising stare and realized something that made her entire day. From her state of tension throughout the conversation, she returned back to normal and kept her cool and smiled widely.

"Ha! You got the whole school after ya, huh?!" She smirked and nudged him.

Erwin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I'm not that great. You of all people should know that."

"Oh I do, Erwin," Hange said and continued to smile. "And I also know that you're a very talented person who showed me not to be afraid of being myself."

He chuckled and had a soft smile as he stared at her and the strawberries.

"Well I think I should get going," she said as she began to walk out. "I still have my meeting to get to so I'll see ya tomorrow!" Then waved goodbye.

Then stopped herself and turned around to say, "also  the strawberries aren't a Valentine's Day gift! Just a friendly ol' gift from your pal!"

"Hange," he calls out and she turned her attention towards him again. "Thanks for being a good friend."

She smiles. "Right back atcha."

Once she left the room, her heart fluttered with joy and was relieved he enjoyed the strawberries. Seeing him smile and enjoy the strawberries she made was all worth the trouble of making a chocolate mess all over the kitchen.

Meanwhile, you were standing by Levi's spot where he meets and sees his cat Kiwi. It wasn't too long till he arrived there and was surprised to see you standing there. It was as if he didn't expect to see you today. This time and day was to specifically be avoided since you and him had tension floating around.

"Nice to see you here, Levi," you said.

"Same to you."

"What have you been up to?"

"The usual."

You frowned at the lack of communication. You were expecting him to mention today and a specific tradition you two do, but he seemed a bit distance as usual. He only payed attention to the cat and you stood in silence next to him.

"So are you just going to pet the cat all day?" You asked with a sarcastic tone. You knew that sarcasm gets on his nerves, so it was a bad idea to begin with, but you didn't know what else to do.

He sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?"

You gave up and said what you wanted. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today."

"You couldn't just said that without annoying me."

"Well you seem in the mood lately," you said, "what did I do now?"

He rolled his eyes before answering. "Tch, why are you bothering me. Why don't you go with your bratty boyfriend who gave you the rose."

You hid the rose behind your back. "Seriously, Levi? Don't be like that. He's just a friend and he's new here."

"I don't want to hear about it," Levi said. "You don't need to bother me about your love life since you're always hanging out with that shitty brat."

"Levi—"

"Just forget it, if you want to flirt then go somewhere else and flirt because I'm not falling for your dumbass tricks—" he stopped himself before speaking anymore, realizing that he was taking his anger towards you.

He sighed. "Look, I didn't mean it. I'm just—"

Levi turned around to see you down on your knees with both of your hands covering the rest of your face. His eyes widen at your reaction and he began to be anxious about you suddenly being emotional. He had to admit that his words were quite harsh. Levi got down on his knees to meet same level as yours and gently shook your shoulder to see if you were alright.

"Are you crying?" He asked. "Hey I'm sorry. I take it back. I just got carried away and I've been having a stressful week."

From your perspective, no tears were flowing from your cheeks. You simply wanted to trick him and pretend to cry, which made you giggle hearing him so worried. You continued to stay still with your hands covering your face as he continued to call your name, asking if you were okay. Staying there in silence, he came a little closer to you.

"Seriously, (F/N)," Levi said and then suddenly wrapping his arms around you into an embrace. "Don't cry. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I would say that to you."

He rested his head on your shoulder and kept his lips close to your ear to place a small kiss, "Don't cry."

Your eyes widen and felt a rush of adrenaline in you. _Did he just kiss my ear?_ You thought. "L-Levi?" You whispered.

He slowly moved back to see your face and his eyes widen. "You're not crying?"

His face was merely inches away from yours. Your noses were almost touching and this caused your cheeks to rise in temperature. Before he could break the embrace, you grabbed his arm in place.

"Levi..." you trailed off, "what did you just do?"

Levi averted his eyes, knowing there was no point in trying to avoiding the question. He slowly moved his face closer to yours. Your eyes widen, but you attempted to calm yourself.

"(F/N)—" he began, but his phone rang, interrupting the situation. Both of you continued to stare deep into each other's eyes. Levi sighed and chuckled as he got up and answered the phone.

You stayed where you were and wondered what just happened. He finished talking on the phone and turned and stared at you. You figured he was going to explain himself, but he simply held his hand out to help you up. You took ahold of his cold hand and stood up. Levi then began to walk away and you simply stood still, knowing he was probably going to work.

You began to walk away, depressed, until he called your name. "Where do you think you're going, dummy."

You stop to turn around where Levi was crossing his arms. "Hurry it up so we can go get waffles."

You immediately grew a smile and ran up to Levi's side. You gave him a side hug and locked arms with his.

"Excuse me?" You said, "I do believe pancakes is the correct answer."

"Tch, what the hell are you talking about?" He began, "I'm not having soggy ass pancakes."

"Um waffles get soggy too?"

"Not as much as pancakes."

"Ok well at least there's many flavors and toppings for pancakes."

"You can put flavors and toppings on waffles, too, dumbass."

The two of began to debate till you arrived at the diner where you two would usually dine at on Valentine's Day. You honestly kept bringing up ridiculous points that didn't make sense just to continue talking with Levi. You were just happy enough that you continued your usual tradition every year.

It goes to show that no matter what happens, you and him will always stand by each other till the very end, but inside your minds you two had hoped for your friendship to become more than it was now. Graduation is coming soon. You needed to do something and it has to be done before then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back to an episode of author has been on a semi hiatus for this month and got the chance to update because shes on spring break so hopefully her busy life doesn’t drag her away. 
> 
> Hello again, sorry about the long wait, but now I’m on spring break so I finally can I have a break and continue writing cause I missed you guys and this story lol.


	19. Melodramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is a difficult thing to go through. It can either be a positive or a negative thing and at this moment, change is happening and it is happening fast for reader.

"What are you reading there, (F/N)?" Eren found you inside the library, reading a book with a strange and morbid figure on the cover.

You were catching up on your reading for English and going over the chapter you forgot to read last night for homework during break. "Oh hey Eren," you held up the book to reveal the title, "I have to read this for English."

He tilt his head to the right to get a better look at it with his eyes squinting. _"Brave New World?"_

"Yeah it's not a bad read, but it is pretty freaky if you ask me," you said, "it's like a dystopian society type of novel."

"Hmm sounds interesting," he said, smiling softly.

There was silence between you two, besides the library that was full of people having conversations (talk about quiet much) as you continued to skim through the book. You placed your book down and turned to Eren.

"Um I got sort of a random question to ask."

"Ask away."

"If you're with a girl whom you have no feelings for," you began then felt a slight rush of heat rise in your cheeks before continuing. "Would you be able to kiss her?"

His eyes widen and began to blush as well. "Uh what? Were you kissed or something?"

You rapidly shook your head. "N-No! That's not what I mean."

Inside Eren's head, it was a risk to ask you something personal like that right away. He simply wanted to put that thought aside and to see if that was the problem. He was relieved when you answered no.

"I'm sorry," you took a deep breath and sighed to calm yourself down. "There's just some things I don't understand right now and I was just curious if that's what guys do."

"If I have to be honest, there are a lot of guys who can do that when the situation calls for it or just out of curiosity," he said, "even if they don't have feelings for them."

Your head slowly hanged low and you were looking at your book in silence as the words he just said continued to replay in your mind. Eren noticed your sudden change of mood.

"Though not all guys are like that," he adds and caused you to rise your head up to listen what else he has to say, "some think it's meaningless if it's not with the person they like. That's how I am."

"I guess that's true," you said, "sorry for asking you such a weird question. Forget it." Your memory of Levi becoming so frustrated then guilty with yelling harsh things about you appeared in your mind. You assumed his actions were because of the atmosphere. Then you recalled the kiss that happened awhile back. The moment must've called for it you thought.

"Ahhh geez..." you trailed off, tired of this dance you and Levi constantly been performing. "I always try to be confident and strong, but when something happens I always return to being weak in the end."

You shook your head in disappointment. "Man I really haven't grown up at all..." you whispered to yourself.

"You know (F/N)," Eren began, "I've only known you for about two months, but I believe you have been maturing if you constantly go back and forth from being strong to weak."

"How so?"

"Well I mean, I think of it like a seesaw," he averts his eyes from you and continues, "a seesaw goes up and down. You're going from having strength and weakness. It's like you're shifting up and down like a seesaw so that means you're changing."

You continued to listen to more of what he has to say. He notices your stone-like expression and stopped.

"S-Sorry I'm just boring you with me rambling on."

"No it's totally fine!" You reassured, "I actually like it."

"O-Oh..." he stutters, "well I just think its good if you're shifting a lot. If you want to change then what you're doing is good because you'll probably find something new that you haven't noticed before." Eren gives you a gleaming smile as he tilts his head to catch a better view of your face.

The bell to return back to class rang and you stood up, feeling refreshed. "That's definitely true. This is good! You somehow boosted my self-esteem about this so thank you, Eren!"

You began to collect your belongings and stuffed them inside your backpack. "I'll see ya around." Then exit the library along with a swarm of students leaving as well.

Eren stood up after you left and proceeded to walk out and stroll to his class. During his conversation with you, he attempted to get a point across to you, his point, but failed. _I wonder if it was about that guy she's always with_ , Eren thought, _Levi is his name I'm pretty sure. Does he like her too?_

━━━━

Roaming through the halls, on your way to your last class, you passed by several posters tapped to walls reminding students that the Sadie's dance was coming up really soon. It wasn't something you were interested in. You were waiting for prom since it was more elegant and not some casual dance in the gym. Since Levi was helping out with the dance a lot, you hoped he wouldn't be working on planning prom. You hoped to go with him if you still had the chance.

"(F/N)!!!" You noticed a figure running and pushing people out of the way to get towards you. You squinted your eyes to see who exactly it was, but it was no one other than Hange.

"Hey, come on!" Not stopping, she grabbed your arm and began dragging you the opposite direction.

"Hange, what the hell?!"

"Hurry! We gotta help Erwin out in the gym!"

"What?!" You finally escaped her grasp, "what are you talking about?!"

Hange groaned. "Erwin told me he needed help with setting up the dance because Eld and Guenther had to go to an away soccer game so he asked if I could I help!"

"Yeah but we still have class, Hange!"

"Um duh, but I got it covered."

"What did you do?"

"Ahhh," she averted her eyes away from you. "I sort of forged a note saying we had permission."

You stopped to shake your head and laughed at what she has done. "Oh my god dude, you're amazing."

She smiled confidently and locked arms with you and you both were on your way to the gym. When you arrived, there was a guy rushing back and forth, bringing items from point A to point B.

"Argh!" Oluo groaned then dropped the boxes full of lights to the ground.

"Oooh easy there, Oluo." Hange said.

His eyes widen when he saw the two of you arriving. "Oh thank god you guys showed up! You're helping right?! God, my fucking arms ache and I'm tired of bending down."

"Of course we are!" Hange said and grabbed a box to help him out. "Here (F/N), you think you can handle this box?"

She handed you the box, which was slightly heavy, but manageable. "Perfectly."

"Just take that box to Erwin," Oluo said as he began to walk back to the cafeteria to gather more stuff. "Also what's your name again?"

"It's (F/N)."

"You're a senior?"

"Yup."

"Oh that's right, you Levi's girlfriend or something, huh."

You rolled your eyes. "Nope, just friends."

"Tch, just be careful with the box," he said then left with Hange.

"I'll meet ya in there in a sec!" She said.

You continued to pass through inside the large gym that was now in the process of being decorated for the dance. You noticed Erwin in the middle of the gym, talking to two teachers. Suddenly, you were approached by a girl with short platinum blonde hair and glasses.

"Who are you?" She asked as her eyebrow was raised.

"Oh um I was told to help and bring these boxes to Erwin."

She looked at the box then back at you. "Aren't you Hange's friend?"

 _Wow that's the first someone doesn't know me by Levi,_ you thought. "Yeah she's in the cafeteria helping Oluo carry some stuff."

"Just take those to Petra," she said, "Erwin is talking with our advisor."

She lets you pass through. You assumed she was the junior class president, Rico Brzenska. You remembered Levi telling you she was always uptight and quite meddlesome. Your trail of thoughts were interrupted with the red haired girl in front of you.

"Hello again, (F/N)!" Petra said.

"Oh h-hey again," you accidentally stuttered. You had a weird vibe going on with Petra. Not because you didn't like her, (you had no reason to for that matter) but because of how happy-go-lucky she always was.

"Are those the lights?" She pointed out the box you were holding, "here let me take those. They're heavy aren't they?" She then took the box from you and placed them with the others.

You shrugged. "Not really. I'm pretty strong."

"Really now?" She asked, curiously, "You're a senior, huh? Do you know what you're going to major in?"

This was a topic you didn't really want to bother getting into, especially with strangers. "Um not really."

"Really?" She said. "That must be a lot of pressure since it's your last year here!"

 _Well thanks for adding to my anxiety_ , you thought. "I'm confident that I'll find something that interests me. People tell me not to worry."

She simply shrugged then smiled. "Well if you wanna move more stuff in then there's still boxes out the cafeteria."

You nodded then left outside where you saw Oluo and Hange walking back from the cafeteria. When you walked passed them, she called out your name. "Where are you going, (F/N)?"

"Oh Petra told me to get more stuff from there."

"Tch, we've already covered it," Oluo chimes in, "she should've sent you back where Levi is. There's a shit load of stuff in the storage room."

No wonder I didn't see Levi at all here, you thought. "Oh well I guess I'll go back?"

You left to find Petra and caught her immediately inside. "Oh hey um they told me to help Levi so do you know where the storage room is?"

She hesitated before answering. "My bad! Sorry I forgot about poor Levi needing some help." She turned around to point the direction of the room. "It's back there."

You thanked her then walked away. You had a weird feeling like she was watching you walk away, but didn't bother to turn around so it would not become awkward. When you found the room, you entered quietly and found Levi crouching down, picking up a box. It was a dark and old room with only light coming through a window from above. It was used for sports equipment.He didn't hear the sound of the door opening. You tip toed your way towards your best friend and bent over so that you were leveling with him.

You moved your face closer to his and shook his shoulders. "Boo!"

He reacted as fast as the speed of light and almost hit your face, as well. Luckily you reacted as fast too and moved away before he could.

"(F/N), what the fuck?!" He yelled and ripped his earbuds off him. You were laughing and now realized he was listening to music the entire time. It made the effect even better.

"Not funny," he said, "I swear if you ever do that again, you're gonna pay for it and what are you even doing here anyways."

"Damn, I guess you don't want me here." You said then turned around to walk away, but before you could, he grabbed your wrist.

"No stay," he noticed your eyes widen and unlatched himself from your wrist, "I need help. None of these assholes are bothering to help."

You helped him carry the boxes that he was reaching for on the bottom shelf and settle them down. He then gestured you to help him carry the few fold out tables.

"Did Hange drag you down here?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Tch, of course she would."

"You know that guy in the committee with you seems to act like you."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He literally has the exact same haircut as you and he was talking to me and does that little sound you make when you're annoyed," you explained.

"Tch, I don't make a sound," he continues to pull out the table and unfolds it.

"You just made it right now!"

He then takes a magazine and hits you on the head. "Hurry up and get the other table. I have to go to work soon." Levi left carrying the table out to the gym.

You continued to pull out the other table and unfold it then cleaned off the dust and dirt. You figured that this dance was on a low budget and that you hoped prom wasn't going to be this bad. Though prom isn't soon, it was all you were expecting for besides graduation.

A couple minutes later, Levi returned and you heard the sound of giggling as the door opened. It was Petra and it seemed she was having a conversation with him. You immediately pretended look for things so it wouldn't seem you were slacking off.

"Let's talk later, Levi," Petra said and turned around, "I have to help Oluo. He's been bugging me. See ya!"

Levi came to grab the other table and you joined to help him push it. He was only silent and you were as well until you spoke up.

"I can see you're close with Petra," you mentioned.

"Hm?"

"You and Petra."

"What about us?" He continued to push the table.

"Do you like her?" You asked then fixed the context, "I-I mean as a friend."

"She's nice," was all he said and placed the table outside then came back with, "why? You jealous or something?"

"Um no," you replied. "Why would I be jealous. You're not my property."

"Whatever you say," he finally said and this caused you to be angry. You didn't know if he was messing with you, but he should know that short meaninglessresponses like that irritate you. You don't know why but they just do.

You sighed in frustration. "Whatever."

You found a box up on a shelf that wasn't taken down yet and decided to reach for it. Due to your lack of height or the giant shelf, you could not reach. You were forced to stand on your tippy toes with your arms raised above your head up high. Levi noticed your struggle and came to help.

"Here let me just get it, brat."

You pushed him away. "I don't need help, Levi. I almost had it."

Still struggling, he came close to you with the same position as you, trying to reach the box. "If you were smart enough you would let me get it." He groaned in frustration because of fighting with you over this box.

You scoffed. "I am a strong, independent woman. I don't need your help and look I'm already touching it!"

You didn't noticed how close Levi was right next to you, attempting to grab the box from you. The side of your arm was touching his own. You had the box right under your finger tips until you began to lose balance and dropped the box on the floor as you fell with it. Luckily, you landed on your knees, but you still felt pain due to your landing and how it skid on the concrete ground. You checked your knee and slight bleeding was appearing.

"Dammit, (F/N)!" Levi said as he rushed right next to you, crouching down your level. "I told you to just let me get it."

"I'm fine, Levi," you reassured and pulled your knee right up to your chest. "I just need a band aid."

"Here let me see," Levi moved closer behind you to see your injured knee clearly. You felt chills crawling up your spine as you sensed his presence close and his face right next to your ear. "Good thing you're not bleeding that much. Here let me get a band aid for you."

He then left to retrieve a band aid. You hadn't injured your knee like this since elementary school. You were always playing kickball with your friends and remembered how you tried to skid across the field to try to get to the next base. Of course, you injured your knee very badly that Levi thought you were going to die of blood loss, but he was over exaggerating. The weirdest moments could always bring back the best memories, even though you had to get a bleeding knee for it.

You were trying to clean off the dirt on your knee to prevent it from getting infected. _How long does it take to get a band aid?_ You thought. Your knee began to hurt.

All of a sudden, your shoulders were being shook and you heard Levi say "boo" in the most unenthusiastic way, but still scared you half to death. You didn't see it coming and you screamed in fear. You heard him chuckling.

"That's not fucking funny-" before you could turn around to smack him. His face was merely inches away from yours until the space between you two close the moment you turned your head around to face him. Both of your eyes widen at the accidental contact with your lips. You both turned away immediately when you heard the door open to reveal Petra.

Levi coughed. "I have to go to work. I'll see you later."

"Aw you leaving already?" She whines. "I'll see you later, Levi."

He exit the room. You saw that he left the band aid next to you and you placed it on your knee. You stood up and found Petra smiling at you. In your mind, you hated that things just got awkward again. Before you could leave, Petra called out your name.

"I caught a glimpse of you and Levi."

"W-Wait really?" You stopped to talk to her.

"Mmhmm," She hummed.

"Oh gosh wow that's embarrassing u-um," you began to blush, "it was just an accident. There's nothing between us."

"Oh of course I know its an accident," she mentions, "things like that happen all the time!"

"I don't comprehend..."

"I mean it seemed to him it was just meaningless and you're over here freaking out," she explains as her constant smile began to make you uncomfortable as the conversation continued further. "I wouldn't be making a fuss over it if I were you. It was merely a peck."

You didn't know what to say yet know how to react. The conversation you had with Eren was reminding you that guys who do meaningless things exist. Perhaps Levi was one of them. You were the only one in the situation freaking out and Levi carried on with his day.

"I guess you're right," you admitted.

"I think I know Levi well enough by now to know how he's feeling," she said.

Is she trying to say I don't know how Levi feels? You thought. 

"Well I think I should go," you said then began to walk away.

"Thanks for helping, (F/N)!" She said.

You didn't turn back to react when walking away. All you wanted to do was go home and take a nap from the day. You had a ton of homework to do so you wanted to nap early before working on it. You said goodbye to Hange and left to walk home alone. You put your earbuds in your ear and pressed shuffle on your playlist. As you were walking home, you began to wonder if Levi really was that type of guy to do meaningless things.

Your trail of thought was interrupted when you received a text message from your sister.

 **-"Yo sis—got you a job at the mall!!"**

Your eyes widen and smiled at the text. At least something brighten up your day. You desperately needed a job so that you were able to pay for the things you want. You hope more miracles like this happened more often because you could use another one right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly shorter than the usual because I really am trying to update more frequently. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of this high school soap opera story.


	20. Best Friends, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accident or not... it happened.

The next day at school had your heart pumping twice as fast. Though Petra said it was simply just meaningless, you couldn't help but still feel anxious to face him. You've been avoiding places that he would usually be at. You already knew that avoiding him was not the way to go but it saved you the extra stress to confront him. You were with Hange, walking to get a snack from the school's vending machine.

"I forgot to ask if you got that job?" She asked as she inserted her dollar in the machine.

Your sister knew that job hunting was a pain these past months after you babysitting job was over. You almost considered working where Levi works, but oh figured it'd be terribly awkward after all these events. Thankfully, your sister has a close friend who works at this retail store at the mall. He was kind enough to offer you an interview since he was the manager. You got the job and start working next week.

"Yeah my sister's friend got me a job at the mall," you explained, "it was pretty cool of him."

"Probably cause he's trying to get in your sister's panties," Hange laughs and you nudged her.

"Uh oh," Hange began, "man candy at twelve o'clock."

You directed your attention in front of you and it was no other than Eren walking up to you and Hange. You heard Hange sigh.

"Geez does he have a tracking device on you or something?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Don't be like that," you said, "he's really nice and wants to hang out with me."

"Maybe _he's_ tryin' to get in your panties."

"Shut up."

"Hey you two," Eren said, "I saw you guys passed by and I just came to say hi."

"I'll see ya later, (F/N)," Hange said, "I'm gonna go bother Erwin."

You rolled your eyes and smiled. "Alright see ya later." She then left you and Eren.

As she was walking away, Levi happened to be in sight. Her eyes widen and she ran towards him. "Yo Levi! Got a minute?"

"Not with you," he said and passed by her figure.

"Aw come on!" Hange whined and followed him, "I haven't talked to you in a while!"

"I wonder why," Levi said sarcastically and continued to walk away from her.

"What if I told you I got some tea to spill about (F/N)?"

He stopped. "Tch, you're gonna talk shit about her to me behind her back?"

Hange groaned. "Not that kind of tea!"

He shook his head in disappointment. "Whatever. Leave me alone and stop wasting my time. I already know everything about her."

"Did you know she got a new job?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup!"

Levi felt slightly odd. He didn't have any reason to feel uncomfortable, but he did when you didn't tell him about your new job. It was like he was worried about not being in your life. He was not going to let that happen.

"Where is she?" Levi asked.

Hange whistled and pointed in the direction you were at. Levi frowned when he noticed you were with the same guy from before. Hange smirked.

"You jealous?" She asked with a devious smile plastered on her face.

"Tch, fuck off," he then walked away from Hange and headed towards your direction.

Meanwhile, you were having pleasant conversation with Eren about homework and such. In the corner of your eye, you noticed a figure headed towards you and it didn't take long to figure out it was Levi. Your heart skipped a beat. You've been avoiding him unconsciously and haven't felt it till now that you would be this nervous. You hadn't seen him since the incident and you felt that he was going to bring it up.

"Shit..." you said under your breath as your eyes made contact with his steel ones. Eren didn't catch on what you were talking about until he saw a hand latch onto your arm.

"Hey we need to talk," Levi directly says, not caring that he had just interrupted their conversation.

You were flabbergasted at the sudden contact and you attempted to release from his firmly grasp. "Hey what is your deal, Levi?!"

"I want to talk to you."

"Well can you at least let go of me!"

"Hey come on man," Eren stepped in, "let go of her."

Levi shot a glare towards Eren and slowly released his grip from you. Eren frowned as he definitely did not find him pleasant. Levi then broke eye contact with Eren as he turned to you and noticed you disappeared from your spot.

"The fuck?" He sweared under his breath and turned around to see you trying to pass through the crowd of students.

Eren felt vibration coming from his pocket and it was his phone notifying that he received a text message from you.

**_—"Sorry I ditched you! I didn't want to see Levi today."_ **

Eren's eyes widen at the text and his first instinct was to stop Levi from following you. Before Levi could walk away from him, Eren gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled it back. Immediately, Levi pushed his arm away.

"Don't fucking touch me," he said with anger.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is with (F/N), but leave her alone," Eren steps up and becomes direct to him. "You're not her boyfriend."

Levi shoots a glare at Eren and before walking away he says, "you're not hers either. So I suggest you mind your own damn business."

He left Eren to go find you. Eren on the other hand definitely did not like Levi at all. Though he knows you two are friends, he still did not understand why you deal with his harsh and cold behavior. _Asshole,_ Eren thought.

━━━━

Quickening your pace, you made your way through crowds of people. You decided to head towards the ASB room and checked to see if there was chance of it being opened. Surprisingly, the door opened and no one was inside. You saw Levi's backpack at one of the desk and your heart dropped when you realized that it was a terrible mistake hiding in here. _Fuck, he's going to be coming in here to get his stuff,_ you thought. You decided to quickly head out the door, but before you could, you heard the door knob opening and in reaction you quickly hid inside the closet that was there.

It was dark and crammed inside. You couldn't move a muscle due to how much noise it would cause because of the amount of school supplies and books inside. You weren't able to close the closet all the way. There was a slight opening exposed, but it wasn't enough to completely reveal yourself. Stuffy and warm was the atmosphere that made you slightly sweat due to the weather outside being almost eighty degrees. Hot weather cause classrooms to become a nasty, humid environment without the life saving air conditioner on.

You were too focused on trying to survive inside the stuff closet that you didn't even realize Levi was already inside. Levi went to the desk that had his belongings and turned back to head towards the door. You desired him to leave already for you to get fresh air. You were trying so hard not to lose your balance and open the door even more, but all of a sudden the doors flung open and the next thing you know—you were facing the ground.

"Owww..." you groaned in pain. You brushed off the dirt on your hands that came from the tiled floor. Looking up, you saw Levi glaring down on you, like he was annoyed.

"What is your problem today?" He said, "why are you acting like such a shitty kid."

You stood up and fixed your clothes and wiped the sweat off your forehead. "God.."

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Levi crossed his arms. He looked like he was a parent, catching their kid arriving home late at night.

You stood there in silence. You began to fiddle with your fingers and face the ground. It was embarrassing to even bring up what happened with you two. You wanted to try to not make a fuss over it and try to communicate him directly about it like normal friends do.

Levi sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't grab you like that. I just really wanted to talk to you." He waited to see if you were going to speak, but no words left your mouth.

"I just heard from Hange that you got a job," he continued. "Normally I'd be happy for you, but you didn't tell me. You haven't been telling me anything."

Not a single word came out of your mouth. You wanted to just listen what Levi had to say.

"I got frustrated at the sight of you and that one asshole," Levi averted his eyes, "You were spending so much time with him that I thought I was losing you." Levi widen his eyes, surprised by himself at how much he is revealing. He stopped himself before he could go on any further.

"Forget it," he finally said, "Are you just going to stand there or what?!"

"So you didn't care?"

You didn't know how to bring it up. You were reminiscing his lips coming to contact with yours. You've only felt it three times in your entire life that you secretly wished for it to happen again. A feeling that only Levi could fulfill. You gently touched your lips with two fingers and daydreamed about the times your lips were touching his. 

"What are you talking about-" he stopped and noticed you touching your lips, which you immediately put down as he caught you red-handed. Embarrassed, you averted your eyes and turned your head away from his direction so you wouldn't have to make eye contact. 

Levi now understood what was up with you. "That..." he trailed off and sighed, "I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose."

You began to think if he really didn't think about it at all. He had a dead-pan expression, as if he was a robot.  

"I wouldn't worry about it so much," he continued, "I know that you hate it, but it was just an accident." 

The more he opened his mouth, the more you became irritated. You couldn't stand how calm and passive he was about the situation. It wasn't about this one in particular, but situations in the past that he has been passive about. You wanted him to care instead of ignoring it. 

"So just don't worry about it," he says, carelessly, "I won't worry either-" before he could finish, you threw your backpack at him. It his directly towards his face and before he could lash out, he noticed your red cheeks and furious expression. 

"Why the hell did you just throw that at me!?" he yelled, "and why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" you said, contradicting yourself, "I'm not! How could I be worried about something so stupid like that!" In your head, you didn't know why you were expressing your feelings the exact opposite. It became frustrating for you that you couldn't stop. No words left Levi as he stood there, slightly confused, but listening to your rant. 

"You know what!?" you continued without making eye contact with Levi, "you know what Eren fucking told me. Accidents like that are just meaningless to you." Levi frowned and continued listening to your rant. 

"That's right!" you said, "But you know what!? It's not fucking okay for you to act like nothing happened!" you felt kept your view towards the ground and saw Levi coming slightly closer as you were yelling. Your cheeks were becoming puffy and red and you felt tears beginning to form.

"What happens if its not an accident, huh?" you said, "It will be the same. As if nothing happened!!"

You then felt both your wrists being grabbed. One was grabbed by the side of your head while the other was pinned down by your waist. Your whole body felt pushed back by Levi's figure. You felt that certain feeling again. The same one you reminisced before. Only Levi was able to make you feel that way, which he was doing right at that moment. His lips were finally merged with yours. Your eyes grew twice as large as the whole situation happened so fast. You were confused, angry, yet nervous. Levi was kissing you again. This time it couldn't be called an accident.

He slowly pulled back and opened his eyes. His face was merely inches away from yours and kept his grip on your wrist. "Now you can't act and say like nothing happened. It's impossible, (F/N)." 

"W-What are you talking about?" you stuttered. It was difficult to face him without blushing since you have never been so nervous about anything in your entire life. "W-Why did you that? I-I don't understand. You caught me off guard!" 

He observed your red-filled face for a second before speaking, "Do you want me to do it again? That way It won't surprise you." 

You couldn't believe what Levi was doing. You stood there without saying anything and he moved his face closer before speaking, "if you don't want me to then you can push me away." 

You continued to be silent and obsevered his face. Since his face was very near yours, you were able to pinpoint his features, but what you noticed was that his face was looking slightly red, as well. You weren't sure if it was how humid it was in the classroom or if he really was blushing. 

"Close your eyes," he whispers. 

You slowly shut your eyelids as he inched forward and finally pressing his lips on yours. You both kissed for what it seems a lifetime, but actually lasted for a few seconds until he pulled away once more. You opened your eyes and saw that he lifted his hands up to your neck and continued to kiss you passionately as if it was a dream. Although, it wasn't. It was reality and it was real for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty spicy between reader and Levi, huh? I wanted to keep it short so I can have you guys updated. I'm not the best at updating frequently like other authors do :/ but I am trying! I'm not giving up on this story even though I'm not the best out there LOL. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I will see you guys in the next chapter!


	21. Dreams From Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Levi are trying to figure out their relationship, but certain figures will make it more difficult than it needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but I'm going to have to hit ya with some emotional content ish. Don't kill me LOL.

Time became slow as Levi pressed his lips against yours. It felt like hours though it was merely a few seconds. Oh how you enjoyed it and how the moment was simply blissful. He slowly pulled away and rested his head on your shoulder with his face buried into your hair.

"Say something, idiot," Levi said.

"H-Huh?" You tried to fix your words and figure out what to say next because of how nervous and overwhelmed you were in this situation. "W-Why me? You say something."

He kept his position so his flustered expression would cool down before facing you. Then he stood back up and noticed how flushed your cheeks were. _Ah shit..._ he thought, realizing how endearing you were being at the moment.

"God this is embarrassing," he said under his breath. You caught that and wondered if Levi was doing like he did before.

"Was it real?" You asked while averted your eyes away, too embarrassed to face him directly.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't just kiss me because the situation called for it right?"

"What are you trying to say?" Levi said, feeling slightly offended by your comment, "are you saying that I'm type of guy?"

"I just—I don't know!" You said, confused at his actions. You were frustrated with this little dance that you and Levi were at.

"You can't keep doing this, Levi!" You yelled out of frustration. "Is this something you do often?! Are you kissing Petra too?!"

You accidentally slipped that comment out of your mouth. Your anger got the best of you. He gave you a perplexed look.

"The fuck are you talking about?" He said, "There's nothing between Petra and I."

"Yeah well, she was telling me how these situations happen all the time and not to worry about it."

"What is your problem?!" Levi said, "what gave you the right to drag Petra to this?"

"Um you were dragging Eren to this too!"

Both of you were arguing. The idea of both you spending time with another person besides yourselves irked you two. It was obvious that you two were jealous and too stubborn to admit it. It was like you two wanted to prove you were able to be better off with someone else, though that was the last thing you both wanted. It was obvious that you two needed each other. The tension was high. All feelings were about to be released.

"Oh! There you are." You heard a sort of girly voice nearby. It was no other than Petra herself. "Um did I interrupt anything?"

You and Levi both had a surprised expression as she intruded your argument. Oddly enough, you were slightly glad someone came to interrupt because you hated fighting with Levi, but she was the last person you wanted to see.

"I was just looking for Levi," she said.

Your eyes widen when she said that, which caused you to become more frustrated. "I was just done talking with him. He's all yours." With that you grabbed your backpack and left quickly out of sight. You were tired of Petra. You were annoyed of Levi making these random moves on you with no explanation. It was like he was trying to play with your hidden feelings, but still had some sort of other thing with Petra. You were done with this tango.

Levi watched you rushed out the door and immediately reacted. He wasn't planning on messing around either. He couldn't stand not being around you.

"Wait, where are you going?" Levi heard Petra asking in the background as he quickly grabbed his books and bag.

"I'm sorry, Petra, but whatever you need can wait."

"Woah wait, Levi!" She called out but he was headed straight to the door.

His arm was held back, which caused him to stop. Levi turned to see Petra holding his arm tight and her head hanging down low. Irritated, he almost said something before seeing tears running down Petra's face. Levi's eyes widen and turned his attention to the crestfallen girl.

"D-Don't g-go," She choked out as she was trying so hard not to wail. "D-Don't leave me, too."

**━━━━━━━━**

"Ahhh geez, I am so slumped!" Hange groaned as she was cleaning up the classroom. Her science league club had just ended and you decided to stay there since you didn't feel like going home yet. You rested your head into your arms on the desk with Levi running through your head.

"Why so bummed ya chum?" Hange said.

You sighed. "The usual."

"Hm Levi?"

You rolled your eyes and nodded in response. She gave you worried smile and shook her head.

"Man, you guys aren't supposed to act like a married couple yet," she giggled.

"Haha shut up," you frowned.

"I'm only kidding! But come on, spill it. What happened this time?"

"I'm surprised you aren't annoyed of me constantly talking about my problems with Levi," you mentioned.

Hange shrugged. "Eh it's kind of entertaining. Your life is like one of those soap operas, but in all seriousness I'm your friend. I'll always be there for ya."

You smiled—grateful to have Hange as your friend. "Thank you. I just—I don't know what to do anymore. I like Levi, but he's been messing with my feelings and it's getting so frustrating."

"What do you mean he's been messing with your feelings?" Hange asked.

"Well..." you trailed off, "he uh sort of kissed me."

It took about five seconds for Hange to process what you just said before exploding. "UM WHAT?! AGAIN?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god, (F/N), fucking date him already!" She yelled. You slightly smiled when she cursed since she rarely does, but you could tell she was frustrated with this as much as you were.

"I'm trying!" You immediately covered your mouth as that sentence slipped from you.

"You're trying?!" Hange questions.

"Ugh I didn't think I would say it now, but I was thinking about confessing to him."

Hange bursts out of excitement and began to say how excited she was and how she was ready for this moment all at once. You couldn't even comprehend what she was saying to you.

"Oh my god finally you dork!" Hange finally ends.

"But today showed me how perhaps Levi is hiding something."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure he really does actually like me, but something was holding me back and I think it was Petra," you explained, "I cant just confess to him if he's involved with Petra in someway. That will make me look like an idiot! Then I will lose him forever!"

"It might be just your imagination, but you have to at least try and finally say something to him," Hange said.

"I know, but I just don't want to ruin our friendship forever because of my stupid feelings," you sighed. "He means so much to me that I am willing to put my feelings aside to avoid losing him."

You decided that you had enough of letting this stress you over and packed your things. "Look, I think I'm just going home. I have a test tomorrow that I have to study for so I'll talk to you later." You revealed a sad smile to her before leaving the classroom.

Feeling guilty, Hange desperately wanted to help you in any way she can without straining the friendship you two have now. As she was cleaning up certain items off the desk, a knock on the door was heard.

"Glad you're still here," Erwin said as he came in with a bag in his hand. "I brought lunch since I know you didn't eat today and neither did I."

"Oh my god you're a lifesaver!!" She ran up to him and grabbed the bag from him. "God thank you so much! I am STARVING!"

He chuckled. "I am too. Did your meeting end just now? I passed by (F/N) and she didn't look too good."

"She was here after the meeting ended moments ago just telling me all her problems she's been struggling with."

"Man it seems like everyone I know has been struggling with something," Erwin mentioned, "it's even stressing me out."

"How so?" She asked.

"Ah just things with Petra and-"

"Petra? What's wrong with Petra?!" Hange eagerly addresses.

"Um just personal things," he simply said. Hange predicted it must have something to do with her and Levi. This was her chance to figure it out and help you.

"Ok look I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I really need your help and only you can help me," Hange explains, which caused Erwin to have a perplexed expression.

"Let me explain, okay?" Hange takes a deep breath and releases it before talking, "so you know how (F/N) and Levi are very very VERY close friends. Like they're literally inseparable."

Erwin nods and she continues. "Well, (F/N) actually likes Levi more than a friend and Levi does too! But the problem is they're both too wimps at confessing and (F/N) was planning on confessing soon."

"I don't understand why I need to know this stuff though, Hange," Erwin interrupts.

"It's Petra." She said, "I have a theory that Petra is holding Levi back for some reason and (F/N) suspects it too. So that's why she isn't feeling too confident to confess because of something going on between Petra and Levi."

Erwin crosses his arms and thinks. "Well, I do see them together often in meetings and maybe even outside of the meetings. I know that Petra looks up to Levi very much."

"See."

"But I still don't know why you need me?"

"I want you to do some investigation, like Sherlock Holmes status," she smiles. "Find out what's going on with Levi and why he's letting Petra cling onto him like that."

"Okay but why do you care so much?" He asked.

"I've been watching these two since middle school and I am SO tired of them being so afraid of their own feelings," Hange explains, "I want them to be together already and I know they want to be together! I'm just giving them a little push that's all. It's one of the reasons why I let (F/N) ramble on about her situation with Levi so that I can try to fix it." She lightly giggles at that last statement.

Erwin thought for a moment before actually agreeing. "Alright fine. I'll figure something out."

Hange runs up to Erwin and embraces him while jumping up and down. "Yay! Thank you so much!" She realized how easily overwhelmed she got and let go and already feeling embarrassed. "S-Sorry."

"It's no problem," he laughs then sat down at one of the desks and begins unwrapping his sandwich, which signals Hange that he wanted to eat with her which also made her slightly blush at the small thought but immediately dumped it out of her mind. She happily joined in, turning the desk in front around to face him and eat the delicious sandwich he kindly brought.

**━━━━━━━━**

"Isabel, hurry up," Levi ordered. "Those tables need to be cleaned."

"I'm going!" She whined. "Chill, bro. I got this."

Levi groaned, knowing she will take a long time cleaning up those tables properly. He didn't need work to cause any more problems than it already was. His work was the only place he could escape his outside problems. Though it still caused some stress, it was a good distraction from the drama.

Before Levi could exit into the kitchen, he overheard someone mentioning his name then heard Farlan calling for him. He groaned once more in annoyance and returned back to where he was, but immediately regretted it since it automatically ruined his day.

"What the hell are you doing her?" Levi harshly asked.

"Wow nice to see you too, Levi," Erwin said, sarcastically.

Levi crossed his arms and frowned. "Well."

"Can we just talk for a bit and plus I'm thinking about ordering something," Erwin smirked.  Once again, Levi groaned and took his order. Once they both settled in and sat down, they began to talk.

"Alright hurry this up I'm only talking for ten minutes since you're gonna be taking up my lunch break," Levi said as he crosses his arms, waiting for Erwin to say what he wants.

"I just wanted to ask if you know what has been up with Petra since you two are always together," Erwin asked.

Levi hesitated before answering. "Do you know?"

"Well yes, it's my job to help keep the members of my committee well and happy."

"Tch, she's the opposite of well and happy," Levi turns his attention out the window, watching people walk by.

"Is that why you're always with her?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"Just making sure you aren't hurting her," Erwin lied. He needed to come up with a response to get Levi to explain himself.

"The fuck?" Levi raised his eyebrow, "of course not."

"Well then good," Erwin said, "she tell you anything else? I haven't gotten the chance to catch up with her cause I couldn't find her today."

"Other than her mom's health declining, she needed to leave early because her mom is in the emergency room again."

"Jesus, I pray everything works out," Erwin mentions and Levi simply nodded.

"She needs me," Levi said.

"Huh?"

Levi sighs. "She was crying in the room today how she needed me to be with her. She mentioned how she was going through this alone."

"Really?" Erwin's eyes widen. "What about her father?"

"Petra just said he's in the same position as her, but indulges in alcohol so she has to bare the pain by herself." Levi felt a strain of guilt for her. He always has. 

"Poor Petra," Erwin said, "The whole committee will be supporting her and comfort her." 

"Yeah I told her I will be there to comfort her all the way," Levi said, "I cannot let her go through this alone." 

Erwin felt unsure about that statement. "I'm sure we'll all be able to give her the support she deserves. We're all friends and I'm sure her other friends are already supporting her-" 

"I know, Erwin—I just,” He began, “she really needed me and how I was the only person to ever understand her.” Erwin was completely confused to why Levi is so involved with Petra besides the fact that she is in pain. 

“Um alright, Levi, but I have to ask,” Levi directed his eyes towards Erwin’s. “Won’t it interfere with you and (F/N)?”

Levi was quiet for a few seconds before answering. “I don’t see the problem.”

“Listen, Levi, you know you don’t need to devote yourself to Petra, right?” Erwin clarified, “I have a feeling you’re doing out of guilt and you are aware of Petra’s true feelings aren’t you?” Erwin knew Petra has some sort of romantic feelings for Levi. He certainly didn’t want Levi leading her on. 

“I don’t need you telling me what to do.” Levi said then stood up from his chair. “I’m done here. I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, Levi left Erwin alone. Erwin didn’t know exactly what Levi was doing, but he figured you might have an idea. 

**━━━━━━━━**

The sun was setting and the Sadie's Hawkins dance was now in full effect. The gym was full of illuminating lights and the bass from the pop music was echoing across the entire area. Students were in their semi-formal outfits, dancing the night away with friends and dates. You, along with Hange were permitted in for free since you helped set up the gym for this event. 

You weren’t into dances that were held in the gym due to how lame it sounded to, but you wanted to give it a shot before you graduate and it was for free anyway. You were wearing a short chiffon, light mocha colored dress that almost looks like a dark lavender with lace applique bodice. Another reason you wanted to go was that you secretly wanted to wear the dress and how cute you felt in it. Both you and Hange were walking around the gym, observing everyone “dancing.”

“Geez these people need to calm down and stop making babies on the dance floor,” Hange comments with a disgusted expression. “It's just a school dance for Christ’s sake!”   

You laughed. “I know right. This is one of the reasons I don’t do dances.” 

“But you are going to prom, right?” Hange asked.

“Of course!” you said. “I have a feeling prom will be much better than this.” After you said that, you viewed how some couples were completely grinding on each other, which caused you to cringe. 

“Oh look, Erwin is over there!” Hange pointed out and began to walk over to him. You followed Hange from behind, trying not to lose her through the crowd. You felt a hand lightly touched your bare shoulder and flinched in reaction. It was only Eren with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. 

“Wow I didn’t expect to see you here!” Eren said. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked in with a black bow tie along with black suspenders and black slacks. You had to admit that he did looked adorable. “You look amazing, (F/N).”

“Thank you!” you said, “same to you.” 

“Who are you here with?”

“Oh Hange um,” you stopped and realized that you lost her and looked around to see if she was nearby. “Shit, I actually don’t know where she went.” The huge crowd, the loud music, loosing Hange all gave you déjà vu to a certain event back in New Year’s, especially meeting up with Eren. 

“You can come with my group if you want,” he offered, “we’re just dancing and after we’re going to hang out at Jean’s place.” 

You didn’t feel so good leaving Hange to go with Eren. At the very least, you wanted to tell Hange or invite her, as well. Eren noticed you looking around as if you seem disinterested in his invite. 

“Um if you don’t want to you can say no…” Eren began and rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn’t want you to reject his offer nor did he want to force you in any way. “I’ll just be going. See ya around, (F/N).” 

“Wait!” You said and he turned back to you following him. “I’ll go with you. I’m kind of alone.” 

He chuckled and gestured his arm to you. “You can lock your arm to mine so you wouldn’t get lost again.” And so you did with your arm locked with his. You felt slightly nervous, but it was relieved right away. As for Eren, he wanted to explode. Here he was with the girl he admires at a dance and wearing a dress he found so appealing on you. 

“Holy shit,” you heard a certain dim witted friend say to you as you and Eren arrive. “Is that you, (F/N)? In a dress? Wow someone call TMZ.” 

“Haha so funny, asshole,” you said and shot a glare at him. 

“I’m just kidding, sweetie,” he smirked and puts his arm around you. “I’m only messing with ya cause you’re so hot~” 

You tried to pushed him away. “Ew get away from me, pervert.” 

“Knock it off, Jean,” Eren said and pushed him away from you, as well. 

“Wow Eren, wanting (F/N) all to yourself,” he laughed and Eren was about to unleash his anger. 

“Eren, calm down,” Mikasa came up and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he was still angry until he felt his arm tugged from behind. He stop to turn around and found you with a worried expression, which he found slightly adorable.

“Do you want to dance?” You didn’t expect yourself to ask him such a question, but you needed something to get your stress off your chest. Another reason why you came to the dance. 

Eren didn’t realize till now that the music slowly progressed into a slow setting, which signaled people to pair up and slow dance with one another. His anger immediately faded away. He nodded and followed you to the dance floor. 

“Damn Mikasa, looks like your step-bro is all grown up,” Sasha commented and in response, Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

Meanwhile, you figured out it might’ve been a mistake to dance with him since you had no idea what you were doing. _God, they make it look so easy in movies,_ you thought. 

“Here,” Eren guided your arms to his neck so that you were able to wrap them around. 

“Wow, this is really close,” you whispered. 

“O-Oh, sorry is it making you uncomfortable?” He let go of you, worried about upsetting you. 

“No no!” You replied, “I just never done this before. I didn’t realize how close we both have to be.” 

You returned back to position and wrapped your arms around his neck once more. “But I don’t mind. Do you?” 

“Not at all.” He smiled and gave you a wink. 

It felt nice for once to let go of everything. Nota single thought of negativity and stress was in your mind at the moment. You felt relaxed from the soft, soothing music as you both swayed back and forth with the melodic sounds. It wasn’t too long until you felt the need to rest your head against Eren’s chest when it shook you. Everything felt and seemed perfect, but to you, something was missing. 

_ Levi. _

“You alright, (F/N)?” Eren asked, noticing your sudden change of expression. 

“Y-Yeah sorry, I was zoning out.” 

“Hey,” Eren lifted your chin, “you know you can tell me anything, right? I’m here.” 

“I-I know,” you averted your eyes, embarrassed that he caught you feeling down. “I’m sorry. I’ve been feeling stressed about school and other stuff.”

“Don’t apologize,” Eren reassures, “I’m always here for you and if there is anything you need then you can come to me.” 

“There you go again.”

“What?”

“Being so nice and caring about me,” you said. “It is making me feel guilty and I haven’t known you long.” 

“Maybe you’re just special to me,” Eren admitted, then realize how it sounded. 

“S-Sorry!” He said as he became slightly red. “I didn’t mean it to come out that way. I just meant-”

You giggled. “Don’t worry about it. I find it cute.” 

Eren’s eyes widen at how cute your giggles were. What he really wanted you to know that the only cute one there was you. He couldn’t help but stare at your lips. How he really wanted to kiss you and make you his. 

“(F/N), I gotta tell you something,” he said. 

“What is it?” 

The palm of his hands became slightly sweaty and a rush of uneasiness settled inside his stomach. “(F/N), I li-”

“Shit!” You said under your breath. 

“What?” Eren asked, confused by your actions. You were observing the crowd behind him and your head followed a familiar figure in the crowd. 

_ Is it you? _

“I-I have to go,” you said and released yourself from Eren. “I have to use the restroom, sorry!” With that, you left the poor German boy completely stunned and perplexed. 

You saw him. You were for sure saw Levi through the crowd and out the exit. Trying to get to him was like finding a needle in a haystack. As you were trying to rush through the crowd of people dancing, someone caught you and dragged you to the side.

“(F/N)!” Hange’s eyes grew wider since she found you. “There you are! I was so worried you were like dead!” Hange was with Erwin and Mike, both dressed well. 

“Did you guys see Levi just now?” You anxiously asked, “he went out that door didn’t he? I’ll be back.” 

Before you could leave again, Hange grabbed your arm. “Wait! I don’t think-” 

“What?” You impatiently asked. “I want to catch up with him. I want to see him.” 

Hange looked at Erwin for a second then gave you a worried look that made you confused. Did something happen to Levi? You had no idea what was going on between them until Hange finally spoke. 

“He’s with Petra.” 

Your eyes grew two times bigger and it didn’t take long for you to react. In fact, you didn’t have time to respond nor let Hange explain. You immediately went running out the exit that lead to the school’s parking lot. There you saw several people walking around and coming out and going in their vehicles. You tilted your head up to get a better view to look for him and find out with your own eyes if it was true. If this entire time it was true.

You were right. 

Levi and Petra were side by side; arms were linked with one another and her head was rested against his arms as they were walking to his car. The sight of it made your stomach drop. You had no emotion. No sound coming from your mouth. Simply a tear dropping running down your cheek. You had a feeling this dance you and Levi were doing was finally over and not in a good way. He was opening the car door for her. You had enough to watch and ran back inside in frustration and sorrow. Coincidentally Levi caught a glance of you running back, staring until you have left the scene with the same feeling in his stomach like yourself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so sorry about the wait you guys. I know how frustrating it is and how cruel I am for leaving you guys on such a cliff hanger. I'm so busy with school and graduating that its causing me to stop updating, but I promise I'll try my best though! I love and appreciate all of you guys!


	22. The Less I Know The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the dance and how reader was dealing with seeing the one she loves with someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF this chapter was a big Tame Impala mood. Listen to "The Less I Know The Better" if you want to keep up with the angst. I'm evil, sorry LOL.

_"(F/N), I promise not to leave you and you have to promise the same thing to me. Got it?"_

_"Yes Levi! I pinky promise that I will become your friend and I won't leave you... ever!"_

_-_

Eyes wide open, you found yourself accidentally falling asleep in the backseat of Erwin's car. You had been quiet the rest of the night. Erwin offered you and Hange a ride home, which you both kindly accepted. For a moment, you were convinced that this night was all just a dream, but of course that was impossible.

"Were you falling asleep, (F/N)?" Hange turned to the back to face you and asked.

You simply nodded and checked your phone. Through the light of your phone, Hange had a clear view of your dejected expression. She faced the front and gave Erwin a worried look. Both knew the real reason why you were so quiet. Hange hated seeing you like this.

"You know what," Hange said, "where did Eren say they were going after the dance?"

You looked up from your phone. "Um I think Jean's house."

Hange smirked. "The night is still young. Erwin, do you mind taking us to Jean's house."

"Uh yeah I just need an address," Erwin said.

"Hange, what are you doing?" You asked.

"Well Eren invited us at the end, didn't he?" Hange mentioned. "Now hurry and text Eren for his address. I don't feel like going home after a lame dance. I need big fun."

You certainly didn't like the sound of that, but you thought about how much this night sucked and you needed something to lift your spirits up. You texted Eren and asked for his address. You figured by going, you hope Eren would give you some comfort.

Once you received the address, you gave it to Erwin to follow by. You had to text your mom that you were going with Hange to a friend's house. _Can't believe I still have to text my mom when I'm literally an adult,_ you thought. It didn't take long for you to arrive to Jean's house. Erwin insisted on coming along.

"Oh hey you guys!" Connie opened the door with a goofy smile on his face. You were greeted by a strange and strong aroma in the house. You realized what was really going on when entering.

"Um have you guys been smoking?" Erwin asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation he put himself in.

"Who invited the pretty boy?" Jean said as he was squinting his eyes at Erwin.

Marco's sigh can be heard in the background as he began to walk in. "Yeah both Connie and Jean are high. Eren, Armin And Mikasa went to the store to get snacks so they should be back soon."

"Yo (F/N), you should come join us," Jean smirked with his lidded eyes. "I'd totally be down to see you high."

"Um I'm good thanks," you replied, "I've been having a rough day and wanted to hang with you guys, but I can see that you two are pretty busy."

"Well if you're having a bad day then this would totally help you dude," Jean suggested as he held up a mini bubbler.

"Won't you get in trouble with your parents?" You asked.

"Pssh nahh," Jean said, "they're out of town. I was gonna go but I told them I was going to that stupid dance so they'll leave me here. Sooo how bout' it?" Jean held up his bubbler, gently shaking it in front of you, trying to convince you to join in.

"Can I try?" You heard Hange from behind.

"What?!" Both you and even Erwin were stunned.

"What?" Hange said, "I'm just curious. I see people always talking about it and I just want to experiment it."

You laughed then shrugged. "Alright I'm just going to hang out in your backyard while you guys do that stuff, but wouldn't it be more logical to do it outside?"

"Nah man, my neighbors are really close with my parents so they'll be acting all sus if they smell this shit from outside," Jean explained.

It was strange to see Jean in such a state. How relaxed and happy he was with his bloodshot eyes. You had to admit that you thought about doing it, but you felt like you weren't ready yet and your paranoia got the best of you. You exited to the backyard and immediately got hit with the cold late night breeze. _Fuck, I knew I should've brought a jacket,_ you thought.

You checked your phone for the time, but you wished for a text message from Levi. You then felt a presence behind you and turned around, only to discover Eren finally arrived.

"Geez, it's freaking cold out here," he said as he rubs his arms up and down for warmth. "Don't you wanna go inside?"

"Nah I think I'm fine out here and besides, they're all probably smoking in there," you decided to sit down on the porch and Eren followed.

Eren noticed how quiet you were being and asked, "What happened to you at the dance? You ran away like Cinderella."

You giggled. "It's nothing important. I just wanted to say hi to a friend." You didn't want to remember nor did you even want to think about the sight of your best friend, the one you love, walk away with another.

Once again, your dispirited self was exposed to Eren and of course, Eren really didn't enjoy seeing you like that. "(F/N), you know you can talk to me, right?"

You finally turned your attention to him. "Of course. What do you mea-"

"You seem sad," Eren said, "like something's bothering you."

You hesitated before speaking because you were slightly uncomfortable talking to him about your personal problems, but you really needed to vent.

"I'm sorry," you began, "It's just about my friend, Levi. Remember him?"

 _Unfortunately,_ Eren thought.

"Yeah that short little dude, right?" Eren said and you nudged him while laughing at his remark.

"Heh... yeah," you began, "well, I sort of caught feelings for him."

Eren's eyes widened became stunned at what you just told him. He really didn't know what to say at that moment, but only tried his best. "O-Oh really?"

"Yeah for a while now," you said.

Eren didn't want it to be too awkward. It seemed to him that this was you trusting him and revealing your vulnerable self and letting out your feelings rather than keeping the bottled up. For you, Levi was all the comfort you needed until you met Hange and learned to realize that there was more amazing people in the world. It was like a bubble that you and Levi were in. As time flew by, you two began to let a few people in that bubble. That's what you were doing at that moment. You were letting Eren in.

"But I saw him with someone else," you continued, "I've never felt that much pain in my life. You think you have such a close relationship to someone, but it ends up becoming such a fucking mess and makes you feel so stupid."

He stayed quiet and listened as you were ranting on. "Then I find out that _he's_ an idiot, too," you added.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He's only with her because he feels guilty about leaving her since she's going through a tough time with her sick mom," you explained, "Erwin explained it to me and it didn't take long for me to realize that he's only doing it because he went through the same shit with his mom."

"That makes sense then," Eren said, "but shouldn't he know that what he's doing is kinda wrong?"

"I hope he does," you said, "I'm not surprised, though, because he loved his mom more than anything in the world. She died when he was at a young age."

"I see," he said.

"Yeah and now I don't even know what to do," you said, "I just feel like an idiot with my feelings and him with another girl."

"You're not an idiot, (F/N)," Eren raised his tone, "he's the real idiot!"

You couldn't help but smile a little then sighed in slight frustration about your current situation. "Whatever I don't want to talk about him. It'll only hurt me more." You hated how upset you were feeling. It was ruining your night and you didn't want to bother Eren with your problems with Levi anymore. You didn't want to ruin his night, too.

"I-I'm sorry I'm probably annoying you," you said, "I know you don't care so maybe-" you were cut off by Eren's entire figure, embracing you like a child and their teddy bear.

"You're not annoying me," Eren said as he buried his face into your hair, "you'll never annoy me, (F/N). I care about you." Eren accidentally slipped that last part out, but luckily you didn't say anything. In fact, hearing that made you relieved he wasn't annoyed and that he really does care.

"O-Oh okay," you replied, "I was about to say you can leave if you want..."

"Leave? You're crazy," he said, "(F/N), I promise not to leave you."

Your eyes widened. Those words echoed again and again in your mind. Those same words Levi told you too. Tears began to well up your eyes and you lifted your arms to embrace Eren back tightly. You hoped he wouldn't see the small black marks of mascara stained on his shoulder. The two of you stayed like that for a few more seconds and then releasing once you felt comfortable to let go.

You dabbed the tears away with your finger before speaking. "S-Sorry." You chuckled at yourself and how overwhelmed you became.

"It's okay," he reassured, "stop saying sorry."

"Sorr-" you covered your mouth, which made both you and Eren laughed. "Well, I think I should be getting home. I'm getting kinda tired."

"Yeah same." Eren agreed, "I stayed up doing an essay about a book in English last night and I'm exhausted as hell. I really hate English."

"Hm maybe I could help you sometime," you suggested, "If there's anything I'm good at it's getting perfect scores in essays."

"Really?! Wow then yeah!" He said, "cause I literally just cannot do them!"

"Don't worry, I got you covered." You gave him a wink, "come on let's head inside."

Eren followed and before you could proceed, you stopped and reached up to him to plant a kiss on his cheek. It completely caught Eren off guard. He faced you as you were smiling at him. "Thank you for making me feel better."

You then opened the door to enter—leaving a perplexed, but red face Eren outside touching the cheek you kissed.

"Oh there you are, sweetie!" Hange yelled as you entered back in the living room. You were quickly hit with the strong aroma of marijuana that completely filled the room.

"Hange, are you high?" You asked.

"I don't know... am I?" Hange laughs then stops, "no seriously I don't know."

Armin walked up to her and saw her bloodshot eyes as clear as day. "You definitely are."

"Oh!" Hange said, "Well isn't that just greaty great great!"

"Hey Armin!" You greeted, "sorry I was outside."

"Hey (F/N)," Armin smiled, "it's alright, I was just here hanging out with Mikasa and Marco. We're about to play uno. Wanna play?"

"I wish, but I'm slumped," you replied, "I'm going home so I can sleep."

"Whaaat?!" Hange said, "I don't wanna leave!"

You sighed. "Where's Erwin?"

"Oh ummm..." Hange looked around and then shrugged. "I actually don't know. But what I do know is this. (F/N), did you know that there are more nipples than people in the world?"

You raised and eyebrow and shook your head while chuckling. "No I didn't know that."

"There ARE more nipples than people!" You heard Erwin voice coming in from the front door with Jean. You noticed Jean holding the bubbler from before.

"Wow are they both high right now?" Eren came up behind you and noticed how loud they were being.

"Yup."

"How am I gonna get home now?" You asked yourself. "I got here by Erwin, but he can't be driving right now."

"I could take you," Eren suggested.

"Really?"

"Of course," he said, "I don't mind. You need a ride."

"Well okay then," you looked over at Hange, who was playing with Erwin's hair and ruffling it. "Hange, I'm leaving. Do you wanna come to my house?"

"I think I'm gooooood!" She said, happily, "but goodbye!" She ran to you and grabbed you head and held it against her chest. "You are so cute! I love you so much sweetie!"

"Get off!" You pushed her off.

"Eren!" She said and walked over to him, "you BETTER not do any funny business to my dearest (F/N)! I will shave your giant eyebrows off in your sleep!"

"Ok ok I won't!" Eren said then Hange smiled and nodded in response.

You said your goodbyes to everyone and head out the door as Eren follows. Mikasa immediately followed Eren from behind and he stopped.

"Um Mikasa I'm coming back," he stopped her, "I'm only dropping her off."

"Yeah I bet you'll be doing more than just "dropping her off."" Eren heard Jean say in the background and laughing hysterically. 

"Just let me come with you," She said.

"Mikasa no, it's fine." He gently pushed her back into  the house, "you don't need to come." With that, Eren left and closed the door. He really didn't want Mikasa getting in the way. He wanted to spend more alone time with you.

━━━━━━━

"I can't believe you're telling me all this now!" You said in disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"It wasn't even that big," Eren chuckled, keeping his eyes on the road. "We literally did it during middle school and that was that."

"That is actually so cute," you said, "you in a band with Jean, Connie and Armin."

"It was just for fun cause we weren't an actual real band obviously," Eren explained, "I would play the guitar and even sing, Connie played the drums, Armin was on the keyboard, and Jean was playing the bass. We weren't good, but we pretended to be."

"Did you guys have a name?"

He smiled while reminiscing all the feel good memories, "yeah we were called "The Titans.""

"That's honestly so amazing," you said, "why did you guys stop?"

"Well I moved to Germany because my dad was offered a better job there," he explained.

"You guys should bring it back again since you're here now."

"Heh we talked it about it once, but I think I'd be too embarrassed."

"Come on!" You said, "you have to!!"

He shook his head and smiled. I don't think so."

The car came to a halt and you didn't realize you arrived until Eren mentioned it. You looked out to your house and unbuckled your seatbelt. "Thank you so much for taking me home! I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," he smirked.

"I'll see ya later," you smiled back, but before you could open the car door, you saw a figure with Levi as they were coming out of his house. It was Petra. You sat there watching her leave his house. Once again, you saw them both tonight. That was the last thing you wanted to see.

Eren was about to question you, but he saw what you were putting your attention to. He saw your smile completely vanished. You were looking down and fumbling with your house keys, trying hard not let it affect you. Eren wanted to say something, but you whispered, "just let me stay in here for a little while longer."

Eren saw Petra get inside a car and drove away as Levi returned back home. "They're gone."

You didn't bother moving the slightest. You felt that agony of being hurt again. Your night was actually getting better, until you saw them again. Eren was really worried and saw how upset you were. He decided to lean in and head towards your cheek. You noticed Eren's movement and turned to him. You and Eren were inches away from each other—clearly stunned. Both you and him had wide eyes and processing what was going on.

"E-Eren, w-what-" you stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry, (F/N)." He said, slightly panicking. "I just wanted to kiss your cheek."

You were confused, hurt, and embarrassed. You really did not know what to do at that moment. "It's okay I-I just-"

Eren took a hold both sides of you face and made you turn to him so that you were looking at him. He saw that you wanted to cry again. "Don't let this hurt you, (F/N) again. I don't want to see you this upset."

You and Eren stayed like that for a moment. The atmosphere became tense. All you were doing was stare at his hypnotic teal eyes. You really did love his eyes. Eren accidentally glanced at your lips and you did as well. Both your hearts began to race. You knew what could lead to this and because of that, you just couldn't. You looked down and took his hands from your face and held them together with yours on top of his.

"I'm sorry," you whispered, giving him a sad smile. "I gonna go."

He nodded, giving you a small smile and watched you as you leave his car. "I'll talk to you later." You waved goodbye as he drove off, then finally entering your house, ending your long emotional night.

━━━━━━━

You placed your focus on school nowadays. Luckily you didn't have any trouble with pre calculus so your grade was slowly improving. You spend your lunch with Hange in your fifth period class as always. Awkward tension rose between you and Eren, but you didn't feel like talking to him at this time. These past few days were just time for yourself. Spring was about to arrive and it was time to refresh on things.

During your time at school, you obviously saw Levi, but sometimes with Petra. You felt that it was healthy for you to dwell on them, especially Levi so you began to move on. Levi would noticed your change in behavior and how often he began to worry, but he wouldn't bother to take action.

Although you were trying to move on, the relationship between Petra and Levi wasn't classified yet. Though you have heard the rumors spreading around school on how they seem to be dating. Was this the outcome of your friendship with Levi? Was this supposed to happen? You would do anything to take you back to those days where people would mock you and Levi about being total love bugs.

Hange would sometimes talk about Levi with you. She even suggested that if you were so unhappy then to put your attention on someone who cares—Eren. To be honest, you have thought about Eren twice, but you just couldn't. Being with someone else while still loving the other person is beyond wrong and terrible. You couldn't do that to Eren.

In the meantime, you began your new job and you felt slightly better that things are turning around. Now at your humble home, you were casually watching your favorite show when your mother called your name. You groan, now having to get up from your comfy spot.

"Oh hey I made extra food for Levi," your mother mentioned, "I know how much he loves my cooking. Go bring it over to him."

You groaned in annoyance. "Why can't you bring it to him?"

"Because I'm not his ride or die."

You gave her a disgusted look. "Ew don't say that ever." You took the tin foiled wrapped container and decided to get it over with. It's been a while since you went over to his house. Sadly, you missed it. Walking over to his house made your heart burst. You were slightly nervous. _I'm just gonna go over, give it to him, and leave. That's it,_ you thought. You rang the door bell and patiently waited. The door opened and revealed a stoic Levi. He didn't say anything, but only stare at what you wanted. The atmosphere was beyond uncomfortable.

"U-Um hey," you began, "my mom wanted you to have this." You showed him the glass container full of food. He simply continued to stare at it.

"It's just extra food she cooked for you from our dinner." You handed it to him and he took it from you.

"Thank you and tell your mom I said thank you, too," he said, "really appreciate it."

"Yep her cooking is the best."

There was silence.

"Well I'll see you later," you said before walking away.

"You're avoiding me again," he said, which caused you to stop.

You turned around to face him. "Why do you care? You're busy."

"Of course I still care." He said, "you're my friend."

"Oh yeah?" You said, annoyed. "I'm done playing games, Levi. Why the hell did you kiss me and you better tell me the truth." You were tired of him. You desperately wanted him to tell you that it was because he likes you. You were eager to hear him tell you that.

Levi stayed silent for a moment before answering. "I guess I was just caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

Your eyes widened. You saw Levi's face right through. You could tell he was lying. He was making a face that could obvious show he was not telling the truth and that hurt you. _Are you stupid, Levi?_ You thought. You were trying to figure out why would he lie. Why would he do that? Then you thought about Petra. _I guess he has a reason to lie now,_ you thought. Tears slowly trailed down your face. You turned around and ran away from him. It was obvious to you that the distance between you and your best friend that was once closed was now far to stretched to the point of you not knowing how to close it anymore.

Levi returned to his home and witnessed you crying that was caused by him. He put the food away and went upstairs since he lost his appetite. Levi rested on his bed and had his wrist resting on his forehead. He felt a migraine beginning to form. Levi reached for his nightstand the picture of you and him at the amusement park and ran his thumb on you. He thought about his choices that led him up to this point. _Why is it so wrong to give her comfort?_ He thought. He wanted to give Petra comfort due to her mother being severely sick. He went through his trauma alone and wasn't going to let anybody go through what he went through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow now that's what I call teen angst, but what do you guys think? Eren got bad timing and Levi lying to reader's face. You'll find out what will reader do in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	23. I Still Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attempts to make things right with her relationship with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me pt. 2 LOL sorry for being on hiatus for a while! Check out "I Still Remain" by The Western Den.

"Is Levi here?" Petra smiled as she asked when entering the café.

"Ah yeah," Isabel answered, confused to who she is. "I think he's gonna go on his break right now."

"Oh perfect!" She said, excitedly. "Can you please let him know I'm here."

"Sure thing..." Isabel gave her a weird look due to her extremely weird happy nature.

She sat down and went on her phone, patiently waiting for Levi. Isabel was watching her, confused to why she was there for Levi. She has never seen Petra in her life.

"What's happening?" Furlan asked Isabel while cleaning mugs.

"Do you know that girl over there?" Isabel pointed at Petra.

"Hm never seen her in my life."

Isabel pouted and continued to stare at her, becoming suspicious. Furlan pulled her pony tails, which caused her to yelp in pain. "Ah! What did you do that for?!" Isabel said.

"Stop staring at that girl," Furlan said, "it's creepy. Why do you have a problem with her."

"She's here for Levi..."

Furlan observed her once more. "So what?"

"That's not (F/N)!" She said, "where has she been! Do you think they're in a fight? Is this girl ruining them?! Furlan why aren't you freaking out!?"

"Calm down, Isabel!" He said, "she's probably here from his school doing work or something."

"But I miss (F/N)!" Isabel whined. "She barely comes here anymore."

"She's probably been busy." He assumed, "I know Levi has been. Especially since he's taking AP classes."

"I guess you're right..."

"What's wrong with you two?" Levi came out and took off his apron.

"Um there's this girl here for you," Isabel signaled him to Petra and he saw her on her phone at a table.

"Okay thanks," Levi said then walked towards her. She smiled as she saw him coming up to sit down with her. Isabel was watching the both of them communicate well and she had an odd feeling about them. All she could imagine was you being there talking to him on his breaks like you used to. Not Petra. Isabel sighed and only wondered where were you.

━━━━━━━

It was spring. The time to have a fresh start where all the flowers bloom. Of course, you weren't in the spring mood. Going to school now became irritating due to the fact that senioritis is beginning to take its toll on you and Levi not being concerned about anything. Since he was in the same first period as you, it became even worse.

"Levi, what have you been up to?" You overheard someone ask to Levi in the background.

"Hey are you actually going out with that girl Petra?"

You immediately turned yourself around to see Jean and handed him your textbook while you lay your head on his desk. He was slightly taken by surprised at how fast you turned around.

"Jean, I need you to take this textbook and smash my head as hard as you can." You said.

"The fuck?" He replied in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?"

You didn't want to hear anymore of their conversation. You were beginning to become overwhelmed with annoyance. "Ugh, I'm sorry I'm just so annoyed right now. I need to use the restroom."

You politely asked your teacher to use the restroom and quickly left the class with the hall pass. Levi noticed how fast you left and knew you too well to know when you can get frustrated. After you cooled yourself down in the restroom, you washed your hands and before you could leave, a group of girls all came inside the restroom at the same time. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw that Petra was one of them. Neither of you said anything as if you have never seen her in your entire life.

"Dude, you gotta tell us more about that senior you've been hanging out with!" One of the girls said, "he's so hot!"

"Levi?" Petra said as she took a side glance at you before speaking again. "he's so sweet to me and we've been getting closer by the minute. I'm glad he's always there for me."

Now angry, you rushed out the door, wanting to literally fight Petra. You felt like the entire world wanted to pick a fight with you. Everyone continued to attack from right to left. You didn't know how could you continue on this school year without wanting to strangle someone. It was terribly confusing for you because it feels like Petra is trying to steal him away from you. It wasn't good for Levi to dwell on the past, which is why it wasn't good for him to be with Petra. It was toxic.

Returning back to the classroom, you didn't realize that the bell was about to ring and so everyone was preparing to leave soon. The first thing you noticed was Levi resting his head on his desk. You frowned and decided to go up to him. You wanted to remind him about how the work was being split in your research project for your English class. The project was assigned a while ago and you forgot that it was due in a few days. It was a simple compare and contrast analysis for a book your class was reading.

You decided to suck it up and talk to him normally since the thought of you never able to communicate with him was horrible. "Hey, can we talk about that one project in English. Are you doing the comparing or contrasting?" you asked.

Levi slowly lifted his head and groaned. He then stood up and stuffed his belongings in his backpack. _Is he ignoring me?_ you thought and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we discuss this during English?" Levi said, slightly irritated.

"Uh yeah sure..." you replied. The bell rang and he walked away from you. You frowned at the attitude he was suddenly giving you.

Moving onto your next period, you sat in your seat with Armin already in his seat.

"You okay, (F/N)?" He asked.

You let out a sigh. "I just feel like punching someone in the face, but overall I'm alright."

Armin was surprised you said that. It wasn't so often he's witnessed you that upset. You were usually so cheerful and bubbly.

"It's not because of Eren is it?"

Your eyes widened. "What? Why do you say that?"

"He just told me he was worried about you being mad at him," he explained. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Of course I'm not mad at him," you reassured. "Other things have been annoying me, but definitely not him. If anything I'm surprised he's not mad at me! I figured my mood swings might be annoying him." You chuckled at the end.

"Are those other things involve Levi?" He asked.

You slowly nodded and he noticed that you seemed like you didn't want to further discuss it.

"Well, If I were you, I would talk to Eren," he suggested and smiled. "Eren is a good person. He is really worried about you. I've know Eren my entire life and I know that if I'm ever in trouble with something, he will always be there for me."

Now it made sense to you. Eren is just a good soul in general, but the vibe that he was giving off the other night felt different to you. During class, your grades were definitely improving. It was too bad you couldn't show it off to Levi yet.

Time passed quickly and it was already the beginning of your third period. When you entered the classroom and sat in your seat, you noticed that Levi was in his seat. The bell had already rang and it was strange for you to see Levi be so late. You two were supposed to work on the research project today. You felt a vibration coming from your pocket that signaled an incoming text. You checked your phone under your desk, hiding it from the teacher.

**Levi: "Sorry I left early. I'll do the contrasting."**

_What the?_ You thought. _Is he actually avoiding me?_ You knew you were sort of jumping to conclusions, but you also knew that he has never missed class before. Then the thought of him ditching class just to go help the committee or in this case go see Petra became infuriating to you. _Ugh why should I care?_ You thought. _He can do whatever the fuck he wants!_

As your day went on, you didn't realize it yourself but on how more depressed you became during the day. You wanted to get over it but you didn't know how to get over a broken heart. The day was almost over for you and you were on your way to your fifth period classroom to eat lunch with Hange. You definitely didn't mind spending your lunch with her, but that doesn't mean you didn't miss spending lunch with Levi.

When you entered the classroom, you saw Hange sitting with Eren and talking. You heart slightly quicken it's pace when you made eye contact with his jade colored eyes. He smiled, but slightly nervous to see you since it's been a while you two have communicated.

"Oh finally you're here!" Hange said, "Eren is joining us today because he needed to finish homework for fifth period. You don't mind, do you?"

It seemed like Eren told Hange he felt that you were upset with him since she's making sure it was okay for him to join you guys. "Not at all," you reassured.

Eren relaxed, knowing you weren't mad. All of a sudden Hange jumped out of her seat and ran towards the entrance of the classroom where Erwin was there, holding a bag.

"YES THANK YOU, ERWIN." She yelled. Erwin was holding a bag that had Hange's favorite food.

As both her and Erwin were talking, that left you and Eren alone. Of course, it was slightly uncomfortable and awkward. Eren didn't know what to do besides go on his phone and eat his lunch. You were getting sick of these awkward situations you were putting yourself lately so you decided to speak up.

"Hange is always this crazy for food so sorry if she scared you just now," you laughed.

"O-Oh nah she just caught me off guard," Eren responded.

You smirked. "Nope I saw you flinch when she jumped out of her seat."

"That was only because she did it out of nowhere!"

You laughed and continued to eat your lunch. "I'm just messing with ya."

"How have you been?" Eren asked.

"I've been better," you said, "look I'm just going to say this but I'm not mad at you."

"What are you talking-"

"Armin told me how worried you are," you mentioned. "I'm definitely not mad at you. I've just been dealing with stuff and I needed space from it."

Eren slightly sighed in relief. "I totally understand. I was just worried you were mad."

"Of course not, Eren," you said, "I would never be mad at you. You're my friend."

You both smiled at each other in a way where you both were square. You were actually glad that Eren was here. Even though you were still hung up on Levi, he helped you through it. Before you were afraid of being alone when Levi won't be around, but now you began to realize that there are people you were able to rely now. It made you want to let people in your small bubble now that you kept around you when it was just you and Levi. Perhaps you really could be fine without Levi.

"Okay well I gotta go," Eren said as he got up and packed his things, "Armin and Mikasa have been waiting for me, but I'll see ya next period!"

"Alright see ya!" You smiled and waved him goodbye as he walked out.

"Hehe I see that smile on your face," Hange came up behind you and gave you a wink.

"What are you talking about?" You asked.

"I see the way you look at Eren," Hange said, "I can see something going on between you two."

"Oh shut up," you said, "today has been the absolute fucking worst."

"Levi again?"

"When is it never Levi?" You said, "he didn't even show up to class when we were supposed to work on this project."

"Oh really?" Hange asked, "Erwin told me he seemed like he was catching a cold so I'm guessing he probably went home early. Erwin said he almost passed out this morning before school."

It now made sense to you that he left early. You remembered him falling asleep during first period. You were relived that your vision of him ditching to see Petra was out of the table. In fact, you actually felt bad for thinking that way now.

━━━━━━━

After school, you were walking home with your earbuds on listening to music. Passing by Levi's house, you stopped and thought about seeing him for at least a couple minutes to check up on him and give him the homework he missed. You frowned and rolled your eyes knowing that this isn't a way you're supposed to get over a broken heart, but it wasn't like you didn't care for Levi. He has been your friend since you two were little. You took off your earbuds and head straight to his door. You knocked, but no answer. You knocked again and still no answer.

 _Where is he?_ You thought. His car was on his drive way. You then rang the doorbell several times just in case he was upstairs, but yet still no answer. It almost worried you how he is definitely inside, but he wasn't present. You decided to go to plan B and grabbed the spare that he hid inside the pot of his plant on his porch. It was for emergencies, but you would always use it before when you went to his house a lot. As you opened the door, it was dead silence. _Maybe he went out for a walk?_ You thought. 

Creeping up the stairs, you decided to check his room to see if he was there. You gently opened the door to his room and there he was soundly asleep. You sighed in relief, worried that you would walk in on him doing...private things. It seemed like he was deep asleep since he didn't hear the door bells. A bowl of soup and medicine was left on top of his nightstand. You had sympathy for Levi. Though, you were still hurt, you didn't stop caring for him. You grabbed the bowl and took it downstairs to wash for him. You grabbed a water bottle for him so he can keep himself hydrated when he wakes up.

When returning to his room, you noticed an opened box in the corner of the room. You went closer to see what was in the box and you took a little peek inside. It automatically dejected you when you saw long lost pictures of his mom in front of you. He definitely was looking back at these pictures and reminiscing the few memories he had with her.  
-  
_"Levi, is this your mom?" You were playing hide and seek with Levi and when hid in his closet, you accidentally knocked down a box, which contained Levi's beloved memories of his mother. You held up the picture where it shows a woman with similar features as Levi, holding a baby._

_Levi didn't say a word but took the picture from your hand and insert it back in the box. It was the first time you found out about his mother and what happened to her. "What happened to your mom?"_

_"She's not here anymore," was all he said. It seemed to you he didn't want to talk about it. He gestured you to get up and to leave his room._

_"Levi, I-I'm sorry about your mom," you said out of sympathy. "B-But I'm always gonna be here, because I'm your best friend. I can't be like your mom, but I'll still take of you." You came up behind him and gave him a tight hug. He suddenly turned around and embraced you with all his might. He was almost about to suffocate you and muffled his sniffs on your shoulder, but you didn't mind._  
_-_  
That memory of you finding out about his mother for the first time brought you to tears. You remembered how he was barely opening up to you during the third year of your friendship. It hurt how you told Levi how you were going to take care of him and yet you're in this situation, distancing from each other. "I gotta fix this shit..." you whispered, as you rubbed the tears out of your eyes. You watched Levi breathing heavily from his mouth. You gently touched his forehead and felt the heat. You then slowly moved his bangs out of the way and gave him a small peck. He suddenly began to move and you immediately stepped away and quickly went downstairs before he woke up. Before leaving, you left the homework he missed and ran out the door.

Your heart was beating ten times as fast, knowing it'd be totally embarrassing and weird for you to be in his house while he was asleep. You were desperate for solutions, wanting things to go back the way they were. You didn't want to see Levi struggling. _Petra..._ you thought. You had no choice but to confront Petra herself. You hated confrontations, but it was for your best friend's sake.

The next day, you were determined to confront Petra. You waited after school to talk to her. You knew she was in the gym for cheerleading practice. It felt odd going to talk to her, especially with the situation you're in and her relationship with Levi. It felt as if you were going to tell her to back off from your boyfriend, but you obviously weren't and Levi was obviously not your boyfriend. You wanted this to be a peaceful conversation.

The doors of the gym were locked when you tugged on them. "Ugh, great," you said, annoyed. You didn't want to bother talking to her another day. You simply wanted to get this over with and quite frankly, you certainly weren't into the idea of talking to her in the first place, but you hope to help Levi. You knocked on the door a couple times then tugged on it again until suddenly the door swung open, almost hitting you. You stepped back in reaction and the first person to come out was Petra.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She covered her mouth in shock.

"It's no problem, I'm alright," you said then smiled awkwardly.

Petra came out with a group of girls who were also on the cheer squad. "You're Levi's friend, right?" She asked.

You wanted laugh at Petra's face for the small act she was playing. It was clearly obvious that she was pretending. You did not forget your little encounter with her in the bathroom yesterday since it made you almost want to scream out of annoyance. You just played along since you weren't here to cause any trouble.

"Yeah..." you began, "I actually wanted to talk to you. If that's okay?"

Petra looked around to see where her team went and they were walking towards the field to continue their practice. She let a team mate know that she was going to be staying behind for a little bit. You felt like you were panicking a little due to the fact that you weren't prepared in the slightest to what you were going to say to her. It was also surprising how she was quick to agree to chit chat with you.

"What do you wanna talk about?" She said and smiled at you innocently.

You noticed how clear her skin was and how you almost wanted to just ask what was her skincare routine. It seemed to you that she was working out in the gym earlier due to her change of clothing and the couple sweat drops from her forehead, but yet she still was looking perfectly fine. _Wow how does this girl exercise yet STILL look good?!_ You thought. You quickly went back to focusing on the main subject. You weren't there to just admire the girl who was basically taking your friend away.

"Well, um..." you couldn't put together the words you wanted to say. "I think I'm just gonna be straight forward with you. It's about Levi."

She didn't react when you mentioned Levi. "What about Levi?"

"I know you don't mean no harm and I am fully aware of your situation with your mom," you began, "I'm sorry about how your mom is doing, by the way."

Her smile slowly faded away. Petra knew where this conversation was going and she obviously was not going to enjoy it.

"But I have to let you know that Levi is in pain," you said, "Please don't drag him around with the pain you're going through. Levi has been grasping onto his past and by being with you, he's never going to let it go. I'm not saying you can't be his friend, but please don't force him to stay tied down."

"So basically you're telling me to back off from Levi?" Petra said.

"Um well not exactly," you said, "It's just unhealthy for him to be around your kind of situation due to his personal experience. I know you don't know much about Levi, but I can assure you-"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "of course I know Levi. I know all about Levi."

"I meant on a deep level."

"You think I don't know Levi?" She raised the tone of her voice, "I'm not stupid. I know all about his mom. He told me. Don't go dissing someone just because your his long time friend. He's not your property."

Her personality completely changed from a peppy, energized, happy go-lucky girl to a dark and cold one. You were slightly taken back a little due to the conversation already taking a turn for the worst, but there was no chance of backing out now.

"I'm not saying he's my property and I didn't know you knew about his mom," you explained, "all I'm saying is that it isn't good for him to bring all those painful memories back again."

"You like Levi too, don't you?" She asked, completely ignoring what you just said.

Your eyes widened. "You like Levi?"

"Of course I do," she said as she crossed her arms, "I've always liked Levi and I have been for a while now. He's all I have and I don't want to let him go."

"But you realized that you two are together because he sympathizes with you?"

"Yes I know and I honestly don't care," Petra said, "I care about Levi and I want him to care for me too. I don't plan on confessing to him about my feelings because I'm worried he'll forget me, but hopefully someday I will. We share a special connection and we think alike. We are like the same person! Unlike you two who are practically the complete opposite of each other. It's no wonder you guys fight all the time."

 _Okay ouch..._ you thought.

"Don't talk like you know Levi and I," you said, beginning to feel defensive.

"Oh I do know you guys because he tells me all the time about the fights you guys have and I'm always there comforting him while you treat him like crap!"

"You don't know anything about what you're talking about!" You now yelled, "and your wrong! I've been there for Levi my entire life and he's been there for mine! Yes we have our differences but who fucking doesn't?! We always make up because we hate fighting and we will make up sooner or later. What makes you think you can just get into our business and talk shit about it like you fucking grew up with us for twelve years?! Well guess what? You didn't and stop trying so hard to be in Levi's life!"

You had to admit you went out of line, but you had so much anger building up that you couldn't hold it in anymore, especially with Petra, pushing your buttons. You talking back was not part of the plan and was way out of line to being a peaceful conversation.

Petra shot a glare at you before speaking. "I'm done talking to you. I can't believe you wasted my time to tell me to stay away from Levi. It's obvious that you aren't here for his sake. It's only for your own. Levi chose me and you're upset so you came to bitch at me, right? You're an idiot if you think Levi is in pain when he's with me so stop bitching at me!" She then turned around and ran away to the field where her team was at. She began telling herself that everything is fine and to not worry. Petra was desperate. She did not want to lose Levi.

You stood there, watching her run away. After that, you began to walk outside the school and began the journey home. _Am I just overthinking about him being in pain?_ You thought, _or was I really there just for my own sake?_

You didn't want to admit you were there for yourself, but it was perhaps true. Although you were indeed worried about Levi, your selfishness got in the way. Tears began to stroll down your face. You didn't know what else to do now. You desperately wanted your best friend back. Being this emotionally distance from him was heartbreaking. You only wondered if there was still someway to fix all this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone for a month because I've been busy with my new job and organizing my things for college. I apologize for the long wait! This story is about to hit its climax soon and plus I'm planning a few surprises later... :) Thanks for reading! I'll try to update sooner!


	24. The Way Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! More Levi! Then later both Eren and Levi finally decide to have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I was going to have one giant chapter but it would’ve been around 6000 words so I decided to split the it into two. Consider this chapter and the next to be part 1 & 2\. A lot has progressed in these chapters.

You began your day with a nice breakfast with waffles, eggs and sausage and a cup of orange juice. You certainly weren't willing to go to school, but you had to suck it up. As you were eating and chewing on your food, the doorbell rang. You groaned and wondered who could it be this morning. When you checked the peephole, it was Levi. You wanted to spit out the food you were chewing out of shock. _What the hell?!_ You thought.

You opened the door and Levi was standing there on your porch with his backpack and textbook in his hand. "Hey," he greeted.

You wiped any left over bits of food from your face with your sleeve before speaking, "Hey Levi..." The atmosphere was awkward. You were completely stunned yet confused to why he came to your house in the morning. He usually would've left early to school.

"Did you come by my house a while ago?"

You felt kind of embarrassed that he knew but you had to admit. "Yeeeaah... was it that obvious?"

"You're the only one besides Kenny who would have access to my home so yeah it was obvious and plus you left me the homework for English."

"I heard you were sick so I figured the least I can do is bring the homework to you."

"And cleaned my bowl, brought medicine, and water to me?"

You rolled your eyes. "You're still my friend, okay. Don't act like it was weird of me."

"Sorry," he said, "I just came here to ask if you wanted company to go to school?"

Your eyes widened. It's been a while now since you spent your morning with Levi. You forgot how much you missed walking with him before and after school. "Y-Yeah sure. Let me go get my stuff."

He nodded and waited outside. Once you retrieved your belongings and locked the door, you two began the walk to school. It felt odd walking with him because you weren't sure what was really going on. _Maybe he didn't need to go in early today?_ You thought. Ironically, you thought he would be mad at you because you were worried of Petra telling him about your confrontation with her.

"How's your new job?" He asked.

You were cut off from your train of thoughts. You didn't even realize he was talking to you. "O-Oh it's going pretty good. I mean it gets boring from time to time since I'm just folding clothes all day and talking to people."

"Seems interesting," he responded, "I don't think I could work in retail. I'm a terrible people person."

"I don't think you're _that_ terrible," you mentioned, "people are just scared of you." You giggled at that last sentence.

Levi raised an eyebrow at you. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, like smile more!" You suggested.

"Gross, what am I? Hange."

"Don't be rude! Plus, I like your smile..." you averted your eyes away, attempting cover the fact that your face became a cherry red.

You were still confused and felt out of sort during the walk. You assumed he was trying to make conversation to avoid awkwardness, but you accidentally made the conversation awkward anyway.

"How do you get to work, anyway?" Levi asked, changing the subject.

"I usually take the bus."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Oh no it's okay!" You reassured, "my sister is actually taking me today. Thank you, though."

The rest of the walk felt terribly uncomfortable and you absolutely hated it. Your heart felt heavy. It seemed to you that Levi was perfectly fine. Even if he's with Petra, he's his normal self and you were afraid to admit that. You just didn't know when to give up. The more you went into it, the more it'll hurt you, but you knew that you let yourself be like this. You lost the chance and there wasn't anything you can do anymore. _Levi chose to be with Petra, anyways,_ you thought.

Once you two finally arrived at school, Levi stopped to mention what's been bugging him. "You seem distance. Yesterday, you got mad at me for not talking and now here you are being mute."

You didn't mean to be this quiet around him. It now made you seem like a hypocrite. "I'm s-sorry... I'm fine! You should know already that I'm not a morning person Levi."

Levi wasn't so sure about your answer. He definitely could tell you were lying but chose not to mention it. It was too early to start up commotion. You and Levi began to walk inside the school and to your class. From time to time, Levi would catch a glimpse of you , just you staring at students passing by. He wasn't oblivious to how messy the situation is. The two of you would act like normal, but it's hard to ignore what lies beyond true feelings. He thought about apologizing to you. Levi knew he hurt you and it was the last thing he wanted to do in this world. _I have to tell her,_ he thought. Once you two arrive to your class, Levi gently grabbed your shoulder to force you to face him.

"Uh, what is it?" You asked, confused.

"..."

"Um, you okay?" You asked but noticed behind him Eren trying to catch your attention by waving his hand. He was walking with Armin and Mikasa and gestured you to come to him. "Hold on, Levi, I'll be back." Levi became dazed at the moment of trying to tell you. He realized last minute that it would be terrible timing and he prefer to tell you when you're alone with him and after school hours. Levi watched you chat with Eren and his companions. Now nothing was more obvious to Levi than Eren attempting to sweep you off your feet. He then noticed you running towards him and Eren following behind.

"I have to go to the student store to buy my cap and gown! I forgot today was the last day! I'll see you in class!" You yelled and began to run back.

 _Of course she forgot,_ he thought. He noticed Eren still standing in front of him. They both made awkward eye contact and before Eren walked away, Levi called him. "Wait."

Eren turned around and became confused. "What?"

"You were from that party, huh?"

"Yeah and so were you."

"Is that how you two met?" Levi asked.

"Yeah... what about it?"

"You two have been getting close, huh?" He gave him a suspicious look.

"Well of course," Eren said, proving the obvious, "she's became a good friend to me and my other friends."

This is what Levi thought about as well. The two of you were expanding. You two were slowing opening doors and including more people besides having it be only the two of you. Levi recalled you saying there was a bubble that separated you and Levi from the rest of the world. As time continued, more people came inside the bubble; too many people at once came in that the barrier must've popped by now. Levi wondered if it got to the point where you and him were basically going to live on with your own busy lives and forget the bond you two once had. It became too uncanny for him.

Levi recalled the conversation the two of you had during the walk to school. How you reassured him about not being a terrible people person. The fact that it you said it was quite hypocritical of you. Neither of you were a people person because believe it or not, it was like you both didn't know how to interact with strangers besides yourselves. That's how deep your bond with Levi was. Usually Levi didn't interact with other people mostly because he preferably would much rather be with you and he wasn't interested involving himself in drama. You were afraid of rejection and your insecurities would get the best of you, but with Levi you felt completely safe and secure.

Now things have been different and Levi felt somewhat relieved there was more people out there that you felt comfortable with. He almost felt thankful for Eren for just being there. Perhaps the bubble popping was good for you two, but Levi still wouldn't be able to bear the emotional distance. After all, he does carry special place for you in his heart. Unfortunately, he couldn't abandon Petra.

"She's a wonderful girl," Eren mentioned, "I've been taking care of her whenever she gets hurt." Eren empathized on the "hurt" part as a frown formed on his face.

Levi rolled his eyes. "She's not a child. Quit kissing her ass all the time. I already know you like my best friend." Though Levi wasn't interested in pursing an argument with Eren, he wasn't going to let him call him out on stuff that wasn't his business.

"Sorry that it annoys you that I've been a better friend to her than you. She's not your property."

"You really wanna go down that road?" Levi shot a glare at Eren before speaking, "I don't think she's interested in guys who look desperate."

Eren now became irritated and the hot head he was, Eren almost wanted to punch Levi. "Why don't you just leave her alone so she wouldn't get hurt again!"

Levi noticed a couple of students staring at them, as if they were both about to fight. _So annoying_ , Levi thought. "You're really gonna start something, you brat?" Both Eren and Levi began to give each other intimidating expression until Erwin and Mike suddenly came behind Levi to intrude them.

"Levi, come on," Erwin said as he was tugged Levi's shirt away from Eren, "you guys are gonna cause a scene."

Eren rolled his eyes and walked away in frustration. Levi slapped Erwin's hand out of the way. "I don't know why you didn't need me this morning. I would've rather come early like always."

"At least you got some extra sleep," Erwin chuckled. "What the hell were you fighting with Eren about? Do I have to remind you that you are the Vice President."

Levi hesitated before answering. "...Politics."

Erwin already had a feeling it was definitely about you, but knew Levi wouldn't admit. "Sure thing."

━━━━━━━

"Then he just showed up at my doorstep and we actually walked together like normal human beings," you were explaining Hange your situation in the morning during fifth period as always. You always had to remind yourself that this period was always your favorite.

"Are you guys good now?" Hange asked.

You shrugged. "I'm not really sure... it's weird."

"Well you guys should just give up and make out already. Him and Petra obviously aren't gonna last long!"

"Ugh..." you rested your head on your desk, "I mean he's perfectly fine with her. I've sort just lost motivation to fix anything."

"Oh come on, (F/N). He's your best friend and you guys are meant for each other! You're not even gonna fight a little bit for it?!"

You sighed. "Hange, if I keep this up then I'll only be hurt in the end."

"Hmm you sure about that? Or is there someone else hmmm..." Hange gave you a suspicious look.

You nudged her so that she would stop bugging you. "Knock it off. There isn't!"

"Well speak of the devil," she said when Eren came up to talk to you two.

"Hey guys!" Eren greeted, "you two going on the field trip this week?"

"Of course! I literally haven't gone on a field trip since middle school, dude," Hange said.

Since your fifth period was marine biology, your class was able to go on a field trip to experience marine life on a small island off the coast. It was a tourist attraction where people were able to take a boat there, hike, and explore the island and its wild life. You were quite excited for the trip since people in your class have been hyping it up for the last few months. You were also just relieved you're going on a boat to an island instead of being at school.

"I was gonna ask if you two wanted to hang out with all of us at Jean's house. He wanted to have another little movie night before his parents come back," Eren explained.

"What the fuck? His parents still aren't back yet?" You said.

"Apparently not. They both work in the same company so I guess they're both training together that's why they went out of town," Eren explained.

"Yes come on, (F/N)!" Hange shook your shoulders, "Let's go! School has been draining me lately."

You groaned. "I wish but I can't cause I have work after school."

Hange whined and slumped down in her desk. "Can you like quit for like a couple of hours and apply again?"

"Oh yeah totally," you said sarcastically.

"Well, if you can't then we can just hang out another day," Eren suggested and Hange gave a smirky look at him while winking, which caused Eren to blush.

"I-I mean with the others not just us!"

You rolled your eyes and laughed. "Don't be so awkward, Eren. I don't care if it's just us." Eren's eyes widened and he smiled to himself since that just gave him an idea in his head.

Once school was over for you, you checked your phone to see if your sister texted you. You texted her to meet you in the parking lot at the back of the school. As you were walking there, Eren caught up with you. "What are you doing? Don't you still have class?"

"Damn, (F/N), do you really hate me that badly?" Eren said, sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ha I know you didn't-" All of a sudden, you two heard a car honking multiple times. You groaned when you realized it was your sister.

"Ugh sorry I gotta go," you said, "you better get to class or else that one teacher is gonna beat your ass."

Eren laughed. "Ok ok I'll see ya later."

Before you both parted ways, you gave him a quick side hug, which he did not expect from you at all. Your smile faded when you noticed how stunned he was, which caused you to blush and punch him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Eren said, taking him out of his trance.

"Don't be so awkward! It's just a hug. I do it to everyone," you said then began walking away, "I'll see you later."

It was probably a bad idea to hug him, but you didn't care because you wanted to stop being melodramatic about little things and wanted to become less tense since Eren is becoming a close friend to you now. You hated being so scared of everything you do. You wanted to break out of your little bubble that you and Levi created for each other. Perhaps it was time for you to completely open up and change old habits for now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed sort of a filler. This was like a part 1 to what’s gonna happen next. I’m pretty much done with the next one so I’ll be able to upload it most likely tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! You guys should tell me a thing or two about yourselves like why you like Levi besides the fact that he’s beautiful or what other animes/characters you enjoy or even just your favorite food! I would like to get to know you all a lil better :D. A lot of you always make me laugh and smile with your comments.
> 
> One more thing, I finally saw season 3 of AOT and I swear they’re making Levi more and more attractive on purpose. There’s just NO WAY LOL. Seeing Levi again inspires me more to writing about him because he’s such a difficult character to write about sometimes and I’m still learning to write his character and trying to get better because he truly is a great character!


	25. I Love You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is friendship set on fire"-Jeremy Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never! Lol so sorry about the slight delay. I wanted to change some things. "I Love You So" by The Walters has a nice ring to it for this chapter. Enjoy!

"That wasn't Levi," you heard your sister say as you entered the car.

"Nope. That's just my friend Eren."

"Are you and Levi not talking again?" She asked as she began to drive out of the parking lot. You simply looked out the window with no answer.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," she said, "what is it now? Is it him? Did he hurt you? I don't care if he's your best friend. I'll get him!"

You chuckled. "No... it's complicated. Was it that obvious, though?"

"Hm well you weren't with him just now, I haven't seen him around the house lately, and it was pretty odd of you calling me to take you to work," she explained, "I would've expected Levi to take you like seriously (F/N), I haven't drove you around anywhere since Levi got his license."

"Okay I get it. You can stop now," you said, rolling your eyes, annoyed.

"Alright sorry," she replied and gave you a sad smile, "look whatever you guys are going through I have faith in you two."

"It's not that big of a deal," you shrugged.  "I mean we're kinda okay now."

"No I'm serious, (F/N). You and Levi have a special bond that is rare among people. I don't want you to lose your best friend. Trust me I've been there," your sister said. This was the second time hearing this today. Hearing how you needed to make it work with Levi and how you couldn't lose him. They're not wrong. You didn't want to lose him either, but you didn't know what else to do at this point. Only time will tell.

You finally arrived at the mall to go to work. Before you stepped out of your sister's car, she asked, "hey tell him I said hi!"

You knew she was referring to your manager. "Tell me again how do you know him?"

"We were good friends!"

You became suspicious of her. "Please tell me he isn't an ex-boyfriend of yours."

"No he is not, you jerk!" She said, slightly offended.

You shrugged and said goodbye to her when leaving the car. You then continued to walk inside and head straight to your work. It hasn't been long since you began working there so you were still getting used to it. You mainly fold clothes and perform transactions on the register for a couple of hours. It becomes boring every once in a while, but you always tell yourself that it'll go by fast. You entered the store and head straight to the back door where you were able to place your stuff in your locker and grab a walkie before heading out to clock in. Right when you walked out, your manager appeared.

"Hello, (F/N)," he greeted you with a wide smile on his face, "how are you today?"

"Hi Bertholdt," you said, forcing a smile, "I'm doing well, thank you. How about yourself?"

"Oh I'm doing fine as usual. It's not that busy today, but make sure you sell at least two pairs of jeans today! We still have our sale going on."

"Okay I'll get to it," you said. Bertholdt always encourages his employees to make as much sales as possible and for people to join the reward programs. You always wondered how a majorly tall, young man got into managing in retail. _He literally could've been in the NBA,_ you thought.

Throughout the entire duration of work, you did nothing but take laps around the store and fixing the same thing over and over again. You constantly folding things that didn't need to be folded. At this point, you were desperate for someone to buy something so that you were able to be productive for once and use the register. The rest of the time you used it to come up with different scenarios in your head about fixing your relationship with Levi. Some will just be you fighting Petra or trying to push yourself back into his life somehow, but obviously they were just scenarios in your head that you would never even attempt to make a reality because it would do nothing but strain your relationship even more.

"Hey (F/N), you ready to go on your break?" You heard Bertholdt say on the walkie.

You pressed on the mic before talking. "Yes I am."

"Okay go ahead and sign out before taking your break."

You went to the register side of the store and found the clipboard where employees needed to sign out when taking a break. After signing out, you continued your way towards the back room and retrieved your phone where a few messages had been sent to you.

**Mom: "What time do you get off from work?"**

**Sis: "Mom is gonna pick you up. I've got an anniversary date to go to. ;)))"**

**Hange: "Bruh I'm bored AF. I might just go to  Jean's thing anyway, but it won't be fun without you! :("**

You smiled as you scrolled through your texts.

**Levi: "Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna do the extra credit thing for the project. You don't need to do anything."**

Your smile slowly faded when reading Levi's text. They were beginning to turn different than how they were before. You went back to see old text messages from him.

**Levi: "I'm so fucking hungry can you hurry your ass up I wanna go out."**

**Levi: "Hange literally smells like cheese I don't know how you don't smell it."**

**Levi: "Go to bed it's almost 3 and I don't want you to be cranky in the morning."**

**Levi: "Are you still up? Hurry up and come over that one movie you wanna see so bad is finally for rent."**

**Levi: "I don't know how I would live without you (F/N). You're a life saver."**

**Levi: "Don't listen to anyone. They're all idiots. You did amazing on that project and gave it your all. Don't put yourself down so much. I gotta go I'll talk to you later. Love you."**

Your smile continued to grow wider when reading more and more of his texts. You really did felt a hint of nostalgia when going through the texts. You were for sure it must've felt weird for Levi to text "love you" to you, even when you two are friends, but he most likely said it to you because you were feeling down that day. Levi rarely says anything affectionate, but you know he cares because he expresses it in his own way.

Suddenly Bertholdt walked in. "Hello again! Sorry I just came here to get another walkie. Mine just died."

"Oh it's no problem," you reassured.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, "I've noticed you seem out of it today."

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Its just personal things."

"Hm okay... hope everything works out."

"Oh wait I forgot to mention how my sister says hi."

Bertholdt's eyes widened and he suddenly became slightly nervous. "O-Oh wow well tell her I said hi whenever you get a chance to see her."

"Out of curiosity how do you even know my sister?" You asked before he could leave.

"Well, we were like best friends throughout high school," Bertholdt smiled as he began to reminisce the good times years ago. "Believe it or not we were like a dynamic duo. I remember we would play basketball during lunch during our first two years then we were actually playing on the team junior and senior year."

You were surprised at the hidden history your sister and your manager had before. You completely forgot she was on the basketball team due to the fact that she stored all her trophies away in storage, but she never mentioned having him as a best friend. "I'm surprised she's never mentioned you before till now."

He began to scratch the back of his neck. "Ah yeah I'm not surprised she hasn't."

"Why? Did you guys end on a bad note or something?"

"Eh not really," he said, "we just sort of lost connection during our last year and we became distance."

_Oh my god that's literally gonna be Levi and I if I don't do anything,_ you thought. "That's unfortunate. I think you guys should really talk soon. I would hate to become distance with my friends."

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"I can't help but be worried also cause..." you hesitated before explaining further, "I'm kinda in that situation too."

"What do you mean?"

You sighed. "I'm like losing my best friend in the entire world right now. He's been with me for about twelve years and now we're becoming distance. The worst part is that I-I love him more than a friend."

Bertholdt stood in silence, trying to process what you just said. You suddenly blushed in embarrassment that you revealed so much to your own manager. It also has come to the conclusion that not only did you admit to having feelings for him, but you admitted to being in love with him.

"Oh god s-sorry Bertholdt," you said, "that was a lot. Wow..."

"N-No no you're fine!" He reassured. "I mean usually I would rather you leave your personal life out of your work life, but this is quite the struggle for you and I totally understand."

You became less tense when he said that. "You do?"

"Ah yes... this is gonna sound weird, but-"

Your eyes widened when you suddenly began to realize what he was going to say. "It's my sister, huh?"

Bertholdt began to panic and become anxious. He then nodded in response while averted his eyes away. This all felt quite strange to you because it was like you were following your sister's footsteps. She never bother telling you about Bertholdt and you were definitely curious to what happened.

"Bertholdt, what really happened with you and her?"

He sighed and gave you a sad smile with downcast eyes. "Like I said, we lost connection." You were about to speak, but he wasn't finished. "But it was simply because I fell in love with her." You kept your silence, trying not to react because you wanted him to explain further.  

"Man we had such a fun time during high school. She was on the girl's varsity and I was on the boy's varsity too in basketball," he continued, "I liked her all along, but it wasn't until the day we beat our rival where I actually fell for her. A lot happened that day that I can't put it to words right now. She was out there cheering me on and all I remember was making the final shot before time ran out and getting tackled down by her and her screaming "BERT, YOU FUCKING DID IT!" Over and over again while everyone was like surrounding us and cheering."

It was nice to imagine your sister back then and imagining the scene that Bertholdt was describing. "That definitely seems like an end of a movie," you said.

"Yes that definitely was the biggest event of senior year and I'll never forget it," he said, "after that I guess I was preparing to confess to your sister. I wanted to tell her the night on her banquet, but I didn't. I was too nervous and too afraid on straining our friendship. I always heard people mention how it ruins friendships so I couldn't do it."

_I can't believe he went through what I'm going through,_ you thought.

"It didn't matter anyway when she told me she was going to prom with this other guy, who turned out to be her boyfriend later one, which is..."

"Her boyfriend now?!" You said, stunned.

"Yeah well, it's not like he stole her from me. She was never mine from the start," he said.

"So is that why you two became distance?" You asked.

"Pretty much," Bertholdt nodded, "I didn't think I was able to handle seeing her and her boyfriend everyday so I was hanging out with her less, while she was busy with him. It obviously hurt me, but I was glad to see her happy."

"I see..." you had no words. You still couldn't believe your sister didn't tell you all of this. _Maybe she didn't even realize anything was wrong?_

"(F/N), your friend doesn't know about how you feel, right?" He asked.

"Um not at all."

"I think the reason I told you all of that is because I want you to tell him."

Your heart stopped. "W-What?!"

He nodded. "Even if it happened years ago I still regret not telling her at least. I always wondered if things would have been different if I told her. There's a risk in doing this, but I believe you should tell your friend if you're ready."

"B-But I don't know. I'm just-"

"Afraid?" He chuckled, knowing you're going through the exact same thing. "(F/N), if I learned one thing over the years, is that sometimes you have to learn to not give a fuck." You giggled and so did he. "But in all seriousness, I believe you should tell him because it's not fair to him. You wouldn't want to lie to your best friend. Besides since you guys have been together for SO long, you two should know better not to let it affect your friendship if he doesn't feel the same way. Let him know it won't change anything. I think it's better to tell him than to regret it later in the future. It's too late for me, but not for you."

You really loved hearing Bertholdt's advice on your situation. It was odd at first hearing your boss talking about how he was in love with your sister, but it really opened your mind about what might happen if you don't tell Levi. Telling him was the last thing you wanted to know. You haven't even thought about doing it till now. You had no idea what will come after telling him. If he feels the same way, then that's that. If he doesn't then you two would remain friends and hopefully you could move on if you can.

"You probably feel all confused right now, but give it some time," he mentioned, "oh man sorry for taking up your time!"

"No no it's totally fine!" You said, "I actually appreciate your advice. You kinda opened my mind a little."

"Hm that's good. Well, I'll leave you to it and I trust you won't be telling your sister all this, right?"

"You have my word," you raised your right hand and crossed your heart with the other.

He gave you a quick smile before walking out. You checked your phone to see that you only had about three minutes left for your break. All that was left to do was figure out if you were ready to tell your best friend everything. 

━━━━━━━

The next day at school, you were at your locker during lunch, putting your books away. The entire day you continued to have stress with only one thing in your mind. You began to bite your nails without even realizing it. _Fucking hell,_ you thought.

"You guys up for pizza for lunch?" Erwin said as him, Eld, Mike, and Levi were walking out of their classroom.

"Down," Eld said.

Mike simply nodded while Levi paid no attention. "Levi?" Erwin said.

"What?" Levi asked, annoyed and quite uninterested.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah no thanks."

"You got plans or something?"

"Yeah with his girlfriend Petra," Eld teased.

Levi shot a death-like glare at him. "Fuck off, Eld."

"What?" He said, "I'm just joking. Chillax, Levi."

"Do you really have plans with her?" Erwin asked.

Levi made no interaction and kept his eyes averted away from the rest of them. He had no intention on talking about him and Petra. "She wanted to have lunch with me, but she had to retake a quiz so I'm waiting for her."

Erwin still felt weird when hearing Levi talking about Petra. He didn't mind them being friends, but he simply did not want any drama to form in the committee. Erwin needed everyone to get along in order to work together. So far he is pretty confident on how strong his team is and he doesn't want anything to change. As they were strolling through the hallways, Erwin noticed you at your locker up ahead.

"Oh fuck!" You said as a book accidentally slipped out of your hand and landing on the ground, along with a couple of papers.

Erwin nudged Levi to look at you. Levi shook his head and immediately walked over to you. He bent down to meet at your level and helped you with the papers. You were completely embarrassed that out of all the people that would've helped you, it had to be Levi. You let out an awkward laugh as he was helping you. Once you stood back up with all your stuff in your hand, you placed it in your locker, then closed it.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked.

"What? Of course I'm okay," you said and fixed your hair by tucking loose strands in the back of your ears.

"You sure?" Levi raised an eyebrow, suspicious of you.

You took a deep breath and slowly let it out to release stress. "I-I'm fine, but can I just talk to you really quick? Or no! I just need to talk to you."

This caught Levi slightly off guard. "Um I'm sorry but I'm kinda going to be busy right now. Just tell me right now."

"No no no it's really serious, Levi," you mentioned. "At least it is to me... but can we just talk in that classroom you and your group are always in?"

"Yeah sure come on," It seemed to Levi that you were desperate to talk. He didn't want to push you away just like that. You were relieved that he agreed. Once you two were walking towards the classroom, Levi pulled out his phone and texted Erwin about letting Petra know he was going to be in the classroom with you talking about something supposedly serious. Erwin got the text and smiled when reading it, glad to see him with you instead of Petra and knowing Hange would've been cheering.

"Where's Levi going now?" Eld asked.

"He's fine. Let's leave him be cause I want to go eat something," Erwin replied.

"Shouldn't we be having a meeting?" Mike chimed in, "its Thursday."

Erwin knew they were supposed to have a meeting today, but just for the sake of you and Levi, he wanted you guys to have time for yourselves. "Well even I need a break too, Mike."

Meanwhile you and Levi sat down at one of the desks, side by side, in an empty classroom. You felt your heart racing by the second. Levi observed your body language and how timid and tense you seemed. "Sorry if it seemed like someone just died. I didn't mean it to sound like that," you said.

"That's a relief," Levi mentioned, "I thought something actually happened."

"No no not like that," you reassured, "but it is important and I just wanted to talk in private."

"Okay well... spill it."

"First, I hope I'm not being a bother to you, am I ?" You asked, worried that you might've kept Levi away from actual plans. "Was it something important that you were gonna do?"

"No, but..." Levi began, but hesitated to continue due to the anxious expression that was plastered on you, along with your (E/C) eyes that was gazing at Levi. "It can wait," he finished. Levi chose not to disclose the actual details for which it could potentially bother you and it would be ashamed to hurt you when you're making a face like that. Some expressions that you make can be too strong to resist.

You sighed in relief. "Thank god okay."

"So what is the problem?"

You began to fiddle with your fingers and your leg began to bounce up and down. _Wow I did not think this through_ , you thought, _how do I even begin?_

You sighed. "I'm just trying to gather my thoughts right now because this is just insane."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Levi asked.

You expected this to turn into a movie scene where it's all dramatic or an anime where you're surrounded by cherry blossoms and the wind is blowing your hair. You were definitely not prepared for what's to come.

Erwin on the other hand, he was returning back from retrieving lunch, along with his friends. When they arrived back to school, Petra was strolling around school until she noticed Erwin.

"Hey! Do you know where Levi went?" She asked.

"Oh he's just in our classroom," Erwin replied. "Why?"

"It's cause I wanted to have lunch with him," Petra mentioned, "my dad is bringing me lunch in a few minutes."

"Well that sounds good," Erwin said, "seems that your dad is feeling better."

"Oh yeah! My mom is feeling so much better now and she's going to be released from the hospital very soon!"

Erwin's eyes widened. "Oh really? That's great! I'm glad your mom is feeling better. Have you told Levi yet?"

Petra awkwardly laughed. "Ah not yet. I might tell him soon."

"You should definitely tell him sooner or later. He would be happy to hear that."

"Yeah I will!" She smiled. "Why did he go in the classroom? Didn't you call off the meeting today?"

"Yes I did, but he went in there to talk to (F/N)."

Her eyes widened. "For what?"

"Ah I don't know," Erwin shrugged, "he mentioned it was something important."

"O-Oh okay! Well I'll see you guys later," Petra said and quickly left them.

━━━━━━━

"S-Sorry, this is just difficult for me, but um..." you began. "I'm just feeling so overwhelmed. I'm just... scared."

"About what?" He asked.

You turned your body directly to him so that you were facing him. "You know last year where I was having a breakdown and I was on the phone with you because of the history exam."

"Yeah you were freaking out about not studying enough," Levi added.

"Yes and well that's kinda how I'm feeling right now."

"What-"

You began to ramble on without Levi getting a chance to speak. "And at Disneyland when I was freaking out about going on _Splash Mountain_. I even was freaking out when we kissed! That's how I'm feeling right now."

"(F/N), what the fuck are you saying?!" He raised his voice. "And we already went through this with that one time."

"You mean two times?" You corrected, "Levi, this is exactly what I'm talking about and I can't ignore anything anymore."

"You really are not making any sense and it's starting to annoy me," Levi said.

"I know I know—fuck, I'm sorry," you placed your hand on the side of your head, embarrassed about how you were trying to explain the situation. "I think I was trying to make this passionate and dramatic like in the movies or something I don't know what I'm doing. This is so insane I can't anymore." You felt panic within you.

Levi placed his hand on your shoulder to calm you. "(F/N), just tell me. What in the world is your problem. You can tell me anything. Just spill it for crying out loud-"

"Fuck, okay I like you!" You yelled and removed his hand off of you.

Levi looked at you with uncertainty. He took a moment to process what you just said. "Excuse me?"

"I like you, Levi," your voice was almost shaky when saying it out loud to Levi himself. "I like you a lot—N-No, I'm just sugarcoating it. I actually love you."

Levi was now stunned. He had to process the words that you were saying through his head. You noticed how dumbfounded Levi seemed to be and mostly likely was.

"I-I know that was a lot to take in, but let me just explain..." you began, "I got some shit knocked into my head. Like reality slapped me in the face or something and it hurt. I don't want to ignore these feeling anymore and avoid them," you began to ramble on and continued to stutter in your speech. "I'm done with that shit. I-I'm in love with you, Levi. I have been for a while and this isn't as friends anymore."

You felt warm tears flooding down your cheeks and began to choke out sentences. "I don't wanna keep it in forever. I thought I'd tell you now because what if in five years I'll still wonder what could've been if were to tell. Maybe I'll regret not telling you! It's not fair to you to never know and never know what was wrong with me this entire time! I was scared to lose so I took a big fucking risk. Even if you don't feel the same way, I don't want anything to change. I-I really don't because our friendship will always come first and I don't know what I would do without you." You wipes your tears away when you finished your explanation. All your emotions were pouring out all at once. You didn't mean to start crying, but you couldn't help yourself.

Levi still had to process all what you just said, but he immediately wanted to hold your hand. He tried to reach out to you, but the door suddenly flew opened and you both looked to see that it was Petra. She came in with a troubled face and noticed how you were crying.

"Petra, what are you doing here?" Levi asked. He felt a sting of annoyance due to the fact that this was one of the worst times to interrupt.

"I-I uh..." Petra was speechless and couldn't come up with an excuse to have interrupted you two. "U-Um Erwin called in for the meeting anyway. He just wanted to discuss something and he's on his way. He wanted me to tell you!" You wiped the last of your tears and frowned at how Petra decided to come here. She irritated you for the last time.

"Not now," Levi said, "can you please-"

"I-I'm sorry did something happened?" She asked. "(F/N), are you okay? What happened."

You wanted to call her out for pretending to even care, but all in all you were just irritated. You couldn't do this without Petra getting in between you two. You weren't going to do this now. Not with her around. You stood up and grabbed your backpack.

"Petra just-" Levi began.

"I-I'm fine," you interrupted Levi. "I was just um telling Levi that uh... my hamster died this morning and I'm really freaking sad about it."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Petra gasped.

"It's alright. He lived a long life so it was nothing, right Levi?" You mentioned, sneering at Levi for all those times he would say "it's nothing."  "Um well I need to go to the bathroom and clean off all the mascara off my face because I probably look like the grudge or something." You looked at Levi, giving him a sad smile, then walked past Petra and out the door.

You quickly went to your fifth period class to check if Hange was in there, but the door was lock. You needed someone else there with you at the moment. Pulling out your phone and turning on the front camera, you checked your eyes to wipe the black smudges out of your under eye. You used your sleeve to rub your nose. You couldn't believed that just happened. It all felt too much to handle.

"(F/N)?" You turned around to see Eren there. He noticed how slightly puffy and red your eyes were. "Woah, are you okay?"

You wanted to say you were fine, but you slowly shook your head. In an instinct, you ran to Eren and buried your face in his chest and hugged him to gain some sort of comfort. "I told h-him," you choked out. "I told Levi. I finally confessed to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow well look at that! it finally happened! There is a lot more to happen next so stay tune! Hopefully I'll update ASAP because I'll be starting college next week ugh :/ but we're getting slightly close towards the end of this story. I'll probably be making some changes like the rating because my friend suggested I should change it due to all the swearing and other stuff and things I'm planning to add in the future so don't be surprised if you see it change next time. 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter. :D


	26. Hard To Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your confession from yesterday, Levi begins to struggle with his day at school while you are gone away on a field trip and taking your mind off of Levi for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH HI GUYS I UPDATED. Listen to "Erase" by Omar Apollo to feel the jazz of this chapter like I did. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also just to clarify this chapter and the next is gonna switch back from you to Levi since him and reader are in two different places.

You were in a state where you weren't in total control of this world. You were simply unaware of what was happening, but only know it was the same classroom at the same time as yesterday. You felt confused yet relieved when you saw Levi in front of you. You instantly felt like wrapping your arms around his neck and feeling his warmth, but so you did. You swerved right into his arms and smiled against neck. It was then your eyes grew large when you felt him caress the strands of your hair and tucking the extra loose strands behind your ear. It was only to allow him to place a gentle peck right on the outer part of your ear.

Chills zipped right through you and you faced him with a red look. You weren't embarrassed since you actually enjoyed it. He simply continued to give pecks to your ear, and your cheeks, then eventually he landed on your neck. You obviously flinched in nervousness, but him alone could cool down your anxious demographic. Although you felt relaxed, you began to heat up as his kisses began to be rather rough that you ended up making moaning sounds through your closed mouth as if you had just tasted something delicious. The more he kissed you, the more you actually desired for it. It was that moment where you wanted him to touch you in all the places you were just begging for him to, but so he did. He was driving you insane just by his touch alone. The temperature was up and you completely into the situation and how it became quite sensual fast, but once your vision became black, you opened your eyes only to see the sun peeking through your window and hitting the pillow right next to you.

You then groaned in realization that it was simply you just living in a dream. It made you whine in embarrassment of how that dream came to be. After your confession yesterday, you obviously felt more of a need to be with Levi more than usual. You definitely missed him. The time was much earlier than your usual morning wake up call. You decided to get up and start getting ready for the day since you needed to arrive to school early. You sighed in relief that you wouldn't have to attend classes today because of the field trip for your marine biology class.

Oddly enough, your mom was still here when you opened the door to exit your room. _Did she not go to work?_ You thought. Your mom was planted on the couch, watching the morning news. She was still in her pajamas and holding a cup of coffee.

"Uh?" You slowly chimed in and caught her off guard.

"You scared me for a second," she said, "wow you're up early for once."

"I have to leave early for this field trip."

"Oh I remember you mentioning about that," she said, "do you have food for lunch?"

"Eh I'll go out to buy something before."

"Is Levi going?" She asked.

"Ah no, he isn't in my class. I wish he was." You pretended to act disappointed that Levi wasn't going with you, but in reality you were relieved to not have to see him at all today after what you told him yesterday. Perhaps it was the best timing you had.

"That boy does not come by as often anymore and it is making me upset. You need to invite him over more!" Your mom frowned. You forgot how not only does the distance between you and Levi has affected you, but it does indeed affect your mom. It was sometimes a thing to forget, but worth mentioning that your family was technically like Levi's family, too. So for Levi hardly showing up to see your mom was like your mom never seeing her own son, which was a strange thought.

"You okay?" She asked, noticed your silence.

"Yeah, why?"

"My instincts tell me there's trouble in paradise."

"If there even was a paradise to begin with," you rolled your eyes and glanced at the window, slightly slumping down the car seat. You then felt your mom's eyes still staring at you, trying to decode your emotions. You sat up and smiled uncomfortably. "Look, I'm fine. I just want to get on this boat and forget about school and responsibilities."

"Well, you can't run away from your problems forever, sweetie," she said, "you gotta face them like the strong woman you are!"

You finally arrived to the other side of your school where the bus is supposed to be. You saw groups of students around and you squint your eyes to see if Hange was there. You looked down to your phone to text her and ask where she was. When you looked back up, Hange was sticking her face on the car window that caused you to flinch in fear.

"AH! HANGE?!"

You rolled down the window and she was simply laughing at your reaction. "Geez I didn't know I was gonna freak you out! HAHA!"

You immediately opened the door quickly so that it was able to hit her on purpose. "AH! I'm sorry!" Hange said as she backed away.

"I hate you," you said, "it's too early for this."

"Right, I forgot how cranky you get in the mornings, too. Man, you and Levi really are the same person. He's always cranky in the mornings, but then again he's just cranky in general. Now if you start calling me four eyes then that just proves you two are legit clones."

You frowned. "I would never call you that, Hange." You then lowered your voice so that your mom wouldn't hear you from behind, "plus being compared to Levi is the last thing I want today."

Her eyes widened when she remembered what you told her last night. You happened to give a call really late at night, telling her you confessed your feelings to Levi. Since Hange was too tired to even react last night, it felt like it was being told to her again. Only this time, she was actually awake and full of energy. "YOU TOLD LEVI YOU LO-" you slapped your hand right onto Hange's mouth to muffle her sentence. Your mom was right behind you two and you didn't want your mom to know right now. You were afraid she was going to kill Levi.

"(F/N), are you going to make me wait?" Your mom said.

"O-Oh sorry!" You forgot to get your stuff from the back seat so you released Hange from your grasp.

"What was that for?!" She said.

You ignored her and retrieved your backpack. You closed the car door and went to the passenger seat to retrieve your phone and water bottle.

"Do you have everything?" Your mom asked.

"Yup. I'll see you later," you said. Before you can close the door, your mom told you to wait as she was distracted by something.

"Who is that?" She pointed behind you. Confused, you look to see that it was just Eren walking up to Hange with a big smile on his face. He noticed you and waved at you. He came wear a blue hat, which was different to you, but you liked how it looked on him. "Oh that's our friend Eren. He's in our class," you said.

"Hmmm... he's coming this way," she smirked.

"Huh?" You suddenly freaked out when you felt a random poke on the side. "AH! Eren! Not you too."

"Heh sorry, Hange dared me too," he said, "wait is this...?" Eren was glancing at your mom who was also staring back at him, smiling.

"Her mother," she said, smiling, "it's nice to meet you. I see you are very good friends with my daughter."

Eren felt uneasy and embarrassed that he just did that to you in front of your mom. He turned to Hange laughing in the background, knowing fully well she dared him on purpose and tricked him. _Dammit, Hange!_ He thought.

He scratched the back of the neck out of nervousness. "Ah it's nice to meet you! I'm Eren."

You giggled at how he suddenly became intimated by your mom. "I'll meet you over there with Hange in a minute." He nodded and left to avoid more embarrassment.

"He's a charmer," your mom mentioned.

"That's what I said," you said, remembering when you first met him and considered him charming.

"Hm well hopefully he hasn't made your best friend a little jealous there," she said.

You scoffed. "Oh please. Levi is literally a rock. He wouldn't care." The last part slightly felt sad to you, but you shook it out of your head and system because you wanted this day to relax from your situation with Levi.

"Don't say that, sweetie. I'm sure he secretly is jealous. I know him too well that he isn't good at hiding his feelings when he's around you."

"Okay mom? I'll see you later."

You said your goodbyes to her and thought how weird her response was. You didn't care about it too much. Once you met with Hange and Eren, Hange continuously teased Eren about what happened earlier.

"Really Hange?" Eren began, annoyed, "in front of her mom? Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"More like a pervert," Hange said, followed by a cackle. "Ahh... comedy gold. Anyways, are you guys ready for this mother freaking trip!" Hange was wearing a black tank top with a picture of Bob Ross on it with a quote and a red flannel, along with denim shorts. Hange normally doesn't wear shorts that often since she's mentioned before that wearing them makes her feel "naked," but you thought she definitely looks ten times more adorable.

"Hell yeah," you responded. "When does the bus come by the way?"

"Mmm I'd say in about a couple minutes," she said, "Oh I see Moblit! I'm gonna go talk to him and by talk I mean annoy okay bye!"

You laughed as she walked away to greet Moblit. You noticed Eren is on his phone, scrolling through it with his earbuds plugged in. It didn't take long for him to notice you suddenly right next to him, creepily watching what is being shown on his phone.

"You scared me a little," he said then chuckled.

"You listening to music?" You asked.

"Oh yeah, you wanna?" He took out one earbud and held it to you, gesturing if you wanted to listen along. You took it and as you inserted it in your ear, you already felt in one with the song since it was a little different to you, but still enjoyable.

"Wow jamming out, Eren?" You said, "I really like this song. They're really good!"

Eren only nodded and gave you a side smile when taking a side glance of you. Your eyes met with his teal ones and your smile slowly faded, realizing how intimidating and close his face was to yours. The temperature rose throughout your face, but immediately cooled down once Hange came back. Both of you turned away, acting like that awkward moment never happened.

"Come on guys! People are already forming a line for the busses," Hange shouted, leaving you and Eren awkwardly walking side by side.

 _Today should be interesting,_ you thought.

━━━━━━━

"Remember to keep your devices turned off when the test is being handed out," the teacher instructed. "I also don't want to see any notes or study guides out either. It is important that you clear your desk and only have the one tool you need to succeed: your brain."

The end of the week for you was meant to skip school and go on a field trip, but the end of the week for Levi was meant to stay in a boring AP physics class all morning to take an exam. School was the one place he really did not want to be at the moment, but at the same time he couldn't risk skipping. He has never been more physically and mentally exhausted in his life.

"As a reminder that this test is to prepare you for the AP test that will be coming up soon," his teacher added, "but it is going to be graded to ensure you all do well in the future. Without further ado, once you get your test you may proceed with it and lastly you may look up for inspiration, down for desperation, but not look at your neighbor for information. Good luck everyone."

Levi retrieved his test as they were being passed down row to row. As he was writing his name, date, and period on the right hand corner, he didn't feel any nervousness for this test since he was always prepared for each test throughout the year. The only possible way for him to not pass this test would be himself and not his lack of knowledge and preparation. He was distracted. Distracted and still quite trying to process how fast everything happened yesterday with you. His mind was still wrapped around your words, your feelings and every body language you presented that he wanted to decipher. All in his conscious that he couldn't even focus on the test. To Levi, any other thing that would be a distraction would fly by easily and forgotten, but you were the only one who Levi has a hard time forgetting easily.

Levi barely made it to the second page. He didn't know he was taking so much time on each question. Levi sighed and stood up from his desk. Students watched him and thought he was already done with his test. "May I use the restroom?" Levi asked to his teacher once he walked to his desk.

"Did you finish your test already, Levi?"

"Sorry but no. I'm not feeling too well. I just need a quick refresher and I'll be back."

His instructor gave him another look before giving him permission to leave. When he exited and entered the boy's restroom, he was immediately regretting to go due to how filthy the restroom was. He needed to get away from the pressure of the atmosphere the test was causing. This whole day began chaotic for him. He knew you were on that trip today since he didn't see you first period. Subconsciously he really yearned to see you once more, but he knew you wouldn't want to see him today.

The restroom door swung opened to reveal Armin walking in. Levi glanced at him which caused Armin to be suddenly intimated by his look. Levi didn't mean to give Armin a stone cold glare, but that's just how it looked to Armin. Armin simply acknowledged him and strolled towards a stall. Levi pulled out his phone and opened up his social media. Levi isn't a big fan on spending his time on social media, but you forced him to go on it and create accounts. Simply because you love taking pictures of you and Levi, tagging him and posting them. He went on it to see that you posted a picture about ten minutes ago. You posted a picture of the boat you were going to get on, along with Hange and even Eren there. He couldn't help but frown.

He heard the toilet flushed and the stall door opening with Armin coming out. Armin was slightly surprised that Levi hasn't left yet. He nervously went towards the sink and washed his hands. Turning off the faucet, he went to the paper towels that were behind Levi.

Levi noticed him trying to get to the paper towels. "Sorry," Levi said then moved to the side.

"Thanks," Armin smiled and grabbed a paper towel. Before he could leave out the restroom, Armin heard his name being called out from behind. He stopped to face Levi.

"Hey sorry um—" Levi now realized that there was no reason for him to call Armin. Levi and Armin rarely share any conversation with each other, but know that both of them do share a friendship with you. "Never mind," he said.

"You okay?" Armin asked.

Levi yawned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah I'm fine, thank you."

Armin was convinced his distraught was coming from thinking about you. "If you don't mind me asking, but is it about (F/N)?"

"And your friend."

 _Eren,_ Armin thought. "Look, Eren is my best friend but..."

Levi glared at him before he could speak which caused him to fumble his words a bit. "B-But um... hear me out when I tell you that I don't think I would be worried if I were you."

Levi crosses his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Armin smiles to himself. "I can tell you that she definitely talks about you more than she does about math. Overall, I've never met anyone who cares about someone a whole awful lot than (F/N) and that someone is you, Levi."

Levi relaxes and his expression softens. Armin smiled to him and left the restroom. Levi needed to head back to class, too. He needed to focus on school, but at the same time focus on fixing everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK IN ACTION! Hello its been a while! If you haven't noticed I was dead for a long time due to work and school, but now I'm back! My writing has been improving a lot more according the feedback I've been receiving from my professor so I'm glad about that! Thank you guys for waiting so patiently and I'm so sorry about the long wait. Sorry if this chapter seems like a filler, but I have another chapter that I'm half way finished with to follow up so stay tune for that. As always, thank you once again for reading! <333


	27. Fade Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More insight into Levi's perspective and his exchange between him and Petra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More switching between reader and Levi coming up. I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it too!

"So I'm going to need someone to organize the short announcement about the themes for prom," Erwin said to the five other people in the room. "There will be about a week or so for people to vote on the three prom themes."

Levi sat in the room along with the other members of the committee, feeling no desire to be present. Petra noticed him being more distance than usual. She gave him a concerned look as she tried to get his attention. "Hey, are you okay, Levi?"

"With that, we have about a month and a half before prom and we should be already make preparations for this," Erwin continued.

"Levi, are you listening?" Petra whispered to him. Levi continued to block out any outside noise and continued to zone out. He stared at his paper that was filled with notes half way.

"We will also be discussing the future for this committee for you juniors and new members in the future," Erwin mentioned.

Levi snapped out his hypnotic state. _The future of the committee..._ Levi repeated in his head.

"Well, I think that's all so enjoy the rest of your lunch," Erwin dismissed the group and some of the members decided to leave while Levi stayed along with Petra, Mike, and Erwin himself.

"You...okay?" Levi turned to Petra who was continuously kept worrying about him since he was not responding to her and spaced out.

"Yeah... sorry I've been out of it," Levi responded.

Petra knew his head was still wrapped around what happened yesterday with you and him. She didn't know what exactly happened, but she was worried. Levi never explained what happened to her. He didn't want to. Petra didn't really want to know either if it meant it'll affect her and Levi in some way.

"Would getting lunch make you feel better?" She tried to cheer him up by being her sweet caring self.

"Sure," was all he said.

"Great!" She smiled and stood up, until her phone suddenly began ringing. "Shoot. Hold on let me take this really quick." She rested her palm on top of his resting hands on the desk to reassure him she will be back.

"Go ahead."

She smiled and ran out the room. Her hands were warm against his cold ones. They weren't comforting to him at all.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked while sitting in the seat next to him. "Petra will be back don't worry," he teased.

"Shut the hell up, Erwin," Levi shot a glare at him.

"I'm just kidding," he reassured, "but no seriously what's the problem. I noticed you weren't even paying attention. I thought you were like sleeping with your eyes opened."

"I actually need to talk to you about the committee," Levi said.

"What about it?"

Suddenly Petra returned inside the classroom from her phone call. "Sorry about that. It was my dad," she said as she walked to Levi. "Let's go get lunch. I have some great news to tell you!"

"That's great, Petra," Levi adds, "but do you mind if we hang out after school instead? I forgot to talk to Erwin about homework."

Erwin had a confused look, but chose not to say anything.

"Oh okay," she said, "I'll text you then." Petra grabbed her stuff and gave Levi a warm smile before heading out the door.

"Homework? We don't have a class together," Erwin mentioned.

"Tch, I know. I just wanted this time to talk to you about the committee," he said.

"Well go on, what about the committee did you want to talk about?"

"Like what you said earlier," Levi continued, "the future of the committee."

━━━━━━━

Meanwhile, you sat down on your beach towel underneath the shining bright sun to dry off your damped shorts and legs from getting caught in the water at some point. Your class was taking a lunch break before exploring once more. So far the trip has been quite a blast, especially the boat ride to the island. Your class got the chance to hike for a little bit and explore the tide pools. Spending the majority of your day around the ocean gave you comfort to relax and spare all problems from reality.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" You looked up to see Eren walking towards you and meeting your level by taking the spot next to you.

"Well it already looks like you made yourself comfortable so I guess so," you chuckled.

"Wow fine I'll go then," Eren began to stand up from his spot to tease you.

You pulled his arm down. "I'm just kidding! Geez take a joke, you dork."

He laughed. "What's up? Where's Hange?"

You pointed at the direction where she was located. "She's over there just exploring around and forcing Moblit to go beyond the tide pools even though teachers told her not to."

You could see Hange falling and slipping every step from the small rocks. Her hair was soaked and sandy from all the falls. You continued to wonder why she is risking herself out there, but you knew her drive to explore the unknown was much more greater than yours. Yes it would be cool to see little sea anemones, but you don't have the determination to risk getting cuts and bruises all over your legs.

"From the looks of it, it seems she dragged you along as well?" He asked, noticing your slightly soaked shirt.

"I guess you could say that," you murmured and pulled your knees up to your chest.

"You okay?" Eren asked.

You knew Eren was concerned about you throughout this trip. He was there right after you confessed to Levi and he's here right now. You weren't interested in concerning yourself about what happened with Levi, but you know Eren was only worried about your happiness as a friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," you reassured, "I'm just glad I'm here and not at school right now. I would've died."

"I hear ya," he said. "I didn't feel like taking a test in English."

"I kinda just don't feel like going back. Being here by the ocean is literally just heaven, even though I hate the sand all over me," you said as you tried to wipe the sand out of your legs.

"Well, lets just stay here forever then."

You laughed. "What? You're crazy! We can't just stay here on this island."

"Why not? I'd be down," He smiled.

"Um because we can't and we'll die!"

You thought for a moment before speaking. "Hey look, I never got a chance to thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For just...being there," you hesitated before speaking, "being there when I was just at a uh weird stage yesterday."

"Hey there's no need to thank me. I'm your friend, (F/N). I hate seeing you like that."

"I just wanted to thank you for being there in general," you began. "It seems you're always there whenever I'm feeling like that."

He placed his hand on your shoulder as reassurance. "Must be cause I'm your friend and I care about you."

There was an awkward silence among you two until you realized something. "Shoot I totally forgot!" You went to your backpack and shuffled through it. You then pulled out a small gift bag with tissue paper in a crumpled fashion.

"This is for you!" You gave him the blue gift bag.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the bag and the tissue paper out.

"I felt SUPER terrible for forgetting your birthday and I know it was last week, but when I realized your birthday passed I didn't want to say anything until I got you a gift. I was just really busy and I didn't know. I'm so sorry," you explained.

"It's perfectly fine, (F/N)!" He said, "you really didn't need to get me anything."

"I definitely needed to," you said.

Eren proceeded to take out the rest of the tissue paper and took out the gift which was a lanyard of his favorite sports team with a few keychains. His eyes widened.

"I-I didn't know what to get you, but I knew you always have a hard time keeping track of your keys so I thought a lanyard would be at most helpful."

You noticed Eren, who was speechless, was simply observing your gift. You began to worry if he didn't like it. "Sorry if you don't like it. There's also a gift card in there of your favorite restaurant!"

"No no! I love it!" He said.

You sighed in relief. "Oh okay!"

Eren immediately grabbed his bag and tried to find his keys. Once he found them, he hurriedly stuck his keys into the hook of the lanyard and placed it around his neck. "I love it, (F/N). Thank you!"

Your face lit up once he put it on. "Your welcome, you dork."

The two of you continued to stare into each other's eyes and you held a smile, but Eren's soon faded away. Even though your gift was simple and sweet, it meant a lot to him and increased his liking towards you. He was convinced that at that moment was a perfect time for him to tell you.

Eren attempted to control his breathing before speaking to you. "(F/N), I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?" You said as you pulled your hair down and tucked strands behind your ear to prevent the winds of the beach from blowing your hair out of place. This made it difficult for Eren to tell you since he thought how stunning you were when revealing your face from your hair. Compared to how Eren sees you, you felt embarrassed that the wind was screwing up your hair and how compared yourself to the Grudge in your mind from all this hair in your face.

"I wanted to tell you that I—" he stopped to fix his sentence. "That I—argh!" He continued to stuttered until he became enraged at how difficult it is to tell you, physically.

"uh, are you okay?" You asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" He reassured then he quickly calmed himself down and became less tense to speak properly. "(F/N), I really want to tell you that I lik-"

You both heard a whistle being blown by teachers and chaperones, calling out students and reminding them that lunch was over. That was everyone's cue to split back into their groups and separate to continue with the trip. Eren groaned in annoyance. He was shut off once again.

"Guess that's it," you said, "do you wanna tell me really quick before we go or?"

Eren knew the moment was over. He didn't want it to be rushed like this. "N-No that's fine. I can tell you later."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" You stood up and cleaned the sand off your legs and waist. You both waved goodbye to each other. Eren felt unfortunate about not telling you, but he hoped to be as patient as he can to tell you some day. He stood up to find his group and sighed as he made his way towards them.

━━━━━━━

"Are you sure about this, Levi?" Erwin crossed his arms as he asked him. Both him and Levi were outside of the classroom where the committee meets, having a conversation. A few hours passed when it concluded the end of their day.

"I've never been so sure with anything other than this," Levi responded.

"Well, I can't argue with that, but this was a surprise.  I wonder what the committee will say..."

"I'll let them know tomorrow morning, but I just had to do it now," Levi sighs.

"I understand, but..." Erwin chuckled. "Petra isn't gonna be happy about this."

"Speaking of Petra," Levi checked his phone and noticed a missed call from her. "I have to go. I told her I wanted to see her after school."

"Good luck," Erwin added before saying good bye.

Levi sped out the classroom and strolled towards the student parking lot. He texted Petra to meet him there and soon he saw her standing and on her phone. Her face lit up once she saw Levi coming his way to meet her.

"Are we gonna go eat something cause I'd be down," she said.

"I just wanted to go to the park and talk," he said as he pulled out his keys from his pocket and as they arrived to his car, he unlocks the car. Petra seemed confused to what exactly he has in store for her, but she hoped this was like a date. The car ride was quiet with only the radio being background noise between Petra and Levi. Levi wiped his hand on his pants as he noticed his palms becoming slightly sweaty. He was letting himself become visibly nervous, but thankfully Petra didn't noticed as she was on her phone.

Once they arrived, Levi parked his car on the side of the street and the two of them exited the car. They both crossed the street towards the park along side each other. "So now what?" Petra said and then suddenly clinging her arm around his arm. He didn't mind.

"I just wanted to walk around the park for a little bit," he said.

Petra let go of him and became slightly confused. "Oh? Okay yeah!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, "you've never walked at a park before?"

She giggled. "No I have. I just thought it was a little random that you asked me to just walk around in the park." What Petra really thought was a different scenario in her head. She pictures a nice, romantic, beach date with him, but she thought this would be just as fine as a first date if it was.

The air was slightly breezy due to the wind and the small number of clouds forming with the sun. Levi gazed at the sky for a few moments. _She's most likely going to get cold over there_ , Levi thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Petra asked, staring at the sky with him.

"The future," Levi spilled.

"What about it?"

"It's hard to explain without telling you this," he began, "What you're going through with your mom is getting into my head, Petra. I love my mother, but I've already been through these stages before. I can't go through them again."

"I've noticed," she said. She was reminded of you and her argument a while back when you came to tell her about pulling Levi back into that depression. She felt terrible about him feeling like this. The one person she cared about who cared about her back, she let him go through that. "You know how sorry I am about your mom."

"I was afraid for you and how if something terrible happened to you mom," Levi mentioned.

Petra took one of his hands and held it with both of her own, as if it was a delicate flower. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Levi. Nothing is going to happen to her because that call I got during lunch was from my dad. He told me they just left from the hospital and that she came home!"

Petra began to swell up tears and smiled through it. Levi's eyes widened as he heard her words while she stood there crying tears of joy. He was relieved nothing went wrong. Petra went into his arms to embrace him. He was caught off guard, but soon accepted her embrace for her to let go of that stress and sadness she's been hanging on for these past couple of weeks.

She let go and wiped her tears carefully as she did not want to ruin her makeup. "I also wanted to thank you for sticking by me all this time."

"You don't have to thank me."

"No really I do!" She said and before she could continue, she inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. "I've been telling my mom a lot about you, actually. I talk about you whenever I visit her at the hospital."

Levi stood there in silence to wait for her to continue. Petra began to feel slightly nervous. "She wants to me you. I-I want you to meet her. She wants to go out for dinner sometime and meet you."

Petra stopped for a moment before continuing. "With that, I don't want it to be overwhelming for you, but what I'm trying to tell you is to be with me as my d-date."

"You're being slightly confusing, Petra," Levi mentioned.

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you. I want you to come with me as my b-boyfriend," she said. "I really like you, Levi. I knew I liked you the first day I met you. You and I get along so well and I felt a connection with you."

Petra couldn't believe this was all spilling out of her. She did not plan for it to go this far, but she really wanted to tell him. Her face was as red as ever, along with feeling minor drops of sweat forming on the top of her forehead. She has never been this nervous in her entire life nor has she ever confessed to anyone her entire life. It was out of place for her to feel in such a vulnerable state. She waited for his response and it felt like years waiting, but it only took him a couple of seconds to process her words before speaking.

"That must've been hard for you," he said.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Thank you for telling me how you feel but," Levi began then gazed upon the sky once more before speaking, "I don't feel the same way about you."

Petra's eyes widened and she simply stood there in silence, holding her arm.

"Unfortunately, I also don't think I could come with you to dinner," he mentioned, "I've been holding off on other important things for a long time now that I need to focus on right now. Things that need to be fixed in my life that have been broken for sometime now. I can't let go of that. I hope you understand, Petra."

"No no it's fine," she tried to smile, "I hope those things work out for you." Petra knew exactly what he was talking about and what those "things" actually were.

"Thank you. I hope they do too," he said.

Petra let out a huge sigh in relief. "God, well that's embarrassing. I can't believe this happened..." she looked at him and noticed he was oddly quiet all of a sudden. "You know I'm not stupid."

"What do you mean?" He said.

"I know what this is about."

Levi sighed. "It's pretty obvious, huh?"

"Very," she mentioned. "I don't know why I didn't bother thinking further. It was always her all along."

"... You're right," he admitted then gazed at the sky once mores.

She rolled her eyes, still in slight disbelief that it was you that was in Levi's big picture and not her all this time. Petra was truly convinced that she had no affect on Levi throughout this time they've spent. He liked you all this time and she was sure that sooner or later, she will be seeing you two holding hands. The sight that she wouldn't dare to see, but will need to accept.

"Let me ask you something," Petra crossed her arms as she asked. Levi faced her and awaited for her question. "Don't you think dating your best friend is kinda awkward and ruin your friendship?"

Levi's expression softens when Petra mentioned that, then he smiled softly to himself before answering. "I've been concerned with that question ever since I've had feelings for her," Levi began, "but I honestly don't give a damn anymore."

Levi wasn't used to revealing how he felt, but he felt a strong affection towards you that he couldn't keep in anymore. He was tired of running from you and his feelings. Tired of the distance. Tired of the games. Tired of not being with you. You were the only source of comfort, love, and security to him. No one else was able to provide that for him. It was only you. It was always you.

"Gosh, it's going to be so awkward now when we're in the committee, huh?" Petra whined, "please can we just keep things normal so no one else notices?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Levi responded.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I quit the committee."

━━━━━━━

The sun began to set as you, along with the rest of your class were waiting for the busses to arrive to pick all of you up for the ride back to school. It was already an hour past the end of school. You were all ready to go with your stuff and to pass time, you began to watch the sun as it began to slowly drag itself down on the horizon. The golden shine from the sun kissed your skin as you then pulled out your phone to capture the moment. You noticed at the corner of your eye, Hange walking up next to you and watching you taking pictures of the sunset.

"Whatcha doin' there, bud?" She smiled at you as she came up with her arms resting behind her back.

"Taking pictures of this gorgeous sunset," you said as you continued to take photos.

"Like everyone else," she pointed towards the people next to you who were also taking pictures to capture the sun setting.

"Haha." You sarcastically laughed. "You think I'm basic, huh?"

"No no..." Hange sucked her lips in to prevent herself from cackling.

"Wow, I can't believe you right now," you said, pretended to be offended. "Let people enjoy things why don't you!"

"I'm just kidding, (F/N)!"

You rolled your eyes, followed by a laugh. She watched the sunset along side by you. "You know," Hange began, "that really is a gorgeous sunset."

"It makes me want it to stay like that forever," you said as you gazed at the sun in its mid set.

"Well, you know, nothing gold can stay," Hange mentioned.

Right now, you were in a state of mind. Watching the sky slowing fading from blue to pink in the midst of the moment. From behind, you heard of an engine coming closer and then coming to a halt.

"Hey, the busses are here," Hange pointed out, "you wanna go now?"

You turned to see that they were there already. "Oh ok um..." you started to view around the crowd of people, trying to look for Eren. "I can't see Eren anywhere."

"Ohhhh you wanna wait for him I see," Hange smirked.

"Shut up. I don't wanna just ditch him."

You then hear your name being called out and you turned your attention to none other than Eren coming through the crowd. Hange winked at you right before she heard her cellphone ringing. "Hold on I gotta answer this," She said then left to answer the call.

You nodded then met up with Eren. "Oh hey I was just looking for you. The busses are already here."

"Dang really?" Eren said in a disappointed tone, "I kinda wanted to stay a little longer."

"That makes two of us," you added. "But hey, I think we should hang out soon, though. Like outside of school this time because we never really get the chance, you know?"

"Y-Yes of course!" He said, excitedly, "we definitely should."

You both smiled at each other and proceeded to walk in the direction where the busses are. As you two were on your way, you came by Hange who was still on the phone. She had one hand holding the phone and the other plugging her ear so that she was able to hear clearly, despite the background noise. You noticed her expression was stern.

"Ok yeah, I'll be there tomorrow.... did he mention why?... oh ok... it's no problem at all, trust me... ok well thank you for giving me the opportunity... yeah, I'll see you tomorrow... ok bye," Hange finished her conversation and you noticed how astonished she was.

"Hange, you okay?" You asked.

"Y-Yeah yeah, I'm fine..." she said while still in a daze.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Erwin..."

"Oh um, what did he want?"

"He asked me if I could come in tomorrow morning with the committee and uh..." Hange paused before speaking again, "to help run the committee with him for the rest of the school year."

Now your expression became as stern as her's was. "The hell? What do you mean?"

"He basically asked me to be Vice President for these couple of months," she blurted out, "can you believe that shit?! OH MY GOD."

"What?!" You yelled, in shocked, "That's what you always wanted!"

"I KNOW. IM SHAKING."

You stopped for a moment to think. "Wait, what about Levi? What the hell happened to him?"

"Erwin told me he quit the committee all of sudden," Hange explained.

Words could not explain how completely stunned and staggered you were at that moment. So many questions came across your head. You felt like you wanted to scream your questions out loud to the world. So many mixed emotions and questions on why Levi left, but the only thing you managed to let out was...

"What the actual fuck?!" You exploded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its all coming together... I'm also curious if any of you like Eren more or Levi more. I'm gonna assume Levi obviously because its Levi duh, but I'm just curious because I remember some of you mentioning liking Eren the most. 
> 
> Feel free to comment all you want because I absolutley LOVE reading comments from all you lovelies! 
> 
> Once again, thanks 4 reading and stay tune for the next chapter!


End file.
